Dragonball Heroes: The Multiverse Games
by Rojoneo
Summary: The Multiverse Games has begun! Fighters from all the universe has gathered to a grand arena to fight to the death for the grand prize of three wishes from the Namekian dragon but this year the games is not just a battle for survival but for all the universe now. It is now up to the Time Force Heroes to stop evil from winning in the Fifth Installment of Dragonball Heroes!
1. Intro and Rules

A.N. 1/5/13 due to recent events I had to add an additional number of universe with fighters, I'm sorry if that confuses you but I will try my best to not screw up this time! Please enjoy!

* * *

The Rules

* * *

Starting a Fight:

-When your name and your universe are called, get in the ring.

-The fight starts when the two challengers have touched the ring.

-If a challenger takes too much time coming, that's a forfeit.

* * *

While in the Fight:

-If you specifically attack people that aren't your opponent (the audience, someone from another universe...) the referees may call you a cheater and you'll lose.

-You can't receive any exterior help, including materials, magic, energy, or sound. For this reason don't fight near your space, where you will look suspicious.

-Any kind of technique is allowed. You can come with equipment but must be alone.

* * *

End of Fight. You Lose if:

-You're unconscious or dead, for 30 seconds.

-You disappear from the referee's sight for 30 seconds. So stay near the ring.

-You tell with a clear sign that you forfeit.

-You receive an exterior help or are called out as a cheater by the referees.

When not in a Fight:

-It's forbidden to fight, even far from the arena.

-Any problem will result in the expulsion of the whole group of the universe.

-Any need (food, drink, conveniences, meditation space) will be given at demand as long as the organizers can do it.

-Hurt people can receive healing from the organizers in the limits of their capabilities but dead ones will have to wait for the end of the tournament.

_Signed by the Multiverse Organizers_

* * *

Next year's competitors, in order by the number universe and their chosen team names.

Universe 0: Time Force Fighters.

Universe 1: Supreme Kais

Universe 2: Team Toriyama.

Universe 3: Bardock, Tapion, Raichi and King Piccolo.

Universe 4: Super Buu.

Universe 5: XXI.

Universe 6: Bojack Gang.

Universe 7: The Super Namek.

Universe 8: Cold Family.

Universe 9: Earthlings.

Universe 10: Saiyans and Namekians.

Universe 11: Babidi Forces.

Universe 12: Future Trunks and Android 16.

Universe 13: Super Saiyan Warriors.

Universe 14: Androids 17 and 18.

Universe 15: I'K'L.

Universe 16: Vegito Alt. Universe.

Universe 17: Cell.

Universe 18: DBZ.

Universe 19: Helior.

Universe 20: Broly.

Universe 21: DBZ Alt. (A.N. This one has my chracters from the Dragon Ball Z and Gt Retold Saga in it I hope you like this).

Universe 22: King Kento Universe. (A.N. These Fighters are from Greymon Leader newest Fan Fic read all his before I release this one same with the Retold Sagas.)

Universe 23: The Demons. (A.N. This one has Armageddon, the Master, Towa, Miira, the Demon Saiyan Kento (that's right an all evil Kento) and Demon Saiyan Nero.

Universe 24: Goheta Universe. (A.N. Another of Greymon Leaders stories check it out before I put up the first official chapter.)

Universe 25: Saiyan 4 (A.N. A universe of four young heroes created by SSJ5 Kiezen who will release their adventures very soon!)

Universe 26: The Saiyan Amazons (A.N. A universe of Saiyan women warriors, this year six of them has entered.)

Universe 27: The Saiyan Assassin Guild (A.N. One of these Assassin has a connection to one of our heroes past.)

Universe 28: The Shadow Dragons. (A.N. a Universe where the seven Shadow Dragon defeated Goku and all the Z-Fighters and now have entered to spread their evil to other universe.)

Universe 29: Turles Crew (A.N. Turles and his men defeated Goku in their universe and now want the dragon balls for their own.)

Universe 30: Lord Slug (A.N. Slug and his men entered and want the dragon balls to rule the multiverse.)

A.N. now then the first chapter will be up in January of 2013 so it gives me time to focus on work, school you know important stuff but the Christmas fic will be up first in December so until then enjoy the holidays and keep on working to make your goals a reality! Never let imagination die.


	2. The Multiverse Tournament

A.N. Happy New Year! Here as Promised the first chapter to the Multiverse Games! I will post a chapter everyday and this time I will try not to fall behind! So I hope Everyone ready for the biggest battle in the series to begin! Here is a note latter in the story you will see some of the characters have numbers at the end of their names, these numbers represent the universe they are from you you don't go mixing them up so enjoy and I hope you all have a great New Years!

Chapter One: The Multiverse Tournament

"The time has come, we've planned long for our revenge and that time has come" the Master said standing in a dark room.

"Those Time Force brats had their peaceful time and I can't wait to smash it!" Miira growled.

"Revenge will be sweet indeed as long as a certain god doesn't plan to betray us again" Towa said glaring at a small hooded figure.

"Be quite Towa, I underestimated them as well, a mistake I will not make twice" Armageddon said.

"He did not bring us back just so we can fight amongst ourselves, he's giving us a chance to redeem ourselves, we cannot disappoint him" Master said.

"So when does the fun begin? I've been dying for a fight!" Miira said.

"Soon the Multiverse Organizers will be here to invite us to the tournament, once we win those Time Force brats will be nothing but bitter memories and the Multiverse shall be ours!" Armageddon said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside the Grand Planet atmosphere a ship moving a fast speed clocking device turned off as it floated away from the planet.

"Parallel Universe number 619347602483, we have arrived deploying scanners.

"The Grand Planet?" an alien bird said.

"Sir this universe is a first, this one is run by Trunks Briefs the leader of the Time Force"

"The Time Force? They're the ones from the Armageddon fight"

"Yes according to our scans most of the original Time Force Heroes are back in their home universe but will come when called by Trunks"

"Let's land"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" Hope yelled running down the hall as an alarm went off.

"Hope what's going on!" Cody yelled running out of the cafeteria.

"Unidentified ship landing!" Hope yelled.

"What!" Hunter yelled.

"Kids stay here!" Bardock yelled running outside the castle as he ran outside the castle and saw a small alien ship landed in the courtyard as Trunks joined him.

"Bardock is this them?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I believe this is them" Bardock said.

After the ship landed three Namekian warriors landed with a strange bird alien the Saiyans never seen before.

"Hello gentlemen" one of the Namekians said.

"Can we help you? This universe is not an easy one to find so care to explain how you found it?" Bardock said.

"We're Namekians from another universe"

"Well duh! We knew that already" Bardock said.

"We came to your world with the help of Varga's Technology" he said looking at the bird.

"Wait your Dr. Varga's!" Trunks said.

"Yes I am very familiar with your work with your own Time Machine as well Trunks" Varga's said.

"So why are you here?" Bardock asked.

"We came to ask you if all you and the original Time Force Heroes would enter this year's Multiverse Tournament" Varga's said.

"The what?" Trunks asked.

"The best warriors from several universe enter this grand tournament against the best from other universe to the death" the Namekian said.

"To the death! No I will not put my student in such danger, sorry not interested" Trunks said.

"Please listen, dragon balls of other universes Namekians will be used to resurrect the victims from the fight"

"So what is the grand prize?" Bardock asked.

"The winner gets any three wishes from another Namekian universe dragon balls" Varga's said.

"In addition to the prize, warriors usually look for a new challenge"

"Yeah that's true" Trunks and Bardock said knowing that Saiyan feeling.

"This I a unique chance with no risk, our question is whether or not you want to enter" Varga's said as Trunks and Bardock looked at each other.

"It's up to you Trunks, this is your school and your students" Bardock said.

"I'll let them decided, Hope! Call all the former Time Force members and tell them to come back to the Grand Planet and tell them it's an emergency" Trunks said.

"Yes sir" Hope said.

"Within an hour all the Time Force Heroes and the new students stood outside the Grand Planet as Trunks explained what Varga's told him.

"A Tournament where we can fight people from other universe? Sounds like fun!" Kento said.

"You'll let us fight dad?" Brody asked.

"Of course as far as I'm told all you kids will be fine and if these guys are lying Bardock will know and inform me" Trunks said as Bardock hn and crossed his arms.

"Oh this sounds like fun but I don't want any of the little kids fighting" Cora said.

"Neither do I, so anyone under the age of 10 will not fight" Nero said.

"Ah! No fair daddy!" B.J. said.

"You heard him young man maybe next time" Lalah said.

"Okay mommy" B.J. said.

"Hey! I don't trust this no risk crap there is always risks with tournaments what are you guys not telling us?" Reyoto asked.

"We assure you that we took in all consideration" Varga's said.

"So it's up to all of you" Trunks said.

"You can count us in" Zang said.

"I want to fight too!" Brody said.

"Hey I have a question" Nathan said.

"Yes?" Varga's said.

"Are we allowed to enter a fusion warrior?" Nathan asked.

"Of course"

"Brody were entering Brothan then" Nathan said.

"You can count Coder in as well" Hunter said with Cody smirking.

"We might as well enter Nerento just in case" Nero said.

"Hey can we come just to watch?" Candy asked.

"Yes viewers are more than welcome to watch"

"Yes!" Zato said.

"You are the first universe so you'll ne Universe 0, people who want to take part or watch, enter our shuttle please" the Namekian said.

"Well everyone let's go" Trunks said flying into the large ship.

"Hey Nero is something wrong?" Lalah asked.

"It's noting love" Nero said lying into the ship with a bad gut feeling.

"Whoa!" Zato said.

"Daddy this ship is huge!" Cora said with her brother.

"Zato Cora please don't touch anything in here" Kento said.

"Okay daddy" Zato said.

"Daddy I don't like this" B.J. said.

"You sense it too don't you son?" Nero asked.

"Yes, why do I feel like something bad going to happen?" B.J. asked.

"Don't worry son, just stay with Grandpa Bardock and Grandma Hanasia they'll be the first to know when something wrong" Nero said.

"Wait shouldn't we ask Goku and the others if they want to enter?" Hunter asked.

"No need we already stopped at their universe and asked if they would like to enter, they refused something about not wanting to mess with the Nerento" Varag's said.

"Oh too bad" Kento said.

"Everyone is here, let's take off!" a bird alien yelled.

After the shuttle rejoined with the main ship everyone boarded as they looked around at the bigger ship.

"Damn!" Serena yelled.

"Hey how long will this trip take?" Raditz asked.

"Not long, we will warp the universe where the tournaments in a moment"

"They can do that? Damn their technology is advance" Azumuri said.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to enter?" Kento asked.

"Are you crazy!" Tsumuri said.

"Us Namekian, Majins and Iceins going against Saiyans? Sorry but we rather watch you guys kicks other people ass then have our own handed to us" Bash said.

"We're here"

"What! That was fast!" Nero said looking out the window as his eyes widen to see a massive tournament arena.

"Whoa! Daddy it's huge!" B.J. said.

"Is that where were fighting?" Naomi asked.

"Yep" Varga's said.

Outside the ship they walked into the arena as they approached several aliens singing people up.

"This is where you, the Universe 0 will stay, you can wander anywhere, but please don't quarrel with the others, you may surely meet people you think you know, but they will have come from another universe don't be surprised"

"Were used to that kind of stuff trust me" Bardock said as they walked into their fighters block around a gaint round ring floating in the air.

"Is that where we'll fight others!" May yelled.

"Wow that is so cool!" Hunter said.

"Look they made enough seats for all of us" Zena said.

"This is the out balcony the tournament will surely begin when all of the others to our right filled too" Tsumuri said looking at the empty balcony with the number 21 labeled on the entrance.

"Hey these numbers are out of order the one on the left is number 18" Akina said.

They then all sensed as a familiar power as the original Time Force Fighters saw Cell standing alone in the 17 balcony.

"It's Cell!" Kento growled.

"What!" Trunks yelled.

"It's huge!" they all heard Pan yell as they all looked over to see Pan had ran into the 18 balcony.

"Pan? What the hell are you doing here?" Kento asked.

"Hmmm? Uh do I know you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kento said as they saw Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Uub and other people from their universe enter.

"Goku! I thought you guys weren't entering" Nero said.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" Goku asked.

"Oh wait! Remember guys this is a different universe, they never met us" Trunks said.

"Oh well in that case, hi Goku! My name is Kento I'm your nephew in my universe!" Kento said.

"What!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah Raditz is our father" Nero said.

"Raditz!" Gohan yelled.

"Yes me! Got a problem with it!" Raditz growled.

"Dad behave, don't worry everyone on our side is good guys" Kento said.

"Really, wow you guys must be strong" Kento said.

"Oh you have no idea" Nero said as Serena eyes widen as she tapped Kento shoulder.

"What?" Kento said.

"Look who just walked into universe 21!" Serena said as they all looked over as their eyes widen.

"What the hell!" Kento yelled as they saw a clone that looked exactly like Kento, but wore a button up shirt black pants, glasses and checked his watch.

"I have two daddys!" Zato yelled as the other Kento glanced at them as his eyes widen.

"Who the hell are you!" Both the Kento yelled pointing at each other.

"Whoa! This is a major twilight zone moment!" Saiya said.

"Wow! You are all Saiyans! In my universe we don't have this many!" Kento of Universe 21 said.

"So what's your name?" Kento asked.

"Kento"

"Wow!" Zato said.

"Huh! Oh wow this must be Zato right?" Kento 21 asked looking at Zato.

"Yeah? You named your son Zato too?"

"Yep and my daughter Cora but my Zato doesn't look like this anymore" Kento 21 said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Dad! I sense Cell here!" a teen Zato yelled walking into the 21 balcony as his eyes widen to see two of his dad.

"Oh my god!" Kento and Serena yelled.

"Is that what Zato going to look like as a teenager!" Raditz yelled.

"You!" Kento 21 yelled forming a kai ball.

"Whoa! No don't do that he's a good guy now! My dad won't hurt anyone!" Kento said standing in front of his father.

"Oh is he! Well my father used my mother and abandon her before I was born and I killed the bastard myself next time I saw him" Kento 21 said.

"Whoa that sound familiar" Nero said.

"Well our universe is different for example I have an older brother, this is Nero" Kento said.

"What! I have an older brother! Hey Uncle did I have an older brother!" Kento 21 yelled.

"No! If you did I would have killed myself raising two brats! Why the hell do you ask?" A Reyoto clone asked walking into the 21 block as Reyoto and Naomi eyes widen and both the Reyoto eyes widen.

"Who the hell are you apposed to be! Hey stop that!" both the Reyoto yelled.

"In my universe my uncle raised me, this is my uncle Reyoto, I guess in your universe your Reyoto is not your uncle" Kento 21 said.

"No way! I'm only a year older than him! How old are you?" Reyoto asked.

"None of your damn business!" Reyoto 21 yelled.

"He's way older than all you think, about as old as dirt" Zato 21 said as Reyoto 21 slapped the back of his head.

"Oh yeah they're the same" Nero said.

"No doubt about it" Kento said as Reyoto slapped the back of their heads.

"Hey guys wait up!" Goku yelled as they saw Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and several other enter the 21 balcony.

"Oh my god" Trunks said as he saw there was now two clones on both his side.

"Uh dad if we get separated don't shave the beard it's the only way I can tell you guys apart!" Brody said.

"Did he just call you dad!" Trunks 21 and 18 yelled.

"Yes, Trunks and uh Trunks this is my son Brody and over there is my daughter Chloe and this is my wife Akina" Trunks said.

"Whoa! Your wife a babe!" Trunks 21 said.

"I'm not sure if I should kill him or thank him for that" Trunks said.

"Yeah this place is confusing I mean check out the competition!" Kento said.

"Yeah in the 14 balcony I see Androids 17 and 18 alone!" Nero said.

"What my mom and uncle here!" Marron said.

"That's nothing mine and Cody dad's in balcony 21!" Hunter said.

"What! Who's your dads?" Yamcha 21 asked.

"You're our dad!" Molly and Cody yelled pointing at Yamcha as his eyes widen.

"I bet your Tien and Launch son aren't you?" Goku 21 asked Hunter.

"Why yes I am" Hunter said.

"Oh my god" Tien 21 said.

"Oh my god there are more!" Kento yelled pointing to the 16 balcony where they saw more Z-Fighters.

"How many Trunks are there here!" Akina yelled.

"Wait I don't see Goku or Vegeta with them hold on" Kento said flying over and landed in universe 16.

"Hi!" Kento said.

"Wait are you Kento?" Gohan 16 asked.

"Hey how did you know?" Kento asked.

"Dad told us" Bulla 16 said.

"Your dad knows me? How does Vegeta know me from your universe?" Kento asked.

"What are you talking about? I helped you fight Armageddon" Vegito said walking in threw the entrance.

"Vegito!" Kento yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	3. Meeting the Competition

Chapter Two: Meeting the Competition

"This is so weird" Nathan said.

"I know check out who just walked in threw the 13 baloney" Brody said as they saw Nappa, Vegeta, Raditz and Goku all wearing Saiyan armor while Vegeta wore a cape.

"Why is Goku wearing Saiyan armor in that universe?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know" Cody said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh! Look who in the 8 baloney" Glacious growled as they saw Frieza, Cooler and Cold with several of their men.

"Man I they're letting anyone enter!" May said.

"Well I know who the weakest here is" Tora said.

"Who?" Bardock asked.

"Check out the memory from the past Bardock" Fasha said pointing to the 10 block as they saw Saiyan warrior wearing the brown fur they used to wear before joining Frieza.

"I think I see Nappa with them with hair!" Raditz said.

"What! Oh no way there is!" Nappa said.

"Oh so that's what you look like with hair" Saiya said looking at his father with shirt spiky hair then back at his bald father.

"I'll be right back" Bardock said walking away.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Gohan you take a look to who next to us?" Kento 21 asked.

"Oh yeah I noticed, I can't believe there's two of you now" Gohan 21 said.

"You did remember to enter Gohento right?"

"Of course but I didn't think we'll need it but now I see you were right" Gohan 21 said.

"I can't believe that I'm still a baby in that universe" Zato 21 said.

"Well it's not surprising, the Kento and Serean over there look younger then you and Serena Kento" Gohan 21 said.

"Hey you're right, there is an age difference between us" Kento 21 said.

"Hey dad are they stronger or weaker than our universe?" Zato 21 asked.

"Not sure it's hard to tell" Kento 21 said.

"Wow so you're me older!" Zato said to Zato 21 getting his attention.

"Uh yeah I guess" Zato 21 said looking down at his mini clone.

"Can you turn Super Saiyan?" Zato asked.

"No I can do better than that" Zato 21 siad.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Raditz asked.

"For some reason I don't feel an utter disgust for you so I guess I'll tell you, I can turn Super Saiyan 4" Zato 21 said.

"You cannot" Raditz said.

"Wanna bet!" Zato 21 said turning Super Saiyan 4 and everyone who could sense his power looked over to see.

"Hold shit!" Serena yelled seeing her alter ego son in Super Saiyan 4.

"I bet you can't do that" Zato 21 said powering down to him normal form with a smirk.

"Actually I can" Raditz said powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"What! How many of you can do that in your universe!" Zato 21 yelled.

"Let's see everyone but the other alien species, the teens and the kids" Raditz said powering down.

"Whoa! I'm so cool in your universe!" Zato said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Whoa so Trunks came to your universe to ask your help?" Kento said.

"Yep, I can't believe Trunks didn't tell you" Vegito said.

"Wow so can you still turn, level 4?" Kento asked.

"Yep but I don't think I'll need it" Vegito said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Hey! The King! Can I speak to you?" Trunks 18 asked over by the 10 balcony.

"What is that morons up to?" Bardock said heading over to where Trunks and Goten 18 were bugging the 10 universe.

"Who dares call for me like that!" Vegeta 10 yelled.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a guy among you!" Goten 18 said.

"No, not you stupid! Your father!" Trunks 18 said.

"He is the father of, er uh" Goten 18 said trying to remember Goku Saiyan name.

"He's looking for Kakarot father" Bardock said.

"Hey! You're him!" Goten 18 said pointing at Bardock.

"Kakarot? Never heard of him" a Saiyan from 10 said.

"I had a son named Kakarot but he is dead now" Bardock 10 said as him and Time Force Bardock stared down.

"My sons are alive, how's Raditz?" Bardock asked.

"Alive, he's somewhere here" Bardock 10 said.

"Whoa! When I see your faces I can tell it's you!" Goten 18 said.

"Me what?" Both Bardock said.

"WHAT? YOU INSULT ME BOY!?" Vegeta 10 yelled.

"Hey, keep it cool old man in my dimension, you're the prince of the Saiyans, so where is your father?" Trunks 18 asked.

"Hmph, I don't want to know what happened in your place but my father the previous King Vegeta is here" he said pointing to a much older looking Vegeta with a white beard.

"Hey are both your wives not far from here? Can I take a picture of you guys?" Goten 18 asked both the Bardocks.

'What a strange kid' both Bardock thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmm?" Harker said looking over to a single Namekian standing in the 7 balcony.

"Is something wrong brother?" Tack asked.

"Nothing do me a favor and watch my son for me" Harker said as he took off and landed in the 7 block.

"What do you want?" the very large Namekian asked leaning on the wall but still leaning on a wall.

"I recognize you anywhere, you had a son didn't you before Frieza attack your planet?" Harker said as the Namekian eyes widen as he looked at Harker.

"Harker?"

"I knew it! Dad what happened to you I thought you were dead!" Harker said as they higged.

"So did I!" he said.

"I can't believe your my dad Nail, your power in incredible!" Harker said.

"That's not my name anymore, it's Gast Carcolh ever since I beat Frieza" he said.

"You did what!"

"I also beat Majin Buu"

"Are you sure you're my father!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you brats are our descendants?" Old King Vegeta 10 said.

"YES!" Both Trunks and Goten 18 said.

"As you can see the number of Saiyan decreased in their universe resulting in their mixed bloods" Bardock said.

"What a shame, you're not even true Saiyans!" Vegeta 10 said.

"Oh please! Either of us could wipe the floor with all of you together" Trunks 18 said.

"Yeah just give up!" Goten 18 said.

"You brats better watch it and keep an eye on a more threating universe, like mine" Bardock said.

"I doubt you're any stronger than me" Bardock 10 said.

"Oh I know who the best here and it not any of you" Bardock said as Bardock 10 growled.

"Well let's go back to our space!" Trunks 18 said running off with Goten 18.

"Look the challengers of space 19 are already here!" Goten 18 said looking at all the warrior at 19 with futuristic armor and weapons.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hello" a warrior from 19 said.

"Hi!" Goku from 18 said.

"Look!" Pan 18 said pointing to a large ice berg being pulled into the 20 block.

"Who the guy in the ice?" Nero asked

"No idea" Goku 18 said.

"That's Broly!" Piccolo 18 yelled.

"What!" universe, 21, 0 and 18 yelled.

"We found him in the void of space, if he is alive when his fight come he'll participate" a bird said.

"Are you insane!" Saiya yelled.

"Even we never fought or seen him and we know that's a bad idea!" Brody yelled.

"Man every single enemy all of us ever faced is here" Goku 18 said.

"Daddy!" B.J. yelled running into Nero arm crying.

"What's wrong son?" Nero asked.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Lalah asked.

"He's here! They're here! The boogie man!" B.J. cried pointing to the 23 balcony.

"What?" Nero said looking over as his eyes widen.

"No! Not them! They're alive!" he yelled powering to Shadow Saiyan 4 as Shadow tentacles swarmed around him pushing Lalah behind him.

"Nero what are you doing!" Kento yelled.

"Look who here!" Nero growled as they all sensed great powers making themselves know and one that sent fear into all universes a long time ago.

"What! That power!" Vegito yelled.

"That's impossible!" Bardock yelled running over to the wall.

"Well it looks like the competition here will be easy to destroy right my friends?" Armageddon said smiling evilly as they saw the Master hiding in a black hood and the demons Towa and Miira.

"The demons!" Zang growled.

"Wait that's Armageddon!" Kento 21 said.

"Yep" Kento growled.

"That was the power we all felt so many years ago, you guys are the ones who beat him!" Kento 21 said.

"It was not easy but we did" Trunks said.

"Nero it's been so long and that child in your arms that's your son isn't he? I could tell from the dark powers he has" Master said.

"Daddy make him go away!" B.J. cried as Nero growled.

"You get anywhere near my son and your dead!" Nero yelled.

"You four are apposed to be dead! How are you here!" Trunks yelled.

"Well that secret stays with us but there is someone I want you all to meet" Armageddon said as all the heroes eyes widen when they saw a black furred Super Saiyan Kento with Nero walk into the 23 baloney with the demons.

"No way! There is another one!" Zato 21 yelled.

"This is demons Saiyans Kento and Nero they'll be entering as well" Towa said.

"Hmph so this is the trash were fighting? This will be easier than I thought" Kento 23 said.

"Daddy that man scares me" Zato said hiding behind Kento leg with his sister Cora as Kento growled.

"Okay guys it's a good thing we all decided to come it looks like we'll have to fight to protect everyone here" Trunks said.

"How the hell are those demons alive! They were each a one of a kind! There is not apposed to be others from another universe!" Saiya growled.

"Obviously we'll have to get that answer when this fight begins!" Kento growled.

**"All the challengers have arrived! We have randomly selected the matches, may the fighters get ready!"** a man on an intercom said.

"Okay guys this is it!" Nero growled.

"Oh second thought I don't think I want to fight now guys" Zena said.

"Me neither" Kelly said as the other teen Time Force warriors nodded but Nathan and Brody.

"We'll fight! We couldn't do anything before! But were stronger now we'll fight!" Nathan said.

"Hell yeah we will" Brody said.

"Alright kids this is no longer a fight for fun it's a fight to survive, we can't let those demons win" Trunks growled.

"We'll help!" Kento 21 said.

"We'll help you guys just tell us what you want to do" Reyoto 21 said.

A.N. All the competitors have arrived and the Multiverse Games is no longer a game for fun, who will turn out to be the victor of the games?" Find out soon in the Multiverse Games! Please Review.


	4. Past Enemies, Allies, and Lost Ones

Chapter Three: Past Enemies, Allies, and Lost Ones

"Where are they!" Kento yelled busting into the control room.

"Sir you can't be in here!" a bird said as Kento moved towards Varga's.

"Did you know those demons would be here!" Kento yelled.

"We had no choice, they destroyed a universe just so we had no choice but to let them enter" Varga's said.

"Do you have any idea what they can do! Everyone here is in danger! The Master can control anyone here and I'll bet you anything Broly will be his main one!" Kento yelled.

"We took that into consideration, we fear they may be after all the dragon balls we brought here" Varag's said.

"How many sets did you bring?" Kento asked.

"Twelve"

"What! Are you insane! All our enemies will be after them!" Kento yelled.

"We know that's why we asked one of you to look after them" Varga's said.

"Who did you ask?" Kento asked.

"They asked me" Azumuri said entering the room.

"Where are they hidden Azumuri?" Kento asked.

"Trust me they're safe right now the Master could be listening in on us so all I can say is that they're safe not even Towa can find them at this point" Azumuri said.

"Good I feel a little better knowing they're safe" Kento said.

"But that won't stop all our enemies from searching for them" Azumuri said.

"That's why I'll ask another of our allies for a favor" Kento said leaving the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh back the hell off you weak ass spoiled brat!" Nathan yelled.

"What did you say to me!" Vegeta of universe 13 yelled.

"You heard me! I can take you bum all at once! Come on bring it!" Nathan yelled.

"This brat is really asking for it!" Nappa 13 growled.

"Kaiden that's enough!" Tora yelled approaching the wall where Nathan and the Saiyan were arguing.

"They started it dad! I plan to wipe the floor with these clowns!" Nathan yelled.

"I'd like to see you try" Kakarot 13 said.

"Try me!" Nathan yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"No! You will all be disqualified if you fight and don't waste your energy on them Kaiden you know it's so not worth it" Tora said.

"Fine but if I fight any of you, you'll regret pissing me off!" Nathan growled.

"Bring it brat!" Raditz 13 said.

"Ugh! Dad can I please just punch them!" Nathan growled.

"No now come on Kento wants to talk to everyone" Tora said as they all headed back to the group.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay Nero think you can handle it?" Kento asked.

"No problem as long as I can piss that parasite off I can" Nero said.

"So the dragon balls are safe?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes trust me they're safe" Azumuri said.

"Hey guys! I think I got a suggestion" Harker said flying back with the tallest Namekian any of them have ever seen.

"Harker who is that?" Tack asked.

"Our dad" Harker said.

"Our dad!" Tack yelled.

"Well technically he's mine, he's the one who regurgitated me" Harker said.

"Oh so you two are from the same universe?" Kento asked.

"Yes my name is Gast Carcholh" he said.

"Gast? I thought your name was Nail?" Sledge said.

"It is, he changed it after he fused with all the Namekian on our home planet" Harker said.

"He did what! So that's why I sense all that power" Tsumuri said.

"Anyway Gast I'm sure Harker already explained the demons" Trunks said.

"Yes, I've never felt anything more freighting, I'll help in any way I can to prevent those beast from harming any more innocent lives" Gast said.

"Anyway Brody what did you find?" Kento asked.

"Well it looks like every single enemy we've ever fought is here but there is one particular guy that caught my attention" Brody said.

"Who?" Zena asked.

"That Kakarot guy from universe 13" Brody said.

"Ugh that guy is just as bad as those other Saiyan punks!" Nathan growled.

"No, before I saw something different it's in his eyes he's sad" Brody said.

"Hmmmm a possible ally?" Zang asked.

"Maybe but there is one thing wrong with that man" Brody said.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"He's insane! His personality constantly changes from sad to angry to just plain crazy!" Brody said.

"He tried to eat us" Hunter said.

"He what!" Cody said.

"He killed and possibly eat most of the human on Earth, and tried to bite me" Hunter said.

"That guy never hit his head as a baby, that's why he's like this, he was alone for so long I don't think Gohan found him as a baby" Akina said.

"Hmmm some of these universes never had heroes maybe we could fix them?" Brody said.

"What?" Cody said.

"I mean each one has something little that could fix everything, Kakarot keeps looking over at Bardock maybe that's what he need? Someone to show him he's never alone, and as for the other universe that's easy kill the main villain" Brody said.

"But each one of them are way stronger then we can handle" Brody said.

"Then maybe it's time to recruit allies who can monitor your progress" Trunks said glancing at Gast then Zato of universe 21.

**"First fight, Nappa from the Universe 13 against Cargot from the Universe 10!"** a man on an intercom said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep in the center of all the Multiverse hidden in the worlds of the Gods Harmony Saiyan God of Peace and Life took a seat in one of many thrones as he hold a kai ball and some of the seats began to glow.

Bills the Egypitian God of Destruction (also will be seen in the new DBZ movie with Wiss) took a seat in his throne as the purple cat yawned as Zeus the Greek God of Thunder and Lightning took his seat as he set his lightning bolts next to his throne.

Ixchel the Mayan Goddess of New Born Life then appeared as she fixed her long black hair as Cuetzalcoatl the Aztec God of Knowledge appeared.

Shiva the Hindu God of Transformation then appeared with Odin the Norse God of War and Wisdom as the hooded Darkness the God of the Shadows appeared and the last God Wiss appeared.

"My brothers and sisters I think you all know why we were summoned, each one of you are representing the Gods of each of your religions and as the keepers of the universe it is our duty to ensure the protection of it" Harmony said.

"Armageddon has returned we've all sensed it" Bills said.

"But why now? The Demon God should be lost forever in the rift the descendants sent him to, who is behind this?" Ixchel said.

"It was the Being of Nightmares" Darkness said as fear hit all the gods.

"LIES! He is sealed away! We'd all know if he was set free!" Zeus yelled.

"I've seen it, he has been set free, and he is responsible for the return of these demons that made their appearance in the Multiverse Tournament" Darkness said.

"Why now? Why make his move now?" Wiss asked.

"We have a theory on that, I believe that he's having those demons stall" Harmony said.

"Stall for what?" Odin asked.

"The Being of Nightmares if set free will put an end to the Multiverse he is the Supreme God of Death he is what we all fear most and we cannot allow him to disturb the balance" Harmony said.

"But what is his goal? Why make a move now? He could easily come after all of us so why not?" Shiva asked.

"He wishes to strike fear into all of us, we all know how powerful that monster is and if set free he will cause more pain like he has before in the dark times" Cuetzalcoatl said.

"We are forbidden to speak of that!" Odin yelled.

"But he is right if the Being of Nightmares has truly escaped we must act quickly as the Multiverse protectors we must keep it from falling into the creatures claws" Bills said.

"What word has there been from the Devine Being?" Ixchel asked.

"He wishes for us to handle the current situation he's entrusted us to keep history from repeating itself" Harmony said.

"It was that creature that turned your brother and many of our friends and allies against us" Wiss said.

"Yes, Hades, Loki, Armageddon and many more have no hope now we must focus on what is to be done" Harmony said.

"What is the course of action shall we take?" Wiss asked.

"We watch over the Multiverse, Darkness will monitor the tournament for any signs of the Being of Nightmares while we secure the gateways" Harmony said getting up.

"Harmony it's time it's the only way" Odin said.

"If we are forced to I shall let the Devine Being know but until then I will not allow that to happen it's not in my nature to give up on the life we all created their will to fight is what keeps us each alive to this day, besides I have faith that my sacrifice shall be useful once again" Harmony said disappearing with the other Gods.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This makes no sense! How the hell is he alive! We destroyed him for good!" Nero growled.

"Were just as confused Nero but we can't let the demons ruffle our tail fur" Kento said as they watched Nappa 13 flying into the ring with a Namekian.

"I could beat them both" Nappa said.

"Dad please be quite" Saiya said.

"Yeah grandpa quite shhhh" Monica said.

**"May the fight begin!"** the announcer yelled as Nappa 13 charged at Cargot as Cargot began blocking all of Nappa13 attacks.

"You know I have slaughter all your people in my universe" Nappa 13 said blocking Cargot attacks as the Time Force Namekians growled.

"That's not of my concern" Cargot said.

"This Nappa is way stronger than the one we fought, uh no offence" Gohan 18 said to Time Force Nappa.

"Whatever" Nappa said.

"Yes but it's also apparent that he's now quite old" Goku 18 said.

"I heard that!" Nappa growled.

"Dad you know he didn't mean it like that" Saiya said.

"The Namek is strong too, he is a warrior" Piccolo 18 said.

"Indeed he's not a Magic user like me but he's still powerful" Azumuri said.

Nappa then punched Cargot in the face then kicked him in the gut and sent him hitting the mini plant ring they were fighting on as the Namek remained motionless as the announcer began the count down.

"That alter ego way too cocky for his own good, whoever gets him kick his ass hard for me" Nappa said.

**"Nappa of Universe 13 wins!"**

"Ha ha ha, that was nothing!" Nappa 13 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Kento there you are it looks like you were right I feel those disgusting demons eyes on me" Kento 21 said to another Kento as he noticed the one he was talking to was younger than the other.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uh?" Kento 21 said noticing the different clothes.

'I'm guess you're not Kento of universe 0 are you?" Kento 21 asked.

"Uh no! I'm from universe 22, what's this I hear about those demons?" Kento of universe 22 asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**"Next Fight: Frieza of Universe 8 against Jeice from Universe 8!"**

"Oh? So we can fight people from our own universe this will be interesting" Nathan said glancing at Burter and Jeice.

"We can fight even through we're from the same universe?" Jeice said.

**"Fights are randomly chosen among all fighters"**

Jeice then glanced at Frieza and saw the evil smirk Frieza gave him.

"Er I forfeit"

"Pansy" Nathan and Brody said.

**"Ok, next match, Son Goku from Universe 18 against Mahissu from Universe 10!"**

"A Saiyan name and from the looks of it one of the ones before the Saiyan Tuffle War" Bardock said.

"This will be interesting, five zenie your son takes him out in one hit" Tora said.

"Tora I already know the outcome out of this fight, here's a little tip never make a bet with me" Bardock said.

"You're Saiyan?" Goku said landing in the ring with the other Saiyan.

"I'm not talking to a renegade with no tail" Mahissu said.

"WHAT! That's it! He's mine! How dare he insult my blood!" Bardock yelled as Hanasia and Raditz tried to hold him back.

'No need to use full strength on him well, maybe a little, he isn't human...let's use a little strength" Goku 18 thought as he went into fighting stance.

**"Begin!"**

Goku then sent a punch that sent a power burst of wind to hit the Saiyan and make him skid across the ring and out cold.

"Neat the force of that punch cause a powerful air pressure just like what he did to Chichi when they first fought" Nero said.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked crouching down next to the Saiyan.

**"Son Goku from Universe 18 wins!"**

"Hey nice one Goku" Kento 0 said as Goku landed.

"So, you me the pathetic version of the Saiyans?" Vegeta 13 said getting their attention.

"We are the Super Saiyans and I am the future winner of the tournament disregarding your ridiculous clothes, you're the closet group to us as you have Kakarot with you but a Namek? I guess you had a weird time fighting Frieza on Planet Namek, right?"

"I think we diverged before that your Kakarot wasn't sent to Earth when he was little was he?" Piccolo 18 asked.

"I was...I killed all the humans and the others picked me up twenty years after then we went to Namek to find the dragon ball like there was on Earth" Kakarot said as he eyed Zato who hid behind Kento leg.

"He killed all the humans!" Goku 18 said.

"And Kami too, most likely" Piccolo said.

"On Namek we fought and destroyed Frieza I discovered the secret of the Super Saiyan there! What about you?" Vegeta 13 said.

"We were better funny I killed Nappa on Earth" Vegeta 18 said as Nappa 13 eyes widen.

"Yes but I can easily handle you now Vegeta and you know what I feel tempted to blow this sorry excuse of a alter ego of myself" Nappa said.

"These primitive Saiyans will be very disappointed by their fights" Trunks 18 said.

"The funnier thing will be Frieza I'd love to kill him a second time" Vegeta 13 said.

"It will be a pleasure for man y people here at home Frieza killed you, Vegeta" Gohan 18 said.

"Yes, he killed Krillin too and almost killed Piccolo but today Piccolo can crush him like nothing!" Goten 18 said.

"Huh? Krillin? He was a bald dwarf, right? And Piccolo was, like the Namek over there?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes" Goten 18 said.

"Well, these two were on Earth and...hu hu...well I killed them both, shocked?" Kakarot said.

'Hmmm he's lying' Kento thought.

"You want to be shocked?" Gohan 18 asked with a smirk.

"You will be shocked" Goten 18 said.

_**"YOU ARE MY FATHER!"**_ they shouted, both pointing a finger at Kakarotto, who was shocked and cringed as Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz 13 all laughed hysterically.

No doubt they could hear from afar, especially Nappa as Trunks, Bulla, Saiya, Kento and Nero all had annoyed looks.

"Imagine it, Kakarotto, you, a papa-hen! Haha! It's hilarious!"

Bulla and Trunks 18 then glanced at each other as they approached.

"You'd better hold your tongue too, Prince," Bulla 18 said with much sarcasm.

"Yeah," said Trunks 18 "you're no better than him because..."

_**"YOU ARE OUR FATHER!"**_ the two siblings said in the same fashion as Gohan and Goten, pointing a finger each at Vegeta, who had stopped laughing immediately.

"Thank god you and I don't fit into that category" Raditz 13 said to Nappa.

"Yeah sucks to be you two haha can you imagine? Us with kids?" Nappa 13 laughed.

"That is funny as hell! Haha!" Raditz 13 laughed

"What's so damn funny about that?" Kento 0 said crossing his arms.

"Yeah enlighten us?" Nero 0 said as Saiya joined them.

"It's sad to think these two had kids and such disrespectful it's absolutely hilarious!" Raditz 13 laughed as Vegeta and Kakarot glared at him.

"Is that so?" Nero said.

"Well here comes the next hilarious part..." Kento said as him and Nero smirked.

_**"YOU ARE ALSO OUR FATHER!"**_ the brothers both yelled pointing a single finger at Raditz as his expression turned into the ones Kakarot and Vegeta just had moments ago.

"Oh and guess what Nappa" Saiya 0 sang with a wicked smirk.

"No! Please god no!" Nappa 13 said as Saiya jumped onto the wall to be Nappa height and point a finger in his face.

**_"YOU'RE MY FATHER TOO!"_** Saiya 0 yelled.

"Hey I bet you four want to meet your grand-kids now right! Oh wait some of you are great-grandparents too, let's get the whole family over here!" Kento smirked as the Saiyans walked away.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Nero said as him and Kento bumped fists.

A.N. Please Review


	5. Making New Allies

Chapter Four: Making New Allies

"So wait you're the heir to the Saiyan throne in your universe?" Kento 21 asked.

"Yep and your one of the strongest fighters in your universe I must say that is impressive" Kento 22 said.

"So only five of you came from your universe?" Kento 21 asked.

"Yes we need the dragon balls to help fix a uh 'problem' in our universe" Kento 22 said.

"You should talk to Time Force Kento" Kento 21 said.

"Why?" Kento 22 asked.

"Because they've been known to help fix things wrong in other universe" Kento 21 said.

"I'll think about it" Kento 22 said as they both sensed something and looked in the same direction to see Demon Kento smirking at them from the Demons balcony.

"That other alter ego of ours give me the creeps" Kento 22 said.

"Agreed, I swear he better not lay a hand on my son, I won't hesitate to kill" Kento 21 said.

"You have kids?" Kento 22 asked.

"Yep! My son Zato and my daughter Cora" he said.

"Hmmm" Kento 22 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow the competition here is interesting" Zato 21 said looking around.

"And others think of you the same way" a man with Gohan and Vegeta voice said as Zato 21 turned around to see Goheta.

"I think I know what happened in your universe" Zato 21 said.

"Well then it's only polite to tell me what makes your universe different" Goheta said leaning on a wall.

"Well my grandpa is Raditz, my father came to Earth with his uncle where they met Gohan while he was in high school and pretty much you can figure out the rest" Zato 21 said.

"Interesting, tell me what do you know about those fighters there, I defiantly know one of them is Armageddon" Goheta said.

"I don't know much but the Time Force Fighters of Universe 0 seems to more a lot about those demons" Zato 21 said.

"Hmmm Time Force Fighters, they were the ones who defeated the Demon Saiyan" Goheta said.

"Yeah I saw it, it was kind of hard not to when you can see the battle field taking place in the sky" Zato 21 said.

"I know I saw it too, every universe saw it but what impresses me is that it was kids who defeated the demons" Goheta said.

"Well kids are always full of surprises" Zato 21 said with a smirk as he saw Time Force Trunks motion him over.

"Zato can I ask you something?" Trunks asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Next up 17 from Universe 14 agaisnt I'K'L from Universe 16!"**

"What the hell! Dude check out the fighter for Universe 16!" Cody said.

"The hell!" Hunter yelled as they saw a very old woman but that not what they were staring at, the very large pregnant belly she had that can be seen threw had a strange alien inside it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE PREGNANT WITH!" Cody yelled.

"Huh already? But I'K'L isn't born yet! Just give me a few more hours!" the woman yelled.

**"Impossible that's a forfeit 17 wins!"**

"Well, that was quite easy" 17 said.

"That is gross I'll have nightmares for weeks" Hunter said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is a waste of my time, when can I blow them up?" Demon Kento asked.

"In due time but for now enjoy the fights" Armageddon said.

"Hmph these pathetic fools don't know what a true fight is" Master said.

"Your awfully quite Nero, something on your mind?" Towa asked as Demon Nero just glanced at her and crossed his arms.

"Silent as always, how annoying" Miira said.

**"Next fight! South Kai from Universe 1 against Burter from Universe 8"**

Both the fighters then flew into the arena as bet began to get made.

"I'm the fastest being in the universe!" Burter said.

"Oh yeah?" South Kai said disappearing as he punched Burter hard in the gut as he hit the ground, "the fastest huh? In your universe maybe"

**"South Kai from Universe 1 wins!"**

"He maybe be the fastest but there is others who are way faster" Kento said leaning on his seat as he glanced at Nero who was holding his son who was clinging onto his father.

"He's still afraid?" Kento asked.

"Yes, this is horrible I don't even blame him one demon is fine but six! It looks like we may have to finish what we started so many years ago" Nero said.

"What should we do Nero, I can't stand to see him so scared" Lalah said.

"Neither do I love but I'll make sure nothing happens to him" Nero said.

**"Next fight: Majin Buu from Universe 11against Bujin from Universe 6!"**

"Go my Majin Buu!" Babidi 11 said as Buu flew towards the ring.

"Yay!" Buu 11 said as Bujin stood in the ring as Majin Buu landed and charged at him and punched him across the face.

"Oh nice one!" Bash said.

'He attacked without any warning!" Bujin 6 thought as he whipped blood from his dace.

"You'll pay for that! Power of the illusion!" Bujin 6 yelled making them stand in a cloudy world with large clocks floating in all directions.

"Oh! Magic! I can do that too!" Majin Buu 11 said using his head antenna to change all the clocks into oversized sweets.

"Of course he does that" Zink said.

Majin Buu then punched Bujin making the illusion die as Bujin slid back and fell to one knee.

"He's too fast and very strong! I'll have to use Energy Bonds! Maximum Power!" Bujin 6 yelled as sharp string covered Majin buu and sliced threw him.

"I won!" Bujin 6 smiled as Makin Buu cut off parts reattached as Bujin smile vanished.

"You suck!" Majin Buu 11 yelled punching Bujin across the face and onto the ground as Majin Buu but one foot on him and shook his fist.

**"Majin Buu from Universe 11 wins!"**

"He lost how lame!" Zangya 6 said.

"I really dislike Bojack and his gang" Nathan said.

"Trust me we all do" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bravo my Buu! You worked well!" Babidi 11 said as Majin Buu landed back in their balcony as Trunks noticed another Trunks in the balcony next to Majin Buu.

"Are you the same Trunks who came to use from the future?" Gohan 18 asked.

"Oh! Gohan! Yes we also fought Cell together and you destroyed him! You've grown a very different way!" Trunks from Universe 12 said.

"We meet again, but this time, I am the elder! I feel like this whole story happened like 3o years ago! But it's a lost less for you right?" Gohan 18 asked.

"About ten years yes, by the way I have someone you may like to meet" Trunks 12 said as Android 16 came up, "I found him in the ruins of Dr. Gero's laboratory mother put him back together, 16 is a big help in the rebuilding of our world"

"16! You saved our world too you know I am reall happy to see you again!" Gohan 18 said.

"Trunks told me, we are both willing to do anything in order to protect nature" 16 said.

"Wow! I never thought we see him again" Kento said.

"You're a challenger?" Gohan 18 asked.

"Yes I didn't want to at first but there are several Son Goku's here and I'd like to kill one" 16 said as sweat fell down Gohan and Kento heads ad they swallowed hard.

"Ok I'll be going good luck!" Gohan 18 said taking off as Kento went in another direction.

'16 still on about that! Damn I feel bad for whatever Goku he gets' Kento thought as he noticed Gohan 18 with Videl.

"I saw an old friend Trunks from the future, you know against Cell" Gohan 18 said.

"Huh? What are you saying? We talked to him an hour ago!" VIdel said.

"Huh?" Gohan 18 said.

"Uh Gohan?" Kento said as the other Gohan from universe 16 cleared his throat.

"Whaaaa! I'm in the wrong space!" Gohan yelled jumping away from Videl 16 who was now blushing.

"Yeah I tried to warn you" Kento said.

"I am really sorry!" Gohan 18 said laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing...I think" Gohan 16 said.

"What the hell are you doing!" Videl 18 said.

"Man this is so trippy!" Goten 21 said.

"You're identical to us in there!" Goten 18 said to Goten 16.

IIIIIIIIIII

"So what are you doing in life?" Trunks 12 asked the other Trunks.

"I'm a CEO, I sit behind a desk" Trunks 18 said.

"Sometimes I fire people" Trunks 21 said.

"Sometimes I pretend to read a report" Trunks 16 said.

"I spend a lot of time looking at my secretary" Trunks 18 said.

"Mostly her ass" Trunks 21 said.

"And you two?" Trunks 16 asked the other Trunks.

"I help reconstructing the whole Earth, I give food to people who lost everything, I try to make our world a nice place again" Trunks 12 said.

"I did that for a while but after learning that there could possibly be other universes, I rebuilt the time machine to travel to those places that how I met my wife Akina, we then opened the Grand Planet Academy and train the universe next line of heroes, oh and Akina and I also have two children out son Brody and our daughter Chloe" Trunks 0 said.

'Awkwaaaaard' Trunks 16, 18 and 21 all thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So weird! Why did the Vargas choose our three universes if they are identical?" Gohan 16 asked the other two Gohans.

"The hell if I should know, maybe we should all start wearing our Universe numbers so we don't get mixed up" Gohan 21 said.

"That sounds like an idea" Gohan 18 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hello!" Pan 21, 16 and 18 all said shaking hands.

"Oh I love your hair!" Pan 21 said.

"Really? I love both yours too!" Pan 18 said.

"Thank you!" Pan 16 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what do you both do?" Kento 0 asked.

"I am a high school teacher with Gohan, I still keep Gohan training since I know he can slack off, I also have my oldest son Zato who is a teenager here and my daughter Cora who still a baby.

"I am heir to the throne of Planet Vegeta, I came here to see if I can get stronger, what level of Super Saiyan can you two reach?" Kento 22 asked.

"Super Saiyan 3" Kento 21 said.

"Super Saiyan 4" Kento 0 said.

"Yeah can't move passed 1 yet" Kento 22 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why didn't you enter?" Nero 0 asked his alter ego while holding his still scared son in his arms.

"Well my brother was entering and this is his test to get stronger not mine so I must allow the future king to get stronger" Nero 22 said.

"Ah I see" Nero 0 said as B.J. peeked over from his father chest to look at the other good Nero.

"So this is what my son would look like if I had one?" Nero 22 asked.

"More or less, I think it will only happen if you have him with Lalah" Nero 0 said.

"I must say your mate is beautiful, I will be lucky if I find someone like her in my universe" Nero 22 said.

"Daddy this is so weird" B.J. said.

"Tell me about it" Nero 0 and 22 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what exactly do you do?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"I help my wife Naomi run her shop, but most of the time I help teach the students at the school, you?" Reyoto 0 asked.

"Naomi and I are still working on the baby room, not born yet and just out of curiosity what was yours?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"Mine was a girl, her name Rose" Reyoto 0 said.

"Hmm I like that name" Reyoto 21 said.

"It's short for Rosalina, we just call her Rose or Rosie for short" Reyoto 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what are you doing in life?" Bulla 18 asked,

"I train all day and night to be the strongest in the universe and you two?" Bulla 16 said.

"I, us go shopping" Bulla 18 said.

"And like, look at really cute boys" Bulla 21 said.

"Check out the latest fashion" Bulla 18 said.

"Oh and mess with my brother" Bulla 21 said.

'Get a life girl!' they all thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my god! Your son so cute! Oh what's his name?" Serena 21 asked Serena 0 who was holding the newborn baby with short spiky hair and wrapped in a blue blanket.

"This is Teten I'm surprise you and your Kento didn't have another son" Serena 0 said.

"We just had our daughter Cora she already seven months old now" Serena 21 said holding her daughter.

"Mine is 2 and my oldest son is 4" Serena 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What else can you do?" Zato 0 asked Zato 21 excitedly.

"I already told you everything I can do! What more do you want me to show you!" Zato 21 growled trying not to lose his patience.

"Super Saiyan 4!" Zato 0 said.

"Uh no" Zato 21 said.

"Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"I said no!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"AHHHH! WAS I THIS ANNOYING?!" Zato 21 yelled grabbing at his hair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"So did you..." Trunks 16 began.

"Subscribe Gotenks?" Trunks 18 finished.

"Yes we did" Trunls 21 finished.

"Three Gotenks, oh joy" Kento 21 said rolling his eyes.

"We're all the same here, unless..." Goku 18 said.

"Something different about Universe 16" Goku 21 finished.

"Oh my! GRANDPA!" Pan 16 said as she ran over and hugged Goku 18, "At last I meet you!"

"Whoa! Three Pans, that's so cute!" Goku 18 said.

"Baka" Vegeta 18 and 21 said.

"In your universe, I'd be dead again?" Goku 18 said.

"Clearly, our three universes separated at the moment I appeared how did you beat Buu if you and Vegeta didn't fuse together in order to become me" Vegito said coming out of a hall with Goheta.

"Vegito!" Goku's and Vegeta's 21 and 18 yelled.

"Who the hell is that!" Kento 21 asked pointing at Goheta.

"I would be the result if Vegeta and Gohan fused instead of Goku and Vegeta" Goheta said.

"Oh I see Buu is trapped in this boy body, how did you do that?" Vegito asked looking at Majuub 21 and 18.

"Actually..." Goku 21 and 18 began.

**"Next Fight! Tidar from Universe 19 against Majubb from universe 18!" **

"Damn, look like this will have to wait" Kento 0 said.

A.N. Please Review!


	6. Dark Intentions

Chapter Five: Dark Intentions

"Who Tidar?" Saiya asked.

"He's from Universe 19 they call themselves the Helior and from the looks of it they are super advanced humans check out the gear they're all wearing Saiya" Poru said from Saiya shoulder as Saiya glanced over at the man with a bandana on his head and wearing heavy looking armor.

"Careful Tidar my radar gets crazy on this group use full strength from the beginning" one of Universe 19 fighters said.

"Yeah no problem!" Tidar said using a jetpack to fly into the ring with Majuub.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That an interesting group" Zato 21 said.

"I know I wonder what they're universe is like" Pan 21 asked.

"Well they are obviously very advanced so their world must be pretty cool" Zato 21 said.

"Hey Zato? What did that Trunks with the beard talk to you about?" Pan 21 asked.

"He asked me if I would be interested in being a a Time Force Fighter" Zato 21 said.

"Really! That's so cool! What did you say?" Pan 21 asked.

"I said yes, but I told him I would be a backup only I'll help out whenever they need" Zato 21 said as they watched Majuub land in the ring.

**"Let the fight begin!"**

'At last I'll show a little of my power, Goke sensei, Vegeta sama, look at me!' Majuub 18 thought going into fighting stance.

"Do you think you scare us with your crazily gigantic telekinesis powers?" Tidar said.

"Is that what they think we use?" Zato 21 asked as Pan 21 shrugged her shoulders.

"You're going to meet the secret weapons of Nanotechnology!" he yelled as a series of rocket launchers came from his back pointing at Majuub 18 as he fired rockets at him.

"It that a joke?" Majuub 18 said charging at Tidar as he dodged all the rockets and slid in front of Tidar and slammed his fist into Tidar armor chest and sent him flying back.

"URGH!"

"Hmmm? His armor weighs like a ton!" Majuub 18 said as all the rockets came at him, "homing missiles, his electronics have better reflexes than he has" he said swatting the air and caused all the rockets to explode.

"Very powerful and concentrated explosions...chemicals? Good thing I didn't let myself get touched" Majuub 18 said.

"Bastard!" Tidar growled making a sword come from the device on his arm, "God's Blade!" he yelled making one swipe as it cut the entire planet0 ring they stood on cut in half.

"Damn!" Zato 21 said.

"Look Majubb ok!" Pan 21 said.

"And?" Majuub 18 said crossing his arm as his left arm fell off.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"How the hell did he do that!" Kento 21 asked.

"This blade is extendable and forged to a nanometer's dimensions, it cuts through anything!" Tidar growled.

"AAH!" Majuub yelled using his good arm to his Tidar with a kai blast and turn him to ash.

**"Tidar was...reduced to ashes! Majuub wins!"**

Majuub then picked up his arm and flew back into his balcony.

"Quick! Can you fix this!?" Majuub 18 yelled.  
"Er" Goku 18 said.

"You weren't careful enough" Vegeta 18 said

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M ASKING!" Majuub yelled.

"Do we have any Senzus?" Kento 0 asked.

"No!" Trunks 0 yelleed.

"You don't have any senzu?" Majuub 18 said.

"Nope" Goku 18 said.

"Ask a Namek" Pan 18 said.

"HE KILLED TIDAR!" one of Universe 19 fighters yelled trying to hop the wall as his allies tried to hold him back.

"He'll live at the end of the tournament" Trunks 18 said.

"I can heal your arm but it won't be for free" Babidi from universe 11 said with Dabura and Majin Buu behind him.

"Ha! You can't even do it! It is your Majin Bu who will! I'm ashamed my powers came from you!" Majuub 18 said.

"We're not interested in your deceitful proposal" Piccolo 18 said.

"Too bad just keep bleeding then" Babidi 11 said as a pink ray hit Majuub 18 arm healing the arm back on.

"Buu! I didn't tell you to heal him!" Babidi 11 yelled.

"Me no do it" Majin Buu 11 said.

"Thanks a lot!" Majubb said Super Buu from Universe 4.

"Why did you do it? It's not like you to be charitable that we know better than anyone else" Kabra said standing with his brothers.

"I did it only to hassle Babidi" Super Buu 4 said.

'Of course' The Majin brothers thought.

"Or maybe because you have a little bit of Buu in you or it's the fact that all of you exists as absorbed into me, that makes me feel close to you" Super Buu 4 said.

'You hear that?' Bash asked his brother threw thoguhts.

'All the heroes are trapped inside him, if we can free them then there maybe hope for Universe 4, let's inform Trunks about this' Zink thought.

"Everything that exists and contains some power, in my universe is now in me" Super Buu 4 said walking away.

"Guys be on your guard with that one, he is not to be trusted" Bash warned universe 18 as they watched the ring repair back to its giant floating sphere in the center of the arena.

**"Nail from Universe 10 against Recoome from Universe 8!"**

"Oh not this idiot" Raditz 0 thought as they saw Nail 10 and Recoome 8 landed in the ring.

"Ginyu Force! Recoome!" Recoome 8 yelled doing his possess as sweat fell from every fighters in the tournament head.

"Is this guy serious?" Zato 21 asked.

"Oh yeah he is" Reyoto 21 said.

"Wait! Universe 10? Holy shit! That the Nail who regurgitated me!" Tack yelled.

"What!" Harker yelled.

"Why do you guys use that word? It sounds so gross" May said.

"Yeah! Universe 10 that the universe where Saiyans and Namekians are in alliance instead of Saiyans and Tuffles!" Tack said.

"How interesting I would have never guessed" Gast said.

**"Begin!"**

Recoome then charged at Nail 10 as Nail dodged Recoome punch as Recoome kick as they began blocking each other's blows.

"Recoome Kick!" Recoome 8 yelled kicking Nail 10 away as he hit the ground.

"Dad get up!" Tack yelled.

"Tack?" Nail 10 said getting up to see Tack in the Universe 0 balcony.

"You can beat this chump! Get up!" Tack yelled.

"Do you want some more?" Recoome 8 asked as Nail stood up and yelled as he flared his kai.

"Hmmmm?!" Recoome 8 said seeing Nail power level go higher on his scouter as Nail yelled and charged at Recoome and punched through the armor and into Recoome chest as he punch him across the jaw as Recoome blocked Nail other blows till Nail punched him and sent him hitting the ground.

Nail 10 then grabbed his right hand as he yelled a fired a massive kai blast at Recoome causing an explosion.

"Not powerful enough" Vegeta 13 said.

"Oh shut it!" Tack growled as Nail 10 eyes widen as he smoke cleared and Recoome emerged brushing himself off and half his armor was destroyed.

"Not bad, that wasn't bad at all my turn now" Recoome said opening his mouth, "Recoome Eraser Gun!" he yelled hitting Nail with the blast and caused another explosion.

"DAD!" Tack yelled as Harker tried to hold him back as the smoke cleared and they saw Nail 10 lying on the ground with his left side of his body gone as Recoome picked him up.

"No resistance! You're no different from the Namekians we slaughtered" Recoome said.

"GH!" Nail 10 yelled firing two laser beams from his eyes and pierced threw Recoome heart and lung.

"OOOH" Recoome 8 grunted dropping Nail as he coughed blood.

"You're not cautious" Nail 10 smirked as he yelled as made his left side of his body regrow as he threw off his torn vest and kicked the side of Recoome head as he hit the ground as Nail slammed his foot down on Recoome.

"UUUURKK!" Recoome 10 grunted.

"I can't take any risks I'm out of energy" Nail 10 said as the countdown began.

"Damn! Tack that is your biological father?" Crate asked.

"Yep! That's him!" Tack said.

**"And 30! Nail wins the match!"**

"It's a pity Nail didn't give us a hand against this moron on Namek! I wonder what he was doing instead of helping us!" Vegeta 18 said as Piccolo 18 glanced at him.

"Tack!" Nail 10 said flying into balcony 0 and hugged his son.

"It's so weird! It technical sense he's my brother but my father from Universe 7" Harker said.

"Yes it is a bit odd to think that" Gast said.

"I thought you were dead!" Nail 10 said.

"What happened dad? I thought everyone was gone?" Tack asked.

**"Next fight, Trunks from universe 12 against Cooler from universe 8!"**

"We can tell each other's tales later after the first round" Nail 10 said as Trunks and Cooler landed in the ring.

"Fate has a sense of humor you are the only one of your family that I didn't kill" Trunks 12 said powering to Super Saiyan and charged at Trunks as Frieza and King Cold 8 jaws dropped and eyes widen at what Trunks said as they all watched Trunks beat the crap out of Cooler.

"Wow it looks like we don't have to worry about them being a threat" Saiya said as Cooler 8 slid back gripping his gut and bleeding from all the cuts Trunks gave him with his sword.

"Wait! It's a shame! You're showing off but I'm sure you're nothing without your weapon!" Cooler 8 said.

'Moron' Trunks 0 and 12 thought.

"I only brought it for the fun of the event" Trunks 12 said stabbing the sword into the ground.

"Your honest with me now, I will be too and show you my real power!" Cooler 8 yelled tuning into his fourth from as his masked cover his face.

"His wounds are healed and he emits a lot more power" Trunks 12 said as Cooler 8 approached and kicked him away as Trunks 12 landed.

"You are amusing" Trunks 12 said as Cooler 8 began firing kai blasts at him as Trunks smacked them all into the air.

"Would he, by chance?" Cooler thought firing a seires of kai blasts that began going in all directions, even at the fighters and the people in the stands.

"Oh shit! Azumuri!" Trunks 0 yelled.

"Yeah I'm on it!" Azumuri yelled as his eyes glowed and his hands did, "Kai Field!" he yelled as a massive shield block the peoples in the stands.

"Whoa!" Kento 0 yelled dodging a blast.

"I can only protect the people!" Azumuri said.

"Damn that guy!" Kento 21 yelled smacking a blast away.

"So they really are willing to protect anyone" Trunks 12 said watching the Time Force heroes as Cooler came up behind swinging his sword down towards Trunks 12 as he caught the blade with two fingers.

It really is a habit that runs in the family" Trunks 12 said turning to face Cooler 8.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Uh no it's not!" Glacious growled.

"Don't let it bother you dear" Frost said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You tried all your dirty tricks didn't you?" Trunks 12 said punching Cooler in the gut and sent him crashing in front of his father and brother.

"You're not even worth killing anymore" Trunks 12 said powering down and returning the sword into it's sleeve and the ring shattered.

**"Victory for Trunks!"**

"Wow! He's so cool!" Brody said.

"Ahem!" Trunks 0 said clearing his throat.

"But not as cool as you dad" Brody said.

"That's better" Trunks 0 said.

**"As soon as the ring and the ground are reconstructed the next fight will be King Vegeta from universe 10 against Vegeta from universe 18!" **

"Wow! They can repair the walls!" Zena said as they watched the damage wall on their balcony get repaired.

"Hmmm" Vegeta 18 said thinking.

"What's wrong Vegeta? You don't want to fight your father?" Gohan 18 asked.

"That's himself, not his father" Trunks 18 said.

"I don't give a damn about him! I'm trying to calculate when I'll fight Kakarot!" Vegeta 18 said flying into the ring as the Time Force Fighters had annoyed looks.

"He's still on about that?" Kento 0 said.

"Nothing changes" Brody said rolling his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"What happened to your title?" King Vegeta 10 asked.

"You know, at home I have no one to reign over" Vegeta 18 said.

"Was the bray who insulted me an hour ago yours?" King Vegeta 10 asked charging at Vegeta.

**BAM!**

King Vegeta 10 ended up under Vegeta 18 foot as Vegeta 18 held him down without using any amount of strength.

"His mother didn't educate him well" Vegeta 18 said.

"HEY!" All the Trunks in the tournament said.

"You're so powerless! I have to thank Frieza after all nothing...you're nothing but a ghost of what I would have been if I stayed on a pitiful planet bearing my name" Vegeta 18 said he said removing his foot and looking down at Vegeta 13 balcony.

"The others down there are what I'd be like if I hadn't found inner peace on Earth, I thought growing a beard like my father would look ridiculous, you confirm it"

"Oh! Burn!" Brody said.

"You talk a lot and your tail is missing!" King Vegeta 10 yelled forming a Moon Bomb.

"Kids!" Trunks 0 yelled.

"Yeah we know!" Brody said as everyone with tails in Universe 0 balcony began closing their eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't think I have to tell you what to do" Reyoto 21 said.

"Yeah we know" Serena 21" said covering hers and Cora eyes.

"You know if I transform maybe I'll turn Super Saiyan 4" Kento 21 said.

"Don't even think about it!" Zato 21 said covering his father eyes then his.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Everyone close your eyes! No one look at the sky! Otherwise we will outgrow the whole arena!" The Ex-King Vegeta from Universe 10 yelled at all the other Saiyans.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Kento! Nero!" Yamcha 22 yelled.

"We already know! Sheesh! Transform by accident once and everyone holds it against us!" Nero 22 said.

"I know brother I know!" Kento 22 said covering his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Raditz, Nappa" Vegeta 13 said.

"Yes we know" Raditz 13 said covering his eyes like Nappa 13 was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh the full moon" Armageddon said.

"Don't even think about" Master said.

"I'm only joking, Kento! Nero! Cover it!" Armageddon yelled.

"Fine" Kento 23 said covering his eyes as Nero 23 grunted.

IIIIIIIIIIII  
"Transform into a full moon!" King Vegeta 10 yelled launching the ball into the air as is exploded into a full moon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hold on, if we can already turn Super Saiyan 4 can the full moon still affect us?" Raditz 0 asked.

"Not a theory I want to test right now" Trunks 0 said as King Vegeta 10 began transforming as the massive Great Ape roared.

"No one can defeat the King of the Saiyans!" King Vegeta 10 yelled.

"Tss" Vegeta 18 said flying up with his arms crossed and kicking the ape in the stomach as the ape coughed and gripped his gut, "it's time to stop this little joke" Vegeta 18 said hitting the ape with a kai blast and launched him into the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dammit! We're missing the fight!" Brody yelled.

"Just a minute and okay it's good" Trunks 0 said as all Saiyans removed their hands as their eyes widen.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"You can open your eyes" Old King Vegeta 10 said as they did as their eyes widen and jaws dropped to see the naked King Vegeta lying on the wall and Vegeta 18 walking away.

**"Vegeta from universe 18 wins!"**

"The King lost!" Old King Vegeta 10 yelled, "the enemies in this tournament seem to be much stronger than we imagined!"

'You think' Zato 21 thought with a smirk.

A.N. Please Review.


	7. Deadly Beauties

Chapter Six: Deadly Beauties

**"And now Bardock from universe 10 against Pan from universe 18!"**

"Won't stop me from having some fun!" Bardock 10 said cracking his knuckles and smiling as Bardock 0 raised an eyebrow.

"Was I really like that?" Bardock 0 asked Kento, Nero and Raditz 0.

"Uh no?" they all said as they saw Pan 18 land in the ring with Bardock 10.

"Oh my I must say seeing that older version of you brings back memories" Hanasia 0 said.

"Good or bad?" Bardock 0 asked.

"Somewhat in the middle" she said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Some brat?" Bardock 10 said seeing Pan 18 land.

"You're my great grandpa!" Pan 18 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Ouch!" King Vegeta 10 groaned waking up with a blanket covering him.

"Have you awaken sire?" A warrior asked.

"I lost?"

"Against yourself, Bardock is next he will save the honor"

IIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm so happy to meet you granddaddy!" Pan 18 yelled trying to hug Bardock 10 as he tried to hold her off.

"LET ME GO! GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!" Bardock 10 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Is that what you think of us? As monsters?" Zato 0 asked as him, Monica, Cora and B.J. all eyed Bardock 0.

"Of course not!" Bardock 0 said.

'Then on the other hand they are brats' he thought.

'I heard that' Hanasia 0 thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Pathetic" King Vegeta 10 said watching the sight in same as Pan 18 wacked Bardock in the head with Goku Power Pole.

"GAH!" Bardock yelled rubbing his head as he tried to punch her.

"Rock!" Pan yelled colliding her fist with his.

"Scissors!" she yelled pocking him in the eyes.

"GAH!"

"Paper!" she yelled slamming him onto his back then grabbed both his legs and began to pin hi,

"I GIVE UP!" Bardock 10 yelled.

"What already?" Pan 18 asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
"That's enough! We're leaving! Bring us back home!" King Vegeta 10 yelled.

"Don't you want to wait for the finals? Can we at least heal your wounds?" a game organizer asked.

"We won't keep getting humiliated" King Vegeta 10 said.

"We're leaving too" Nail 10 said.

"But you won your match"

"I won't go far, I'm sure to lose" Nail 10 said as he looked to Tack as he hugged him.

"I promise I will come home to say hi papa!" Tack said.

"Do me proud son, don't forget your always welcome to return home I am already proud at the hero you've become" Nail 10 said as Universe 10 left the Multiverse Tournament as Tack watched the ship take Universe 10 back to their home as Harker put a hand on Tack shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Harker asked.

"Yeah, now that I know he's alive I will go home, my universe may be in danger Harker and I'm strong enough to defend it now, I plan to return when that day comes" Tack said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"Universe 25" Zato 21 said reading the balcony but saw all the seat empty, "they must have forfeit as well"

"Actually we were voting to stay or leave, we all agreed to stay we'll be wished back to like anyway if we die" a boy said as Zato 21 looked over to see four teenagers around his age leave the hall.

"Well hey my name is Zato Hoshi" Zato 21 said holding out his hand to the boy in a blue and black gi.

"My name is Nash" he said shaking Zato 21 hand.

"Cool name" Zato 21 said.

"Thanks, over there the guy is Saiyan armor trying to be cool by leaning on the wall as he eyes all the hot girls here is my player of a brother Potat" Nash 25 said.

"I heard that!" Potat 25 growled.

"The girl over the in the red Saiyan armor is Star"

"It's so nice to meet you" Star 25 said as Zato looked at the boy hiding behind the girl that was smaller than her.

"The kid behind her is her little brother Comet" Nash 25 said.

"Hey" Comet 25 said.

"Is it just you four?" Zato 21 asked.

"Yes, when we heard about the prize we all came to try and win" Nash 25 said.

"What do you plan to use the dragon balls for?" Zato 21 asked as Nash face turned to one of sadness.

"A long time ago we lost our father, and since then crazy things happened and now that we have the chance we want to use on of the wishes to wish our father back to life" Potat 25 said.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that, I hate to be a bear of bad news but winning will be harder then you all think, especially with those demons here" Zato 21 said as they all glanced at balcony 23 where all the demons were.

"No monster should have that much power, and to think one of them would have destroyed the universe if those Time Force people didn't show up and stop then" Star said.

"Well hey I really hope that you guys win, I only entered for fun!" Zato 21 said with the famous Son grin.

"For fun?" Comet 25 said.

"Yeah! I want to improve my skills! I want to be the best fighter in my universe!" Zato 21 said as his eyes widen as his eye laid on a girl in balcony 26 that made his heart began to beat fast, palm began to get sweaty and his tail got tighter around his waist.

Nash then noticed Zato gaze and looked over as he got a smirk, "see something you like?" Nash 25 asked.

"Who is that?" Zato 21 asked.

"Don't know, all those girls over there are Saiyans like us, that much we can tell but judging from their warrior like fur outfits, I say they're not exactly like the ones from universe 10" Star 25 said.

"Well what are you waiting for stop starring and go talk to her" Nash 25 said as him and Star gave Zato a nudge as Zato stumbled and caught himself at the wall.

"Hmm?" the girl said looking over at him as their eye meet for the first time.

She wore a brown and gold top covering her top but not covering her exposed belly and the brown and gold skirt as Zato saw how smooth her legs were as Zato saw all her strange tattoos on the side of her belly, both her arms and he legs and the gold band keeping her hair in a ponytail.

"Hello" Zato 21 said.

"H..."

Before the girl could speak a woman with a sphere pointed it at Zato.

"Stay away from the princess!" she yelled.

"Lyn! He was just greeting me!" the girl said as Zato loved how kind her voice was.

"Men only want one thing young princess! We must trust no man! Be gone beast!" she yelled at Zato.

Zato 21 then back off and saw the sadden look in the girl eyes.

'I have to see her again!' Zato 21 thoguht.

**"All of Universe 10 forfeits! Pan wins her match! Now it's Kakarot from Universe 13 against Kat from universe 6!"**

"Who are those four girls with Bojack Gang?" Cody asked.

"I don't know but those babes are fine as hell!" red haired Hunter said as Molly slapped the back of Hunter head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok, this will end quickly next round I got the small one, easy one too then that Trunks or a Vegeta I hope he isn't as strong as in my universe" Kakarot 13 said.

"Hmmmm" Bardock 0 said studying Kakarot 13 closely.

IIIIIIIIII

"Go Kat! Go Kat" Syd 6 said.

"These silly girls are a real pain" Zangya 6 said.

"Bah! We'll just kill them all when we're back in our universe" Bojack 6 said.

'Oh no those girls are in danger, it looks like the kids may have to help stop Bojack and help those girls save their universe' Trunks 0 thought.

Kat then jumped in the air and spun into the ring as the gravity slammed her on her ass.

"OW! But this gravity is like ten times ours! No one seemed to bother before!" Kat 6 said as she looked up at Kakarot 13 and quickly brushed herself off.

'Him...I'll have to use all my powers' she thought.

"Hello you!" she said winking at him in a flirting voice as Kakarto13 blushed.

'Who the hell does she think she is? Hey I'll do like my alter-ego of 18th' Kakarot 13 thought as he punched the air and tried to knocked her back like Goku 18 did but the force went through an afterimage Kat as she appeared and slammed her knee in his face.

"Not bad at all" Kakarot 13 said smirking as Kat 6 saw her attack did nothing.

'He isn't even scratched!' she thought.

"YAAAAA!" Kat 6 yelled charging at Kakarot 13.

"You can hide your energy very well but well, the energy isn't the only way to find you" Kakarot 13 said slamming his fist into Kat 6 face when she tried to use the afterimage to sneak up from behind/

"Dammit!" Kat 6 grunted.

'And he isn't even using one percent of his power! I can't win like this! I didn't want to use it but I have no choice!' she thought as she began spinning around releasing a pink dust.

"Pheromone Attack!" she yelled.

"What that thing?" Kakarot 13 asked as the pheromone affected him as his eyes widen as Kat appeared to be the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"My handsome warrior" Kat 6 said in a seductive voice while down below other women fighters had annoyed looks.

"She's...she's gorgeous!" Kakarot 13 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
"That's her secret attack? She no better than that chick who stripped down to her bra and panties during a tournament!" May 0 said.

"Ugh! Look at our husbands fawning over her!" Naomi 0 growled as they saw most of the men drooling.

"Girls! Get the water buckets!" Serena 0 growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You shall lose this match for my pleasure!" Kat 6 said seductively as she walked over to Kakarot 13 and grabbed the back of his head, "handsome stallion, declare that you forfeit" she whispered into his ear as Kakarot 13 grabbed her hand.

"I love you! Bear my child!" Kakarot 13 yelled.

"What!?" Kat 6 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Whoa! What did he just say!" Brody asked snapping out of the pheromone from what Kakarot 13 said.

"Well that can be expected that's how most Saiyan males would declare their love" Bardock 0 said.

"Did you say that to mother?" Raditz 0 asked.

"No! The jackass was too stubborn to admit he loved me! He never says it out loud!" Hanasia 0 said crossing his arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You will come with me in my universe now get into the thirteenth balcony" Kakarot 13 said.

"Er...ok, but forfeit first" Kat 6 said.

"Silence! Do as I say woman!" Kakarot 13 yelled slapping her.

"Go to hell! What do you think you're doing!" Kat 6 yelled rubbing her cheek and giving him the finger.

Kakarot 13 then kicked her back as he began beating on her.

"I said silence!" Kakarot 13 yelled.

"He is totally mad! I give up! I GIVE UP!" Kat 6 yelled.

"I said!" Kakarot 13 yelled about to throw another punch ad Vegeta 13 caught Kakarot fist.

"Hit her again, and you're out of the tournament or worse we could all four be sent back" Vegeta 13 said.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot 13 said.

"And for you...you'll think twice before turning on a pervert!" Vegeta 13 said.

"A pervert!?" Kat 6 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So wait! Goku would be like that if he never hit head!" Kento 0 said.

"No I'm happy with the Goku we know, stupidity and all" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Huh? UGH! Hey Gohan look who is in balcony 28!" Kento 21 growled as Gohan looked over as his eyes widen to see all seven of the Shadow Dragons.

"How the hell did they get here?!" Gohan 21 growled.

"In their universe they must have defeated us and took over their universe" Kento 21 said.

"I hope we can blow them up again!" Gohan 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

**"By forfeit, Kakarot wins the match! Please give some space on the ring for Cell from universe 17 against Dabura from universe 11!"**

"At last this tournament was way too boring, I'm never on the ring but at least there are many promising adversaries" Cell 17 said with a Cell Jr. peeking from behind Cell leg.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zato 21 watched as Vegeta 18 made a chart in the dirt but his eyes were still on the girl from Universe 26 who seemed to glance over at him.

"So, first I beat down Trunks" Vegeta 18 said.

"What?!" Trunks 18 said.

"Not you! Then I take the winner between Pan and the other Kakarot, Hey Pan lose your next match make me happy" Vegeta 18 said.

"What!?" Pan 18 yelled.

"If you refuse to do so I'll hit you" Vegeta 18 said.

"But it's a threat!" Pan 18 yelled.

"Nope, it's the randomness of the rounds" Vegeta 18 said smiling.

"DAAAAAAD!" Pan 18 yelled.

"Vegeta, stop bothering Pan, please" Gohan 18 said.

"Okay Pan! You were right! This Vegeta is obsessed with fight Goku too!" Zato 21 yelled back at Pan 21 as he headed back to his balcony.

"Ha! Told you! You owe me five zenie!" Pan 21 said.

"Uh yeah here" Zato 21 said digging in his pocket but Pan knew something was wrong with her cousin.

"Hey Zato what's wrong? Normally you put up an argument before you hand money over so easily to me" Pan 21 said.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing!" Zato 21 said quickly as she saw his quick glance and looked over to see the girl we was staring at before as she gasped and a huge smile grew on her face.

"Oh my god! You're in love! Who is she? What's her name?" Pan 21 asked excitedly.

"Love?! No! It's not like that!" Zato 21 said blushing hard, "I don't even know her name, those women won't even let me near her without pointing a sharp object at my neck"

"No! We have to get you to meet her!" Pan 21 said.

"How? Those women are watching her like hawks, I can't even get close enough to ask her name" Zato 21 said.

"Leave that to me! I got a plan!" Pan 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmph so when do we get to have some fun?" Master asked.

"Soon my friend soon, right now let's enjoy the fights soon out battles will begin" Armageddon said.

"Don't tell me you forgotten 'his' wishes already" Towa said.

"No, I haven't we shall carry out our lord wish but that doesn't mean we can't exact our revenge while doing it?" Armageddon said smiling evilly.

"You fool" Kento 23 said.

"Pardon?" Armageddon said.

"I can see past all your visage, all you have no intention to fulfill our lord wish, be my guest go ahead and try to get your revenge I don't give a damn in the end madness will overcome us all" Kento 23 said.

"You little brat! We are your creators! How dare you speak to us that way!" Master yelled as Nero 23 eyes glowed red.

"Back off, all you know that we could easily destroy each of you just because you created us doesn't mean we'll do what you say, we'll carry out the Lord wish" Nero 23 said.

"Hmph fine, you two can do that I have bigger fish to fry" Armageddon said.

A.N. Please Review.


	8. Family Strong Bonds

Chapter Seven: Family Strong Bonds

Cell 17 and Dabura 11 both landed in the ring as Cell 17 smirked.

"It's time to show the world a real demon's wrath!" Dabura 11 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He is one of the most feared demons? Please all these lowlifes are making in insult to our kind" Miira said.

"When were done here we must put that disgrace head on a platter" Towa said.

"Such a creature should have been returned back to the void he crawled out of" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dabura 11 then charged at Cell 17 and slammed his elbow into his face and sent Cell hitting the ground as Dabura jumped to the air and launched a massive kai blast down onto Cell causing an explosion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn! He took out the top half of the ring!" Brody yelled.

"It's not over yet" Nathan said as the smoke cleared and they saw Cell 17 emerge unharmed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Interesting" Cell 17 said charging at Dabura 11 and slammed his knee into his gut.

"ERK!" Dabura 11 growled grabbing Cell head and lifted himself above Cell and teleported behind him as he his hit with a series of blasts as smoke engulfed Cell and Dabura panted as the smoke cleared and Cell emerged with is arms behind his back.

"You really brought it?" Cell 17 said.

"Such reflexes! He is strong" Dabura 11 said.

"Same for you in fact, you're probably the strongest fighter I have ever have had the chance to meet" Cell 17 said looking at his burnt hands.

"Of course I am the strongest! I am the Lord of the Dark Kingdom of the Demons!" Dabura 11 growled.

"He didn't improve?" Goku 18 asked.

"No, he is at the same power level he was at the beginning of the Cell Game" Gohan 18 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's just sad, I would assume he'd be stronger but that's sad" Kento 21 said.

"Do you think he's working with those other demons?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"Doubt it, they're glaring at him with disgust so far" Kento 21 said glancing at the demons balcony.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We all know it's impossible he didn't improve in 27 years" Vegito said.

"What do you expect these demons are predictable" Goheta said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dabura also is identical in power" Gohan 18 said.

"That's normal for Dabura he doesn't seem to be the kind to train like Frieza and his family" Piccolo 18 said.

"Uh hello! Stop insinuating that everyone in their family like that!" Glacious yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dabura 11 then spat at Cell 17 direction as Cell created a shield as the spit it the shield as Dabura growled and slammed his fists down on the shield making hit pop as he panted and Cell pointed a finger at Dabura.

"Such a waste of energy try to dodge this!" Cell 17 yelled firing Frieza Death Beams at Dabura.

"That's my technique!" Frieza yelled.

Dabura then began dodging all the blasts as he tried to avoid getting hit.

"URK! It's too fast!" Dabura 11 growled.

"Too easy" Cell 17 said smiling as he put his hands to his face.

"Oh shit! Cover your eyes!" Trunks 0 yelled.

"Solar Flare!" Cell 17 yelled blinding all those who failed to cover their eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tien Shinhan Technique!" Goku 18 said.

"Does this guy have any of his own moves!" Hunter growled as Cell saw his blats go through an afterimage Dabura.

Dabura then came from behind as he summoned a demon sword and yelled as he cut into Cell side cutting off his arm and almost cutting him in half.

"DIE!" Dabura 11 growled as Cell 17 grabbed the blade of the sword.

"Are you only capable of attacking from behind?" Cell 17 said pushing the sword out the way it came and turned around, "anyway you can't kill me with this!" he yelled breaking off the blade of the sword.

"Pff! With a half-open body and one arm off you already lost" Dabura 11 said as Cell smiled as he yelled and made his arm regrow and his body reattach.

"You were saying?" Cell 17 said.

"BUT HOW?! You should be havily wounded!" Dabura 11 yelled.

"Take that! Special Beam Cannon!" Cell 17 yelled hitting Cell threw the chest with the blast as the demon coughed blood.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"He did it again!" Azumuri growled.

"Forget it brother we know how the copycat will meet his end" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tsss being affected by such a simple technique" Raditz 13 said,

"Did he take that on purpose?" Kakarot 13 asked.

"Hey moron! In our universe you got killed by that 'simple technique' I'd watch it if I were you" Nathan yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm going to finish this!" Dabura 11 growled as he spat and hit Cell leg.

"Ugh! What!" Cell 17 yelled as his leg began to turn to stone "what the hell did you do to my perfect body!?"

"You're done for insect! I've won!" Dabura 11 smiled.

Cell then smiled as he grabbed his own head as yelled as he tore it off before it turned to stone as the head hit the ground as the stone body shatter on the ground.

"He killed himself?" Daubra 11 said.

"Been there done that!" Cell 17 yelled as his entire body regrew.

"N-No!" Dabura 11 yelled as he fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"Nice try" Cell 17 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Cell won, he was actually stronger than Dabura" Gohan 21 said.

"The regeneration helped a lot but he's still weaker than when he came back" Piccolo 21 said.

"I doubt that, something not right with that thing" Zato 21 said.

'Weaker eh? So I perfectly managed to hold myself to the level I was at the beginning of my Cell Games' Cell 11 thought.

**"Thirty seconds have passed! Cell from universe 17 wins!"**

'They are going to be in for a treat when they fight me now, on the other hand, I wonder how they beat me in their world if my failed suicide did happen, I was clearly superior to this Gohan' Cell 11 thought leaving the ring.

'You keep think that your parasite' Reyoto 21 thought invading Cell thoughts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock 0 eyes then as his eyes flashed with a vision.

"Nero!" Bardock yelled as both Nero 0 and 22 looked at Bardock 0, "my universe Nero" he said.

"What?" Nero 0 asked approaching Bardock.

"I need you to do me a favor and it may get us kicked out if we get caught" Bardock 0 said.

"What is it?" Nero 0 asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh! He's here!" Ally growled as Saiya looked over to see in Universe 29 balcony was Turles and his gang.

"Man this is just a big ole villain reject convention" Saiya said.

"That's nothing, my father here as well" Sledge said as they saw Lord Slug with a few of his men in Universe 30 balcony.

"The one's that got me confused are those white hooded men in universe 27 balcony" Reyoto said.

"White hooded?" Naomi said looking over as she gasped.

"Darling is something wrong?" Reyoto asked.

"It's nothing, just ghosts from the past" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One of the hooded men in universe 27 then glanced at universe 0 as his eyes went on Naomi.

'No! That's impossible, she looks just like her but her eyes they're just like his' he thought.

"Chrom what are you looking at?" Rough 27 asked.

"Just searching the competition for weakness" Chrom 27 said.

'Is it possible she their daughter?' he thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Outstanding fight! We continue with Pan from universe 16 versus Bojack from universe 6!"**

"Cool, it's my turn!" Pan 16 said.

"Pan?" Gohan 16 said.

"Yes dad?" Pan 16 asked.

"Sweetheart I know Bojack he is a very mean person and he is really stronger than you" Gohan 16 said.

"I won't give up!" Pan 16 said.

"I'm not saying you should just be very careful" Gohan 16 said as Pan flew into the ring where Bojack was waiting.

"This will end quickly" Bojack 6 said.

**"Begin!"**

Bojack then yelled as he charged at Pan who dodged his punch as it hit the ground shattering the ring.

"Dad was right he is strong, I must give it my all!" Pan 16 said.

"Fast little girl" Bojack 6 said looking over as Pan yelled and powered to Super Saiyan.

"HUH!?" Pan 18 and 21 said.

"Damn! What the hell! Pan how can she be Super Saiyan and you can't?" Zato 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Whoa! I guess that's what makes her different in universe 16" Kento 0 said.

"I am impressed" Saiya 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm" Bojack 6 said as Pan smirked.

"Here it goes!" Pan 16 yelled charging at Bojack as he blocked her punch then began blocking all her attacks.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look at her go!" Zang 0 said.

"Man! She would have been a big help if the Pan we met could have done that" May 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan 16 then dodged Bojack 6 punch as she punched him in the jaw as he growled.

'Nothing?' Pan thought as she dodged his kick and teleported behind him.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Pan yelled hitting him in the back and causing an explosion.

"Go Pan!" Videl 16 yelled.

Pan was panting as the smoke began to clear as Bojack lay on the ground.

"Great Pan! You won!" Videl 16 yelled.

"No the fight has only begun!" Gohan 16 said as they saw Bojack had transformed into his fully powered form as he began to get up and glared at Pan.

"This little one will taste Bojack fury!" Zanya 6 said as Bojack yelled as his shirt blew off and his powered rose dangerously causing the ring to shatter.

'His power has increased!' Pan 16 thought as she jumped back and saw Bojack was no in front of her.

"You little brat" Bojack 6 said as he grabbed Pan neck.

"NO!" Gohan 16 yelled as Bojack began laughing as Pan began coughing as others watched the horrible sight.

"LET HER GO!" Zato 21 yelled.

IIIIIIIII

"Move it Pan!" Bulla 16 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"He's going to kill her!" Kento 0 yelled.

Bojack then yelled out in pain as he dropped Pan as she coughed.

"I forfeit!" Pan 16 yelled.

Bojack then went to hit her as Zato 21 appeared in and caught Bojack 6 fist.

"She forfeit! You won! Lay so much as a hand on her again and you're dead!" Zato 21 growled powering to Super Saiyan 4 as his enraged power was sensed by all as he shoved Bojack back and picked Pan 16 up in his arms as all the floating asteroids around them shook.

"His power!" Cell 17 said.

The girl in universe 26 watched the young warrior with amazement as he mother the most decorated warrior there noticed.

"Daughter don't even think about it, you know it is forbidden" Queen Ota 26 said.

"But mother look at his power, wouldn't he make an excellent suitor?" she asked.

"No Mia! I will not allow some space filth have my only daughter! Now go wait in the room, Lyn, Mina guard her door!" Ota 26 yelled.

"Yes your highness" both the women said as they began to lead Mia to the hall as Mia looked back to see Zato 21 Super Saiyan 4 eyes locked on hers.

'What is his name?' Mia 26 thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Amazing" Super Buu 4 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Never thought there be a power like that" Haze 28 said.

"That's him holding back, I wish to see what that brat is capable of" Syn 28 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That brat looks familiar" Turles 29 said.

"He looks like that cousin of yours" Daiz 29 said.

"Ah that's it! He must be one of Raditz descendants, to think that kid had that much power" Turles 29 said with a smirk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No way Potat did you see that?" Nash 25 asked.

"Yeah, that kid is defiantly powerful" Potat 25 said.

"I can't believe he can turn Super Saiyan 4 like you Potat" Star 25 said.

"Neither can I, I would like to face him his power is one I would very much like to go up against" Potat 25 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Interesting how is it that a brat like that have that much power" Master said leaning on the rail.

"Don't even think about it you parasite" Miira said.

"Hmph I was just thinking about it, besides I already have the body I want" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Pan forfeit! Making Bojack from universe 6 the winner!"**

Bojack then lifted his foot to see something stabbed into it but there was nothing sharp on the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Zato 21 the landed in balcony 16 with Pan 16 passed out in his arms as Gohan 16 took her.

"Thank you" Gohan 16 said.

"I'm not the one you should thank, he would have snapped her neck if someone or something didn't stab his foot" Zato 21 said taking off as he saw the girl of Universe 26 gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was so horrible!" Pan 18 said with tears in her eyes as Gohan 16 flew into balcony 0 and approached Nero.

"It was you wasn't it? Your eyes glowed red when Bojack cried out in pain, thank you I don't know how I can-" Gohan 16 said as Nero held up his hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, that was merely a chance of fate" Nero 0 said as he smiled and winked.

A.N. Please Review.


	9. Two Legends Face Off

Chapter Eight: Two Legends Face Off

**"The next match was about Caracoru from universe 10 against Tapion from universe 3 so it's a forfeit Tapion wins the match"**

"How lame!" Nathan said.

**"For the match after that, we ask for Salza from universe 8 against Krillin from universe 9!"**

"Did he just call my dad name!?" Marron said running over to the rail as they looked over the universe 9 as their eyes widen to see a very young looking Yamcha, a very old Tien and what appeared to be Roshi with his back to them but when he turned around they saw it was Krillin with a white mustache and beard like Roshi and looked very old.

"What the hell!?" Marron yelled.

"Look at how old my dad is in that universe!" Hunter said.

"You see my dad! How is he still that young while they're old? And why can't I sense his kai?" Cody asked.

"This is so strange!" Molly said as Krillin 9 and Salza 8 landed in the ring and Krillin dropped the turtle shell from his back as it cracked the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My shell does weigh quite a lot on this ring" Krillin said.

"An old geezer? This match won't take long!" Salza 8 said.

"I believe one of my friends killed you when I was young and you didn't age at all since that day! That's so unfair" Krillin 9 said.

**"Begin!"**

Salza 8 then charged at Krillin 9 who dodged his punch as Salza appeared behind Krillin.

"Tsss, behind!" Salza yelled chopping the turtle shell as people saw pain hit Salza face.

"WOOOOAAAHH!" Salza 8yelled gripping his probably broken hand.

"Now, now my friend you shouldn't hit on Katchin, it can really hurt a lot" Krillin 9 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That thing made out of Katchin! Oh! He just painted it over" Reyoto 0 said drawing his sword.

"So your sword made out of the same material his shell made out of?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"Yep, this was actually a gift from my two former Swordsman Masters" Reyoto 0 said retuning his sword into its sleeve.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You senile old fart! I'll teach you a lesson!" Salza 8 yelled as his eyes widen as he barely dodged Krillin 9 kick to his face as Krillin spun in the air and kicked Salza in the side of the head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow! This version of my dad way cooler than the one I have" Marron said.

"Don't let your dad ever hear that" Molly said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Have a little self-control" Krillin 9 said landing on the ground.

'Bastard! But this midget can't hit far, I must use that!' Salza thought as he dodged Krillin punch but failed to see Krillin grabbed a rope holding onto his shell and slammed it into Salza with a loud WAM!

"I may be old but you stay an eternal sucker!" Krillin 9 said.

"ENOUGH! Time to test your resistance old turtle! This technique even cuts through metal!" Salza 8 yelled using his kai kai blade on his hand.

"Scuff my beautiful shell? No way! Destructo Disk!" Krillin 9 yelled forming his kai disk above his head.

Salza then charged at Krillin as Krillin tossed his disk and Salza blocked it with his kai blade then with a loud SLASH! Salza fingers and half his body fell apart as Salza hit the ground.

"Impossible...inferior monster!" Salza grunted.

"This end really fits you, I'm sure" Krillin 9 said picking up his cane.

**"Victory of Krillin from universe 9! Get back to your personal spaces"**

"What is he talking about?" Kento 0 asked.

"He referring to our idiot uncle walking in the ring" Nero 0 said as they saw Goku 18 heading towards Krillin 9 in the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Krillin! Hey Krillin!" Goku 18 yelled.

"Um? What do you want Saiyan?" Krillin 9 asked.

"It's me! Goku! It's so cool that you're in! You became an old Master!" Goku 18 said.

"I don't know you, but I know your Saiyan friend it's a pity most of the universes are filled with monsters like you. Saiyans, Demons, the Cold Empire, Androids, Babidi Forces this place isn't respectable" Krillin 9 said heading back to his balcony.

"Goku people you may know in your universe may not know you, you have to remember that" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"We have finished the first half of the Multiverse Tournament! Let's take a lunch break then later continue the rest of the tournament!"**

Later that day all the fighters sat at their own tables in their own balconies.

"Damn dad! Do you need that much water!" Harker asked sitting with his father at the small table in balcony 7 as Obi sat in Harker lap.

"It happened when I fused with our brothers on Namek, I need to digest this much water every day" Gast said finishing his sixteenth glass of water and setting in on the table now covered in empty glasses.

"Grandpa is funny!" Obi said.

"You didn't tell me you had your own offspring" Gast said.

"I was going to introduce you when I got the chance and since no one fighting this is a perfect time" Harker said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm I wonder if we should join our tables with the Time Force Fighters? I like them" Gohan 21 said from the table having a Saiyan feeding frenzy like every other balcony that had Saiyans.

"Maybe during dinner right now I'm starving!" Kento 21 said.

"Zato honey you got a little gook on your lip" Serena 21 said trying to clean him off.

"Mom! Do that for Cora not me!" Zato 21 said.

"Hey Zato let's go!" Pan 21 said pulling him away from the table.

"Wait! Hold on I'm not done eating!" he protested.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Stop tuning the dishes into candy!" Babidi 11 yelled as Majin Buu turned his food into candy.

"UGHHH HEAL ME!" Dabura 11 groaned from the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'd like to join me friends from the past but which universe to choose? The 16 or 18?" Trunks12 said with 16 sitting behind him with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey pass the chicken please!" Kento 0 said as the Saiyan adults sat at their own large table while the Namekinas sat at their table watching the Saiyan frenzy with the Iceins and Majins and the teen students sat their own table.

"Hey Zena are you okay?" Brody asked as they noticed she hadn't touched her food.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine!" Zena said.

"What's wrong Zena?" Nathan asked.

"It's nothing" Zena lied as the adult from their table noticed she glanced at the ice berg with Broly frozen in it.

"Trunks what universe is Zena from?" Kento 0 asked.

"Not sure but I think I know what your all thinking" Trunks 0 said.

"It's very much possible that this Broly is Zena biological father from her universe" Zang 0 said.

"Does she know?" May 0 asked.

"Yes, Zena is fully aware of who her parents are but she never told anyone about what happened in her universe, not even me" Trunks 0 said.

"Excuse Nero?" Pan 21 asked as Nero looked over at Pan.

"Yeah?" Nero 0 said.

"I need you to do this really big favor me!" Pan 21 said.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Nero 0 asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Good food that's what is missing" 17 said.

"And who killed the last cook on Earth huh?" 18 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I feel he'll be born soon!" I'K'L mother yelled.

"Sure, sure we're waiting by the way what do you want to eat?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"We must thank him for saving her" Vegito whispered.

"We can't, they'll be kicked out if we let people know" Gohan 16 said.

"Then after the tournament, I have connections with them still" Vegito said pulling up his glove to show a Time Force watch.

"So they offered you one too huh?" Goheta said hopping the wall.

"You got one?" Gohan 16 asked.

"Yep, Zato from Universe 21 as well, Trunks is preparing for what is going to be one hell of a fight" Goheta said.

"Those demons are so creepy" Bulla 16 said.

"And they're powerful, right now we can all still feel their evil" Pan 16 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"In memory of Tidar" one of Universe 19 warriors said as they all sat in silence at their table with one open chair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmph these lowlifes call this shit food?" Miira said.

"Quit being picky once were done here this whole place will offer us our favorite foods in the world" Towa said.

"Hmmm it's been a long time since I had a good alien cooked to perfection, I wonder who I should start with? Majins? Or maybe a Namekian?" Armageddon said.

"I find their taste rather disgusting, I still to what I love most, sweet light" Master said as Kento and Nero 23 remained silent and eat their meals.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is delicious!" Haze 28 said eating like an animal like the other dragons.

"These useless meat sacks sure can make decent food!" Rage 28 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In one of the rooms provided for Universe 26 Mia sat at a table by herself as she sighed and picked at her food and glanced at the door knowing her body guards were on the other side.

A shadow portal then opened on the wall as Pan 21 peeked her head in and made the shhhh gesture.

"Who are you?" Mai 26 whispered.

"My name is Pan and I know how you can see that boy without getting in trouble" Pan 21 whispered.

"Really?! How?" Mai asked excitedly.

"You got though that portal, he's waiting on the other side" Pan 21 said.

"What if my protectors come?" Mia 26 asked.

"I got that covered!" Pan 21 said smiling.

"Thank you" Mai 26 said walking into the portal as Pan rushed over to the bed and began stuffing pillows under the blanket to make it look like someone was sleeping as she pulled out a tape recorder and it play as a silent soft snoring was heard as he hid it under the blanket then ran into the shadow portal.

Pan then ran out into a room where Nero leaned on a wall as Pan saw Zato and Mia gone.

"Where are they?" Pan 21 asked.

"Zato wanted to show her a good time, they're sneaking out, you guys got one hour, I'll have a Feedling monitor the room you better hope this plan works Pan" Nero 0 said.

"It's just like Romeo and Juliet! It's so romantic and this time the lovers won't die! I know my plan will work!" Pan 21 said.

"Fine" Nero 0 said closing the shadow portal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

Outside away from the stadium Zato and Mia ran along all the parked ships as they stopped.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to talk to you" Zato 21 said smiling the famous Son grin.

"I too wanted to meet you, my name is Mia"

"I'm Zato, let's go"

"Where? What will we do?" Mia asked.

"We're going to have fun, wanna race?" Zato 21 asked.

"Sure!" Mia said as they both took off laughing while nearby Pan stood by the entrance as she sighed dreamily.

"Oh I hope it works out!" Pan 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This food is good!" Nash 25 said pigging out like his Saiyan friends.

"I'll say! Keep them coming!" Potat 25 said to the bird aliens brining the food.

"More rice please!" Star 25 said.

"More chicken too please!" Comet 25 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"So who do you think will win?" Piccolo 16 asked.

"Hard to say if those demons weren't here I would have said me any day but with four of the most powerful demons here and with those two strange boys I don't think anyone will last, I just hope Trunks has a plan" Vegito said.

"What do you want me to do?" Trunks 16 asked.

"Not you! Time Force Trunks from universe 0" Vegito said.

"Yeah the way cooler version of you" Bulla said.

"Hey!" Trunks 16 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

**"The Tournament will resume in ten minutes the next fight will be with Vegito from universe 16 against the unknown participant of universe 20!"**

(A.N. They have no idea it's Broly!)

Upon hearing their all Saiyans who knew about Broly power spat out the food they were eating and began chocking or fell over from their chairs.

"Did he say Broly against Vegito!" Kento 0 yelled.

"If Broly power kept growing like we saw him do even Vegito won't be able to do a thing" Goku 18 said.

"If he is alive" Vegeta 18 said.

"Once all the audience is dead, do you think they'll continue the tournament?" Goku 18 asked.

"The children will die too" Vegeta 18 said.

"Hey!" Trunks 18 said.

"I'm not kidding" Vegeta 18 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Azumuri can your magic protect the fighters and the audience?" Trunks 0 asked.

"Yes but I must have full concentration to do so" Azumuri 0 said.

"Guys! They're melting Broly!" Reyoto 21 yelled as they saw some Namekians and bird aliens by Broly in the iceberg.

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Healer can you use your power?" an Organizer asked as the healer touched a hand to the ice as it melted it slightly.

"Um I sense a pulse! He is alive!" The healer said as Broly arm broke through the ice and grab the bird and crushed all his bones in one squeeze and slammed him into the ice as Broly broke free yelling.

"Oh my god!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's starting!" Goku 18 growled.

"Azumuri!" Trunks 0 yelled.

"Supreme Kai Field!" Azumuri voice echoed as a massive red shield covered the audience and the fighter balconies.

Broly then yelled and powered to Super Saiyan 2 sending a powerful wave of energy in all directions as the shield cracked slightly as it quickly healed.

Broly then threw a series of blasts in all directions as he saw the shield protecting the fights and saw Azumuri as he growled and flew towards him.

"PAPA STOP IT!" Zena yelled as Broly stopped midair as all eyes widen as Broly turned his attention to Zena as he flew towards balcony 0 and touch the shield as he punched it and made it shatter as Azumuri was sent flying back.

Broly then growled as he charged at Zena as Zena leaned on a wall and closed her eyes and looked away.

"ZENA!" Brody yelled as two cracks were heard as all saw Broly hands on both side of Zena blocking anyway for her to escape as he growled, "get the hell away from her!" Brody yelled charging at Broly as Broly smacked Brody away with his tail and sent him crashing through a wall.

"BRODY!" Trunks 0 yelled.

"NO ONE MOVE!" Zena yelled as Broly growled as everyone remained motionless as Broly having breathing began to become silent as they saw Broly white eyes turn normal as he powered to his normal state.

"What the hell is going on!?" Cody 0 whispered.

"Zena happens to be Broly daughter from his universe" Trunks 0 whispered.

"What! But why isn't he killing her? He murdered his father without hesitation?" Goku 21 said.

"I don't know" Trunks 0 said.

"Z-Zena is that you?" Broly said touching Zena face.

"Hi papa" Zena said still shaking with fear as Broly growled and looked in Goku 18 direction as he powered back to Super Saiyan 2.

"KAKAROT!" he yelled pushing Zena behind him as he charged towards Goku 18.

'Wait, it's like an animal sense, he's protecting his young, wait does that mean Zena is the key to freeing Broly from his madness?' Trunks 0 thought as he watched Zena slip down on the wall and hugged her legs shaking with fear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you feel that?" Mia 26 asked as they both sensed what was happening.

"It's Broly! Looks like the tournament is in trouble!" Zato 21 growled.

A.N. To be continued, coming soon The Secrets of Universe 20.


	10. The Secrets of Universe 20: Zena Origin

Chapter Nine: The Secrets of Universe 20: Zena Origin

In Universe 20 long before Zena birth Broly was defeated and while Goku and his friends returned home Broly ended up crashing on a planet far from Earth.

"KAKAROT!" Broly yelled into the night sky as he passed out.

Soon a light began to approach the passed out Broly as a hooded figure approached as a woman gasped and set a lantern down and ran to the man side to check his condition.

"He's alive" the woman said.

Soon Broly was in a large bed as he bandages wrapped as the woman cleaned his face then noticed his tail.

"A tail? I didn't know there were others like me" the woman said removing her hood to reveal a Saiyan with her hair in a ponytail.

The next morning Broly awoke as he growled and looked down at his bandage up body as he heard movement in the other room.

Broly then smiled evilly as he got up and entered the next room to see the back of a woman head as she was cleaning a counter as he approached reaching towards her neck.

"Hmmm? Oh your awake" the woman said turning around as Broly eyes widen to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen as his hands shook.

'Why is my body shaking? I can snap her neck so easily! Why can't I attack?' Broly thought.

"You should be getting rest your injuries looked very serious" the woman said smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Broly growled.

"Well that was rude, my name is Katana so what the hell is your name asshole?" Katana shot back as Broly growled.

"It's Broly! You should be scared with who your insulting!" Broly growled.

"Oh please you don't scare me one bit pal, now get your ass back in that bed we can continue this argument later when I have lunch ready" Katana said as she turned around and Broly noticed her tail.

"Saiyan? You're Saiyan?" Broly said.

"Yep, you're the first one I've seen I thought I was the only one left now are you going back in that bed or do I have to make you?" Katana asked as Broly growled and let the room.

'What the hell am I doing! Why can't I destroy that woman!' Broly thought as he tried to form a kai ball but his body refuse, 'why won't my body obey me!'

Half an hour later Broly sat on the bed as Katana set a large tray of food on his bed as he stared at it.

"It's food if you think it poison or something then don't eat, I don't care more for me" Katana said as she began to eat.

"Why are you helping me?" Broly asked.

"So I should have left you out to die where you crashed huh? Well sorry you're the first other Saiyan I've seen and I wasn't going to let one die" Katana said.

"That will be a mistake you will live to regret" Broly said.

"Yeah we'll see" Katana said as Broly began to eat.

Later that night Broly opened his eyes and got out of his bed and headed towards the room where Zena was asleep as he opened it to see her fast asleep in her bed.

'Now to get rid of this' he thought trying to form a kai ball, 'obey me!'

"Mmmm" Zena mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over as Broly started at how peaceful she looked in her sleep.

Broly then remember that this was just like when his father put the collar on him as he sat down on the ground and watched her sleep.

'I've never seen a Saiyan woman before' he thought as he held out his hand and saw how big it was compared to her small hands.

'Why can't I destroy her? It's been so easy in the past blowing up planets and all its inhabitants, why is my body refusing to harm her?' he thought resting his head on the bed and just watched her sleep.

'Why do I feel like this? I should feel angry that she making me weak, why do I feel so calm around her?' Broly thought.

The next morning Katana awoke to see Broly with his head resting on his arms by the side of her bed as she moved some of his long hair out of his face.

'Hmmm he is rather handsome a bit of an ass but still looks peaceful right now' Katana thought.

"Hmmm" Broly groaned as he looked up at Katana.

"Morning, get lost last night?" Katana said.

"Stupid woman" Broly said getting up and leaving the room.

"Hmph!" Katana said crossing her arms.

Later that day Broly let the home and saw Katana home was in the middle of a jungle and no sign of civilization in any direction.

'Dammit! I don't sense anyone to kill for miles! Why did I have to crash land here! Damn you Kakarot!' Broly thought clenching his fists.

"Hey Broly!" Katana yelled as he growled and looked her way to see she had a net on her back.

"I'm going hunting I'll be back in a little while" Katana said.

"Hunting?" Broly said.

"Yeah, as you can tell there is no sign of others anywhere, so I need to hunt for food did you think last night dinner and this morning breakfast fell from the sky? Nope got to work to eat or you starve here" Katana said.

"Whatever" Broly said as she headed into the jungle and Broly took a glance in the direction she went.

'I wonder how good she is at hunting prey' he thought.

Later that day Broly sat at the top of a tree as he watched Katana stalk a strange looking deer.

Broly then watched as Katana pounced the deer and snap its neck.

'Hmmm she's not bad, a damn good killer' Broly thought as he heard a rumbling and looked up to see gray clouds filling the sky.

'Looks like a storm is coming' Broly thought.

Later that day Broly was right as a hard storm hit the jungle as Broly closed up the last wind from the strong wind.

"Woman where are you?" Broly asked as he heard no answer in the dark, "Katana?"

Broly then lit the nearest lantern he could find and walked down the hall towards Katana room, "Katana?" he called as he knocked on the door and heard no response.

Broly then opened her door and looked inside and saw no sign of Katana as a loud thunder boomed above as he heard a gasp and looked towards a closet.

"Hmmmm?" he said as he opened it to see Katana sitting on the ground cover her ears and keeping her eyes closed.

"Katana? What are you doing?" Broly asked.

"It's fine Broly, just go back to your room" Katana said as another thunder cloud boomed above as Katana gasped and shook as Broly connected two and two.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" he asked.

"It's fine Broly I'm used to dealing with it alone" Katana said.

"Alone?" Broly said.

"I've been handling it since I was young" Katana said as Broly imagine a frighten young girl hiding from the storm.

"You've been by yourself here haven't you?" Broly asked.

"I was opposed to take out the planet life, but the information was incorrect, there is no intelligent life here I've had to survive here on my own as a baby for nineteen years" Katana said.

'Alone, just like me' Broly thought as he got into the small closet and put his around Katana and pulled her closer to him as Katana looked up at him.

"I won't let you be alone any more Katana" Broly said as another thunder clashed above as Katana gasped and hugged Broly hiding her face in his chest as she shook.

"It's okay I won't leave you" Broly said pulling a blanket down from above them and put it around Katana as he put out the lantern.

"Promise?" Katana said.

"Promise" Broly said.

The next morning Broly awoke to see he was still in the closet and looked down to see Katana sleeping on him.

'I can't leave her, she been alone for too long, like me' Broly thought.

Broly then scooped Katana in his arms and carried her to her bed and set her in and covered her in the blankets as he brushed some hair from her face and admire her beauty.

'I've never wanted anything else but to destroy everything I see, but I want more now what is it that I want from her?' Broly thought as he felt a sensation in his stomach, 'great now I feel sick, why?'

Katana awoke when the warmth vanished as she opened her eyes to see she was in her bed.

'How did I end up in bed?' she thought as she remembered last night storm and Broly coming into her room and comfort her the whole night the storm lasted.

'That's right Broly' she thought.

"Broly!" Katana said seeing he was nowhere in the room, "Broly?"

'Did he leave me? He promised' Katana thought as she heard heavy footsteps as Broly entered the room.

"You're awake? Good is there anywhere I can take a bath or something?" Broly asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute" Katana said as Broly left the room.

Later that day Katana was leading Broly through the jungle as she carried a large towel in her hands as they followed a trail.

"This way" Katana said as they reached a waterfall as Broly was amazed at the sight of it as Katana approached the water.

"I usually bathe here, it also a good way to catch good fish for dinner" Katana said.

"Thanks" Broly said as he saw Katana set the towel down but had her own towel and began to walk away.

"Where you going?" Broly asked.

"I'm not staying here, I have a 'special' bathing spot thank you" Katana said.

"Special?" Broly said as Katana began walking into the forest.

'Hmph, why should I care' Broly thought as he undressed and dived into the water as he surfaced and growled at how cold it was.

"Special! I want to see how special it is! I am the Legendary Super Saiyan! I should get special!" Broly growled flying out of the water and picking up his towel and clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist and headed in the direction Katana went.

In a nearby hot springs Katana bathed as she hummed to herself and cleaned dirt from her skin.

'I hope he like his bath I hated using that cold water, thank god I found this hot springs it makes bathing so much better' Katana thought unaware that Broly was nearby.

From behind some bushes Broly saw Katana back as he watched her hum as she bathed in the hot springs as he set his clothes down and kept his towel wrapped around him as he couldn't help but stare at her exposed back.

'So perfect' Broly thought forgetting that he wanted to yell at her for making him bathe in freezing cold water.

Katana continued to bathe as she rinse her hair then sensed she was being watched as she looked around and spotted Broly as she gasped and cover herself.

"BROLY! WHAT THE HELL!" Katana yelled.

Broly then stepped close as Katana noticed he wore nothing but his towel and noticed he was still wet from his dip by the waterfall but couldn't help but watch a droplet of water move done he exposed chest.

"I don't like cold baths Katana" Broly said kneeling down.

"Well too bad! I'm bathing right now! Go away!" Katana yelled.

"Sorry I want the 'special' bath and I will get it the Legendary Super Saiyan deserves this" Broly said dropping his towel as Katana turned red and quickly turned around.

"NO! Wait your turn!" Katana yelled.

"It's big enough for two" Broly said as she heard him getting in.

"I swear to god Broly your feeding yourself tonight!" Katana growled.

"I'm fine with that" Broly said as she heard him sigh.

"I'm getting out, close your eyes!" Katana growled about to get out as Broly pulled her arm and pulled him into his exposed chest.

"Don't go alone! I don't want you to be alone out there" Broly said as Katana blushed and looked up at his eyes and instead of seeing his normal glare she saw something else in his eyes, a desire she never seen in anyone eyes.

"I've been alone for years Broly" Katana said.

"So have I Katana, I've destroyed so much my whole life for my father hunger for revenge but I couldn't be controlled by him so he forced a collar on me, when his time for revenge came my collar broke and he tried to leave the planet knowing it was going to blow up, I killed him for what he did! I was then defeated and ended up crashing here, I wanted to blow up this planet the moment I woke up! I wanted to kill the person who stupidly welcomed me into their home but I couldn't! I've killed so many in the past why are you so different? Why do I feel strange around you? Why do I want to touch every inch of your body? Why do I get so aggressive at the thought of you being alone again? Why Katana?" Broly asked.

"I don't know, I've been alone so long Broly I don't know what this strange emotion your feeling but I do know that I don't want you to leave me alone" Katana said resting her head on Broly chest and listen to his heartbeat as Broly rubbed his large hands on Katana back.

Katana then looked up into Broly eyes again as he stared back then reached up to softly touch Katana cheek, something then came over Broly as she began to lean down as both Katana and Broly began to close their eyes as their lips met.

Broly then deepened the kiss as Katana wrapped her arms around Broly neck as the kiss began to get more heated as Broly began to touch all of Katana exposed back as they broke apart resting their foreheads against each other panting as they stared at each other for the longest time.

"I will never let you be alone again Katana" Broly said.

"Never?" Katana said.

"Never" Broly repeated.

Later that night Broly kicked open the door to his bedroom with Katana wrapped in his arms in a very heated kiss as he set her on the bed and broke apart as they both breathed heavily.

"I believe my father told me this was the signs of a matting ritual" Broly said kissing Katana neck.

"Really? Well don't stop" Katana said grabbing his face and bringing his lips back onto hers.

"Are you sure?" Broly whispered.

"Yes and don't you dare stop now!" Katana growled.

"Hostel, I love that" Broly smirked as he brought his lips back onto hers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The very next day Broly awoke with something rest in his chest as he looked down to see Katana sleeping on his shoulder with his arms protectively around her as he noticed the bite mark on her shoulder and smiled and the memories from the previous night as he laid there not wanting to wake his new mate.

'No man will ever lay a hand on her, I'll destroy anyone who dares to step foot on this planet will suffer dearly' Broly thought protectively as he fell back to sleep holding Katana close in his arms.

-Ten Years Later-

Broly was walking into the kitchen of his home as he approached Katana and wrapped around his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Good morning" Broly said looking at what she was making.

"Broly stop it, I'm making breakfast" Katana said.

"I see something else I would rather have" he said kissing her neck again.

"Ew! Get a room you two" Zena said as both Broly and Katana looked over to see Zena sitting at the table.

"That sounds like a good idea to me" Broly whispered.

"Not while she here Broly" Katana said kissing Broly as she began setting the food on the table.

"So Zena you ready for hunting with your father today?" Katana asked.

"I sure am" Zena said eating away at her breakfast.

"We should have made her hunt for her breakfast" Broly said eating his breakfast.

"Papa! That wouldn't have been fair!" Zena said.

"Fine you get this break just once" Broly said.

"Meanie" Zena said as Broly smirked at his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go" Broly said.

Later that day Broly and Zena were hiding behind some bushes as they watched a strange rhino like creature eat.

"You ready?" Broly asked.

"Yes papa" Zena said.

Before they could make an attack Broly sensed something as he growled and the animal ran away.

"Papa! You scared it away!" Zena said.

"Shhhh!" Broly hissed as he looked to the sky as Zena did as they saw a massive ship fly over them.

"Pappa who is that?" Zena asked.

"Zena run home" Broly said as his daughter did and Broly took to the sky as he floated under the ship.

Broly then heard a humming as he saw the tip of the ship was forming a massive kai ball as he saw it hit the jungle below and caused a huge explosion as he was pushed back by the force.

"PAPA!" Broly heard Zena scream.

"Zena!" Broly yelled scanning the ground below as he saw strange creatures jumping from the ship with aliens as they began attacking as Broly yelled and began kai blasting into ash all the enemies as he searched for his daughter.

The ship then blasted another side of the planet as Broly saw his mate fly into the sky.

"Broly! Where's Zena!" Katana yelled as he saw a hood figure appear behind her.

"Katana look out!" Broly yelled.

The man then stabbed his sword through Katana back and out her chest.

"Hmph my mission is done, get the girl I don't hunt down brats" the boy said to his minions as he removed his weapon and disappeared.

"Katana!" Broly yelled flying down and caught her in his arms as she coughed blood.

"Broly s-save Zena" she said as Broly heard Zena screams.

"Zena!" Broly yelled as Katana touched the side of Broly face with her blood cover hand.

"Good bye" Katana said as she died in his arms as he saw his daughter being taken into the ship as he finally snapped, Broly then began yelling as he powered to LSS level 1 then two as he quickly transformed to level three.

"Let me go!" Zena yelled managing to get free and ran down a hall of a ship as she saw an escape pod and jumped in and closed the door behind as she looked out the window to see a bright light.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Can't have that power getting out of hand" the hooded figure said hitting a button on the controls as the ship fired a blast into the planet as the ship began to fly away and Zena space pod broke free as she watched her planet blow up with her father on it as the blast sent her ship flying away from the explosion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the dust and ruble floating in space where Broly home was he floated in space in LSS.

"Zena, Katana" Broly said before passing out and floated in space.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You idiot! How could you have let her escape!" the hooded man yelled.

"I believe the task of retrieving the brat was given to you Kinac" Doomsday said appearing in the room as Kinac growled and removed his hood.

"I don't babysit! I hate kids! This was something Armset should have handled" Kinac growled.

"Well it's too late now, because of your incompetence Trunks got his hands on Zena and taken her to that infernal school" Doomsday said.

"I'll just go now and blow it up" Kinac said.

"That won't be necessary, we've been given a new order our Lord wishes for us to return" Doomsday said.

"Fine" Kinac said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"OW! AH! Dammit! If this is someone idea of a prank it's not funny! Ow! Who did that!" Brody yelled rubbing his head after having a rock hit it.

"I did" Zena said as Brody looked over as his eyes widen to see the prettiest girl he ever saw.

"Uh...oh...hm...ah hi?" Brody said.

"Hi, do you always sleep in the open?" Zena asked.

"Yeah it was such a nice day I guess I dozed off, who are you? My name is Brody Briefs" he said holding out his hand as Zena stared at it.

"Zena" she said.

"You shake it with your hand, it's an Earth custom to show politeness" Brody said.

"Oh well I don't want to offend anyone" Zena said shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?" Brody asked.

"Yeah Trunks brought me here today" Zena said.

"Well let me give you the grand tour!" Brody said taking her hand as they ran into the castle.

A.N. Universe 20 story been revealed and soon all others shall be in due time, please review.


	11. Battle of Legends

Chapter Ten: Battle of Legends

"RAAAG!" Broly 20 yelled charging as Goku 18 and his allies as Goku powered to Super Saiyan 3 as the Spirit Sword Technique cut Broly off as he stopped and touched it to see it burn his fingers and he looked to the source to see Vegito16.

"Hey Broly! I am the real Kakarot!" Vegito said pulling back his hair to make it into Goku hair style.

"KAKAROT!" Broly yelled charging at Vegito.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is he Insane!" Pan 21 yelled.

"Uh hello! Vegito is still part Goku but with two Saiyans and both their love for fighting mixed in one warrior it doesn't surprise me that Vegito wants to fight Broly head on" Kento 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"At last!" Vegito said powering to Super Saiyan as he dodged Broly punch which caused the ring to shatter as Vegito landed behind him and kicked him in the face then punched him several times then slammed his elbow into his face as Broly then caught both of Vegito fists then slammed his knee into his gut.

"ARGH!" Vegito coughed as Broly yelled and slammed both his fists down on Vegito head and sent him crashing through the ring and out the other side.

"AYE! AYE!" Vegito yelled rubbing his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How in the world were you able to control a being like that?" Towa asked.

"It was rather easy, Broly mind maybe strong but my dark influence is stronger" Master said.

"And how did you end up losing in such a powerful body?" Miira said.

"Oh shut it! Those brats had help!" Master growled.

"That's right, my meddling brother always was a nuisances" Armageddon said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"KAKAROT!" Broly yelled charging at Vegito who dodged his punch as Broly bashed his fist across his face as Vegito dodged another punch and grabbed his massive amr and through him into one of the giant boulders of the ring floating above them.

Broly ended up smashing through as Vegito I.T. behind him holding out his hand.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegito yelled hitting Broly with the attack and caused an explosion and covered the arena with smoke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"ACK! I can't see!" Kento 0 coughed.

"What's going on?" Nero 0 asked trying to see the fight.

"I don't know! From the looks of it Vegito winning" Trunks 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well played dad!" Trunks 16 yelled.

"Take that in the face Broly!" Goten 16 yelled.

"All that is really nice, but against Broly it's totally useless!" Piccolo 16 said.

"I thought he had a plan but now I'm not sure!" Gohan 16 said.

"No offence to all the Saiyans here but he's being a moron, he wants to drag this fight out just for the fun of it I swear it's you Saiyans one law, no that's a lie that one of many" Hunter 0 said.

"This coming from a weak human" Goten 16 said.

"This human can kick Gotenks ass any day!" Hunter 0 said.

"Oh bring it!" Trunks 16 yelled.

"Anytime any day!" Cody 0 yelled as four louds WHACKS! Were heard as the teens now head bumps on their heads and Bardock 0 hand was smocking.

"You brats better behave or I'll do worse next time" Bardock 0 growled.

"Yes sir" the four said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Phew! Come on Broly, I know you want some more!" Vegito 16 said.

The smoke then cleared as Broly emerged growling as he yelled and powered to LSS 2.

"I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYN!" Broly yelled.

"Yes! Show me you maximum power!" Vegito said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is he insane! If Broly reaches level three Vegito may be screwed!" Serena 21 yelled.

"Don't worry, Vegito can handle him" Kento 0 said crossing his arms.

"How can you be so sure?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"Because Vegito hasn't even gone to his other levels yet" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Broly then charged at Vegito as he punched him across the jaw then began hitting him with a series of attacks as he punched Vegito and sent him crashing into the ground below as he began laughing evilly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta 13 yelled shaking with fear like his allies.

"What's wrong you royal pain? Afraid of him? Please I'm not afraid of that chump" Nathan 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegito then blasted from the hole he was in and flew up and stop a few feet away from Broly.

"At last for the first time since my fusion, and since the Armageddon War I must show my true power!" Vegito yelled as his kai began to rise as he began to get engulfed into a bright light and powered to level 2.

"Round two!" Vegito said as Broly charged at him as he dodged Broly punch as he kicked Broly jaw then began punching his face as Broly grabbed the sides of Vegito head and slammed his forehead into his.

Vegtio then kicked Broly jaw and broke free as Broly growled as Vegito punched him in the face and Broly returned it with a punch to his as they began trading blows.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow that is some intense power" Nero 0 said.

"Brothan is more powerful at full power" Kento 0 said.

"I know, but no one else but Universe 16, 0 and 23 realizes that" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Broly and Vegito both yelled as their fists collided sending powerful waves of energy in all directions.

"Ugh! At this rate their power will shatter the field Azumuri trying to hold up again!" Tsumuri 0 growled.

"I can handle it!" Azumuri panted.

"Big Bang!" Vegito yelled as Broly began to form a kai ball.

"Oh shit! Everyone Saiyan up and get behind a Super Saiyan!" Trunks 0 yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Akina and Chloe hid behind him.

"Azumuri!" Kento 0 yelled as a golden light came from the sky and formed a shield over the people in the stands.

"Kamehameha!" Vegito yelled as his and Broly blasts collided sending powerful waves in all directions and sent weak warriors lying as god ropes of light began to grab each one and the area got covered in smoke.

"Who created that shield?" Nero 0 asked still in Shadow Saiyan one with Lalah and his son behind him as he saw no sign of who created that light.

"Where are they?" Serena 0 asked as they all saw Broly and Vegito gone.

"I'll be right back, Kento let's go!" Nero 0 yelled.

"Oh boy this will not end well" Kento 0 said as they I.T. way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep in space and in the side of a massive meteor rock as Broly growled and broke himself free.

"KAKAROT!" Broly growled powering to level 3 and began flying back to the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He's coming back!" Brody 0 growled.

"Where the hell did Nero and Kento run off to!" Saiya 0 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmmm there you are" Goheta smirked as Vegito appeared above the arena with torn clothes and looked hurt.

"Thanks for the fight Broly, I don't think I'll have a stronger foe with such power ever again! We almost" Vegito said glancing at the demons in balcony 23, "but we have to put an end to this your power keeps increasing and I can't protect them all"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Broly level three!" Reyoto 21 growled.

"What are you worried about you are able to handle him now" Kento 21 said.

"This Broly different! His power stronger then my level 4!" Reyoto 21 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's time!" Vegito smirked as he held his arms out and began yelling as he began to power up in a bright light as he became level 3 with long hair then the light turned red and the top of his gi vanished and he became the red furred level 4 Vegito as the gravity began to change as all began to float off the ground and towards Vegito.

"He's sucking us in! He's become a center of gravity here!" Kento 21 yelled.

"Gravity Force!" Azumuri 0 yelled creating a barrier from the arena as all the people hit the ground.

"Oh shit" Nathan 0 said looking up as all saw Vegito had formed two massive spirit bombs in both hands.

"He was taking our energy! I don't feel any different!" Reyoto 21 yelled.

"That's because that's all he needs! He needs just one unnoticeable fraction and this is that result" Goheta said.

"FINAL DRAGON FLASH!" Vegito yelled colliding the bombs and they merged and blasted out at space towards Broly as the blast became a dragon and closed its mouth on Broly and caused him to get caught in the blast and sent far away.

"Phew!" Vegito said powering down to his normal form and whipped sweat from his forehead.

**"It's been 30 seconds that Broly is away from our eye sight! Vegito from universe 16 wins! We begin a small break to give time to our Namekian Healers so they can take care of everyone, please bear with us"**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Phew! Broly been blasted away" Zato 21 said.

"You seem to know something about Broly" Mia 26 said.

"I fought him back in my universe, but back then that version was weak but that guy just now his power I would have struggled against" Zato 21 said.

"How did you get so powerful?" Mia 26 asked.

"Believe it or not it was by accident but enough about me I want to know more about you" Zato 21 said smiling the Son family grin.

Mia then blushed as she move some strands of hair behind her ear, "where should I start?" she asked.

"Anywhere is good with me" Zato 21 said sitting crossed leged and looked at her anxiously.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are we waiting for?" Kento 0 asked floating in space as they looked at the unconscious Broly.

"I just have this gut feeling either Super Buu or that parasite Master will came after him, Azumuri is helping repairing the controls so when those birds do they'll send Broly back to his universe, so until then were standing watch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Interesting power is it now Buu?" Master said appearing next to Super Buu 4.

"What do you want?" Super Buu 4 asked.

"Giving you a fair warning, I want that power to so as a gentlemen I'm giving you a head start" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Where is he?' Super Buu thought appearing in space.

"Looking for something?" Nero 0 said as Buu turned around to see Nero blocking his path to Broly as Kento appeared away from him as Vegito I.T. in.

"Oh you guys beat me?" Vegito said.

"We figured either him or another parasite we know will be after this guy" Kento 0 said.

"How the hell did you fine me!" Buu yelled.

"Oh please we could sense you a mile away" Nero said.

"You can't attack him, rules are clear" Vegito said.

(A.N. now be a good time to play some battle music! Vim and Vigor from kingdom hearts will do)

"Rules? We are millions of kilometers away from the arena" Super Buu said with a smirk as an explosion hit from behind as Buu saw Nero had blocked small pieces of himself from getting Broly as Nero set up a barrier around Broly.

"Sorry pal but if you want him you have to kill me for the barrier to break" Nero said.

"Well then let's begin!" Buu yelled as he began sending mini heads of himself in all directions.

"Don't let them near Broly!" Kento yelled as he and Vegito began firing in all directions.

"Trust me he won't get past my barrier" Nero said as him and Buu faced off as Gohan 16 appeared with Bulla 16, "hey help Vegito and my brother don't let those heads pass!" Nero said.

"Got it!" Gohan said as him and Bulla began firing at the heads.

"So this is your army!" Buu said stretching both his fists as Nero Shadow Needles stabbed into them as Nero charged at Buu and punched him in the face.

"What!?" Buu growled as he saw his nose was bleeding.

"Out here there is nothing but darkness, I am at full power here" Nero said with glowing red eyes.

"Take this!" Buu yelled firing a kai blast as Nero smacked it aside.

"My turn!" Nero smirked as he punched Buu in the gut.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How many are there!" Kento 0 yelled as him Gohan and Bulla yelled launching blasts in all directions.

"I don't know!" Gohan 16 growled.

"Keep blasting!" Bulla yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AHHH!" Nero yelled slamming his knee in Buu face as he kai blasted him back.

"Ack! How are you this strong!" Buu growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well it looks like that guy from Universe 5 dropped out after seeing Broly and Vegito fight" Hunter 0 said.

"Yeah let's hope the next fight will be good" Cody 0 said.

**"Next fight! #18 from Universe 14, against Yamcha from Universe 9!"**

"Did he just say our dad!" Molly 0 yelled.

"Yep that's him but there something different about that version of our father" Cody 0 said.

"He's going up against a different version of my mother this will be interesting" Marron 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, so you didn't forfeit, then?" Krillin 9 asked.

"Do that if you want old man! But I'm playing until the end!" Yamcha 9 said as he and 18 landed in the newly rebuilt ring.

"I don't really want to hit a girl...can't you forfeit? And then we'll go for drinks together"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did he just..." Cody 0 asked.

"Yep" Molly 0 said.

"Ew" Marron 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Pffft" 18 said holding out her hand and fired a blast that Yamcha dodged and teleported right in front of her.

"Now I'm sure of it!" Yamcha 9 said.

"YAAH!" 18 yelled trying to punch him as he dodged.

"You didn't release any energy when you attacked and your name is a number you're an artificial human" Yamcha 9 said.

"Yeah so what?" 18 said.

"You must have suffered the worst if you forgot even your real name! Let me help you" Yamcha 9 said.

"Help me? Piss off!" 18 yelled firing a massive blast that hit the shield blocking the crowd as she began firing more blasts, "I've killed more people than you can imagine! I don't need anybody!"

"I can read the grief on your face" Yamcha 9 said appearing behind her, "you regret the massacres you did, but you're afraid of saying it, you suffer because you don't know your past, all these pains, I know them well" Yamcha 9 said.

"Oh yeah? What do you know about them!" 18 yelled.

"I am also a cyborg! I used to be called number 17!" Yamcha 9 smirked.

A.N. Please Review!


	12. Enemies Uniting

Chapter Eleven: Enemies Uniting

"Take this!" Buu yelled firing a blast that Nero dodged as he kicked Buu in the face.

'Dammit! Nero we can't last much longer holding our breathes!' Kento said threw thoughts as he kai blasted more.

'Just hold on a little longer!' Vegito said.

'Hurry the hell up Azumuri!' Nero thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

"Move it!" Azumuri yelled pushing a bird alien away from a computer as he began typing on the computer with Brody and Zink on other computers.

"There! It's ready Azumuri!" Brody yelled.

"All systems are now fully repaired!" Zink said.

"Good! Get that guy back in his universe!" Azumuri yelled at the bird aliens.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

Back in space Buu punched Bulla 16 in the face as Nero came from the side and kicked Buu away.

'Dad! He is stronger, I need to breath, I can't stand it anymore! I won't die here, I'm going to the next level!' Bull yelled.

'The nex...no! I forbade you to! Don't do that Bulla!' Vegito yelled.

'Bulla just let me handle this guy!' Nero yelled punching Buu away as Bulla yelled as her power rose and she powered to level two in Super Saiyan.

'Whoa this may not end well' Kento thought as Bulla held out her hand and blasted Buu lower half and almost hit Nero.

'Watch it!' Nero yelled.

Bulla then turned and swiped her hand and began making the tiny Buu heads explode.

Bulla then looked in the direction where Gohan, Vegtio, Nero and Kento were as he yelled and made a kai blast go their way.

'No Bulla!' Gohan 16 yelled as they blast hit the four warriors and made all the Buu heads explode as Bulla eyes widen at what she did.

"Gohan! Dad! I...again!" Bulla cried powering down and covering her mouth.

"Vegito!" Kento yelled in thorn clothes but unharmed as he saw Vegito eyes were white and Gohan and him were both in their normal states and unable to fight.

"You stupid girl! Control your power next time! Or you'll end up killing them next time!" Nero growled shoving her out of the way and flew towards Buu who was reforming.

"So? No one left to stop me?" Buu said.

"Don't be so sure, I'm far from done!" Nero said powering to Shadow Saiyan 2.

"Broly min...HE'S NOT THERE!" Buu yelled seeing Broly was gone.

"Time for you three to leave!" Nero yelled.

"I got them!" Kento said helping Gohan sling Vegito.

"Bulla snap out of it! We're heading back!" Gohan yelled as Nero engulfed them all in Darkness and they ended up outside the arena as they all gasped and took in air.

"Damn! That is the longest time I held my breathe! Azumuri owes us big time!" Nero growled.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Gohan 16 asked.

"I'll survive Piccolo got the Senzu Beans he'll find us soon" Vegito said lying on the ground as Buu teleported in growling and looked pissed.

Gohan and Bulla were about to get up as Kento shoved them back down.

"I don't think so, this time we'll handle this clown and you three need rest" Kento said as him and Nero powered to Super Saiyan and Shadow Saiyan 4 as Buu smirked.

"Congrats for these fights, I had a wonderful time! Thank you all I'm really looking forward to my matches against you at your best!" Buu said walking away.

"Huh?" the Saiyans said.

'Was he really trying to absorb Broly?' Vegitio thought.

'Yeah he was there is no doubt about it, but what made him smirk like that I don't like' Nero thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what do you think?" Master said from the darkness of Balcony 4 hall were Buu walked out of.

"I am glad you showed me that universe they will be very useful to me" Buu smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I hate these things" Nero 0 said eating his Senzu bean like the others who were in space.

"Man these were my good clothes" Kento 0 said.

"I'll redo all your clothes as well" Piccolo 16 said.

"Thanks Piccolo!" Vegito said.

"Hey! Guys what's been happening?" Kento 0 yelled to his two alter egos.

"It's Yamcha from universe 9 fighting 18 from universe 14" Kento 21 said.

"And get this, Yamcha an android as well" Kento 22 said.

"Really?" Nero 0 said as they looked to the fight where Yamcha was easily dodging 18 attacks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You won't touch me, our bodies are the same but our strengths are miles apart, first I am a real fighter my techniques is way superior to yours, and I've learned to push forwards the limits of my body but even without this you became much less powerful with the time, infinite energy...there is no such thing" Yamcha said catching her fist, "our energy gets down with time, making us weaker and weaker you just don't realize it" Yamcha 9 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Interesting I did not know this information about the androids" Towa said.

"They're still low life weaklings, you guys don't know how badly I want to blow up this planet" Miira said.

"Trust me we know" Kento 23 said crossing his arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"If you don't do a maintenance check-up on your body, in ten years top, you won't even be able to walk" Yamcha 9 said as 18 fell to her knees try to get her hand free as she growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So that's why I was able to defeat them in an alternant time line, if Cell never showed up the Androids power just slowed their bodies and it was easier for me to beat them, I never got stronger they got weaker" Trunks 0 said.

"It looks like the other Trunks was thinking the same thing" Akina 0 said as they glanced at Trunks 12 who was in deep thought as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So still not want my help?" Yamcha 9 asked as they saw him slam 18 to the ground and pin her.

"Give me your trust I'm on your side" Yamcha 9 said.

"YOU WON'T WIN THIS MATCH!" 18 yelled

"I don't care about that I want to help you" Yamcha 9 said.

**"5-4-3"**

"I give up" Yamcha said as all eyes widen but Cody and Molly had annoyed looks.

'Mom will be pissed if she ever saw that' Cody 0 thought.

"Have fun in the tournament and when you feel like it, come see me in the ninth balcony" Yamcha 9 said standing up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Pff, this sucker fell for her for her beautiful eyes! How naïve" Krillin 9 said.

"Really Yamcha? Seems incapable of going through the first rounds" Tien 9 said.

"Sorry guys! I've changed my mind! Instead of being roasted in the tournament, I'll save those two lost souls" Yamcha 9 said landing back in Balcony 9.

"Is that so?" Armageddon said as his voice made all quite as the Demon God leaned on his balcony wall and smiled evilly.

"You fools actually think there is hope for some universes here? As I recall the twin Namekians Azumuri and Tsumuri are from Universe 14 if I am correct, their father was murdered and the androids tried to kill them" Master said.

"Guys?" Kento 0 said looking at his friends as he saw Tsumuri and Azumuri both growling.

"Father was on the verge of dying so he spat out our egg, Azumuri had the power of Kami so the dragon balls in our universe still works, we never returned because anger would have made us destroyed the androids but that would have upset others know the androids could be save" Tsumuri said.

"Save them? How sad all you think these reject universe can be save?" Miira said.

"Wanna to bet!" Kento 21 growled.

"Come over here and say that again!" Reyoto 21 growled.

"Just enjoy he fight" Armageddon smirked.

"Hey! Time Force Trunks!" Yamcha 9 yelled getting Trunks 0 attention.

"Tell us how we can help! Those demons are going down!" Yamcha 9 growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

**"After this fight, we go to a strange universe, our explorers were taken aback by it, due to its intense differences with the others Universe 2 wasn't discovered more than it was imposed to us, I still didn't really understand myself"**

Time Force heroes all took a glance at each other's as Nero 0 thought of something.

"Something tells me Darkness and his other God allies had something to do with that, wait a minute this kind of thing must be approved by the gods right?" Nero 0 asked.

"Yeah, they have the power to prevent things like this so why allow this?" Kento 0 asked.

"These universe, each one seems to have something different about them but all came here for a reason, some to help save their universe or for power like Frieza, Cell and Buu these universe every single one needs our help in some way, this is why the gods let us come here isn't?" Trunks 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn! They're onto us" Harmony said.

_"Well it was pretty obvious when you interfered in that Broly fight to protect the fighters and spectators"_ Darkness said.

"Oh well they know what they must do now, help these universe and help restore peace again" Harmony said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Two members of this universe are called for this match: Arale from Universe 2!"**

"Arale?" Zang said looking to Balcony 2 to see the purple haired android he met many years ago with Goku.

"Who the hell is Arale?" May said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's her" Zang said as May saw the tiny girl.

"N'CHA!" Arale said.

"Goku and I ran into her once, she strong and I think she an android" Zang said as the second warrior seemed to have caught all males attention.

**"Mary Sue comes from the Orion Star, where she mastered all martial arts and talks all languages, descendant of the Saiyan Princes, blood sister of the Nameks, hidden daughter of Broly, Bardock and King Vegeta, sister of Bulma, fused wih her double from the future, genetically altered, of an I.Q. of 250, she is also immortal, talks to animals and can enter dreams"**

At glance all those facts were true, the young beautiful girl had Namekian ears but wasn't green but tan like the Saiyans, had a long Saiyan tail behind her and wore two Potara earrings in her ears, wore a Saiyan armor top with a gold plate on her left shoulder wore blue pants torn at the knee and her upper thigh and wore shoes like Piccolo.

"Why did she get such an introduction?" Bash asked.

"Oh boy check it out" Zink said as they noticed everyone Saiyan and non were under a trans.

"She's so beautiful!" Trunks 18 said.

"She's like the big sister I never had!" Bulla 18 said.

"I feel like I've always known her!" Vegeta 18 said.

"Well she seems to do quite an impression on this family!" Gohan 18 said.

"Dad, I didn't understand she can't have three fathers" Pan 18 said.

"What a gorgeous creature!" Tsumuri 0 said.

"Secret daughter my ass! She is not my sister!" Zena yelled not under Mary Sue magical aura.

_"It's good I closed my eyes when the Gods created a moon...I'd be transformed into a giant Great Ape-Dragon-Octopus-Platypus"_ Mary Sue 2 said in a soothing voice as it began to rain rose petals.

"She made that up! Can I fight her!" Zena growled.

_"Me who hates violence but I must fight, to save my doomed people, my friends in prison, my evil inter-dimensional double, the One of Prophecy the Boy with scars the carrier of Hope, the promise I made"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"What did she say?"_ Darkness said.

"The boy with scars? My lord! Logan! Darkness come with me! We must go to her universe and see this prophecy!" Harmony said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The boy with scars?" Trunks 0 said snapping out of the trans.

"Trunks she seems to know something and if she immortal does that make her a God or a Demi-God?" Akina 0 asked.

"Maybe but I think I know how she has all this DNA mixed with hers, someone created her like Armageddon" Trunks 0 said.

"Wait the demons!" Akina 0 said as they glanced at the demons.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Her aura has no effect on us" Armageddon said.

"Did you hear what she said? The boy with scars" Master said.

"A 'Carrier of Hope' that sounds like a certain god I know!" Armageddon growled.

"Towa! Miira! Keep an eye on that one! She may be someone of use to us" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Such a beautiful voice!" Frieza 8 yelled.

"Such a dreadful destiny!" Yamcha 9 yelled.

"I'd give my life for her!" Nappa 13 yelled.

"Bear my child!" Kakarot 13 yelled.

"Shut up Kakarot" Vegeta 13 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hoyoyo! You must go on the ring madam!" Arale 2 said already standing in the ring.

_"I must win, the dragon balls are my only hope let the Goddesses help me for this fight"_

"TADAAAA!" Arale 2 yelled as she punched Mary-Sue and sent her flying into the air, "Victory!" she said as Mary Sue hit the ground hard.

"Yeah! Now kick her!" Zena growled.

**"Ma...Mary was unconscious for thirty seconds! Arale from universe 2 wins!"**

"Bitch! How could you hit that innocent girl!" Vegeta 21 yelled.

"He's really weird" Goku 21 said not effected by the aura.

"I couldn't manage to protect you" Trunks 21 said hugging himself and crying with rose petals raining down on him.

"Where the hell are these damn rose petals coming from! They're so annoying! Trunks snap out of it!" Kento 21 yelled as he began to slap sense back into Trunks 21.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bash you Majins seem unaffected by her uh aura? So one of ask her more about her world and this prophecy I'm interested in hearing more" Trunks 0 said.

"Yeah, the boy with scars and what promise did she make?" Kabra 0 asked.

"Something we'll find out" Zink 0 said as they left.  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That pretty much covers my life" Mia 26 said finishing her story.

"Wow a Saiyan Amazonian Princess, that is so cool!" Zato 21 said.

"No it's not, my mother the queen wants me to marry a man of her choosing on my sixteenth birthday" Mia 26 said.

"What!? That's horrible! That age is far too young! She can't do that" Zato 21 said.

"I have no choice Zato, it's a long tradition and my mother doesn't even care how I feel about all this" Mia 26 hugging her knees close to her chest.

"What if you ran away?" Zato 21 asked.

"Run away where Zato? There is no where I can go in my home universe where they won't find me" Mia 26 said.

"What does your universe plan to use the dragon balls for?" Zato 21 asked.

"My mother wishes to use the dragon balls to make Saiyan women the superior warriors in all universes" Mia 26 said.

"What the hell is wrong with your mother?" Zato 21 asked as Mia giggled.

"She always believed that women were always more superior when compared to men, she believes the only thing they good for is giving children" Mia 26 said.

"Well that's just wrong, something tells me she never been in love" Zato 21 said.

"Love?" Mia 26 said.

"Yeah you know the emotion you get when you really and truly care for someone, it something makes you do stupid things but your heart would belong to them" Zato 21 said.

"We never had a word like that back home, but it sounds wonderful to be loved by someone" Mia 26 smiling as Zato returned it.

A.N. Please Review!


	13. Double Trouble

A.N. Guest I've seen both your reviews, I've considered making a Fable 3 story but didn't because of the lack of reviews it got, it was my first and didn't get all that many reviews, now if it were to suddenly get oh I don't know ten reviews from several different people then I may consider making a another story, so until then enjoy reading.

Chapter Twelve: Double Trouble

Darkness and Harmony both stood in an ancient tomb as they both stared wide eye at a drawing on a boy trapped in a red crystal.

"My god how did they know about him?" Harmony asked.

_"How is it possible that this child destiny is this?"_ Darkness asked.

"I wish I would have known sooner, but who is in charge of this universe?" Harmony asked.

_"This particular planet is under the watch of the Devine Being"_ Darkness said.

"Then he already knew about the boy, why didn't he tell us?" Harmony asked.

_"More importantly who is this boy and what is this prophecy, I don't see anything here!"_ Darkness said.

"We must go and inform the others" Harmony said as they left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"You are so kind, thank you for healing me"_ Mary-Sue said to Zink as they all stood in a private room as Bash watched the door.

"Lady give it up you powers don't work on us now please tell us what you know" Kabra said.

_"About what?"_ Mary-Sue asked.

"First tell us more about this boy with the scars and this prophecy and while you're at it please tell us about what's been happening in your universe" Bash said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

**"Next! So the fight will oppose Gotenks from universe 16 against Gotenks from universe 18!"**

"WHAT!" Goten and Trunks from 16 and 18 yelled as the ones from 21 laughed.

"Ha ha! Sucks for you guys!" Goten 21 laughed.

**"Please step into the ring"**

"But! That's a huge waste of charisma!" Trunks 16 yelled.

"Good idea, let's get rid of this moron as soon as possible" Bulla 16 said.

"Wow you are such a nice person" Brody 0 said sarcastically while sitting on his wall.

"Oh bite me" Bulla 16 said.

"In your dreams Aunt Bulla" Brody 0 said.

"Aunt!" Bulla 16 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Before you very eyes!"

"A Universal first!"

"The greatest warrior of all universe!"

"The idol to all girls regardless of their home planet!"

"Gotenks the Magnificent!" both the Gotenks yelled not realizing they had just said the same line in perfect harmony and now both stood on the ring in the same arm up posse.

"..." both the Gotenks said looking disappointed.

"How embarrassing" Brody 0 said.

"That's it, I'm gonna eliminate both of them right now" Bulla 16 said.

"Brothan could beat those morons easily" Brody 0 said.

"Come on Go Gotenks!" Pan 16 cheered.

"Which one?" Bulla 16 said.

"Uh" Pan 16 said as Bulla and Brody smirked.

Both the Gotenks then yelled as they ended up punching each other in the face as they both kicked and people noticed they were using the same moves.

'I'm gonna surprise him by transforming right now!' both the Gotenks thought as they both yelled and transformed to level 3 in Super Saiyan.

"This is the end for you, pale copy!" both Gotenks yelled as their eyes widen "it's impossible!" they both yelled as they attacked using the same moves again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Amazing they do the same thing each time!" Goku 18 said.

"That's pathetic that's what it is! Their power is gigantic and they don't deserve it a bit!" Vegeta 18 said.

"For once I am in agreement with you Vegeta" Reyoto 21 said.

"One of them needs to do something different" Goku 21 said.

"I doubt that" Brody 0 said.

"It's true that without training, they still raised a lot in power due to their adult body fusion make an incredible warrior of them!" Goku 18 said.

"Oh please I could easily kick both their ass" Brody 0 said.

Both Gotenks then collided fists and ended up reverting to their normal states.

"What? So soon?" Gotenks both yelled.

"Hey moron, the stronger you are the more power level 3 takes! Which means you fusion time been cut!" Kento 21 yelled.

"It does!" Goten and Trunks 21 yelled.

"Well duh! Even I knew that!" Brody 0 said shaking his head.

"Well in the end, between us that makes no difference" Gotenks both said as the two fusions ended up splitting.

"HUH!?"

"Well yeah fusion time gets shorter too with level three" Vegito said.

"Ah ha! These morons will be eliminated for cheating!" Bulla 16 said.

"Would it kill you to try to be nice?" Brody 0 said giving her an annoyed look.

"Nope" Bulla 16 said.

**"Incredible! The two fighter split in two bodies each!" **

"What? They aren't eliminated!" Bulla 16 said as Brody laughed.

"Only one person came on the ring they are following the rules even if they are two now" Vegito said.

"Oh too bad Bulla" Brody 0 teased as Bulla growled as he crossed his arms as Goten and Trunks attacked their doubles.

After 84,875 identical strikes as the fight seemed to never get to an end until one of Trunks tripped.

"I have an advantage!" Trunks yelled punching the other across the jaw and kicked him away, "ah ha! It's two on one now!" he said heading towards the two Goten's trying the strangle each other.

"Er? Which one of you is with me?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man I even mixed them up!" Kento 0 said.

"Yeah not sure which Trunks just got knocked out" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bah! Whatever tell your universe and it wins I'm fed up with this" one of the Gotens said.

"I'm the eighteenth" Trunks 18 said.

"Yeah!" Goten 18 yelled as his alter ego groaned.

**"It's Gotenks of universe 18 who wins this match! Next match was of Romanesco of universe 10 agaisnt Nekomajin of universe 2, so again a forfeit"**

"What the hell! Goku check out what that blue, bunny cat thing is wearing" Kento 21 said as they saw Nekomajin dressed exactly like Goku.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where are you going?" Beelzebub 2 asked.

"I have to fight, I was called" Nekomajin said getting on the wall.

"You don't need to ! Your opponent is declared a forfeit!" Beelzebub said.

"I won't flea, even against a forfeit!" Nekomajin yelled.

"That's the point, you don't need to fight!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"The next fight is with Xeniloum from universe 19 versus Buu from universe 4!"**

"Hey check it out, they all changed armor, kind of looks like Saiyan armor only cooler" Kento 21 said.

"I'd wear that" Reyoto 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well it's time to show them" Xeniloum 19 said.

"What? You didn't all forgeit?" Majuub 18 said.

"Hey you, don't toy with us! If you show off!" one of the U-19 warriors yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for you friend, I for carried away but you should, didn't you see the power of the others? Your amours are cool but it won't suffice for..."

"Our armors? Keft! You don't understand anything! You never saw our real equipment, in fact! You didn't notice we changed our armors?"

"We didn't think we'd need our war armors for a mere tournament"

"But when it turned out that the level is way superior to the one of the Frost Demons, we asked for authorization to use our 'Ultra' equipment a Varga sent the message to the Hierarchy"

"What did you just say!" Froze 0 growled.

"What are the Frost Demons?" Goku 18 asked.

"It's an insult that's what it is!" Chill 0 growled.

"Frieza, Cooler, Cold and the ones with Universe 0 are the last representatives of the species of the Frost Demons or the Iceins" Vegeta 18 said.

"The geezers are always slow to decide, but now it's good, we'll be able to fight for real!"

"I'm happy for you but surely you saw that most of the people around here are way stronger than Frieza" Gohan 18 said.

"Or in other cases a god" Kento 0 said.

"Strength is nothing, this Broly that scares you so much? With this armor I'd have destroyed him in one strike"

"Didn't you see that he was invincible that nothing could hurt him at all?"

"Yeah but it's useless against our...

"Enough Naurb, don't reveal our weapons watch Xeniloum's fight instead" he said as they all looked to the fight and saw Buu 4 looking in their direction.

"Hey, er Buu! Are you ready?" Xeniloum 19 said.

"Sorry I was listening to the fascinating conversation down there but you can attack you know, the fight has already begun" Buu 4 said.

"Hmph" Xeniloum 19 grunted as he held out his arm and formed a Z as a Z cut went through him and hit a nearby tower making the Z.

"Was that it?" Buu 4 said as he reformed his cut off limbs.

"That's what I thought, you do have the same powers as the other Buu" Xeniloum 19 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He cut through the energy field protecting the people! If another attack like that goes for the people this time they'll be killed" Trunks 0 said.

"I'm on that" Azumuri said as his eyes glowed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And this?" Xeniloum 19 said launching a blast from a gadget on his wrist as Buu caught the small kai ball.

"You're such a cute one! What's your name?" Buu 4 said as the small bomb exploded into a massive explosion taking Buu and the top of the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They weren't kidding these guys are packing serious Equipment!" Nero 22 said.

"So was that enough to kill Buu?" Yamcha 22 asked.

"Oh please not by a long shot look" Kento 22 said as they saw the smoke was beginning to clear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's called 'Farewell Buu' I'm sorry I've destroyed you entirely and killed you, but it seems there was no other solution" Xeniloum 19 said as they saw a pink cloud above the ring as it began to form Buu.

"You convinced me your armor is cool, give it to me" Buu 4 said moving his finger as nothing happened, "huh? It's the first time that it doesn't work!"

"Oh, I see! You tried to take it off me with your powers! Our systems are protected against telekinesis, sorry" Xeniloum 19 said.

"In that case!" Buu 4 said charging at him as Xeniloum began firing multiple mini blasts that blasted into Buu skin as he stretched out and formed around Xeniloum.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He is going to absorb him!" Gohan 18 said.

"Is that allowed?" Goten 18 asked as they saw Xeniloum come out of Buu back as he came out in nothing but his boxers and all his armor gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"He can remove armor?" Reyoto 21 said.

"Impressive little trick for a parasite" Kento 21 said crossing his arms.

"What on earth would he need that kind of technology for?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"You know it won't be for good" Gohan 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"WHAT!" all of universe 19 yelled.

"I'm keeping the armor I'll study it peacefully" Buu 4 said as he kicked Xeniloum into the ground as the countdown began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'll be right back" Nero 0 said walking away towards Balcony 19.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Thirty seconds unconscious winner Buu from Universe 4!"**

"Dammit! The moment we use the Ultra, we get it stolen!"

"We must get it back!"

"Stay calm! Only Xeniloum cerebral waves can make his armor work...this Buu won't be able to do anything with it"

"I hope so because Buu just acquired what you know...he is now extremely dangerous!"

"Hey!" Nero 0 said getting their attention "maybe we can help each other"

"How can you help?"

"I know a thing or two about Majins, I want information on why you came here, what you plan to use the dragon balls for and what's going on in your universe" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ha! Well, it looks like this 'new armor' of theirs really came in handy" Vegeta 18 said.

"Their weapons aren't to be underestimated because us...we can't regenerate" Goku 18 said.

"Phooey! These were not our real war armors!" Trunks 18 said.

"Yes we're going to put on out 'Giga-Ultra- armor! With them, we'd destroy Buu in one strike!" Goten 18 said.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" one of universe 19 men yelled.

"Drop it"

"You get back here and keep talking!" Nero 0 growled pulling him away from the wall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay every let's discus the information we all gained" Trunks 0 said as all his friends flew into their balcony.

"Universe 1 the Supreme Kai's have been doing the same exact thing that we are doing, they've traveled to defeat universe as well to stop threats from taking over, they already knew about us they said since the Multiverse is so big were more than welcome to help restore peace so Universe 1 we can check off as safe" Reyoto 0 said.

"Hmph Universe 2 is an interesting one, that Mary-Sue character was telling the truth their universe is having some issues of its own and get this there is a prophecy that a boy with scars trapped in the burning stone will one day awaken and will rise when darkness blankets the multiverse" Zink 0 said.

"So Universe 2 we'll need to pay a visit" Trunks 0 said writing all this information down.

"So far, Tapion is the only one from Universe 3 who would talk to me he said there are three others who joined and from what I sense two of them are not good, Universe 3 is being controlled by someone evil" Zang 0 said.

"We all know that Universe 4 is being destroyed by Buu but the heroes are still trapped inside him so we'll need to help those trapped in that thing" Trunks 0 said.

"Universe 5 left before anyone can talk to them but I think it was just one fighter, I plan to ask the birds more information about that universe later" Azumuri 0 said.

"Universe 6 is sad, Bojack and his gang killed everyone on planet Earth, those girls entered so they can get the power to defeat Bojack and his gang and use the other dragon balls to fix the earth and restore it back to the way it was before Bojack and his goons destroyed it" May 0 said.

"Universe 7 is under my father protection but with the dragon balls gone, he can't restore our people he entered to use the dragon balls to wish our people and our home back" Harker 0 said.

"Universe 8 is obviously ran by the Cold Family and their minions so something happened to the Saiyans on Earth, I couldn't get much information so we'll have to go to that universe ourselves later on" Serena 0 said.

"Universe 10 from what I gathered is a different alliance, instead of Saiyan and Tuffles it's Saiyans and Namekians and so far no threat of war has come yet but I have a feeling that universe may have its own problems later, so we should investigate that universe" Bash 0 said.

"Universe 11 is obviously being control by that Babidi and his goons Buu didn't absorb any of the heroes meaning we need to defeat Babidi and his goons and find a way to restore that universe and it's protectors" Kabra 0 said.

"Universe 12 is being protected by Trunks and 16 so far they've has no problems but are willing to leaned us a hand whenever we need it" Saiya 0 said.

"Universe 13 as well all know is being controlled by those four Saiyans but I sense something in Kakarot over there, I've seen guilt in his eyes meaning there is still hope in saving him from the path those other Saiyans forced him on, but their universe has no dragon balls either so it will be tricky fixing that universe as well" Kento 0 said.

"Universe 14 dragon balls are still there but Androids 17 and 18 are not aware of them, it looks like we can help change their minds and help them see the error of their ways but they probably won't without a fight so we'll need to pay mine and Azumuri home universe a visit" Tsumuri 0 said.

"Well that old woman from Universe 15 the one pregnant with that thing called I'K'L is not a nice lady! That thing in her is evil but she wouldn't give me any information on Universe 15 so I can assume it may be dealing with problems relating to that woman" Ally 0 said.

"Universe 16 are good guys we all know that but get this Bulla is Vegito daughter so she half Goku and half Vegeta, not sure what happened to Chichi in that universe but they're all allies on our side" Chill 0 said.

"Universe 17 is being controlled by Cell, it looks like Gohan in that universe was killed instead of beating him so Cell needs to be defeated and we need to find a way to save the dragon balls of that universe as well" Akina 0 said.

"Universe 18 a good one as well, they've agreed to help us when we need it" Serena 0 said.

"Universe 19 they are very technologically advanced, they from a planet called Helior they defeated Frieza but it seems they've had a little problem with some threat, they wouldn't give me more information but agreed to allow us to see their universe and see if our 'talents' can help them" Nero 0 said.

"Universe 20 is Zena home universe, she want to see her dad once this is over she think she can stop him from destroying the universe, she is the only one he won't hurt" Naomi 0 said.

"Universe 21 have great allies as well, Zato in that universe has agreed to give us a hand when we need it" Trunks 0 said.

"Universe 22 is being controlled by some tyrant names Saga, Kento and his friends came here to get stronger from the battle of fighting here, Kento in that universe has agreed to let us come and see if we can help out if they need it but he wants to avenge his people himself" Kento 0 said.

"Universe 23 we all know is where those demons have joined forces but how they got here and who those two imposters they have is still a mystery" Nero 0 said.

"Universe 24 is being protected by Goheta, so far he's got things covered in his universe so we can rest assure that his universe is safe but is now one of our allies" Akina 0 said.

"Universe 25 has Saiyan still living, those four kids are apparently the best fighters in that universe they got their universe under control, no need for us to interfere" Kento 0 said.

"Universe 26 is kind of like universe 10 but these are Saiyan Amazons these women are skilled fighter but seem to hate men something tells me they may be the problem in that universe" Chill 0 said.

"Universe 27 has a bunch of assassins fighting, they're all Saiyans and very skilled not sure what their intentions are for the dragon balls but it may not be for good" Naomi 0 said.

"Universe 28 are all the Shadow Dragons they will be a problem later but there is still a chance to save that universe if the dragons are taken out" Zang 0 said.

"Universe 29 is being controlled by Turles and his men, they defeated Goku on Earth and the Tree of life has already sucked the life out of Earth, Turles needs to be stopped" Saiya 0 said.

Universe 30 is the same, Lord Slug and his crew defeated Goku and now want the dragon balls to control the multiverse" Sledge 0 said.

"Well with all the information we've gathered almost all the universe here have some form or issues that needs to be fixed, I have a solution but it won't involve any of you" Trunks 0 said.

"Then who?" Kento 0 asked.

"It's time our new students fulfilled their destines" Trunks 0 sad as they all glanced at the New Time Force students as they all talked and waited for the next match.

"Do you think they're ready?" Nero 0 asked.

"No not yet, but in a few years top they will be, from what I see there is a big time difference between all the universes here so it won't be long for most of them these kids will be their saviors" Trunks 0 said.

A.N. Please Review.


	14. Hunger for Revenge

Chapter Thirteen: Hunger for Revenge

"When will we get to fight!" Miira growled.

"Soon my friend, very soon you'll get what you desire" Master said.

"I want to kill Bardock myself so all you keep your hands off" Miira growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"When will this round ever be finished? I'd like to get to my next fight already!" Vegeta 21 growled.

"It's far from being finished Vegeta" Gohan 21 said.

"It's too damn long! It's feels like I've been standing here for two years!" Vegeta growled.

"Try Two minutes, just go take a nap or something" Kenot 21 said.

**"Next match! Fighters to the ring Tien Shinhan from Universe 9 versus Sun Wukong from Universe 2!"**

"Cool my dad fighting" Hunter 0 said.

"Check out who Sun Wukong is" Nathan 0 said as they all saw a monkey like creature in balcony 2.

"What the hell is that?" Zena 0 asked.

"I think it's a mutated squirrel" Brody 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"At last! The greatest hero of them all gets to fight!" Sun Wukong 2 said as they saw him fly above the ring on a Nimbus cloud as Tien landed, "well then! Are you too afraid to attack me?"

"You must touch the ring so that the match can begin moron" Tien 9 said.

"Oh in that case" he said pulling out a small stick from his ear as it turned into a pole like Goku power pole and it stretched down and it the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Does that count as him touching the ring?" Pan 21 asked.

"I think so" Kento 21 said.

"The fight can b...HEEEY!" Sun Wukong 2 yelled nearly dodging Tien Tri-Beam Cannon.

"Good reflexes" Tien 9 said as Sun Wukong eyes widen to see Tien had turned one of the planets in the sky into a Pac Man.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He destroyed a planet!" Trunks 18 yelled.

"Of course not idiot these are just gaseous sceneries in the sky and even if it was real planet that wouldn't be impressive, even for tall bald guy" Vegeta 18 said as Nappa 0 gave him an annoyed look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sun Wukong then spun his pole as it grew as a massive shadow formed over Tien 9 as a giant version of the pole landed on top of Tien.

"My Nyoi Bo takes any length I want! It's so heavy that only I can carry it!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh I thought it was like Goku Power Pole but that thing more advanced" Kenot 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My strength exceeds anything you can ima...AAAAH!" Sun Wukong yelled as the pole began to get lifted as Tien lifted it off him with one hand.

"It's indeed quite heavy" Tien 9 said.

Sun Wukong then growled as he reached into his hair and pulled out several strands as he blew them out of his hand as each one turned into a perfect copy of him and all flew down at Tien as the pole began to shrink as Tien made his own army of copies.

Everyone then watched as each Tien punched each Sun Wukong in the face, nose, kick him in the face, slam him face in the ground, kick him in the chin, slam his elbow into his face, punch down on his head, kick him in the face, slam his knee into his face and punch the last one across the face as all the clones now lay on the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow that was amusing, don't you agree Kaiden?" Tora 0 said.

"If you mean by funny then yeah I enjoyed watching" Nathan 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Tien Shinhan from Universe 9 is declared winner of this match!" **

"No! Wait! I was just developing strategies!" Sun Wukong yelled.

"Don't try and bend the rules you'd regret it!" Tien 9 growled.

"Brr, he looks just like Buddha! Freaky!" Sun Wukong said leaving the ring.

**"Next match, Zangya from Universe 6 against Bulla Son from Universe 17"**

'Zangya Bojack girlfriend!' Bulla 16 thought.

"Bulla Son? Pfuu" Trunks 16 said.

"Ha ha, she asked to change her name on registration! I'm also her brother, don't forget!" Goten 16 said.

'YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER!' Bulla 16 thought.

"Bulla wait, we need two minutes" Vegito said.

"Er ok?" one of the Vargas said as Vegito grabbed the back of Nero 0 shirt and began to drag him.

"What the hell!? Where are we going!" Nero 0 asked as they went into Universe 16 hall and approached on the rooms they had.

"Enter and sit down" Vegito said.

"Why am I here?" Nero 0 asked.

"To keep an eye out for the Master, you said he likes to listen in on people" Vegito said.

"Fine" Nero 0 said leaning on a wall as Vegito took a seat at a table with Bulla.

"I forbid you to hurt this Zangya and to kill he, you're going to crush her in one strike without unnecessary violence" Vegito said as Bulla slammed her hand on the table.

"WHAT!? But she's Bojack girlfriend! It's a perfect occasion to..."

"To train your resistance to anger you got carried away once again, in space" Vegito said.

"Yeah, I saved your life!" Bulla yelled.

"Saved? Pff Vegito may I? I have experience when it comes to situations like these" Nero said.

"Go ahead" Vegito said.

"You listen here you stupid girl, you didn't 'save' you nearly killed your father, Gohan' my brother and myself, if you don't learn to control that anger I'll tell you what will happen" Nero said approaching her as his eyes glowed red as he glared down at her and began back her towards a wall, "the demons looks for people like you, stupid naïve people who can't control their power and their anger do you know what the Master will do if he deiced he wanted to control your body? First his possessing the body is painful, it will make you want to die but he won't let you after what seems like years he'll have control of your body all you can do is watch as he uses your body to not only kill innocent people but force you to kill your own loved ones"

"Stop" Bulla said.

"He'll make you kill them slowly, if you think for one second he'll show mercy he won't"

"Stop!"

"Now you listen and listen good you stupid girl! If you don't learn to control your power and anger the Master may as well make you into his next pawn! I've been through that hell once and if you don't straighten up now and change that attitude you'll ended up being destroyed by the ones you love! I saved Pan from Bojack so you either beat Zangya easily or let your anger get the better of you and kill her but doing that will catch the demons attention and once that happens I won't be there to help you, you're on your own to fix your own problems! Now if I even suspect once that the Master has an eye on you, you better hope I will be able to stop him! Do you understand me girl!" Nero growled.

"Yes sir" Bulla said.

"Sorry for being hard girl but someone needs to get this information in your head and Vegito obviously too stupid to do it" Nero said.

"Hey!" Vegito yelled.

"Let's go, her match is going to start" Nero said.

"But it's till the proof of your greatest weakness Bulla, you can't use your full power without destroying everything around you, you need to control yourself, do your best or else, I unsubscribe you from the tournament, repress your anger, it's an order" Vegito said.

"Bulla if you let the anger gets control and Master even glances at you once, you're getting sent straight home, we can't afford that bastard holding one of our own against us" Nero said.

"What! You can't do that!" Bulla yelled.

"I can and I will, Vegito already agrees with me that's one of the reason I'm here, because I know the Master better than anyone" Nero growled.

"Dad!" Bulla yelled.

"Sorry Bulla he's right, control your anger or be sent home" Vegito said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So any particular bodies you have your eyes on?" Armageddon asked.

"I haven't seen one yet, Broly was my first choice and he's back in his universe, I sense darkness in a few warriors hearts here, Prince Vegeta of Universe 13 seems like a worthy host but then again Kakarot unstable power and rage works as well so far I got three choices" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I said I was giving up!" Zangya 6 yelled.

"Yet you aren't there are no cowards in Bojack Gang, none that is still alive anyway" Bojack 6 said as Zangya growled and flew into the ring.

'Well, at least here I'm against a kid' Zangya thought.

"Let's do it!" Bulla 16 said landing in the ring.

"Hey! I thought you'd run away! Ready to finish like your little friend?" Zangya 6 said as Bulla growled and a vain form on her head.

"Uh oh, bad start" Vegito 16 said as Nero 0 kept an eye on the Demons balcony.

Bulla then yelled as her power began to rise.

"WORTHLESS TRASH!" Bulla growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh!" Master said.

"You're not actually considering a woman body are you?" Towa said.

"Normally I wouldn't but her power just unstable as Broly, maybe more I think she'll be an interesting test run" Master said as he chuckled evilly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bulla then yelled as two gold lights shot through the end of the ring and into the ground and sky as Bulla punched Zangya and sent her bouncing off the shield and hitting the ground as a count began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yikes, that some power" Kento 0 said.

"But did you see what she just did? Her anger got the better of her and I don't like the way that creep looking at her" Serena 0 said as they saw the Master looking in Bulla direction.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"12 seconds"

"No need to count she's dead" a Namekian said.

"I did what I could" Bulla said.

"I know, I know you didn't want to kill her you've passed you did control yourself" Vegito said.

"No Vegito she didn't, Bulla you failed and because of that the Master just put you on the top of his possible host list! Dammit! I'm sorry Vegito but we have to send her back for her protection and more importantly everyone protection here" Nero 0 said.

"Isn't there another way?" Vegito asked.

"If there was I would have brought it up, get her transportation home by the end of the day or I will take her back myself Vegito, I can't allow him to gain power again" Nero 0 said.

"I know Nero" Vegito said.

"Hey there's no morgue here, put this useless meat bag somewhere else!" Bojack 6 said to the Namekian holding Zangya dead body.

"And he doesn't even care about his girl..."

"I don't think they are together in our universe, he killed her himself just to distract me" Gohan 16 said.

"And now you tell me that!?" Bulla 16 yelled.

"He shouldn't have had to! Learn to control that anger or end up like Broly because you're on that path" Nero 0 said walking away.

"He's harsh" Gohan 16 said.

"He has to, Nero was a pawn of Master once and the thought of someone becoming the Master new host angers him, he really does care but he is right Bulla if you don't learn to control your anger you will end up having everything stolen from you, like me brother did" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh damn, they're sending the girl away" Master said.

"Will you go after her?" Armageddon asked.

"No, I'll let them try and eliminate all my body choices, I already selected my new host and they don't even know who it is" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Next match! Eleim from Universe 19 against 16 from Universe 12!"**

"You didn't give up?" Trunks 12 asked.

"It's also about giving respect to the opponent" 16 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ready to fight, go!" Eleim 19 said as his armor spread over his chest and he flew into the ring and lenses covered his eyes.

'No sign of life detected, not even a red blood cell! No need to go easy on it' Eleim 19 thought reading the scan detail from the lenses on his eyes.

Ultra Waver Ball!" he yelled launching a blast towards 16.

"If that touches me, I'm dead!" 16 said as Eleim jumped to the air.

"When you'll duck, you'll be more open to my next shots!"

16 then detached his hands and held out two guns at the blast.

"Hell's Flash!" 16 yelled.

"Huh! He won't duck!" Eleim said as an explosion hit below and 16 appeared behind him and kicked him in the back as he hit the grounds and saw half the ring was gone as he quickly rolled out of the way from 16 who tried to crush him as he dodged one of 16 flying fists and fired mini blats at an approaching arm and destroyed it as 16 charged and fired a blast from his arm that Eleim dodged and kicked 16 in the face.

16 then punched Eleim in the chest and sent him skidding back.

'His armor makes him as resistant as an android! But his strikes and his super speed he owes to his boosted and trained body!' 16 thought as they began trading blows as Eleim got an opening.

'Here's my chance!' Eleim 19 thought as he slammed his fists into 16 chests and sent hem crashing into the ring as16 tried to get up but something slammed him into the ground.

"The gravity! It's increasing dramatically!" 16 said.

"My Anti-G make me float, but you can also increase the weight of anything I touch, you are my prisoner now!" Eleim said.

"Damn!" 16 growled.

"My Ultra Waver will melt the machine that you are!" Eleim yelled.

"Sorry Trunks I hope the dragon balls will have compassion for a robot like me" 16 said.

"No! Give up, it's not worth it!" Trunks 12 yelled.

'Why do I hesitate in finishing him off? He's only a robot!' Eleim thought.

"He spoke of the dragon balls, he knows that in our time, they didn't resurrect him" Piccolo 18 said.

"He's gotta give up!" Gohan 18 yelled.

"Say it robot! Say you give up! Or else I will destroy you!" Eleim yelled.

"Sorry...goodbye Trunks I was happy to be your friend" 16 said.

"You...you have a friend? But if having our wish means to shoot a man who is down, I'll do it!" Eleim said.

"There it is, I'm a man in your eyes now? You're not heartless you combine compassion and duty I'm not worried any more, your universe is in good hands, I give up" 16 said.

"You risked your life for this?" Eleim asked.

**"The victory is for Eleim of Universe 19!"**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I know that look Trunks what are you thinking?" Akina 0 asked.

"I'm thinking that one warrior is different than his comrades, instead of showing off a victory like his friends over there he doesn't see 16 as a robot but as a man, I'll be right back" Trunks 0 said walking away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, isn't it a great victory or what?" one of the Universe 19 warriors said to Goku 18.

"Yes it was congratulations of course, 16 is quite weak" Goku 18 said as the man eyes widen.

"Yeah you guys got lucky in that one, I could have beaten him in my current state" Kento 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So who do you guys think will fight next?" Gohan 21 asked his two alter egos as they all stood with their wives.

"Don't know, I heard you entered" Gohan 18 said.

"Yeah I heard that too" Gohan 16 said.

"Yeah well it's a fusion warrior I'm entering as, Kento and I are fighting together were fusion partners" Gohan 21said.

"Hey Kento I just noticed Zato been gone for a while" Serena 21 said.

"Yeah I just noticed that too" Kento 21 said as they all glanced at Pan who was trying not to look suspicious.

"Pan? Do you know where Zato at?" Gohan 21 asked.

"Well uh he may be with a girl he's totally in love with" Pan 21 said scratching the back of his head.

"What! My baby in love! Oh where is she? I want to meet her" Serena 21 said.

"That's the other thing, they had to sneak away since her universe is the Saiyan Amazons" Pan 21 said.

"Oh that won't be good when they find out later" Kento 21 said crossing his arms.

**"New match, King Cold from universe 8, against Videl from universe 9!"**

"Did he say Videl?" Gohan 18 said as the three Gohan's all looked over to see a hot version of their wife's holding the Z-Sword on her shoulder and had long hair braided.

"WHOA!" the three Gohan's said as their wives all growled.

"Hey! Who the hell are you ogling like that!?" Videl 18 yelled.

"But you!" Gohan 18 said.

"She you! But uh different!" Goahn 21 said.

"Yeah uh huh sure!" Videl 21 growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Your majesty!" Mina 26 yelled running out of the hall with Lyn.

"What is it? Your apposed to be guarding my daughter room" Ota 26 said.

"The princess is gone! We found this in her bed! She tricked us with this" Lyn said holding up the tape recorder as she hit played as they heard the light snoring.

"That boy!" Ota growled looking for Zato 21 and saw him nowhere in sight.

"They couldn't have gotten far! Let's spread out!" Riy 26 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Pan we got a problem" Nero 0 said to Pan 21 as she looked over to Universe 26 balcony and saw they looked mad.

"Oh no! I have to buy Zato more time! I can't let his first date be ruined like mine was!" Pan 21 said.

A.N. Please Review.


	15. Visions of Things to Come

Chapter Fourteen: Visions of Things to Come

"Damn! Isn't that the Z-Sword?" Kento 21 asked.

"It sure is but how the hell did Videl wield that thing?" Reyoto 21 asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The Z-Sword?" Kento 0 said as him and the others looked over at King Cold 8 as Cold yelled as they sensed his power rise and he began to transform into his third form.

"Ew he looks uglier than Frieza in that creepy form" Naomi 0 said.

"I'll say" Serena 0 said as they watched Videl landed in the ring as is looked like she couldn't lift her sword.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"On this heavy gravity, it's even more difficult to carry the Z-Sword" Videl 9 grunted as Cold 8 landed, "I've always dreamed of fighting your kind myself! Kaiken!" she yelled erupting in red kai energy and was able to hold up the sword.

Cold then charged at Videl as she dodged his punch and swung her sword that he dodged as he punched her into the air as she stopped midair as she increased the Kaiken power as she dodged Cold punch and kicked him in the chest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This sword kind of radiates with heroism, don't you think?" Tapion 3 said.

"I don't care" Dr. Raichi 3 said.

"You're even grumpier than usual since the tournament started and you sir, don't you think so?" Tapion 3 asked the man in the shadow.

"I don't give a damn" he said.

"I agree with you" Reyoto 0 said leaning on a wall.

"Be gone Saiyan" Dr. Raichi said.

"Or what? I was talking to the hero there not the villain on the crystal ball or the self-proclaimed king in the shadow" Reyoto 0 said.

"That is an interesting sword you wield" Tapion 3 said approaching.

"Made out of the strongest metal in the universe and very sharp" Reyoto 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Videl then swung the sword at Cold who dodged as he smirked and kicked the blade breaking it.

"NO!" Videl 9 yelled as the Kai's from Universe 1all screamed while those who have dealt with the sword in the past had smirks on their face.

"Dad knock it off! That smirk is creepy!" Pan 21 said.

"Look over there" Kento 21 said as everyone then noticed the old Kai standing in the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Videl 9 then blocked Cold punch as she hit him in the face with a kai blast.

"You're stubborn, young lady and this fight begins to bore me" Cold 8 said a Videl growled then noticed Old Kai in front of her staring at her breasts.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Videl 9 yelled.

"From the sword of course!" Old Kai 9 said.

"I shouldn't have wasted in an intermediate transformation I'll finish you both in my original form!" Cold 8 said as Glacious spit take water she was drinking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Glacious how strong is Cold in his final form?" Frost 0 asked.

"He blew up our home planet with that power and took out neighboring planets with it!" Glacious yelled.

"He's that strong! Good thing Trunks killed him in his second form or we would have been screwed in the other universe" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm screwed!" Videl 9 yelled.

"Not at all little miss! I can raise your power you'll become way stronger than your ridiculous opponent" Old Kai 9 siad.

"Really!? You can do that?!" Videl 9 yelled.

"Of course but only if you accept to..."

"I ACCEPT!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh she going to regret that" May 0 said as he and the others who met the Old Kai before shook their heads in agreement.

"I wonder if he's going to tell her that it takes two days to unlock a person full power" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is it going to be long? Cold will be ready soon!" Videl 9 yelled as Old Kai danced around doing the ritual.

"Oh for your potential, I'd say about ten hours" Old Kai said.

"Ten hours?" Videl 9 said as an explosion was heard and they saw Cold in his final form looking like Frieza but towered over them.

"Come attack me both together" Cold 8 said.

"We quit!" Videl 9 yelled.

"What?! Why? You just have to be a little patient!" Old Kai 0 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm" Bardock 0 said sensing someone calling him.

"What's wrong dad?" Raditz 0 asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back" Bardock 0 said as he went into the hall and began to walk down it but stopped at a corner and leaned on a wall.

"What do you want?" Bardock 0 asked as a younger version of himself but wearing a different Saiyan armor came out from around the corner.

"Your with those Time Force brats as I recall" Bardock 3 asked.

"Yes, two of my grandsons are members and from what I've seen and more than likely you have as well, you want my help or more pacifically you want help for revenge" Bardock 0 said.

"If you already know what I was going to ask then answer the question" Bardock 3 said.

"I cannot help you with your conquest for revenge King Bardock but I will tell you this, the path you choose lead to your family spirits being held captive by that Tuffle mutation" Bardock 0 said.

"Then you understand why I want your help" Bardock 3 said.

"I'll have someone help in your universe but not until you waver from the path that got you in this situation to begin with, I don't like that doctor either but revenge is not something you should have covering your heart" Bardock 0 said.

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about the mistakes I made, now I just want the ones he stole from me back, as of now he's still holding their spirits hostage" Bardock 3 said.

"Hmmmm I believe you, my universe will help yours but you must swear that no harm will come to those kids when we let them enter your universe" Bardock 0 said.

"You know I can't promise that, not with Raichi and that demon joining forces" Bardock 3 said.

"Yes they will be a problem but I have faith that you and Tapion will ensure the kid's mission is successful" Bardock 0 said.

"Why would I work with that fool?" Bardock 3 asked.

"Because both of you are fighting to stop evil we must all work together at this time, especially with power demons watching" Bardock 0 said.

**"New fight, Bardock from universe 3 against Raditz of universe 13!"**

"WHAT!?" Dr. Raichi 3 yelled.

"Oh, so that's your name sir?" Tapion 3 asked the one in shadows.

"No" the man said as both the Bardock's stepped out from the hall.

"YOU! What do you expect revenge!? Let me laugh! I'll slaughter and eliminate you! Same goes from you and your universe!" Raichi 3 yelled.

"Oh shut it you science project reject, you're the one who downfall will be hard, I believe it was your hunger for revenge that lead you to this point and when the time comes justice will come and those spirits your hold captive will be sent free oh and we both know who will beat you in this game" Bardock 0 said flying back to his balcony while Bardock 3 flew into the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What were you doing with that other Bardock?" Trunks 0 asked.

"Getting in more details, it seems the doctor and a certain so called demon has joined forces here" Bardock 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hello my son" Bardock 3 said to Raditz 13.

"Hello father" Raditz 13 said.

"In my universe, we used to call you Raditz the Weak and you died at the first opportunity" Bardock 3 said.

"You're the same as in my universe a failed father! Proud to be born lower class and having reached the elite, still you had only disgust for your two son! I was weak only because of you, scum!" Raditz 13 growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"Grandpa is that true?" Zato 0 asked Bardock 0.

"It used to be, you see kids that is what I'd be like if your parents never came to my universe" Bardock 0 said.

"And that would be me if I learned to only hold onto hate for the rest of my life" Raditz 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

"I hate you and today I can take me revenge! My power is way better than Frieza elite and Ginyu Force! I can squash you with a finger!" Raditz 13 yelled.

"Oh yeah? Only that? Too bad" Bardock 3 said powering to Super Saiyan.

"Oh shit that's so unfair" Raditz 13 said.

"I was certainly a lousy father since my visions of the future I've changed a lot...I saw the error of my ways and how barbaric the Saiyan people were but don't expect any excuses you can give up if you want" Bardock 3 said.

"That won't be necessary" Raditz said glancing up as a click sound was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Bardock 3 asked.

"I've just switched on a miniature lamp in each of my eyes that create blutz waves of 17 magazenos!" Raditz 13 yelled as he began to transform.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"A mini blutz wave device in the eyes? Hmmm that would come in handy but we still need to see if Super Saiyan 4 can be effected by the blutz waves" Trunks 0 said as they saw the Great Ape rise with long hair and wearing Raditz armor.

"You know I always wonder what dad would look like as a Great Ape" Nero 0 said.

"Yeah the only thing that's different is the hair" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"No moon for you, neither to use it or destroy it!" Greta Ape Raditz 13 growled.

"Moron, if you have had this idea in our universe we'd have won against Raichi!" Bardock 3 said as he dodged Raditz punch then blocked another punch in the air as he fired a kai blast at Raditz who caught it and crushed it in his hand.

"Your forgetting the Great Ape resistance and about their power!" Raditz 13 yelled firing a kai blast from his mouth at Bardock.

"Your new form lacks in speed!" Bardock 3 yelled dodging the blast as the great ape appeared behind him.

"Speed like this?" Raditz 13 said as he punched Bardock and sent him flying towards a mountain in the distance and fired a kai blast that hit Bardock and sent him crashing as both Bardock 0 and 3 felt a vision hit their heads.

'No! Not now! This is not the time!' Bardock 3 thought.

'Why is this one painful?' Bardock 0 thought as he fell to his knees as the others saw as many images began to flash though both the Bardock minds.

_"It's not the Earth that is in danger" Piccolo 16 said._

* * *

_"I'll kill you all if I have to!" Vegito yelled holding a dead Gohan by him neck in his hands._

_"Enough Vegito! This is exactly what the demons wants! If we have to fight you we will! I won't let you kill my friends!" Nerento yelled._

* * *

_"It's not the universe either" Piccolo 16 said._

* * *

_"All is going according to plan so we will control once again and my perfect body will be mine" Master said._

_"Are you ready to pay the price that body will cost?" Armageddon asked._

* * *

_"Nobody can stop my father most certainly not you two" Bulla 16 said to Goku and Vegeta 18._

_"We have to do something!" Saiya 0 yelled._

* * *

_"It's all of the universes! The Multiverse!" Piccolo 16 said._

* * *

Great Ape Raditz 13 then charged at Bardock and punched him into a mountain as he cried out in pain whil Bardock 0 screamed out in his own pain.

"Grandpa what's wrong!" Kento 0 yelled.

* * *

_"THIS MASQUERADE ENDS NOW!" Super Buu 4 yelled._

* * *

_"These fool have no idea what they created" Nero 23 said holding out his hand and forming a kai ball._

* * *

_"Captain Ginyu isn't dead then!" Frieza 8 said sitting in his throne._

* * *

_"Daddy! Daddy no!" B.J. 0 cried as Nero was under someone foot pinned to the ground in Shadow Saiyan 4._

_"Leave my son alone! Take me instead!" Nero 0 yelled._

* * *

_"I'm sure we'll get along well!" Goku 18 said shaking Cell Jr. hand._

_"Pal" Cell Jr. said._

* * *

_"Stop!" Gast 7 yelled._

* * *

_"Zato!" Mia 26 yelled as Zato 21 hit the ground in Super Saiyan 4 and looked like he took a nasty beating._

_"I am not going to lose! I won't let you hurt the ones I love! I refuse to let the multiverse fall into the hands of people like you! I made Mia a promise and I never go back on my promises! Not for the ones I love!" Zato growled._

* * *

_"The time has finally come, now it's my turn to fulfill the Lord wish, you have every right to fear me I am the Necromancer Saiyan after all, the very thing that haunts the gods dreams" a dark figure said with two voices and glowing red eyes._

* * *

"I don't care about these people!" Bardock 3 grunted as he got away from Raditz and hit him with a kai blast and began hitting him nonstop_._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bardock what did you see? You vision never did that before" Trunks 0 said as Bardock 0 panted.

"I know! Those were pieces of many things to come" Bardock 0 said.

**"Bardock is the winner of this fight!"**

Bardock 3 then walked past Raichi as they glared at each other and he headed for the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Good job loser, you can't even pass the first round!" Goku 13 said standing on Great Ape Raditz chest.

"Shut up and push down on my left eye I can't turn it off" Raditz 13 said with smoke coming from his left eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Now, here is Akiria Toriyama from Universe 2 agianst Raichi from universe 3!"**

"It's my turn" Toriyama 2 said.

"But you're the author!?" Senbei 2 said.

'Exactly! I have full control on my characters, I'm sure to win!" Toriyama 2 said.

"But that's cheating" Senbei 2 said.

"You want me to make you tap dance?!" Toriyama said as he began digging through a pile of paper.

"But his Raichi guy is he really one of your characters?" Beelzebub 2 asked.

"What? Of course it's me who...wait oh no I didn't event this one then I forfeit I', too old for this shit" Toriyama 2 said.

"No hold up!"

Toriyama then turned to see another robot wearing a suit.

"Rojoneo! I should have known you'd be here!"

"Who do you think you are thinking you can change the rules of 'MY' story! Do you know how hard I worked making it this far!"

"Hey I made this! Without me you wouldn't have made this series!"

"As I recall this is Fanfiction! I can do whatever the hell I want here! Now you got me to deal with! I am the only one around here who will force the characters to tap dance!"

"Okay let's take this outside!"

"Bring it!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"What the hell are those guys talking about?" Kento 0 asked.

"I have no idea" Nero 0 said.

**"Raichi is the winner, you can leave the ring"**

"Really?" Raichi 3 said with an annoyed expression as he floated off the ring.

**"New match, Syd from universe 6 against Vegeta from universe 13"**

"I forf..."

"Wait! Get in and use your power" a blonde girl said.

"Why?" Syd 6 asked.

"I want Bojack to think you are the most dangerous of the group" she whispered.

"Ok! I'll blow this minds!" Syd 6 said.

'I heard everything and I'll tell nothing' Bujin 6 thought.

"Er who can carry me to the ring?" Syd 6 asked as everyone in balcony 6 fell over.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh yeah that universe needs our help if those girls are the last line of defense" Nathan 0 said.

"No doubt about it" Brody 0 said as a Namkian carried Syd to the ring.

"Thank you!" Syd 6 said as they landed and the gravity made Syd hit the ground, "ARGGH! What's this gravity! I'm gonna die!"

"Pfff, is that enough? Do you forfeit, or shall I wait 30 seconds?" Vegeta 13 said.

"Heh heh! Naïve!" Syd 6 said as her eyes glowed as Vegeta 13 did.

"Huh!" Vegeta 13 said as smoke began to come off his and Syd body, "what's happening to me?" he said as all saw Syd body change as she stood as they saw she was now a man.

"Look at you dear!" Syd 6 said in a man voice.

"But but" Vegeta 13 said in a woman voice as all saw he was now a woman with a different hair style as all eyes widen.

"That's right you're a woman! And your power levels are now even we have the same power, except you're now in a new body you know nothing about and that's without counting the psychological impact but me I'm used to all that goodbye princess!"

Syd 6 then charged at Vegeta 13 as Vegeta blocked his kick.

"Psychological impact? Is that a joke? I'm a girl so what?" Vegeta yelled as she punched Syd in the gut and kicked him away "always the same with these magicians" she said kicking Syd, "one little trick and they think they won now give me back my powers I'll need it against real opponents" she said grabbing Syd hair as Syd eyes glowed, "good girl"

Smoke then hit them both as they both returned to their normal sex.

"Ah that's much better" Vegeta 13 said.

"The gravity hurts" Syd 6 said.

"Don't worry you won't feel it for long" Vegeta 13 said kai blasting her to ash.

**"Vegeta from Universe 13 wins!"**

"NOOOO!" one of the girls in universe 6 cried.

"Dad, you'd make a pretty mother" Trunks 18 said to Vegeta 18 as Vegeta growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. Making a Deal with a Demon

Chapter Fifteen: Making a Deal with a Demon

**"We now call Gast Carcolh from Universe 7, and Cell Junior, from universe 17!"**

"Who?" Gohan 21 asked.

"I don't know" Kento 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's you" Harker 0 said.

"I know" Gast 7 said taking off to the ring.

"We need a minute" Cell 17 said to one of the Vargas, "your opponent is too powerful, I'll increases your strength" Cell said as they went into a hall and went into their room.

'It's well constructed the walls are sound proof and our auras are stopped too, no longer feel the others, and others don't feel us' Cell 17 thought.

"How are you going to make me stronger dad?" Cell Jr. asked as Cell swished his hands and made Cell Jr. explode as he created a new one from his back.

"There, I gave this one the most power I could" Cell 17 said.

"That's cheating" Cell heard a man say as he looked over to see the hooded Master leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"How did you get in here?" Cell 17 asked.

"I can be in any place I want Cell, now that I know a little secret I want to make you a deal" Master said.

"What?" Cell 17 asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't like this" Nero 0 said.

"Neither do I, that over grown insect is up to something" Saiya 0 said as Cell and Cell Jr. walked out of the hall as all sensed the power difference in Cell Junior.

'How did that happen? Unless' Nero thought as he glanced over to the demons balcony and noticed the Master reappear in, 'that demon is up to something'

Cell Jr. then took off from balcony 17 and charged right at Gast 7.

"Uh oh" Harker 0 said as Cell Jr. punched Gast and knocked him over as Cell slapped his forehead as Master shook his head.

**"Disqualification! Cell Jr. is disqualified for attacking for the match began!"**

"Ah that's right, rules clearly state that both opponents mush touch the ring first before the match can begin, Gast is the only one who touched the ring" Trunks 0 said.

"Come now game keepers, you will give him a second chance, won't you?" Buu 4 yelled.

"We want a fight! We want a fight!" People in the stands began to yell.

"I agree to fight!" Gast 7 yelled in a loud booming voice.

"Wow Gast voice is powerful" Kento 21 said leaning on a wall.

"I agree but what surprise me is the power he's holding back" Reyoto 21 said.

**"Okay the fight is restarted and the match begins now"**

Cell Jr. then touched the ring as Gast powered up making his power known to all as Cell Jr. flared his own power then charged at Gast who blocked his kicks and attacks.

Cell Jr. then yelled and fired a blast at Gast as it caused an explosion.

"Whoa that Cell Jr. stronger than the Cell we fought at the Cell Games" Kento 0 said.

"Makes me wonder how power Cell is now" Kento 22 said.

The smoke the cleared as they all saw Gast emerge unharmed but now shirtless as one of his eyes glowed and shot a kai beam through Cell Jr. forehead.

"He touched the main core of Cell Junior" Vegito said.

"He guessed he had one?" Gohan 16 asked.

"That seems very unlikely" Goheta said.

**"Victory of Gast Carcolh of the Universe 7!"**

"Don't worry Cell he will be resurrected at the end of the tournament well, unless you hatch a dozen others before I guess" Vegito said as Cell glared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Who fighting next?" Kento 21 asked.

"Don't know no one from our universes had been chosen yet" Kento 22 said.

"Cool sword by the way" Kento 21 said.

"Thanks, your power is very impressive to, I hope you make it to the finals" Kento 22 said.

"Me? Yeah right, I don't see that happening I want my son to make it to the fianls" Kento 21 said.

"Why your son?" Kento 22 said.

"He's trained his whole life to be the best fighter in our universe and so far he's damn close to it, maybe winning this tournament will give him that push to have more confidence in himself" Kento 21 said.

"I see, so Zato doesn't have confidence in his power?" Kento 22 said.

"Well it was like that after our fight with Omega, Zato started to constantly train so he wouldn't be 'useless again' as he puts it" Kento 21 said.

"That's interesting to know" Kento 22 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"Beelzebub of universe 2 against, er the Great Demon King Piccolo of universe 3"**

"Piccolo!" Tsumuri and Azumuri 0 yelled seeing King Piccolo step out from the shadow of balcony 3.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Demon king eh? I know the King of Demons, and that it does not look like that! You're going to regret pretending to be my father!" Beelzebub 2 growled hopping onto the wall of balcony 2.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This little demon is cool, I would like to have a son like him!" Dabura 11 said.

"Huh? How did you heal!" Babidi 11 yelled.

"Uh"

"I did that! He gave me a candy in return!" Majin Buu 11 said.

"Idiot! That was candy you created yourself for lunch!" Babidi 11yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is an insult! All these demons mock us!" Miira growled.

"They are lower life forms brother, soon they will remember who the true demons are" Armageddon said.

"Isn't that demon your kid?" Towa asked.

"Hell no! My offspring power is beyond anything these mortals can comprehend" Armageddon said.

"So you do have a child" Master said.

"Of course I do, did you honestly think I wouldn't choose my successor?" Armageddon said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"What's that ridiculous imp?" King Piccolo 3 said landing on the ring and going into a battle stance.

"Kuff! You're not a demon, you're a Namthing, like the organizers!"

'Say I'm super heavy on this ball!' he thought.

"Me, I'm a real demon! For example I was given chocolates, and I didn't share with my friends! In addition, I ate them just before dinnertime!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This demon is an insult! I want to go to his universe and blow up every so called demon there!" Miira said.

"I agree to but let's just watch" Armageddon said as Kento and Nero 23 weren't even watching the fight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Me, I killed millions of people" King Piccolo 3 said evilly.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! You're mad!" Beelzebub 2 yelled.

"Mad no! Just pure evil!" King Piccolo yelled punching Beelzebub as the demon grunted as he landed as Piccolo appeared in front of him and kicked him away.

Piccolo then formed two kai balls in his hands and he blasted one as Beelzebub dodged by taking to the air as Piccolo fired the other blast at him.

Beelzebub then yelled as he inhaled the blast then spat it back at Piccolo causing an explosion.

"Not bad but although this attack would have killed you, it doesn't affect me" King Piccolo 3 said emerging with the top half of his gi torn.

"Shit!" Beelzebub yelled as King Piccolo charged at him and kicked him out of the air and hit the ground where he lay on the ground as the countdown began.

**"Winner of the match, Great Demon King Piccolo of universe 3!"**

"Don't move" Azumuri said as he began to heal the demon.

"It's okay, you were still great! And you're a super demon! It's really evil to snake between meals!" one of his small demon friends said.

"Thank you" Beelzebub 2 said.

"Hey kid let's talk about your universe" Azumuri 0 said to Beelzebub.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"For our next match Nathan of Universe 0 against Brody Briefs of Universe 0!"**

"What! You idiot I told you to enter us as Brothan!" Nathan 0 yelled grabbing Brody collar and began to shake him.

"I thought I did! Oh man this sucks!" Brody 0 said.

"I will frikin kill you! How can you be such an idiot! Your IQ is higher than mine! How can you be so stupid!" Nathan 0 yelled

"Calm down Nathan, just do your best and one of you come out on top" Trunks 0 said as Nathan released Brody.

"Well whoever wins no hard feelings right Brody?" Nathan 0 said.

"Yeah you better not hold back on me" Brody 0 said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Nathan 0 said as they both flew into the ring.

"Whoa!" they both yelled.

"This gravity is intense!" Brody 0 said.

"Yeah but this is nothing compared to the training we did!" Nathan 0 said.

"Yep!" Brody said as they both approached each other and bumped fists.

"Good luck!" they both said as they both jumped away from each other and went into fighting stances.

**"Begin!"**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is that brat even as good as he brags to be?" Vegeta 13 said.

"Believe me he is my son is very powerful, same goes for his friend, I'd say they could take all your clowns easily" Tora 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Brody and Nathan then both yelled as they erupted in gold auras and became Super Saiyans.

"Let's give them one hell of a show!" Brody 0 said.

"I had the same thought!" Nathan 0 said as they both charged at each other as they both punched each other across the jaw.

Brody and Nathan then jumped away from each other than charged again as Nathan blocked Brody kick as Nathan uppercut Brody as Brody back flipped backwards and charged at Nathan and slammed his elbow into his face sending Nathan sliding back.

"Nice hit" Brody said.

"Thanks, great counter attack" Nathan said.

"Thanks, now let's give them a taste of this" Brody said doing into a kai blast stance.

"Sure" Nathan said going into his own as they began to form kai blasts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's amazing that even though they're fighting they treat this like any old sparing match they always have" Kento 0 said.

"Yeah, I admire their good sportsmanship for the fight" Reyoto 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ready Nathan!" Brody yelled.

"I sure am!" Nathan yelled.

"X-Buster Cannon!"

"Cosmic Cannon!"

Both the kai blasts then collided as Nathan and Brody blasts tried to push the other back.

An explosion then hit as smoke covered the ring as the sound of blows being made could be heard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Who winning?" Trunks 0 asked.

"I can't even see to tell!" Bardock 0 said as the smoke began to clear as they saw Brody punch Nathan across the face and Nathan slammed his knee into Brody gut.

Nathan then grabbed Brody arm and pin him to the ground as Brody struggled to get free.

"Dammit! I could never get out of these pins!" Brody growled.

"You would if you looked for all options" Nathan said.

"You mean like this?" Brody said as his tail wrapped around Nathan neck and pulled him back as Brody broke free and kicked Nathan away sending him skidding back as Nathan jumped to his feet.

"Using your tail to throw me off guard, very nice Brody" Nathan said as he spat blood.

"Thanks, now let's continue" Brody said as him and Nathan charged at each other as Nathan blocked Brody attacks as he head butted Brody.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Those brats are the next line of defense?" Master said.

"Not very impressive but then again it was misjudging them before that caused our ends" Miira said.

"Wait I remember these two brats, they called themselves Brothan during my challenge" Armageddon said.

"Really? Well they grown over the years" Towa said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AGGH!" Brody grunted as he slid back as he and Nathan panted.

"Dude, we're going to be at this all day" Nathan panted.

"You mean we will be if you keep holding back" Brody panted.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan said.

"I know your holding back Nathan, well stop! This is a fight to determine the best, with those demons around only the best needs to move on so we can stop them, now stop holding back!" Brody said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Nathan said.

Brody then charged at Nathan again a Nathan caught his fist then Nathan slammed his knee in Brody gut then slammed his elbow down on Brody neck making him hit the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh! Oh Brody going to be so sore later!" Zena 0 said.

"Brody not moving, they started the countdown" Kento 0 said.

**"30! The winner Nathan of Universe 0!"**

"Hey wake up" Nathan said kicking Brody.

"Ow! Oh man that did not tickle!" Brody said rubbing his neck.

"You did great man" Nathan said.

"Yeah but I need to train harder now" Brody said as Nathan offered him a hand as Brody took it and Nathan helped him up as they left the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"Well it seems the Time Force left their responsibilities in the right hands" Towa said.

"Yes, those new brats will be a problem" Miira said.

"No matter they will all be dealt with very soon" Armageddon said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"Sounds like our fights could start anytime now" Zato 21 said.

"We should head back" Mia 26 said.

"Come on, we got to get you back in your room before your universe realizes your missing" Zato 21 said.

"Hold it!" they heard a woman yelled as they both saw Lyn running towards them.

"Oh no they found out!" Mia 26 said.

"Come on!" Zato 21 said grabbing her hand as they ran back to the stadium.

A.N. Please Review.


	17. A Berserker Showdown

Chapter Sixteen: A Berserker Showdown

"I am quite impressed, all you are their teacher?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"Yes, each one of these kids we've been training for a very long time" Reyoto 0 said.

"And you want them to take your place?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"Indeed we do, we can't live forever you know these kids will be the next line of defense when were gone and soon our children will take their place" Reyoto 0 said.

"And Bardock even Trunks second in command?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"Yep! Bardock is our most trusted friend, he takes personal matter into his own hands when it comes to the safety and welfare of the kids, he may be a tough old fart but he is the best" Reyoto 0 said.

"That's interesting, I've wanted nothing more than the same for Kento since I took him in but now that he's grown and has a kid of his own that is now becoming more powerful than us I just hope my own daughter will be the same" Reyoto 21 said.

"Oh she will and just between you and me you should train Naomi to Super Saiyan 4" Reyoto 0 whispered.

"Why?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"She looks hot as hell is that form, Super Saiyan is okay but when were both Super Saiyan 4 man! I had trouble keeping my hands off her during the Baby fight!" Reyoto 0 said.

"Really? I should defiantly do that oh and just between you and me again name your next child if a boy Leo, Naomi loves that name and I'm sure your Naomi loves that name too" Reyoto 21 said.

"Really? I had no idea, wow it is so good to talk to my alter ego we can talk about anything and get away with it!" Reyoto 0 said as they both laughed

**"We will now begin the next fight between Reyoto Hoshi of Universe 0 against Reyoto Hoshi of Universe 21!"**

"..."

"Shit" both the Reyoto's said.

"Good luck uncle!" Kento 21 said.

"Have fun Reyoto!" Zang 0 said as both the Reyoto's flew and landed in the ring.

"Man why did we have to fight each other?" Reyoto 0 asked.

"Who cares I just hope we don't end up doing the same fight like Gotenks did" Reyoto 21 said.

"Yeah, but I think were different, our age yes that is a major difference our power maybe is the same but for skills, let's put that to the test" Reyoto 0 said with a smirk.

"Alright, you want to fight as we are or go all out?" Reyoto 21 asked.

"Hmmm let's go all out, I want those demons to see that were a lot stronger than they think" Reyoto 0 said.

"Alright you can use that sword if you like" Reyoto 21 said.

"No, when it comes to a fair fight I only use this blade when needed I would near use a weapon against someone who doesn't have one of their own, well except for those demons! Anyway I won't need it" Reyoto 0 said throwing his sword and case in the air then kicked it as it headed for his balcony as people screamed and jumped out of the way as the sword stabbed into a wall next to Nero head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU HALFWIT BAKA! THAT NEARLY HIT ME!" Nero 0 yelled.

"Sorry! My bad Nero!" Reyoto 0 apologized as Reyoto 21 burst out laughing.

"You guys remind me of my nephew and I! Bwha ha! He and I get in arguments like that all the time!" Reyoto 21 laughed.

"Well then shall we?" Reyoto 0 asked.

"Whenever you are" Reyoto 21 said as they both began yelling and erupting in twin gold auras as the ring they stood on began to crack.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They were serious about that 'going all out' stuff" Naomi 0 said.

"That's our husbands for ya" Naomi 21 said.

"So true" Naomi 0 said as Rose giggled in Naomi 0 arms, "watch your daddy and uh other daddy fight sweetie"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reyoto 0 and 21 then yelled as the two gold aura exploded and the two Super Saiyan 4 Reyoto's emerged.

"Ah much better, I don't use this form too often, only when I spar with Zato" Reyoto 21 said stretching.

"I train in this form everyday with my wife in our gravity room, we must always be prepared" Reyoto 0 said.

"Well we think the same then, even though were completely different people" Reyoto 21 said.

"Yes that is correct, we may look the same but were different but are we different in power? Let's find out" Reyoto 0 said going into battle stance.

**"Begin!"**

Both Reyoto 0 and 21charged at each other as they ended up punching each other in the face as Reyoto 0 back flipped away and Reyoto 21 jumped away as they charged at each other again attacking and block each other's moves.

Reyoto 21 then slammed his knee into Reyoto 0 gut as Reyoto 0 slammed his elbow down onto his alter ego.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Watch they're both good, neither has did the same like Gotenks did" Trunks 0 said.

"Well it's not all that surprising they are very different but who stronger is what I'd like to know" Bardock 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Both the Reyoto's then jumped away from each other as they both formed kai balls over their heads.

"Berserker Wave!" they both yelled as the blasts collided and caused an explosion as the top on the ring got covered in smoke as the sounds a blows and grunts were heard.

Reyoto 0 then jumped from the smoke as Reyoto 21 charged after him as Reyoto 0 blocked his punch and began dodging and blocking Reyoto 21 attacks as he saw an opening and punched him hard in the gut then grabbed his body and spun him around then threw him fast into the ring causing it to crack then shatter.

Reyoto 0 then charged down and slammed him knee into Reyoto 21 gut as Reyoto 21 gaged as he grabbed Reyoto 0 head and head butted him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow they're about even in power and skill" Kento 21 said.

"This battle may go on for hours" Serena 21 said.

"I would hope not sure this fight exciting now but if it never ends it will end up just like the Gotenks fight" Kento 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Allow me to show you a move I think you don't know about either" Reyoto 0 smirked.

"Go ahead" Reyoto 21 said.

"YO! All Saiyans might want to cover their eyes!" Reyoto 0 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What? Is he planning to turn ape?" Kento 0 asked.

"Nope, recently Reyoto discovered another way to harness the moon power" Naomi 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once the warning was put out Reyoto formed the moon ball in his hand and launched it in the air.

"Moon Burst!" Reyoto yelled as the ball exploded as Reyoto 21 watched as Reyoto 0 kept a hand in the air but had his eyes closed.

'Why is his eyes closed? I thought he was going to look at the moon' Reyoto 21 thought as he saw Reyoto 0 red tail waving behind him as he saw small balls of light going into the tail, 'wait a second!'

"Berserker Moon Showdown!" Reyoto 0 yelled opening his eyes glowing white as he yelled into the air with sharp white teeth has his hand got covered in glowing kai claws.

'He absorbed the blutz wave energy to unlock the Great Ape power!' Reyoto 21 thought as Reyoto 0 teleported from sight.

"What?!" Reyoto 21 said not able to sense his alter ego to the last second as Reyoto 0 came from the side with a loud slash Reyoto 0 slid behind Reyoto 21 as Reyoto 21 powered down in his normal state and collapsed as the countdown began.

"What just happened?" Nathan 0 asked still covering his eyes.

"Reyoto just took out his alter ego in one hit!" Molly 0 said.

"No he didn't it look like it but from I saw he hit him nine times" Azumuri 0 said.

"Nine!? How could you tell?" Hunter 0 asked.

"Well, the Great Ape form naturally is fast plus he's in Super Saiyan 4 so that makes him probably the fastest one here, for the attacks two strikes to the chest, two to the back, two to the gut, two in the face and finished him off with a chop to the neck that finally took the other one out" Azumuri 0 said.

"Amazing" Cody 0 said.

**"30! The winner Reyoto Hoshi from Universe 0!"**

Reyoto 0 then powered down as he approached his alter ego lying in the ground.

"I know that wasn't enough to kill you, I held back" Reyoto 0 said kicked Reyoto 21 foot.

"Ow!" Reyoto 21 muffled in the ground as he began to get up, "Damn! I had no idea we could absorb the blutz waves without transforming, I must learn that move"

"Well I had fun it was a good fight!" Reyoto 0 said.

"So did I, glad to know the multiverse is in good hands, hope to see you get to the finals" Reyoto 21 said as they shook hands.

"Nero!" Zato 21 yelled running into their balcony with Mia 26 as both Kento and Serena 0 raised an eyebrow.

"Uh Big-Zato who your friend?" Zato 0 asked.

"Oh uh this is Mia" Zato 0 said.

"She his girlfriend" Pan 21 said leaning on the wall as Zato and Mai both blushed as Kento and Serena 0 and 21 all smiled.

"Is that so?" Kento 21 said.

"NO! It's not like that!" Zato 21 said red with embarrassment.

"Oh really? Then what is 'this' then?" Kento 0 smirked.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR NAME BUSINESS! Nero Mia needs to get back in her room now!" Zato 21 said.

"It's too late kid, they found out about Pan little tape recorder" Nero 0 said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You help that girl sneak out without that universe permission or telling us about this?" Kento 21 said.

"Uh maybe? It was Pan idea!" Zato 21 said.

"Hey! I wanted to help you two get together! This is so much like Romeo and Juliet, two people from two different worlds falling in love, oh it's so romantic!" Pan 21 said as all eyes were on the turning all red Zato 21 with Mai who was covering her face in the embarrassment.

"Oh my god, my baby in love! Oh Zato this is so cute!" Serena 21 said.

"EW! Cooties!" Zato 0 said as Kento and Serena 0 smiled at this scene.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ota 26 said hopping into universe 0 balcony.

"Mother! I...uh...I" Mia 26 said.

"Silence! How dare you sneak out and with that trash!" Ota yelled pointing at Zato 21 as all took offence to that but the parents mostly.

"Trash?! How dare you call my son that you bitch!" Serena 21 yelled.

"Who do you think you are calling him trash!" Serena 0 yelled.

"Back off you weak ass old bitches!" Ota 26 growled.

"WEAK!"

"OLD!"

"Uh oh!" Kento 21 and 0 both said as they both grabbed ahold of their wives as they tried to lunge at Ota.

"SHE DEAD! LET ME AT HER!" Serena 21 growled.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Serena 0 yelled.

"It's my fault!" Zato 21 yelled.

"Zato?" Mai 26 said.

"I made Mia sneak out! She didn't want to but I made her please don't be mad at her, if you should be mad at anyone take it out on me!" Zato 21 said.

"Zato" Mia said touched that he took the blame to keep her out of trouble.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FILTH AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Ota 26 growled as she grabbed Mia arm and yanked her away as Mia looked back sad as Zato looked back at her.

"Mia! Someday we will meet again! We can talk whenever we want, run laugh anything you want! I promise we will! When that time comes will you wait for me?" Zato 21 called out.

"Of course I will!" Mia 26 called back.

"Enough! He's poisoned your mind! Let's go Mia!" Ota 26 yelled as they headed back to balcony 26.

"Oh my god! You do love her! You wouldn't have said that so openly to her if you didn't!" Pan 21 squealed as Zato 21 blushed redder.

"AWW!" all the women in the area said.

"It is just like Romeo and Juliet! How tragic!" Glacious 0 said whipping a tear from her eye.

"Trunks! Please let me join as a full member! It's the only way I can see her in her universe! Please Trunks!" Zato 21 said to Trunks 0.

"Kid I would love to have a member like you, were always excepting but, your already stronger than the other students your power is beyond anything we can help you with, there's nothing more we can teach you but that watch I gave you, we can call you in or you can reach us and we can bring you to the base, so when you are ready and trained hard enough to earn that woman respect well help you" Trunks 0 said.

"Come on young man, I believe it's time you and I had a long overdue talk" Kento 21 said.

"Yes, both the human customs and Saiyan ones" Reyoto 21 said.

"Not again" Zato 21 blushed as they headed back to their balcony.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Zato 0 said to his universe parents.

"Yeah baby?" Serena 0 said.

"What is it?" Kento 0 asked.

"Will that be the same for me? Will I fall in love like he did?" Zato 0 asked.

"Maybe, that's something we can't tell you Zato because we don't know the answer" Kento 0 said.

"Don't worry honey you'll know when you're older" Serena 0 said kissing Zato 0 forehead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The Saiyan Romeo and Juliet, how amusing" Towa said.

"But when it comes to love, any person will do anything for the ones they love anything" Armageddon said with a wicked smirk.

"Hmph, how desperate will that boy be when he can't see the one he loves anymore? Such an experiment I'd love to see carried out" Master said.

A.N. Please Review.


	18. The Demon True Disposition

Chapter Seventeen: The Demon True Disposition

"Look at how miserable he looks!" Serena 0 said as they saw Zato 21 sitting on one of the benches in balcony 21 looking at the ground.

"Trunks there must be something we can do? He's our alternate universe son, we can't stand to see him so sad" Kento 0 said.

"The only thing I can do is what I suggested, Zato will have to find a way to be with her on his own" Trunks 0 said.

"Oh for the love the gods! Stop worrying about it! Trust me he'll be happy I've seen his future and must say I liked the man he'll become" Bardock 0 said.

"Really? How does he do?" Kento 0 asked.

"That's something I'll leave to surprise you all" Bardock 0 said as he smirked.

"So he and Mia will find a way to be together?" Trunks 0 asked.

"Oh yeah they'll be just fine" Bardock 0 said as all of them looked to Zato 21 who looked up to balcony 26 as Mia stole a glance and smiled at him and he returned it.

**"For our next, the Master of Universe 23 against Temp from Universe 27!"**

"Uh oh" Nero 0 said.

"So we finally get to see that parasite fight" Kento 0 said.

"I wonder who body he's using at this moment" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"At last! About damn time I was going to lose my composer if I had to wait any longer" Master said floating out of balcony 23 towards the ring.

"Don't do anything stupid" Armageddon warned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Be careful Temp this is not an enemy to underestimate, forfeit if it looks bad" the Assassin Chrom 27 warned his fellow member.

"Like I'll forfeit to the like of that thing, I can handle this" Temp 27 said flying towards the ring.

"Temp overconfident as usual" Pulse 27 said.

"That will eventually be his own downfall" Chrom 27 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"An assassin? I remember running into one like you before who wore the same exact clothes" Master said to Temp.

"Must be a coincidence" Temp 27 said.

"Oh what was his name? Oh! It was Zero! What a stupid name" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A loud gasp was heard as Reyoto looked to Naomi who covered her mouth and looked like she seen a ghost.

"Naomi?" Reyoto 0 said.

-Flashback-

_ "NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" _a four year old Naomi cried hitting the window as she saw both her parents get impaled by Shadow Needles_._

_"You Saiyans are all the same no matter what universe you're from" _Master said walking out of the smoke as the needles came out of Zero and Nova chest as they hit the ground.

_"Nova" _Zero whispered as she looked at him as he held out his hand and she took it.

_"Link I love you" _Nova cried.

_"I love you too" _Link said as Zero looked up to the window where he saw his crying daughter,_ "Naomi! Start the ship! Run! Get away!"_

_"Pesky rats" _Master said hitting them with a kai blast causing an explosion.

_"NOOO!" _Naomi cried as she saw the hooded Master look at her, _"No!" Naomi yelled running to the front of the ship and began pressing random button, "start! Please start!"_

_"Finally a brat I can catch" _Master said approaching the ship as he saw the engine turn on as the ship blast forward flying into trees.

_"Fly up!" _Naomi yelled trying to get the ship in the air as she saw she was heading toward some rocks,_ "fly! Please fly!" _she yelled as she saw a light behind her and turned around to see Trunks as he stumbled back and saw what they were heading towards.

_"Oh shit! Quick take my hand!" _Trunks yelled.

Naomi then jumped from the driver seat and took his hand as Trunks quickly hit the return to base button on his watch as they vanished as the Master saw the ship crash and explode.

-End of flashback-

"That bastard! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM!" Naomi 0 yelled as Reyoto grabbed her.

"Naomi what is wrong?" Reyoto 0 asked.

"It was him! He's the one who killed my parents in front of me! It was the Master!" Naomi cried into his chest.

"WHAT!" Nero 0 growled.

"Why are you brats acting surprise, I did the same for all of you, Serena parents Zato and Pamela, Reyoto parents Hark and Yayami, Naomi parent's Zero and Nova and May young may family the servants who raised her and her parents" Master said as he just pissed off every Saiyan in balcony 0.

"He was so desperate to gather us together he slaughtered our parents and homes to get to us!" Saiya growled.

"I want to kill him!" Kento 0 growled.

"Well that won't happen until one of you brats fight me" Master said looking to Temp, "now then do you wish to forfeit or die?"

"Only one of us will die today and I don't intend it to be me" Temp said charging at Master as he drew and knife and threw as Master caught it, inches from the inside of his hood.

"Assassin, such predictable beings" Master said dropping it into a small black hold as one opened up behind Temp as the knife shot out and stabbed into his back.

"GAHH!" Temp yelled as Master grabbed his neck as he began to choke him as he gaged.

"Watch closely Nero and little Kento your mother was just like this" Master said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nero 0 growled.

"We'll put you in your grave again you parasite!" Kento 0 yelled.

"We'll see Master said as his other hand turned into Shadow Claws as he impaled it through Temp chest and out his back as all the Time Force parents quickly covered their children's eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy! I don't want to be here anymore!" B.J. cried as Nero hugged him while glaring at the Master.

"Saiyan blood I love the feel of it, but nothing compares the cries of thousands dying all at once" Master said removing his hood as all saw he looked like an average Saiyan.

"Who body is that you beast!" Naomi 0 yelled.

"This one is one I was given my Lord" Master said.

"Lord?" Nero 0 said as Master tossed Temp body away.

**"Temp has died! Master of Universe 23 wins!"**

"I'll see you later B.J." Master said as Nero growled with glowing red eyes.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Nero 0 yelled.

"Oh but he does, you think it's just chance that he was born stronger then both of us and can use the power of darkness? No I don't believe that" Master said flying back to his balcony.

"You just had to piss them off didn't you Master?" Armageddon said.

"Of course, if one gets kicked out so does all of them all they need is a little pushing" Master said.

"Why did you tell them about the Lord you big mouth?" Kento 23 said.

"Why not? I love watching their confusion" Master said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

"That bastard is dead!" Nero 0 growled.

"Which one of you is the daughter of the Assassin Zero and Nova?" Chrom 27 said standing by their wall.

"What's it to you?!" Reyoto 0 growled.

"Last I saw her she was only a baby, I have every right to see my granddaughter after so many years" Chrom 27 said removing his hood a Naomi eyes widen to see a much older version of her father but with gray hairs and had a different look in his eyes.

"You're my grandfather?" Naomi 0 asked.

"You've grown into such a beautiful young woman Naomi you look just like your mother, but those eyes are your fathers and you defiantly got his strength and power as well" Chrom 27 said touching the side of her face and smiling as Naomi hugged him catching him off guard as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing here grandfather?" Naomi 0 asked.

"We entered to use the dragon balls to wish our people back, the Assassin Guild is all that is left of the Saiyan race, which the five of us well make that four now" Chrom 27 said.

"Grandfather this is my mate Reyoto Hoshi" Naomi 0 said.

"Well your power is very great I know my granddaughter safe in your care" Chrom 27 said.

"Thank you sir" Reyoto 0 said as Chrom noticed the baby in Reyoto arms.

"And who is this little one?" Chrom asked touching Rose nose as the baby laughed and grabbed Chrom finger.

"This is our daughter Rosaline" Naomi said.

"Well she is going to be an eye catcher for men that I can tell" Chrom 27 said as Reyoto 0 growled.

"Like hell she is! Any man try to lay a hand on my little girl and he's dead!" Reyoto 0 growled.

"Ah the over protective father, Zero was the same way" Chrom 27 said.

**"We will begin our next fight with Amond from Universe 29 against Nero of Universe 23!"**

"So we finally get to see what that other Nero is capable of" Nero 22 said crossing his arms.

"Is he stronger or weaker than you?" Kento 22 asked.

"I don't know I know that Time Force Nero is stronger than me, but I don't know who stronger here, that demon Nero or the Shadow Saiyan Nero" Nero 22 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero 23 then flew down onto the ring as his arms were crossed and he looked bored as he yawned.

"You look bored, don't worry I'll make this quick" Amond 29 said landing in the ring.

"Hn" Nero 23 said keeping his arms crossed.

**"Begin!"**

Amond then charged at Nero as he punched Nero 23 in the face as his eyes widen to see Nero was unharmed but with his eyes closed.

"Worthless" Nero 23 said as he opened his eyes as they glowed red as he grabbed Amond arm and twisted it around with a loud crack.

"GAHHH!" Amond 29 yelled out in pain as Nero slammed his hand over Amond mouth to muffled his screams.

"Such a nuisances" Nero 23 said as a Shadow Needle came out of Nero hand that was covering Amond mouth and came bursting out Amond head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kids! Let's go play in one of the spare rooms!" Azumuri said as he and some of the parents began taking the kids away from the area so they wouldn't see more of the demons slaughter.

"That is disgusting!" Reyoto 0 growled handing Rose to Naomi as she left with the other parents taking the kids away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero 23 then smiled evilly as he held his hand out to Amond chest and made a kai blast go through causing a large hole as he removed his Shadow Needle as Amond body hit the ground.

**"Amond has died! Nero of Universe 23 wins!"**

"Hmph" Nero 23 grunted as he whipped the blood of his hand on Amond chest before he flew back to balcony 23.

"You couldn't have made it more interesting brother?" Kento 23 asked.

"I am not wasting my energy on such a pitiful waste of life, I'm saving for that for worthy opponents" Nero 23 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you just see what the guy just did?" Nero 0 asked.

"Yep, he's strong you sense that power he was holding back? He's not one to take lightly" Kento 0 said.

"Question is how powerful is that Demon Kento" Saiya 0 said.

"Probably just as strong or stronger" Serena 0 said.

"Well whatever it is they're both just as dangerous as those other demons" Sledge 0 said.

"He didn't even give Amond a chance to forfeit" Bash 0 said.

"These demons are not going to let anyone get that chance" Frost 0 said.

"That was horrifying, I've seen some horrible things in the past but those last two fights were hard to watch, those demons are not merciful" Zato 21 said.

"That is expected, they're heartless monsters that care for no living thing" Kento 0 said.

"Isn't there anything you guys can do?" Kento 21 asked.

"Not unless one of us fights them, but in the end they will be brought back to life if we kill them, as of this moment this is a win, lose situation" Reyoto 0 said.

"What if one of the three wishes the winner is get to make sure the demons are not resurrected?" Zato 21 asked.

"Can that work Azumuri?" Kento 0 asked.

"Well a wish can't cancel out another wish granted by a powerful dragon so it depends on how strong the prize dragon is" Azumuri 0 said.

"We need to ask the Game Makers and confirm this information" Trunks 0 said.

"I'm on it" Azumuri 0 said walking away.

"I just hope this all works out" Zato 21 said.

"So do I" Kento 0 said.

A.N. Please Review.


	19. Boiling Points

A.N. Okay Guest I've been doing some thinking and when I'm finished with my Dragonball Heroes series I've decided to write the Fable 3 Retold story, now please enjoy the rest of the series because it is coming to an end very soon and I hope everyone enjoyed this series because the final stories that will come out with make this series go out in a bang! So enjoy the rest of Multiverse.

Chapter Eighteen: Boiling Points

"This pisses me off! Those demons are purposely doing this so one of us will attack and we all end up getting kicked out!" Nero 0 growled.

"It's a good thing Vegeta been dealt with all of them would have lost it long before us" Kento 0 said.

**"For our next fight Krillin of Universe 22 against Syn Shenron of Universe 28!"**

"Another universe with my dad?" Marron 0 said.

"Yeah except that one young" Zena 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh boy! I can't wait for this fight!" Krillin 22 said but before he goes Kento 22 gets his arm

"Krillin do me a favor and be careful, this guy doesn't seem that he cares what happens to his victims so long they can't breathe" Kento 22 told Krillin warningly.

"Don't sweat it, we will beat this guy get the experience we need and beat saga!" Krillin 22 said as he goes to the ring and activates the Mystic Kai Form.

"He's lucky that's not his Omega form but still he really should forfeit, he nearly killed me in my universe" Zato 21 warned sitting on balcony 22 wall.

"I know, I sense the guy power level but Zato there is one thing you should know about my team" Kento 22 replied.

"What's that? I already know about your guys hidden power I've seen my dad and uncle use it, I know it's ki signature anywhere the Mystic Kai Power is pretty cool" Zato 21 said glancing at balcony 26 again.

"It's just were a family if one of us goes down we see that we find them again, if you don't know that then you can't be with her" Kento 22 said in sympathy.

"I don't even know what I feel is love like Pan said it is" Zato 21 said.

"What does your heart tell you?" Kento 22 asked.

"I don't know, it beats to loud for me to hear when I look at her" Zato 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alright you big while spike back time for you to meet KRILLIN!" Krillin 22 said some of the other universes are a bit startled to how much braver Krillin 22 is then some of the other Krillin's.

"You pathetic whelp, you're not even worth my time" Syn 28 growled crossing his arms.

"Hmph 'you pathetic whelp not even worth my time' dragon breath much?" Krillin 22 said fanning where his nose should be.

Syn then growled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Krillin punching him hard in the gut, enough to break a few rips and make him cough blood, "you dare mock me!" Syn 28 yelled back handing him and sent him rolling across the ring.

"Ha, 'you mock me' god Kami says more interesting things" Krillin 22 said as he hit Syn 28 up on the cheek.

Syn was unfazed by the attack as he glared at Krillin and grabbed his neck, "you want something interesting well here you go!" Syn 28 yelled as he began punching Krillin repeatedly in the gut.

Syn is then hit from the back as he dropped Krillin and growled.

"Who did that!" Syn 28 yelled as he looks over and see's two Krillin's.

"Cool trick Tiens multiply technique, the guy you've been hitting here was letting me prepare for this! Galick Gun!" Krillin 22 yelled hitting Syn with the blast as Syn laughed as he emerged from the smoke.

"I know that trick, when split into two you split your powers as well!" Syn 28 yelled teleporting and grabbing both the Krillins heads and slammed their heads into each other hard.

Krillin then got up and smiled.

"Look behind you" Krillin 22 said.

Syn then saw another clone with his hands in a familiar stance.

"Solar Flare!" he yelled blinding Syn with the light.

"Ugh! You little bastard!" Syn 28 yelled.

The Krillin clones then became one as he got ready for a powerful attack.

"This is it! SUPER KRILLIN BIG BANG ATTACK" Krillin 22 yelled as his attack hits Syn in the back making a huge light.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Does that guy have any moves of his own?!" Vegeta 18 growled.

"I think you should be flattered someone wants to use that attack" Goku 18 said.

"Actually our mentor in our universe was Vegeta himself" Tien 22 said.

"Really? Vegeta? A teacher?" Goku 18 said.

"Yep, he just like your Vegeta but not possessed with surpassing you" Chiaotzu 22 said.

"It's not an obsession!" Vegeta 18 yelled.

"Really? Because it sure as hell seems like it Mr. Train all Day and Night to One Day Surpass Kakarot" Kento 21 mocked.

"You little brat!" Vegeta 19 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well that's it! Guess that makes me the..." Krillin 22 said but then Syn appeared behind him and stabbed his heart with his arm as all is shocked and horrified.

"You think I'd be killed by such a weak attack you insect!" Syn 22 growl hitting Krillin with electricity.

"GAHHH!" Krillin 22 cried out as the electricity stops as he then smiled and looked at the 22 balcony "sorry guys guess we won't get that buffy" Krillin said as he fell with tears in his eyes.

**"Syn Shenron of universe 22 wins!"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kento 22 screamed as he looked at an announcer "please allow me to take his body he's my brother please!"

"Hmph fine, take this trash" Syn said throwing the body at Kento 22.

Kento gives the body to Yamcha to hold he then walks up to Syn.

Syn looks at him then Kento gets the back of his sword is about to hit Syn as Zato grabbed his arm.

"NO! You'll be disqualified! If that happens Krillin won't be wished back!" Zato 21 said.

"UGH!" Kento 22 growled as he glared at Syn smirking at him "Fine! I won't fight you because I could be disqualified and loose Krillin for good, but! If you ever mock my friends lives again I will make it my personal goal to destroy you!" Kento 22 growled as he walked away.

"Come on dad uh Kento that last thing you want is to let him ruff our fur so know this dragon, you pissed off the wrong Saiyans" Zato 21 said.

"Like I care if that little bald dwarf couldn't hurt me what chance do you have?" Syn 28 said walking away as Zato 21 held Kento 22 back.

"Just ignore him! He'll get what's coming to him!" Zato 21 said.

"I know, I just hate it when someone hurts my family, your father is lucky your grandfather may have been a bastard but at least he knew him, as for me I never knew what my family looked like till I came to this tournament" Kento 22 said.

"Was I what you expected?" Zato 21 asked.

"Honestly I don't know, let me give you some advice the girl you care about from 26, protect her for all you know she may come to an opponent who will kill her, you know it's true so don't argue it's not, do what you did with the girl from 16 protect her" Kento 22 spoke softly.

"I will always protect my friends and family, that's just the way I was raised and her name Mia" Zato 21 said.

"That's nice, Zato do me a favor and don't die" Kento 22 said as he then went back to balcony 22 awaiting to see the next fight.

**"For our next match we will have Raditz Son from Universe 0 versus Zetme from Universe 26!"**

"Raditz Son?" Kento 21 said.

"Yeah Bardock, Raditz and their mates adopted the last name" Kento 0 said as Kento 21 noticed the baby in his arms.

"When the hell did you and Serena have another kid?" Kento 21 asked.

"He's only a few weeks old this is our son Teten" Kento 0 said.

"Looks just like us but the hair different" Kento 21 said.

"Yeah probably might look like another clone that seems to run a lot in our family" Kento 0 said.

"I prayed that Zato wouldn't look like Goku when he was born" Kento 21 said.

"So did I! Wow we think more alike than my brother and I" Kento 0 said.

"I heard that!" Nero 0 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"My first fight and it had to be against one of those annoying amazons, I have the right mind to blow her up to teaches those bitches a lesson for interfering in my grandson first love" Raditz 0 said landing in the ring and began cracking his neck then knuckles as Zetme 26 landed in the ring.

"In the name of the Amazonian Saiyans I will bring honor to our people!" Zetme 26 yelled.

"Yeah yeah I hear you, now then do you forfeit?" Raditz 0 asked.

"Like I will hand victory to a low class make like you!" Zetme 26 yelled charging at Raditz 0 as he sighed.

"You should have quit" Raditz 0 said as he disappeared then clotheslined Zetme as she hit the ground.

"Ugh! How is it that a mere man was able to hit me without me seeing!" Zetme 26 growled.

"In your universe women may be superior but in mine the women are just as powerful as the men, we don't live in dark ages anymore where one sex is treated unfairly we treat each other with equal respect your princess sees it from her encounter with Zato so now this is your last chance to forfeit" Raditz 0 said.

"Never!" Zetme 26 yelled as she charged at Raditz again.

"Why do you people have to be so stubborn?" Raditz 0 said as he punched Zetme in the gut then chopped her neck making her collapse to the ground, "you can begin the count down now!" he yelled as one of the Vargas began the 30 second countdown.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow your son didn't hold back at all" Nappa 0 said.

"Of course, that woman pissed him off and I bet you anything Cora gave him permission to teach her a lesson" Bardock 0 said eyeing Raditz mate.

"Father-in-law how dare! I would never suggest such a thing to him! No matter how much those women pissed me off" Cora 0 said crossing her arms.

"We need a nick name form our daughter Kento, we can't go around calling her Cora when your mother around it's confusing" Serena 0 said.

"Well her middle name is Pamela I guess we can start calling her C.P." Kento 0 said rocking Teten in his arms.

"Relax I have a nick name of my own so we won't have to result in calling my granddaughter something like C.P. my middle name starts with a C so C.C. will do just fine" Cora 0 said.

"C.C. huh? Well I guess that's okay" Tora 0 said.

**"30! Raditz of Universe 0 wins by a knockout!" **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"How distortable!" Ota 26 said.

"Mother please, their universe could be benefiting to us" Mia 26 said.

"Enough Mia! We will not discuss those ingrates anymore!" Ota 26 growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was such a waste" Raditz 0 said landing in balcony 0.

"I would have beaten her around some more to teach that snob universe a lesson!" Serena 0 growled.

"She not guilty party it that mother of the girl, whoever gets her should teach her a lesson" Raditz 0 said.

"Man these fights are starting to get dangerous, with the number of enemies already moving on ahead we will have to come up with a plan" Kento 0 said.

"Why bother?" Master said as all the Time Force growled to see the demon leaning on the wall looking at them.

"Oh shut it you parasite!" Nero 0 yelled about to walk over as Reyoto and Saiyan held him back.

"Tell me Nero? How strong is your son? I sense his power is above average than any child his age" Master smirked as Nero growled and power to Shadow Saiyan 4.

"TALK ABOUT MY SON AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" Nero yelled as Saiya and Reyoto tried to hold him back as they all noticed Lalah who walked right up to Master and punched him hard across the face as all around eyes widen and jaws dropped.

"Threaten my son again and you're dead!" Lalah 0 yelled as Master chuckled.

"Your mate a feisty one isn't she Nero? Go ahead and all you try to stop the inevitable because sooner or later all you will meet your ends, same goes for that brat child of yours" Master said.

"WHAT!" Lalah 0 yelled as Naomi and May tried to hold her back from attacking him.

"All is going according to plan so we will control once again and my perfect body will be mine" Master said.

"Are you ready to pay the price that body will cost?" Armageddon asked leaning on a nearby wall as Bardock eye widen from hearing this from his vision.

"Why of course I've always been one to take risks, right Nero?" Master said as Nero growled as the two demons walked away as Lalah face went to one of pain.

"OW! God damn! What the hell is his face made off!?" Lalah 0 growled shaking feeling back into her hand and Nero took her smalls hands into his to check it.

"Nothing looks broken love and I must say I loved that punch!" Nero 0 smirked.

"Well I got sick of listening his threaten our baby" Lalah 0 said as she smiled up at him.

"Now those two are a good example of a happily mated pair" Nappa 0 said.

"Everyone here is like that, well except for Bardock and Hanasia I still don't understand their relationship or Vegeta and Bulma" Nathan 0 said.

"They're examples of complicated couples you will understand when you older Kaiden" Tora 0 said.

A.N. Please Review.


	20. Zato will to Fight

Chapter Nineteen: Zato will to Fight

"I am so bored!" Majuub 21 said.

"Don't worry dude your fight will come up and hopefully so will mine, I am so excited! I hope I get someone that's a big challenge" Zato 21 said stretching.

**"Next fight Majuub from universe 21..."**

"YES! Ha! Who's the loser I get to fight! Bring him on!" Majuub said.

**"Against Zato Hoshi from Universe 21!"**

"Oh" Majuub 21 said as he saw Zato giving him an annoyed look and cross his arms on his chest.

"What was that about being a loser?" Zato 21 said tapping his foot.

"Oh not you Zato! Your cool man! Heh heh!" He said laughing nervously as he saw Zato continue to glare at him.

"Get in the ring Majuub" Zato 21 said.

"You're going to hurt me aren't you?" Majuub 21 asked.

"Oh no I just want to have a friendly spar Majuub nothing more" Zato 21 said smiling at him wickedly.

"You should have wait for the announcer to finish before you said that Majuub" Goku 21 said.

"Come on guys! Give me a hand here! He's going to kill me!" Majuub 21 said.

"You shouldn't have insulted your opponent" Vegeta 21 said.

"Sorry Majuub you're on your own" Kento 21 said.

"It was nice knowing you Majuub" Pan 21 said waving a white handkerchief.

"You guys are so mean!" Majuub yelled.

"Coming Majuub?" Zato 21 said already standing in the ring.

"Oh man" Majuub 21 said flying into the ring.

"Relax Majuub I won't use my Saiyan powers to beat you to inches of death but I will teach you some manners!" Zato 21 growled with a fire bursting behind him and glowing eyes (like in the animes when someone mad).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I think he got that temper from hanging around Vegeta" Gohan 21 said.

"No, that's not him being angry that's just his being really annoyed I would know if it was anger he's just annoyed right now" Kento 21 said.

"I would be too, Majuub called him a loser and now he's going to teach that kid a lesson" Reyoto 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come Majuub let's fight" Zato 21 said going into a battle stance.

"Oh man" Majuub said going into his fighting stance.

Zato and Majuub then charged at each other colliding fists and sending a wave of powerful wind in all directions as Majuub swung his leg to kick as Zato blocked his kicked and uppercut Majuub.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He's so cool! I'm going to be so cool when I grow up!" Zato 0 said watching the fight on a screen Azumuri created in the room they kept all the kids.

"Wow that kid is very powerful" Froze 0 said.

"Yeah I wonder what he's like at full power" Bash 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Majuub took to the air as he began launching a series of pink kai blasts as Zato back flipped and began dodging all the blasts as he launched himself in the air spinning as a kai ball began turning into a wheel around his spinning body.

"Dragon Wheel!" Zato 21 yelled as the wheel came at Majuub 21 who held out his hand and tried to hold it back as it began to push him back as Zato stopped spinning and kicked Majuub in the face and sent him crashing into the ring.

"OW! Man Zato did you have to hit that hard?!" Majuub 21 yelled.

"Hey I had to get pay back for that loser comment but hey were even now I can stop holding back" Zato 21 said.

"Holding back?" Majuub said as Zato 21 smiked and powered to Super Saiyan 4.

"I forfeit!" Majuub yelled.

"Aw! You're no fun dude!" Zato 21 said powering down.

**"Zato Hoshi of Universe 21 wins!"**

"Why you give up Majuub?" Goku 21 asked.

"He turned Super Saiyan 4! No I like living way too much" Majuub 21 said landing in the balcony.

"Oh come on! It wasn't like I was going to kill you, maybe severally injure you but not kill" Zato 21 said.

"Yeah no thanks" Majuub 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow that kid amazes me more and more, not only is his power at an incredible level but he wasn't even in full power yet" Nero 0 said.

"I would like to see what he's like when he goes all out" Kento 0 said.

"We may find out sooner than we thought" Nero 0 said glancing at the 23 balcony.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"For our next fight, Haze Shenron from Universe 28 against Princess Mia of Universe 26!"**

"A little girl? I the great Haze Shenron should get a worthy fighter!" the dragon yelled.

"Just get your ass in there and finish this quickly Haze we don't have all day!" Oceanus Shenron 28 said.

"Fine!" Haze 28 said jumping to the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Defeat him without mercy" Ota 26 said.

"I know mother" Mia 26 said taking a quick glance at Zato before she took off to the ring and landed away from the giant green dragon.

"Ready to die little girl?" Haze Shenron 28 asked.

"Please I can beat you easily" Mia 26 said.

"Take this!" Haze 28 yelled firing a blast from his mouth at her as she smacked it into the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"This idiot weak, his pollution isn't even near so take him out will be easy for her" Zato 21 said.

"Ugh I hated that guy! Throwing us in the nasty lake!" Pan 21 said shivering at the memory.

"Lucky for us there is no toxic lake around" Zato 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

Mia then charged at Haze and punched him in the gut then kicked him in the air as she formed two kai balls in her hands.

"No wait!" Haze 28 yelled.

"Meteor Blast!" Mai 26 yelled making her blasts become one and hit Haze turning him to ash on contact.

**"Princess Mia of Universe 26 wins!"**

"A princess of Saiyan women huh? I wonder what would happen if someone were to pluck their princess away" Vegeta 13 smirked.

"She way too young for you Vegeta" Kakarot 13 said.

"Shut up Kakarot I meant killing her, like I'd take that brat as a mate" Vegeta 13 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

"Well done daughter" Ota 26 said as Mia landed back in their balcony.

"Thank you mother" Mia said taking a seat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

"You choose an excellent woman for a mate boy" Vegeta 21 said to Zato as he was drinking a bottle of water then spit-take it in Reyoto 21 face.

"MATE!" Zato 21 yelled as he noticed Reyoto glare, "sorry Uncle Reyoto"

"Whatever" Reyoto 21 said whipping his face off.

"I meant it Zato, a royal princess is fitting for any grandson of mine" Vegeta 21 said.

"What about us?" Bulla 21 asked standing with Trunks.

"You two better do better" Vegeta 21 said.

"How? There are no Princes and Princess around here" Trunks 21 said.

"Not my problem" Vegeta 21 said walking away as Bulla, Trunks and Zato gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh good ole Vegeta" Kento 21 said shaking his head.


	21. The Demon Brothers True Intentions

Chapter Twenty: The Demon Brothers True Intentions

"Man those two give me the creeps" Kento 22 said and him and Nero 22 glanced at Kento and Nero 23 as both the demons seemed to be in their own conversation.

"We agree, they are evil no doubt about it but from those glares they keep giving those other demons something tells me that they hate their superiors" Kento 0 said.

"I would too" Nero 0 said.

"I would give anything to know what those two are up too" Kento 22 said.

"Anything huh?" Kento 23 said as they all gasped and spun around to see the demon brothers sitting on the wall looking at them.

"They moved fast" Nero 22 growled.

"Tell me my alter-egos what would you give to know our true intentions hmm? Maybe your souls? Or lives?" Kento 23 smirked.

"Like we make a deal with you fakes!" Kento 22 growled.

"Fakes? Oh no my dear Prince I am not a fake none of us are" Kento 23 smiled.

"Why do you work for those demons if you hate them?" Nero 0 asked.

"To fulfill the Lord wish" Nero 23 spoke.

"Who the hell is this Lord the Master?" Kento 0 asked.

"Ugh! Like we address that parasite like that!" Kento 23 growled.

"The Lord wishes for us to keep quiet about him and so we shall, we'll just keep you brats guessing" Nero 23 said.

"Brats! Why I ought to!" Kento 22 growled as Nero 22 stopped him from attacking the demon brothers.

"Keep an eye on that brat of yours Nero he may be one of the Master targets but he's no longer on the top of his list" Nero 23 said.

"Why give me a warning?" Nero 0 asked as Nero 23 smiled evilly.

"Because I want to be the one to cause your end" Nero 23 said as Nero 0 growled.

**"Our next match will begin with Cacao from Universe 29 against Trunks Briefs of Universe 0!"**

"Ah another fight, come brother let's go watch" Kento 23 said walking away as Nero 23 followed.

"What creeps" Kento 22 said.

"Agreed" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII

"Good luck dad!" Brody 0 said.

"Thanks son" Trunks 0 said.

"Kick his butt daddy!" Chloe 0 said.

"I will sweetie" Trunks 0 said kissing Akina then flew into the ring where the pink blob looking alien was waiting.

"A half breed? This will be easy" Cacao 29 said.

"You should never judge a book by its cover" Trunks 0 smirked.

"Take this!" Cacao 29 yelled launching a blast at Trunks who drew his sword and sliced the blast in half as they exploded behind him into two different spots on the ring.

Trunks then charged at Cacao and punched him in the gut and kicked him in the air as he teleported above Cacao and slammed him back down into the ring causing the ring to crack on impact.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"How lame, that's two idiots who failed me" Turles 29 said.

"Don't worry sir we will not fail you" Rasin 29 said.

"You idiots better not" Turles 29 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"30! Cacao has been unconscious for 30 seconds! Trunks of Universe 0 wins!"**

"I may have overdone it on that attack" Trunks 0 said flying back to his balcony.

"That was so cool daddy!" Chloe 0 said.

"Thank you Chloe" Trunks 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man I'm bored" Kento 21 said.

"Who do you think you and Gohan will fight?" Zato 21 asked.

"I hope it's that bitch Ota!" Serena 21 growled.

"Honey don't let her upset you, Cora can sense it" Kento 21 said taking the baby Cora from her arms.

"Oh I know but she just pissed me off! No one calls my babies trash and gets away with it!" Serena 21 growled.

"She upset me too darling but we shouldn't let her upset us, I know our son will find a way around her, he is a smart kid" Kento 21 said.

"Yeah I know" Serena 21 said.

**"For our next fight, Gohento of Universe 21 against Rough of Universe 27!"**

"Dammit!" Serena 21 growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Gohento?" Kento 0 said.

"That's Kento and Gohan of Universe 21 fusion" Nero 0 said.

"I wonder what they look like" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

"Ready Gohan?" Kento 21 asked.

"As I will ever be" Gohan 21 said.

"Fuuuuuu! Sion! Ha!" they yelled doing the fusion dance as they were engulfed in the gold light as Gohento emerged.

"Now it's time for a real man to show you how a fusion done you Gotenks losers" Gohento 0 said.

"Hey!" All the Trunks and Gotens yelled.

Gohento then landed in the ring as the assassin Rough landed.

"Another fusion warrior? This will be easy, your time limit won't last that long" Rough 27said.

"That will be thirty minutes and right now I can handle you in my current state, no Super Saiyan" Gohento 0 said.

"A bit overconfident aren't you?" Rough 27 said.

"No I just know you're too weak" Gohento 0 said as Rough growled.

"I'll show you weak!" Rough 27 yelled firing a blast and hit Gohento causing an explosion and covered the ring and smoke, "ha! Looks like I'm not as weak as you thought! I win!"

"You think so?" Gohento 0 said standing behind Rough as Rough spun around and Gohento punched him in the gut then used one finger to push him over as the countdown began as he looked to all the Trunks and Goten.

"That is how to get the job done morons" Gohento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow I would be a badass if I fused with Gohan" Kento 0 said.

"These fusion are so strange ours makes us into something different too" Nero 0 said.

**"30! Gohento of Universe 21wins!"**

"Here you go" Gohento 0 said handing Rough to Chrom.

"Thanks for not killing him" Chrom 27 said.

"I wouldn't kill anyone, not even this guy" Gohento 0 said flying back to his balcony.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"Nice one uh Uncle-Dad?" Zato 21 said.

"Thanks" Gohento said.

"It's so weird, I have no idea what to call him as" Pan 21 said.

"I'll be right back" Zato 21 said heading into the hall as he went into one of the rooms given to Universe 21 as he began looking thought his backpack.

"Lose something?" Zato 21 heard someone say as he spun around to see Armageddon.

"Armageddon! What the hell do you want?!" Zato 21 growled

"I came to give you an offer, you wish to see that girl again and without having to worry about her mother, I can make that happen" Armageddon said.

"Forget it! I'd never make a deal with you!" Zato 21 growled.

"My offer still stands you know where to find me" Armageddon said disappearing.

A.N. Please Review.


	22. So close yet so Far

A.N. I am so sorry this chapter was so late! I got major writer block and when someone asked me to make the Fable 3 story I got inspired and went all out on it, but that story is almost over and I just got my block unclogged! I will update very soon right after I've finished the Fable 3 story which is getting close to the end so don't worry I am on it! So enjoy the chapter this fight is long overdue.

Chapter Twenty-One: So close yet so Far

"So many things to do, and so little time to enjoy it" Armageddon said sitting on the wall of their balcony.

"So far only two of us got to fight" Miira said.

"Don't you worry we'll all get our chance to destroy a life here" Towa said.

"Those fights were pathetic I want a real fighter" Master said.

"Be patient my friend you'll get your chance" Armageddon said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII

**"For our next fight Rasin from Universe 29 against Mina of Universe 26!"**

"I forfeit, I'm not stupid enough to fight a Saiyan" Rasin 29 said.

"Coward" Turles 29 said crossing his arms.

**"Mina wins by forfeit! For our next match Star of Universe 25 against Oceanus of Universe 28!"**

"Yes! Wish me luck boys!" Star 25 said.

"Star you be careful that lady looks stronger than we think" Nash 25 said.

"And she has a dragon ball in her forehead" Potat 25 said.

"Don't worry about me, I got this" Star 26 said flying into the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"A little girl? How boring" Oceanus 28 said flying into the ring.

**"Begin!"**

"Mighty Hurricane Fury!" Oceanus 28 yelled launching the blast as Star as Star quickly jumped out of the attack way and charged at Oceanus with and punch but was sent flying back by an invisible force as she hit the ground.

"A shield? Very clever lady" Star 26 said standing up.

"Now to end this!" Oceanus 28 yelled creating a tornado around her as Star cover her face from the dirt hitting her.

"The eye of the storm! Hit her at the eye of the storm!" Pan 21 yelled.

"Eye of the storm?" Star 26 said looking above the tornado "oh! I get it!"

Star then powered to Super Saiyan and teleported above the tornado and formed a kai ball.

"Take this!" Star yelled firing the blast down onto the dragon.

"What! No!" Oceanus yelled being blown up as the dragon ball flew from the smoke as Syn Shenron caught it then eat it.

**"The winner! Star from universe 25!"**

"Nice one Star!" Nash 25 said as Star landed back in their balcony.

"Thank you, she wasn't that tough" Star 25 said.

**"For our next match Bardock of Universe 0 against Miira of universe 23!"**

"Oh shit" Kento said.

"Forfeit grandpa! You got lucky beating him last time!" Nero said.

"That was before, I've gotten stronger and I've never given up in a fight and will not now" Bardock 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Excellent" Miira smirked.

"Did you rig this?" Towa asked.

"Of course not, looks like the fates our on my side, revenge will be sweet" Miira smiled wickedly as he took off to the ring.

"Long time no see Miira" Bardock said landing in the ring.

"It has indeed, you blew me up it was an insult to my demon pride! Being defeated by someone weaker than me! But no more! The time has come for your death by my hands!" Miira yelled powering up letting his power be felt by all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Whoa! He's stronger than Broly!" Zato 21 yelled.

"I think he's stronger than Omega too!" Pan 21 said.

"That is intense! I don't think even dad and Vegeta can handle that guy" Gohan 21 said.

"Not even Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta could handle that power, I wonder how the Time Force took that guy out?" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

"Things have changed over the years Miira like this for example!" Bardock 0 yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4.

(Now would be a time for some battle music! Go to YouTube and search Dark Impetus EXTENDED this is a battle theme used in Kingdom Hearts BBS so the time theme fits.)

Miira and Bardock then stared down as they charged at each other throwing attacks that they dodged and blocked as Miira teleported above the ring.

"Destruction Sphere!" Miira yelled creating a massive kai ball over his head.

"That thing has the power to take out the shield and blow up the planet!" Trunks 0 yelled.

"Time Stop!" Bardock 0 yelled as time literally froze for all but him "Reverse Clock" Bardock said making time go back to the point where Miira was about to teleport as Bardock unfroze time and kicked Miira into the ring below.

"Whoa! Did he just make time stop?" Kento 0 asked.

"Yeah I remember Miira creating a massive kai blast a second ago!" Nero 0 said.

"Clever move Bardock" Miira said standing back up unharmed.

"I know, now let's see how your handle this! Time Blades!" Bardock yelled holding his arm in a clock position and slowly moved it clockwise as it created 12 kai blades as Bardock made the blades spin around him as they disappeared then appeared spinning around Miira with all the blades pointing at him.

"What?!" Miira growled.

"Blade Pierce!" Bardock 0 yelled making the kai blades all stab into Miira as they all glowed, "Time Bomb!" he yelled as Miira was caught in an explosion and covered in smoke.

"Yeah! Nice one dad!" Raditz 0 yelled.

"It's not over yet dad" Kento 0 said as the smoke began to clear with Miira standing as he cracked his neck.

"I will admit I felt that a bit, my resistance to pain is greater to others but if I could feel I would said you hurt me a little, my turn" Miira smirked as he charged at Bardock with a punch Bardock dodged as Bardock began to block and dodge Miira attacks.

"Yeah get him Bardock! Show him who boss! Kick his ass! Yeah show that white heard freak who boss!" Hanasia 0 yelled.

"Mom!" Raditz 0 said as him and his son started at her with wide eyes.

"What? I love a good fight" Hanasia 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh so that's your mate" Miira said stopping his attacks.

"What's it to you?!" Bardock growled.

"How upset would you be if someone were to take her away from you again?" Miira asked as Bardock eyes glowed.

"Threaten my family again I dare!" Bardock growled.

"That reminds me, those two brats B.J. and Zato they will be useful seeing that Zato is powerful teenager in another universe and B.J. is a powerful Shadow Saiyan who power will succeed Nero, their power is worthy of harnessing" Miira said.

Bardock then yelled as the arena began to shake as the sky opened up a massive time rift.

"What the hell is that?!" Kento 0 yelled as powerful wind began to blow.

"The time rift! Bardock just ripped on open!" Trunks 0 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So that is the full extent to the Time Keeper power" Armageddon said.

"Time Keeper?" Towa said.

"Yes, did you think Bardock power reached this level by chance? No the God of Time has been at it again, no one seen him in a long time and makes me wonder if my brother knows this" Armageddon said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This ends for you Miira!' Bardock yelled as his hand glowed as a large scythe formed as he spun it over his head and disappeared.

"What!" Miira yelled as he looked over a second too late as Bardock sliced the scythe though Miira as the rift above closed up and the scythe vanished as Bardock looked over at Miira as the demon cough blood as Miira looked at the blood on his hands and watched it turn to ash and blew away in the wind as his skin began to shrivel up.

"What did you do!" Miira yelled as he quickly began to age.

"The Death Clock technique, I used this move on you last time Miira remember? If I am able to use the same move on you twice and win then you really are a waste of my time, be gone" Bardock said punching Miira across the jaw as the demon turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

**"Bardock of Universe 0 wins!"**

"Yeah! That my mate! He's mine!" Hanasia 0 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

**_"Did you know he was given the powers of our brother?"_** Darkness asked as they watched the fight from a distance.

"No I hadn't Chron is the most mysterious out of all the gods he know everything and his sisters the Goddess of Fates say he's always out of contact" Harmony said.

**_"We should speak with Chron, we both know his hag sisters won't tell us anything about the future involving Nightmare but Chron may cooperate with us"_** Darkness said.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up brother, he's just as stubborn as his sister last I saw him, but a visit may be worth it" Harmony said.

A.N. Please Review.


	23. Alliances

A.N. Okay I'm sorry it taking so long but I have school and other things to worry about you can be patient You lucky I didn't decided to stop writing for a month, anyway as a Disclaimer thank you for being patient for those who were and for supporting the story and thank you Greymon Leader and SSJ5 Kiezen for helping me out by adding your characters to Multiverse so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Alliances

"So Cell do we have a deal?" Towa asked Cell 17 as he smiled wickedly.

"What your offering is too good to pass up, I had no idea of such power that I can obtain" Cell 17 said.

"Good, so what do you say Cell?" Towa asked holding out her hand.

"Madam you have a deal" Cell 17 said shaking her hand as their hands glowed and Cell eyes glowed.

"Now remember to use this power for the real competition in the finals" Towa said.

"Of course, I know better than to show the surprise so soon in the games" Cell 17 smirked.

"Remember this power can also be passed to the Cell Juniors once you activate that power so be cautious of that" Towa said.

"Excellent, I am in your command" Cell 17 said.

"Good, you will report to Armageddon for orders if something were to happen to me in the games but the spell will stay all you have to do is unleash it and then you X-Form shall be awakened" Towa said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"For our next match! Wings from Universe 30 against Goku of Universe 21!"**

"Yes! Finally I get to fight!" Goku 21 said.

"I forfeit!" Wing 30 yelled.

"Darn it!" Goku 21 pouted as Zato 21 patted his back.

**"Forfeit! For our next fight Chrom of Universe 27 against Rage of Universe 28!" **

"Is that your real name?" Naomi 0 asked her grandfather.

"No, that's my assassin name" Chrom 27 said flying into the ring then looked down at the 12 inch dragon.

'An electric based creature, from the data I collected this little rat has a little problem with water, but with electricity it can be redirected' Chrom thought.

**"Begin!"**

Chrom then began throwing knives as Rage screaed and saw all the knives just formed a circle around him as he laughed.

"You missed! But I won't! Dragon Thunder Clap!" Rage 28 yelled as he saw his electricity wouldn't hit Chrom, "what?!"

"Who said anything about me missing you little moron? Those knives are working a thunder rods, keeping you from using those electric attacks" Chrom 27 said.

"What!" Rage 28 yelled.

"Now be gone" Chrom 27 said forming a kai ball.

"No wait!" Rage 28 yelled as Chrom kai blasted Rage as the dragon ball flew and Syn eat it forming another dragon ball on his chest.

**"Chrom of Universe 21 wins!"**

"Dad how did you know he was an electric based dragon?" Naomi asked.

"Simple, I studied everyone here for what their weakness are and what their fighting styles are, this is a major rule in being an assassin, you father was the best when it came to this" Chrom 27 said.

**"For our next fight Nash from Universe 25 against Chiaotzu of Universe 22!"**

"Awesome! I get to fight now!" Nash 25 said stretching.

Chiaotzu then looked up at Kento22, "what is it Chiaotzu?" Kento 22 asked as he bent down to listen as Chiaotzu whispered

"Okay you heard from the 25 team, yeah they're powerful, the guy Nash you're fighting can go the same level as my counterpart from 21" Kento 22 whispered "so after hearing that from them you sure about quitting? Okay just promise me you won't regret it later."

Chiaotzu then jumped to the ring a Nash landed away from him.

"Hey little dude, you ready I've been dying for a good match I hope you're ready, oh and good luck" Nash 25 said bending down and holding out his hand.

"Em Mr. Nash you look like a nice person and with your power level I probably wouldn't win even with Vegeta's kai training, so I forfeit but if it helps here's a sweet hope this makes up for the match" Chiaotzu 22 said as he gives Nash a piece of chocolate and goes back to his balcony then hugs Kento 22.

"Oh a snack" Nash said eating the chocolate and flew back to his balcony.

Zato 21 then see's this and wonders about Chiaotzu as Kento 22 looks at Zato.

"You okay Zato?" Kento 22 asked.

"Why he forfeit? I know Nash wouldn't have used his Saiyan powers to his advantage so why? Nash wouldn't have killed him that guy really nice" Zato 21 said.

"I know even though I met him I know he's a good person it's just Chiaotzu doesn't like fighting good people or good people fighting him, so he forfeits and gives them a sweet to make them feel better."

Zato 21 for a moment see's Kento 22 holding a baby Zato instead of Chiaotzu but then blinks and see's Chiaotzu again.

"Funny for a second I saw something from a picture back at my home, funny how our universes are so much alike" Zato 21 said.

**"For our next fight Yamcha of Universe 22 against Pan of Universe 21!"**

"My cousin from my universe?" Zato 21 said taking a glance at Yamcha.

"Wow guess I'm next, don't worry Zato believe it or not were more alike than you realize" Yamcha 22 said giving Zato a pat on the arm.

"What?" Zato 21 said in confusion.  
"Wait and see" Yamcha smirked as he jumped to the ring away from Pan, "so your Kento's second cousin."

"That's me and in my universe you're a lonely desert bandit that screwed up every relationship he's ever been in, you power different I can feel that so is that what makes you different from him or is there another more?" Pan 21 said

"Ouch that hurts, so who was I with a relationship with I probably won't get another chance to know?" Yamcha 22 asked.

"Bulma, she ended up with Vegeta and I have no idea how, and in Universe 0 you married Krillin ex Maron and over there are your two kids form another universe, say hi Cody! Molly!" Pan 21 said.

"Hey?" Cody 0 said.

"Hey other universe dad" Molly 0 said.

"Hey kids" Yamcha 22 said as he got into a fighting stance, "Alright let's see what you have kid."

"Okay!" Pan 21 said going into her fighting stance.

"Go!" Yamcha yelled as he teleported behind Pan and got her in a head lock "just to let you know I didn't take Vegeta's kai training like the other humans on my team."

"They're not the only one who took kai lessons and Vegeta lesson!" Pan 21 smirked slamming her elbow into is gut to break free then kicked him across the jaw and sliding across the ring.

"Yeah! Nice kick Pan!" Zato 21 said as he glanced at the 22 fighters, "sorry, she family I am obligated to cheer for her."

"It's okay in a sense she's my family too. It's kind of a family fight for me" Kento 22 said.

Yamcha then kicked her in the stomach as Pan slammed her knee into Yamcha face then grabs his head and slams him into the area floor as Yamcha gets his legs on her neck and throws her to then ground then gets up.

"You're tough I guess I should expect that from being related to him" Yamcha 22 said.

"Of course, I may not be a strong as most of the people in my family but I will still fight even if the odds are against me maybe I'll finally unlock Super Saiyan, that other Pan can do it so I should be able to too" Pan 21 said as Yamcha 22 was starting to laugh but was a kind laugh.

"If you were older we would be a perfect couple I didn't ask for the powers they were forced on me" he said.

"EW! No way you're not my type! And what powers?" Pan 21 said.

"Yeah sorry for being creepy. You want to know why I didn't do Vegeta's kai training?" Yamcha 22 asked.

"Sure why not" Pan 21 said.

"I was kidnapped instead of Kento I was due to the black hair and eyes, they thought I was a Saiyan but I wasn't and that Saga decided to do some 'testing' on me to prove a theory, good thing I was unconscious otherwise I count imagine a worse kind of pain" Yamcha 22 said.

"Saga?" Pan 21 said as the Time Force was slightly interested.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Looks like another universe the kids may have to stop by to help out" Trunks 0 said.

"Whoever this Saga is he seems to have got the demons attention as well" Nero said as they looked over to the demons.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Anyway remember what I told Zato before we fought?" Yamcha 22 said.

"Yeah you were more alike or something" Pan 21 said.

"You said you hope to be a Super Saiyan let me show you" Yamcha 22 said as he began to yell "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" then Yamcha's hair goes Gold and his eyes emerald green.

"This is the result of that theory of Saga" Yamcah 22 said as some fighters were shock except 22.

"Dammit! Everyone can turn Super Saiyan but me! Oh screw this! I forfeit! Dad your training me! I am sick of being the only Saiyan here who can't do that!" Pan 21 yelled flying to the balcony.

"Why did he have to go and do that? Now we'll never hear the end of it" Zato 21 said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Pan" Yamcha went back to base form then flew back to his balcony and got Kento 22's hand.

However the time force felt a bit worried after learning what Saga could do with Saiyan DNA.

"Something tells me this Saga got this DNA replication idea from Towa and Miira, you think he's a Time Breaker?" Kento 0 asked.

"Who knows, but if he is he probably working on his own" Trunks 0 said.

A.N. Please Review


	24. Nero Intuition

A.N. Sorry this was late I've been busy busy busy! Anyway Trick I have already known about this, go back to the chapter where all the gods have their meeting, Bills a Whis are the two gods from that movie, and Ms. nicolette Kaiser don't push your luck I am not doing a fic on Goku Jr. kids sorry but your suggestion for a Shadow Saiyan girl did give me an idea for a future charcter I am working on but as for the name I will think about it, I prefer a Saiyan name really and if you must know where I live it's Nevada but I choose not to tell you all where. Anyway enjoy the chapter

Chapter Twenty-Three: Nero Intuition

"This is insane! Why does every universe here have the power to go Super Saiyan but me!" Pan 21 yelled.

"Maybe if you spent less time dating and more time training it might help" Zato 21 said.

"For once I agree with the brat" Vegeta 21 said.

"Oh whatever! I will be able to do that one day!" Pan 21 said.

"If you actually trained" Zato 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

**"For our next fight Riy of Universe 26 against Potat of Universe 25!"**

"At last!" Potat 25 said stretching.

"Take it easy on her Potat she weak" Nash 25 said.

"Yeah sure but you say how their leader treated that Zato kid? Those women are rude and they need to be put in their place" Potat 25 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I will bring us honor my queen" Riy 26 said.

"I would hope so" Ota 26 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmm?" Nero 0 said looking towards the hall.

"What's wrong Nero?" Lalah 0 asked.

"It's nothing, you just stay here I'll be back" Nero said as he went into the hall then opened a shadow portal and entered the Shadow Realm, "alright come out! I know you wanted my son to come but I've always told him never to enter this place without me for this exact reason now show yourself you fake!"

Nero 23 then appeared as he smirked at Nero.

"Who said I wanted to see the brat? Perhaps I wanted to lure you here" Nero 23 said.

"Okay I'm here, what the hell do you want?" Nero 0 asked.

"I wish to speak with you, I don't wish to fight" Nero 23 said.

"Is bullshit one word or two because that's all I'm hearing" Nero 0 said.

"Don't believe me? Fine your choice but ever heard of Necromancy?" Nero 23 asked.

"Yes it's dark arts, Azumuri once told me about it why should I care?" Nero 0 asked.

"Tell me about a month ago exactly did you feel something was missing from yourself?" Nero 23 asked.

"Wait a minute" Nero 0 said as he remembered it was in the middle of the night when he awoke to feel something was missing but choose to ignore it.

"Every living being has evil in them there is no denying it, it will lie locked away in the purest of hearts like for you and your friends it would be consider weak compared to the goodness but if that evil were to be removed and with the art of Necromancy we were born" Nero 23 said.

"Wait you're saying you're..." Nero 0 said as his eyes widen.

"The evil in your heart? Yes we are I am you and you are me I know all your memories, all your dreams, all your fears" Nero 23 said as Nero 0 growled.

"Then I guess I will have to eliminate you and that copy of my brother!" Nero 0 growled.

"Bwaha ha ha! You idiot do you think you can kill me that easily? The Lord wouldn't allow me to be weaker than my former body you see my power goes beyond your precious Shadow Saiyan abilities" Nero 23 smirked as his eyes glowed red and he glowed with a dark aura as Nero 0 growled as his eyes glowed red and his red Shadow Saiyan aura surrounded him.

"We'll just see about that!" Nero 0 growled.

"Tell me Nero, you've devoted your life to protect the ones you love but the one you want to protect more than anyone is your only son, I don't honestly see what's so special about that brat or why the Lord is so interested in him but orders are orders" Nero 23 said.

"What order?" Nero 0 asked.

"To destroy your brat, that brat Zato from Universe 21, that brat Nathan from your universe and some other brat named Logan, funny I wonder why the Lord wants mere children dead but who am I to question his demands" Nero 23 said.

"Kids? They're just kids! If you think I am allowing you to harm any one of those kids your dead wrong! I vowed to use my powers to protect! If you think for one minute I will allow you to lay your damn hands on any of them than your seriously mistaken!" Nero 0 yelled powering to his Shadow Saiyan 4 level.

"You want to fight me? This could disqualify us" Nero 23 smirked.

"No I don't plan to fight you, I plan to show you just what happens when you anger me! You better hope the gods don't allow you to fight me because once I'm done with you I'll make you regret threating the lives of innocent kids!" Nero 0 growled.

"Hmph you still don't get it do you Nero? Have you ever took into consideration that theses 'kids' are more than they appear?' Nero 23 said.

"What do you mean?" Nero 0 asked.

"Those pesky gods, choosing mere children for such destinies it sickens me really they don't deserve such power once the Lord plan take flight you can guarantee your New Time Force will all suffer dearly because of the gods you fools worship, that will all change a new world must be reborn, Armageddon sought to rebuild a perfect world in his own idea of how it should be, that fool will fail us again I know that the Lord new world will be a glorious site I will love to see" Nero 23 said.

"A perfect world? What is with you people in destroying the multiverse? What do you hope to gain with this gamble?! How do you know this perfect world will even come into existence!" Nero 0 yelled.

"Because it's happened before, just ask your friend Darkness him and the other gods kept that secret for a long time, how did you think that first world came to be? Do you honestly think the multiverse is one of a kind? This is the second time a multiverse has been created and once it's eliminated the true world will be reborn" Nero 23 said.

"Th-that's a lie!" Nero 0 yelled.

"Hmph ask your so called god of the shadows and see what he has to say" Nero 23 said disappearing.

"What happened to the first multiverse? Was there another before this one?" Nero 0 asked himself as he headed back to the tournament.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**"Potat of Universe 25 wins!"**

"Oh come on! I just hit her once and she already out! Damn! I want a good fight!" Potat 25 said flying back to his balcony.

"Well you didn't exactly hold back" Nash 25 said.

"Your point?" Potat 25 said.

"You know what, never mind" Nash 25 said.

**"Our next fight Pulse from Universe 27 against Lakasei of Universe 29!"**

"Another Saiyan!? I forfeit!" Lakasei 29 said.

"Pathetic" Turles 29 said.

**"Pulse wins by forfeit! For our next match Nova Shenron of Universe 28 against Goheta of Universe 24!"**

Goheta smirks as he looks over at Balcony 0 "wish me luck fellas this is going to be fun."

"Nova Shenron is actually a really decent guy Goheta don't kill him Syn already got a few of the dragon balls he doesn't need another one" Kento 0 said.

"Okay, prepare yourself you guys are gonna be in a bit of a surprise" Goheta 24 said.

"A surprise huh? After today nothing surprises me anymore" Kento 0 said.

"Yeah we've pretty much seen it all" Saiya 0 said.

"Ah come on, I beat Majin Buu didn't I? That's better then Vigito did and I achieved Super Sayian 1, 2 and 3 all in one day and second."

"Oh really? Well I am impressed but not surprised" Kento 0 said.

"You hear that you two? He beat Majin Buu easily sucks for you two" Reyoto 21 said to Goku and Vegeta 21.

"Oh shut up" Vegeta 21 said as Goheta jumped in the ring.

"Hello Nova nice to meet you."

"Yeah hey, shall we get this on?" Nova 28 said as his shell broke revealing his true power.

"Nova why do you hang with those creeps?" Goheta 24 asked.

"It's call having no choice Eis would explain that very well" Nova 28 said.

"That not fair I'm sorry, I joined this tournament to be free."

"I was forced to, Syn made that clear to all of us"

"Alright Nova some of the other teams of told me you are powerful warrior it will be an honor to fight you."

"Hmph let's get on with this" Nova said.

"Come on be more cheerful" Goheta 24 said then charges at Nova for an attack.

Nova than kicks Goheta hard in the face and sent him sliding back, "I don't do emotions like you."

"That were your wrong, your unhappy that an emotion!" Goheta 24 yelled as he got up and punched him in the face.

"Hmph" Nova 28 grunted flaring up the heat shield around him and burned Goheta hand

"Yewouch! Oh! Oh! Hot!" Goheta 24 yelled putting out his hand as he growled and powered to Super Saiyan and I.T.'s to kick Nova.

"Nova Death Ray!" he yelled forming the lens and began shooting a massive fire ball in Goheta direction.

"Whoa!" Goheta 24 yelled balrly doing the blast as his gi caught on fire, "AHH!" he yelled beating the fire out as he saw his cloths were burned beyond repair, "oh man! Well I can do that too! Nova Death Ray!" Goheta 24 yelled mimicking the move perfecting and launching the blast at Nova.

Nova than laughs as he took the hit, "I'm fire proof" he said as a mini sun formed around him as the sun began to float into the air, "you're not, Sun Gun Attack!" he yelled as it began to rain fire balls down at Goheta.

Goheta then covered his face and took the blast as he went Super Saiyan 3 and charged at the mini sun.

"Dragon Fist!" Goheta 24 yelled hitting Nova out of the sun as Nova growled and smacked the dragon blast away and charged at Goheta and kicked him into the ring below creating a creator.

"Giving up already? Do you really plan for Syn to get another step closer to the three wishes?" Nova said floating down.

"NEVER!" Goheta 24 yelled powering back up too Super Saiyan 3 "Ape Fang Fist!"

Nova than began to block all of Goheta attacks as he slams his knee into hit gut and slammed him into the ground.

Goheat then put his arm up as he growled.

"Dogma ray!" he yelled firing the blast at Nova.

Nova than smacks the blast away and grabbed Goheta neck and held him off the ground, "what is your reason to fight here?"

"To protect people why did you think me and the kid from 21 joined them, I have powers that allow me to mimic any attack from anybody I want to use that to protect innocent lives, Nova you share what I share love to protect what is important."

"Hmph, you win" Nova 28 said dropping Goheta to the ground, "I forfeit."

"What! Nova stop messing around and finish him!" Eis 28 yelled.

"Sorry brother, can't it's against my policy to kill the innocent so I forfeit."

"Nova don't go to them they will kill you like Syn did to the other Nova's."

"Who said I was going back to them? I know very well Syn cannot get this" Nova said holding up the dragon ball in his palm, "that Trunks from 0 already told me of what happened to me in his universe I am not going to let Syn become Omega I am going to that 0 balcony I want more answers"

**"Goheta of Universe 24 wins!"**

"Um hey do you know where I can get a new gi this one is too damaged?" Goheta 24 asked.

"I'm sure that Namekian form 0 can, that magician been using his magic all day a simple outfit probably not out of his reach" Nova 28 said.

2 hours ago

"Okay Nova before I go I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"One day we have a rematch, no tournament, no dragons because I think I found my rival" Goheta 24 said.

"Hmph sure maybe during the next Multiverse Tournament if I am correct most of the people here won't be showing up next tournament" Nova 28 said.

"I know" Goheta 24 said as they flew over to Balcony 0.

"Hey Azumuri is it? Can you make a new gi this one is too damaged and honestly I just would like a new one altogether new color new style you know."

"Yeah sure do you have something in mind? Just think it and I'll just read your mind and make it happen" Azumuri 0 said

"Okay you know the Turtle Hermit Gi?C you make it only make the orange black and the Blue white. Also I wanted it synchronized with your father white cape, think you can do it?"

"You father cape? Eh no problem" Azumuri 0 said snapping his fingers and making Goheta new gi appear on his body and all his injuries vanish.

"Thanks !" Goheta 24 said admiring his new gi.

"Yeah no problem" Azumuri 0 said as Nero reentered the balcony.

"Nero where have you been?" Kento 0 asked.

"We got a problem, Kento those demon doppelgangers of ours are not from another universe they're us! They were created from the small ounce of evil in our hearts!" Nero 0 yelled.

"What?! They're latterly us!" Kento 0 yelled.

"Yep, they have our memories fighting style all of it! They know everything about us!" Nero 0 yelled.

"Who the hell could have the power to remove the evil in your hearts and create those things out of them?" Saiya 0 asked.

**_"I can explain that part"_** Darkness said standing in the shadows.

"Darkness? What do you know about them?" Nero 0 asked.

**_"I know that there is only one being who could have that kind of power, we the gods locked him away and hopped he never get free but due to my carelessness he has gotten free, he is the Supreme God of Death, his name is Nightmare he is the reason why those demons are here now, he is the Lord they speak of"_** Darkness said.

"He's stronger than Armageddon?" Kento 0 asked.

**_"His power is beyond anything any of you can imagine he's the reason we the gods fear him"_** Darkness said.

"A being that has the power to send fear into the gods themselves? Don't we ever get a god damn break!" Kento 0 yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	25. Nathan Encounter

Chapter Twenty-Four: Nathan Encounter

**"For our next fight Whisper of Universe 27 against Naturon Shenron of Universe 28!"**

"I'm heading to the bathroom tell me what I miss" Nathan 0 said.

"Hurry back" Tora 0 said as Nathan headed into the hall than headed down to one of their rooms for the restroom.

After using the restroom Nathan stepped out into the hall as he began to make his way back to the arena as he sensed something and the time around him moved.

"What?" Nathan said turning around as a hooded figure exactly his height came out of the darkness.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan said as the figure charged at him as Nathan caught both the figure fists and they struggled to hold each other back as the figure had two glowing red eyes as Nathan saw a flash of white and when he could see he saw he was in an empty forest as he turned to see the hooded figure.

"Okay pal talk! Who the hell are you and why did you bring me here?" Nathan said as the figure pointed at him, "what? What are you pointing at? Me?"

The figure than nodded as Nathan raised an eyebrow, "whatever, I am out of here" Nathan said turning to leave but the figure appeared in front of him as Nathan blocked his punch and back flipped away.

"Alright bring it!" Nathan yelled getting into a fighting stance.

_"You have to know the truth"_ the figure said.

"What truth?" Nathan asked.

_"The truth to why you lived the night your parents were killed, Kinac at the time wasn't aware of it but in trying to harm you did something that not only made you lose your memories but granted your escape, a few years from now you will meet a boy, the boy with scars his past is a lot like your Kaiden he has suffered greatly and lost everything he cared for too, is true name is Golan but you will all know him by another name, just like your friends call you Nathan, you must be prepared Kaiden the journey you and all your friends will be more dangerous than the one your predecessors faced, you cannot let Nightmare win, you just can't"_

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan said as the figure removed his hood as Nathan eyes widen to see it was him.

_"Don't lose hope"_ he said as the white light flash and Nathan found himself standing in the hall again.

**"Naturon Shenron of Universe 28 wins!"** Nathan heard the intercom said as he ran back to his balcony.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**"For our next fight Lord Slug of Universe 30 agaisnt Kento of Universe 22!" **

Kento 22 than smirked as he looked at Zato 21 "Wish me luck."

"Luck but you don't need it for that guy" Zato 21 said.

"Okay, one moment" Kento 22 said as he looked at Sledge 0 at balcony 0 "Sledge you okay if I kill him?"

"I honestly don't give a rat ass, I hate that man guts and hope you tear it out of him" Sledge 0 said.

"Sledge!" Kento 0 said covering Zato 0 ears.

"What? It's the truth" Sledge 0 said.

"Okay just don't want any regrets later" Kento 22 said as he jumped to the arena and took out his sword "Alright Slug let's see how slow you are."

"Slow huh? Well watch out for this!" Slug 30 said slamming his fist into the ground as it stretched out and came out under Kento 22 and punched him in the jaw

Kento 22 rubbed his jaw then smirked "Okay watch this." Then he takes lost Vegedock and slashes Slugs arm off.

"Hmph" Slug 30 grunted as he made a new arm grow

Then Kento 22 jumped into the air and spun his sword "Lost Vegedock 12 slash!" Kento 22 yelled as he slashed Slug 14 times then each part of him separated.

Slug body then regrew from his head as his body began to expand to the size of a great ape, "you won't kill me that easily with that toothpick"

"I know but this sword has more power than you realize" Kento 22 said.

"Hmph than let's see what your power can do!" Slug 30 yelled stretching his arm to punch Kento and slam him into the arena floor

Kento 22 then began pushing Slugs hand up with the sword as he powered to Super Saiyan "Let me show you!" he yelled flying behind Slug and throw the sword into Slug's back.

"Was that a bug bite?" Slug 30 said pulling out the sword and flicked it away as it stabbed into the floor next to Queen Ota.

"I was going to let you surrender but you had to push my patience's!" Kento 22 yelled flew and punched Slug in the face again and again.

Slug then smirked and swatted Kento 22 away as he laughed.

"Something different about this Slug" Azumuri 0 said.

"Wait a second" Nero said, "Shadow Screen" he said forming the shadow lenses over his eyes and saw the glow red Time Breaker X on Slug chest hidden under his clothes as he saw, Turles, Cell, Super Buu and Syn Shenron all had the time breaker marks, "that bitch!" he growled looking over to Towa who was smiling.

"Who said I couldn't form an alliance before all the fights?" Towa said.

Kento 22 then looked at Nero 0 "I guess that you found something, tell me."

"It looks like our enemies have formed an alliance with that demon bitch, who knows to what extent that spell she put on all of them can do" Nero 0 said.

"It is different for each of us, care to see what mine will do?" Slug 30 said

"I guess I was holding this in, I can't fully ascend to the next level but I can do this! AHHHHH" Kento 22 yelled as his muscle's expanded a bit "I think some incarnations of Vegeta used this when they thought Cell in his second form."

"Nero can you see a week spot, I have to finish this now. Even though she's a complete bitch it shows me that he is willing to attack the audience rules or no rules."

"There is a little organ in their head that is responsible for all Namekian regeneration abilities it should be in his temple but it's guarded by that helmet of his" Nero 0 said.

"Don't worry." Then Kento 22 jumped and he punched Slugs helmet off but his arm broke due to the hardness of the helmet "time to end this! Royal Cannon!" a beam then shot threw Slugs head killing him as the giant fell over as Kento 22 reverted back to his base form "Ahh! My arm egh!"

**"Winner! Kento of Universe 22!"**

"Get over here so I can heal you" Azumuri 0 said.

"Okay sorry it just stings, word of advice don't break his helmet under Super Saiyan 4 or 3."

Kento 22 than flew and landed in balcony 0 as Azumuri snapped his fingers as Kento 22 arm glowed and the broken bone healed.

"Thank you for my friend, now I have to make a visit to Queen Ota of universe 26" Kento 22 said.

"Good luck, that woman a real piece of work" Azumuri 0 said.

Kento 22 flew to the 26 balcony then bowed "Your majesty."

"Pff get lost cretin and take your sword" Ota 26 said.

"Wait you owe me a favor for protecting you in this match."

"I didn't ask you of anything and I saw that weapon coming why did you think I moved out of its way? Now be gone I owe you nothing" Ota 26 said as Mia groaned covering her face and looking to Kento 22 and mouth 'I'm sorry'

Then Kento 22 really had enough "listen for once in your selfish life you are going listen to what I think of you in 7 words, that's right in 7 words I can describe you."

"I have a few words I can sum up you men as well you disrespectful little brat" Ota 26 shot back.

"Actually I won't say them to you."

He then motioned for Mia to come then bends to whisper her something.

"Don't you think she's getting too old?" Kento 22 whispered.

"My mother is losing her mind how do you think I feel?" Mia 26 said.

"Pretty sad, listen don't worry if your mom goes crazy just get the Time Force, then we'll see each other again, also you should see Zato more he is missing you."

"I can't, not with them watching me like a hawks" Mia 26 said pointing to the women with spheres.

"Ah that would be a problem, but still I suggest you should go at night time" Kento 22 said as he took out something looking like a small vile "just put this in their drinks, I only know that its better when they are sleeping."

"You're not Zato father why are you helping him?" Mia 26 asked.

"He's my friend, him and I share similar views we have the same wishes, even though I may not be his father I feel responsible to help him, I don't want him to be sad, is that a reason to help him?"

"Yes that is a good reason, you can't let my mom win if she gets the wishes who knows what may happen" Mia 26 said.

"Do you know anything she reminds me of Saga, let me guess everyone is a woman? Okay I promise I won't let her win if you promise to see Zato tonight."

"Of course I will as long as he knows" Mia said.

"Don't worry I will tell him" Kento 22 said flying back to his balcony.

"Medaling in my son love life? I would have done the same exact thing" Kento 21 said.

"What were you going to do?" Kento 22 asked.

"I was just going to knock them all out but your plan sounds like a better solution than risking getting kicked out of the games" Kento 21 said.

**"For our next match Tiencha of Universe 21 against Coder of Universe 0!"**

"Looks like you're up guys!" Kento 21 said to Tien and Yamcha 21.

"Finally but who the hell is Coder?" Yamcha 21 asked.

"You guys want to see? Ready Hunter?" Cody 0 asked.

"Sure am" Hunter 0 said as they jumped away from each other and went into fusion stance.

"Oh hell no" Tien 21 said.

"Fuuuuu! Sion! Ha!" they yelled as Cody and Hunter were engulfed in the light and emerged as Coder with all black spiky hair but with Cody single blue streak hair coming down in front of his face.

"Come on old men fuse already" Coder 0 said.

"Alright than!" Yamcha 21 said as he and Tien went into fusion stance.

"Fuuuuuu! Sion! Ha!" they yelled as Tiencha emerged.

"Ready to be taught a lesson brat" Tiencha 21 said.

"Bring it old man" Coder 0 said as they flew into the ring as they went into fighting stance.

"Dodohameha!" Tiencha 21 yelled firing the combination blast at Coder who dodged than charged at Tiencha.

"Silver Wolf Jackhammer Attack!" Coder 0 yelled using a series of punches and kicks on Tiencha than sent him crashing into the ground.

"My turn!" Tiencha yelled kicking Coder into the air, "Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist! Here we go!" he yelled sliding under the falling Coder and hit him back in the air, "one!" he then stirked Coder back into the air again with his chest, "two!" he yelled spinning into the air, "spike!" he yelled striking Coder and sent him crashing into the ring below.

"Achoo!" Tiencha 21 heard Coder sneeze as they saw Coder now had red hair on both side of his head like Gotenks.

"Now you're in deep! Whirlwind Impact Fist!" Coder 0 yelled appearing in front of Tiencha and began hitting him with a series of punches and kicks as he grabbed his leg and spun him in the air than threw him into the ring with a loud crash as Tiencha lay in the creator knocked out.

**"Coder of Universe 0 wins!"**

"And that's how you show up your old man" Coder 0 said landing at the creator, "I fuse and you lose"

"Yeah, yeah I know not bad kid and to think you are the sons we could have had in our universe, I will keep that in mind later on" Tiencha 21 said ruffling Coder hair as the two warriors split back into their original forms as the four flew back to their balconies.

"There is only nine more fights left and this round will be over" Nero 0 said.

"I know, we should get started on figuring out who will fight who in round two" Kento 0 said.

A.N. Please Review.


	26. A Warrior of Light and Darkness Return

A.N Exciting news my readers! EdgeDraBlaze, OtakuFox and I have released our collaboration story! The first chapter shall be up soon so check out our Fanfic page, EdgeOtakuNeo and follow, fav and vote on our poll and get ready for our best story!

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Warrior of Light and Darkness Return

**"For our next fight Comet of Universe 25 against Gotenks of Universe 21!"**

"Another Gotenks? Forget that I don't stand a chance against a level three warrior like that, even if I get lucky and he splits a two against one fight is not in my favor, sorry I forfeit!" Comet 25 said.

"Don't worry Comet maybe next time" Nash 25 said.

**"Gotenks of universe 21 wins by forfeit!"**

"Awesome!" Goten and Trunks 21 said.

"You two losers got lucky" Zato 21 said.

"Hey! We could have won that fight easily!" Goten 21 said.

"Uh huh yeah sure" Zato 21 said.

**"Our next fight Queen Ota of Universe 26 against Nerento of Universe 0!"**

"Uh oh" Zato 21 said as he glanced to see Kento 0 had a wicked smirk like his father and Kento 22.

"She has to fight fusion me and Nero huh? The fates seem to be in our favor today" Kento 0 said.

"Hey Kento do me a favor and hit her extra hard for me" Kento 21 said.

"Slap her around for me" Serena 21 said.

"Uh hello? Were supposed to be the good guys here, I don't like the woman either she needs to be shown her place and needs to be shown that we men are not some insignificant waste of space" Nero 0 said.

"Oh fine we'll try it your way" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"What a waste of my time" Ota 26 said.

"Mother please can't we talk about this" Mia 26 said.

"I said my discussion is final Mia! You are not to see that disgusting creature, he is nothing but poison" Ota 26 said.

"What if I refuse" Mia 26 said.

"You know the punishment for disobeying me daughter just because you're my child doesn't mean I'll make an exception for you" Ota 26 growled.

"Yes mother" Mia 26 said as Ota flew into the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Here we go" Nero 0 said hitting the fusion button on his time force watch as Kento 0 hit his as they slammed into each other and the Twilight Saiyan Nerento emerged from the light.

"A potara fusion!" Goheta 24 said.

"Bulma designed it for emergency situations but instead of it being permanent it is reversible but has all the incredible power of the earrings" Bardock 0 said.

"Wait can ours do that?" Zato 21 asked pointing at his watch.

"Yep, you just need to sync it with someone else wearing a watch" Trunks 0 said.

"Interesting" Zato 21 said touching his watch.

Nerento then flew towards the ring with his arms crossed as he touched down away from Ota.

**"Begin!"**

"I didn't appreciate you insulting my alternate universe son Ota, if you are going to interfere with young love karma will hit you hard" Nerento 0 said.

"Hmph do I look like I care? I will not have my daughter ending up with filth like that" Ota 26 said charging at Nerento as she punched in in the face as she saw Nerento didn't flinch and stood there with his arms crossed as his tail came around and smacked her across the face and sent her skidding across the ring.

"If you continue to follow this path Ota you will only bring forth your own downfall" Nerento 0 said.

"Hmph yeah right, I didn't work this heart to be defeated by your filth" Ota said as Nerento teleported in front of her.

"Let's see what your hiding" Nerento 0 said touching her forehead with two fingers as his eyes glowed silver, "Foresight, Memory Invasion!" he said as he invaded Ota memories.

Ota home planet was Vegeta but instead of Vegeta being king it was another man name Zantos the kingdom lived peacefully and Zantos wanted to form a peace treaty with the Tuffles instead of causing a war but he ended up being seduced by Ota who he believed loved him but she wanted the power and once queen lead a mutiny and had him and every other Saiyan male hunted down and forced into slavery, Zantos managed to escape with several other Saiyan warriors but the kingdom fell into Ota hands and she became a tyrant who oppressed her people and Zantos had no idea Ota had his child and now plans to use the dragon balls in the Multiverse tournament to make women the superior sex in the universe and to make men so weak they can't defend themselves.

After seeing enough Nerento growled as he punched Ota hard in the gut as she grunted then collapsed unconscious.

"You heartless bitch! The first thing I plan to do is make sure your knocked down from power, the New Time Force will see to your end and Zato and Mia will be together with or without your consent!" Nerento 0 growled as the countdown began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I've never seen Nerento that mad he must have saw something really ugly" Reyoto 0 said.

"I still think that bitch should have gotten more than just that" Serena 0 said.

**"30! Nerento of Universe 0 wins!"**

Nerento then picked up Ota and flew back to their balcony and tossed Ota to the women.

"Don't worry Mia she not dead but someday things will be made right in your universe you just need to wait for that knight of yours to come and do that" Nerento 0 said flying back to his balcony and split back to Kento and Nero.

**"Our next match Daiz of Universe 29 against Vegeta of Universe 21!"**

"Damn I was hoping to fight Kakarot" Vegeta 21 said.

"What else is new" Zato 21 said as Vegeta slap the back of his head and flew to the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Unlike those cowards I will fight" Daiz 29 said flying to the ring.

**"Begin!"**

"Ya!" Daiz 29 yelled charging at Vegeta 21 as the Saiyan back handed Daiz hard and sent him flying and crashing into a nearby wall as all but Turles in balcony 29 stared wide eye as they saw that his knocked Daiz out as the countdown began.

"How pathetic, it looks like I will have to handle things myself from this point" Turles 29 said.

**"30! The winner Vegeta of Universe 21!"**

"What a waste of my time" Vegeta 21said flying back to his ring.

"Same old Vegeta you never seem to change" Reyoto 21 said.

"Go get a haircut your Raditz clone" Vegeta 21 said as a vain formed one Reyoto head.

"This coming from the Prince who is handicapped in the height department" Reyoto 21 said as Vegeta 21 growled.

"You wanna say that again!" Vegeta 21 yelled.

"Fine let me say it more clearly, Prince of the midgets!" Reyoto 21yelled.

"Knock it off! You two are supposed to fight other people today not each other" Kento 21 said.

"Whatever" Vegeta and Reyoto 21 said.

"I swear they are so alike" Zato 21 said.

"We are not!" they said as the Saiyans glared at each other.

"Ugh this will be a long day" Zato 21 groaned.

A.N. Please Review.


	27. A Youth Power

A.N. First of all Guest I am sorry this took long okay! And with the collab story like we said before with three authors we have three creative differences and times to work on the story together so you can be patient please! And Nicolette you want a story on how the Time Breaker organization was formed? Maybe I will think about that in the future but for now please enjoy the chapter and I will update soon the same with our colab story.

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Youth Power

"I'm so bored! All these fights have been boring" Zato 21 said.

**"For our next match Turles of Universe 29 against Medamatcha of Universe 30!"**

"I'm taking a nap, come and get me when a decent fight comes on" Zato 21 yawned.

"Okay" Pan 21 said as Zato went into the hall.

"So this is this brat huh?" Zato 21 heard a teen voice echo.

"Who said that?!" Zato 21 said looking for the source.

"Yes, he is one of the one our Lord mentioned I honestly don't see what the big deal about this one is, sure he's the youngest Super Saiyan 4 and his power sky rocket close to Goku but does he has the potential to be a Super Saiyan God? I don't think he is one of the candidates" another voice said.

"A Super Saiyan what? Where the hell are you two?" Zato 21 asked.

"We don't know that Armset, perhaps I can test him?" Doomsday suggested.

"Fine but I still don't think he is a candidate" Armset said.

"I already have all my candidates I want to make sure our old pesky friend Harmony isn't holding out other warriors" Doomsday said.

"Do as you wish, leave me out of it though" Armset said as the hooded Doomsday appeared away from Zato.

"What up?" Doomsday said.

"Get lost, I am in no mood for games" Zato 21 said.

"Fine I'll cut to the chase then" Doomsday snapping his fingers as the world around Zato 21 began to shift.

"What did you do?!" Zato 21 growled.

"Demons Illusion, let's see if you're the one I seek" Doomsday said as Zato 21 was sucked into a rift and thrown out onto a stone hard floor.

"Ow!" Zato 21 growled quickly getting up to see he was in a stone made castle in a combat room as he saw Doomsday appear with his arms crossed.

"Welcome Zato Hoshi to my private combat room, we are far from those pesky birds scanners meaning you can use your strongest power because I plan to get the data I want" Doomsday said.

"And if I refuse?" Zato 21 said as he heard the demon chuckle.

"Then this will be fun for me" Doomsday said charging at Zato with his hands turning into shadow claws.

"Whoa!" Zato 21 yelled as he began to dodged the attacks as Doomsday kicked him in the gut and sent him crashing into a wall, "okay that's it! You asked for it! Agh!" he yelled power to Super Saiyan 4.

"That's right give me all you got!" Doomsday yelled charging at Zato 21 again.

Zato then dodged all Doomsday attacks again as he punched the demon away from him and formed a kai bal ball.

"Victory Cannon!" Zato yelled hitting the demon with the blast.

"Was that the best you got?" Doomsday said emerging from the smoke.

"Ah crap" Zato 21 said.

"Yep you confirmed what I need, now be gone" Doomsday said holding out his hand as Zato was blown through a portal and crashed back into the hall at the tournament.

"Ow! You little bastard! What the hell did that mean!" Zato 21 yelled with his tail fur flaring.

"Turles of Universe 29 wins! For our next match Saiya of Universe 0 against Nappa of Universe 0!"

"Universe 0 fighters! I can't miss this!" Zato 21 said running down the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you get what you want?" Armset asked.

"Yes, he is not the one we need to watch" Doomsday said.

"I told you so, oh well let us keep watching those fools are already slipping up and we must ensure that all goes according to plan" Armset said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yes! You ready for this old man?" Saiya 0 asked.

"Yeah keep running the mouth brat I'll put you in your place" Nappa 0 said as they flew to the ring.

"So will we fight in our base forms or Super Saiyan 4 forms?" Saiya 0 asked.

"Let's see how well you kept your training in Super Saiyan 4" Nappa said powering to his Super Saiyan 4 form as Saiya followed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What the hell!" Nappa 13 yelled.

"Looks like someone beat you to Super Saiyan" Vegeta 13 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know they do look the same" Kento 0 said.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" Nero 0 asked.

"It's the facial expressions, they look the same and have the same fire in the eyes" Kento 0 said.

"Hmmm your right" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nappa and Saiya then smirked then in a flash of red the two collided fists as they began to dodged and block each other attacks with lightning speed.

Nappa then slammed Saiya to the ring below as Saiya landed then quickly dodged Nappa punch that slammed into the ground creating a large creator.

Saiya then began firing kai blats down at Nappa as he held up his arms to shield his face and took the blasts as the ring began to get cover in smoke.

Nappa then came flying out of the smoke and at Saiya as Saiya dodged Nappa attacks then swung around and kicked him to the ground below.

"Break Cannon!" Saiya yelled hitting the blast down on Nappa.

As it caused an explosion and a cloud of dust to go everywhere as the sounds of fists and grunts were heard.

"Who winning?" Ally 0 asked.

"I can't tell" Nero 0 said as the dust cleared as they saw Nappa and Saiya standing away from each other panting.

"Whew! You do me proud son, you win" Nappa 0 said.

**"Saiya of Universe 0 wins!"**

"You did good dad, but you've been slacking off wouldn't have anything to do with your granddaughter does it?" Saiya 0 said.

"It's not my fault she wants to play when I'm training!" Nappa 0 said as they flew back to their balcony.

**"Our next match Towa of Universe 23 against Eis Shenron of Universe 28!"**

"So we see the witch fight" Kento 0 said.

"Now I feel sorry for Eis" Serena 0 said.

"How powerful is this Towa exactly?" Zato 21 asked.

"She powerful and to top it she a witch she'll be difficult to beat" Azumuri 0 said as the two fighters landed in the ring.

"Just surrender girl this is a fight you cannot win" Eis 28 said.

"Hmph, you'd like that wouldn't you" Towa 23 said.

Eis then charged at Towa as she blew a kiss as he stopped in his tracks, "what the?! I can't move!" he growled trying to move as Towa approached and touched his face as she smirked evil and snapped his neck as Eis collapsed.

"I don't enjoy the company of annoyance and I have a real fight to get to" Towa smirked taking the dragon ball and throwing it to Omega who caught it then swallowed it.

**"Towa of Universe 23 wins!"**

"What was that?" Tsumuri 0 asked.

"It's a spell stunner breeze, it stuns the body and to make it worse it gave her enough time to do that" Azumuri 0 said.

"Evil witch" Kento 0 growled.

**Our next fight Kento of Universe 23 against Lyn of Universe 26!"**

"So we finally get to see this guy fight" Kento 21 said.

"Now I feel bad for that woman fighting him" Zato 21 said.

Kento 23 then landed in the ring with his arms crossed as Lyn 26 landed away from him spinning a sphere.

"In the name of Queen Ota I shall win this fight!" Lyn 26 said as Kento 23 chuckled.

"Time to give these fools a show they will never forget" Kento 23 said snapping his fingers as shadow tentacles wrapped around Lyn.

"What?! What kind of black magic is this?!" Lyn 26 said.

"Necromancy, the darkest of them all now here is something you will all love to see" Kento 23 smirked as the shadow tentacles around Lyn glowed red.

"Life Execution!" he smirked all the fighter and the people in the stand watched the horror of the woman torn apart in a blink of an eye and her limbs thrown in different directions.

"Oh my god!" Naomi 0 said looking away.

**"Uh oh my oh! Uh Kento of Universe 23 wins!"**

"Let that just be a little demonstration of what I can do when I don't try' Kento 23 smirked as he flew back.

"This has to end! We can't let anyone else get hurt!" Kento 0 growled.

"Wait would he do that to Mia?" Zato 21 asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Reyoto 21 said as Zato growled.

"Screw that! He will have to grow through me before he hurts her!" Zato 21 growled.

A.N. Please Review


	28. The End of Round One

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The End of Round One

**"And we now move to our next match, Zang of Universe 0 against Tien of Universe 22!"**

"At last, this will be an excellent fight!" Zang 0 smirked.

"Yes it will be it is an honor to meet another Saiyan. No offense but in my world it's not easy to find Saiyans Kento my one probably told you."

"Yes, the lack of Saiyans is a problem in your universe but then again it's like that in most of the universe or in other case, we were hunted to extinction or a crazy Tuffle scientists want's to wish every Saiyan in the Multiverse out of existence" Zang 0 said.

"Seriously sorry I hope in some universe there are species that can live in peace."

"As long as there are people or in this case monsters like that" Zang 0 pointing over his shoulder to the demons balcony, "the Multiverse may never find peace."

"That's why people like you and me are here to stop them. I head you and your Kento took the Kai training it would be interesting to see how a Saiyan can use it." Tien 22 went to Kai mode.

"Hmmm it's been a while since I've used this power, but alright" Zang said as he powered up to his Kai form with glowing blue eyes.

"Shall we begin Zang." Then Tien 22 punched Zang in the face.

"By all means!" Zang 0 smirked slamming his elbow into Tien gut, "we can go all out if you like but then I would have an unfair advantage!" Zang said throwing Tien over his shoulder.

"I know, it's just I'm got interested I mean in this tournament you fight fights which you can only dream of." Then Tien kicks Zang on the back of the head.

"You mean fights where my friends lives were on the line a majority of the time?" Zang said pinning Tien, "you should call that Launch girl if you have one in your universe."

"Who's Launch? Me Krillin Chiaotzu Kento and Yamcha did all our training on kami's tower we only went down to fight in the tournaments." Tien 22 kai blats Zang's other hand then hit him with his leg.

"Oh blue haired girl with dual personality and in my universe mother of your child" Zang said kicking Tien in the side of the head.

"Wait I have a kid now that is crazy?" Then Tien 22 stood up.

"Yeah he's over there, Hunter Shinhan, looks exactly like you just with hair and no third eye" Zang said.

"Guess that makes sense." Then Tien bowed to Zang "Zang it was a pleasure and an honor to fight you. I forfeit." Tien 22 got up and put his hand out "Good match."

"Yeah it was, if I was human then this would have been a fair fight" Zang said shaking his hand.

"No need in my case every fight is a fair fight." Then Tien 22 looked at the demon section "That's odd."

"What is?" Zang asked.

"I thought I sensed his presence." Tien put his knuckles crunching "That murdering tyrant."

"Who?" Zang asked looking over to the demons balcony.

"Saga my team may have told you about him. He is some kind of a Demon."

"Saga, who the hell brought you here? As I recall this place is not easy to get to" Towa said.

"Oh shut it bitch , I have no time to listen to you" Saga said.

"Don't forget who created you, you worthless hybrid and I can easily take it away!" Towa growled.

"Enough! What experiments do you speak of" Armageddon said.

"As I recall your causing mayhem in some other universe" Master said.

"I know but I thought I would come and check on my brethren so brat and Master how are you these days still dead to the world."

"Oh shut it you lower life form, you know just like the rest of us what the Lord wishes he's got two little set of eyes spying on us" Armageddon said.

"Yes but I'm not here on the lord I'm here trying to find more discoveries like your sans did with the child of 21."

"Hmph what did that brat of mine learn? Kids these days no respect to their elders and not bothering to share their discoveries" Armageddon said.

"Those two have been acting suspicious lately" Master said.

"Yes I learned about some child sleeping but that's all I know. Tell do any of you know of the super Saiyan God?"

"You mean that silly little legend the Saiyans created, Harmony mentioned it once but I didn't care to listen to a fairy-tale" Armageddon said.

"What if I told you it's the reason I came to universe 22."

"You believe one of those Saiyan brats you've kept is a Super Saiyan God? Don't be ridiculous why would the Gods give such a power to such a lower life form let alone Saiyans?" Towa said.

"Super Saiyan God is an obtainable level like the previous Super Saiyan level. Except for Archangel Saiyan and shadow Saiyan only decedents can use those forms. But Super Saiyan God can be used in different forms. The reason I'm picked 22 was because of that boy. Prince Kento."

"You think that brat a Super Saiyan God?" Doomsday said appearing as he chuckled, "oh please, from all the data I collected I know the truth to unlocking such a power and who is the only God who can unlock the power."

"Then you haven't seen the universe were I witnessed Goku become one. He has no God decadency and Kento ancestors showed some signs I believe the power may have been inherited."

"Ah I've seen it too brother, Harmony and the other gods agreed to allow Goku to have that power so he could defeat the God of Destruction, but Harmony is the only one who can allow any Saiyan he choose to use that power and that was a one-time thing, I have eighteen such candidates you'll all find interesting and has a power of six of our lost brother and sisters hidden in them" Doomsday said tossing a folder on a table.

"You don't understand this is a different type of Saiyan God one that was born by accident. You see the define being slipped up he made a different super Saiyan God."

"Then it's not truly Super Saiyan God form but perhaps our little friend Harmony is up to something, I will have to pay him a visit" Doomsday said.

"You see I think he may have took some help making this Kento live when I destroyed his planet. How did he meet the 22 z fighters when he could have easily dies in space with Bardock. Harmony must have check I have suspicions go now Doomsday that's an order."

"I don't take orders from you Saga and the Lord wishes to see you when you're done here something about your real intentions, now I'll be off I got perpetration to make and I hope you all don't plan to fail the Lord, you all know the punishment for failure, Miira has already met his, now I bet he wishes to stay dead" Doomsday said vanishing.

"No matter I will find a God the lord can go and stuff himself for all O care if I find a god DNA I can make myself have an army of hybrids of super Saiyan Gods ha. Listen demons let's make a deal."

"Don't forget you one of us too Saga so don't direct us as if your higher class and what deal?" Armageddon said picking up the folder as he laughed, "you got to be kidding me? He thinks these fools are the lost ones?" he said setting it one fire, "now what is the deal?"

"Simple if Kento shows any signs of a god super Saiyan keep him alive. But if he doesn't kill him give him an illness that will look as though it was biological so you won't get disqualified. Also who are these lost ones."

"Harmony used to have six Saiyan Gods as his followers but during the God Wars, I took care of them" Armageddon said.

"I don't care this boy may have his power remember Armageddon one thing can easily split into two. for all we know those six follows may have left more behind."

"From what Doomsday collected the six became eighteen, but he never mentioned that there would be other Saiyans with that power like Goku for example, he was not a true god and he has the power" Armageddon said.

Exactly Kento could be like Goku so do it. Until we meet again brothers and sisters" Saga said as he disappeared meanwhile Kento 22 was asleep dreaming something.

"What signs are we supposed to look for?" Towa said.

"Hmph Doomsday never mentioned anything in his file I guess wait to see something odd" Master said.

Kento 22 woke up "Grandpa!" Then they saw some little blue ki.

"Yo kid you had a nightmare and a nasty one from the looks of it" Bardock 0 said looking down at Kento 22.

"I dreamt I saw you then Saga then I saw this golden ape but then it disappeared."

**Now for our final match of the day! Angila of Universe 30 against Armageddon of Universe 23!"**

"A-Armageddon!" Angila said shivering in fear, "screw that! I forfeit!" Angila 30 yelled.

**"It's the end of the First round! Congradulations to all the challengers! We'll take a twelve hour break, you can sleep, eat, and enjoy your apartment! To the public, our shuttle are available to take you in the luxury hotels in our universe!"**

"Finally! Ugh! I never thought this round would end! Thank god Round Two held tomorrow!" Zato 21 stretched.

"What the hell are we supposed to do until dinner?" Kento 0 asked.

"We form a plan! Zato let's talk about your plans for this evening" Kento 22 said.

~A few hours later~

**"For dinner, we will put the tables where you want, you can mingle amongst universe if you wish!"**

"Nice!"

Later that day Universe 0, 12,16,18, 21 and 22 all sat at one big table with the highest mountain of plates forming.

"Another Dish of that please!" Goku 18 said.

"More rice too please!" Reyoto 21 said.

"Keep the chicken coming!" Kento 22 said.

"Comin'!" A Vargas said.

Soon all the competitors sat at their tables eating away while some villains made their next plot.

**"We'll dim the lights and go back to 'night mods' we wish a good rest to you all!"**

"It seems they have several sets of dragon balls, tonight, they will all be in our possession!" Frieza 8 said

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I won't share my room" Vegeta 18 said as bed arraignments were being made in their apartment.

"No worries the apartment is big plus Piccolo wants to sleep outside" Goku 18 said.

Meanwhile Piccolo 18, 21 and 16 noticed they were all outside as Tsumuri and Azumuri were.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

"Is that so" South Supreme Kai 1 said.

"Yep, so I can trust that you Kai's will stay out of our way in case things get ugly, I am sorry to say but you are no match for demons" Nero 0 said.

"No problem, we respect this is your wish and do as you ask" The Grand Supreme Kai said as they noticed a purple alien going toward Universe 1 hallway.

"Hey you!" the Southern Supreme Kai yelled.

"Uh…I'm looking for the bathroom."

"No, you are looking for the dragon balls, tell your master the next time it's the exclusion of the whole Universe 8."

"That and a certain magic using Namekian has got them locked up from all you clowns" Nero 0 smirked as Azumuri 0 meditated above them.

"They are safe, all the set are not leaving where I hid them until the end of the games" Azumuri said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

Backin the Cold Family apartment two aliens reported to Frieza.

"Nothing in the bleachers and in the corridors of the other universes, only the main building of the Vargas is left..."

"But it is guarded by Nameks, none of us could get in."

"I'll go, there is no one faster than me" Bruter 8 said.

"And no one bigger either! You are incapable of discretion it takes someone small, fast, and smart" Frieza said.

"You're talking about me" Cooler 8 said.

"No about me" Frieza 8 said.

"Each of you take a different part of the building and not a single argument is that clear?" Cold 8 said.

Later that day Cooler was making his way past the halls as a gloved hand punched him across the jaw.

"What is...!?" Cooler 8 said as he is kicked in the face, "who's there?" Cooler growled as a kicked to the head knocked him out.

"He he! Who are you going to complain to?" Vegito 16 said.

"Cool now let's do the brother" Goheta said.

"Huh? He is not alone" Vegito said as the two fused Saiyan sensed who else was around.

"I will take care of those two, you two better get back before someone sees" Nero 0 said entering a Shadow Portal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Frieza was searching through a safe when he turned to see Super Buu 4 sitting in a chair.

"Really, don't bother, I scanned the entire building, they are not there, in fact it's so simple they just keep them in another universe, I would have done the same, ah, since we are alone, I have interesting information for you the body change ability of your Captain Ginyu does any other soldier have it?" Super Buu 4 said

"What? No!" Frieza 8 said.

"Because one of the members of the Universe 8 is not in his real body."

"What who?!"

"Ah, that, it's your to find out!" Buu said leaving and saw Nero leaning on a wall.

"You two are really stupid I have the right mind to report you both but I won't so as long as you two get what is long overdue" Nero 0 said disappearing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In Universe 13 apartment a knock on the door got Vegeta 13 attention as Gohan 18 swung opened the door.

"Who gave you permission to enter?" Vegeta 13 said.

"Shove it Vegeta we need to make a deal" Kento 0 said following in behind Gohan.

"Answer my question!" Vegeta 13 said.

"I want to talk with Kakarot I have a proposal that I will interest a simple exchange but first, a challenge if you are true Saiyans you cannot refuse it'll be me against you four, we're not going to fight while off-tournament, I therefore propose arm wrestling" Gohan 18 said taking a seat as Kento closed the door.

"Let me introduce myself I'm Gohan Son of the Universe 18, I don't fight because I'm the weakest of my group."

'Total fat lie there' Kento 0 thought.

"You can push my hand all together with your two arms, from where you want, I challenge you to move my hand an inch and I won't even transform into Super Saiyan!"

"We won't play your silly games" Vegeta 13 said.

"I told you their damn pride wouldn't allow it" Kento 0 said.

"I see, you do not have a scouter, so you know how to sense energy, you already know that I am stronger than you, no need to test me so let's go on, my power isn't natural it's magical, the elements to repeat this magic are available here in this arena I can explain it to you in exchange, Kakarot you do an honorable fight against my daughter" Gohan 18 said.

"Honrable?" Kakarot 13 said.

"No unnecessary violence, no death, no sadism, you see, I'm not even asking you to lose" Gohan 18 said.

"Pehu! Who do you think I..." Kakarot never got the chance to finish as Gohan 18 slammed him into the wall as Kakrot growled and powered to Super Saiyian as Kento 0 appeared in front of Nappa and Raditz and motioned his hand to send them flyingback.

"Listen to me, mass murder the only good thing you've done is hitting your head to change yourself forever and became the man my father is" Gohan 18 growled.

"If you two are smart you will stay down" Kento 0 growled.

"Don't you want to take part, Vegeta?" Gohan 18 said.

"What for? Kakarot will follow your demands, tell us about this magic" Vegeta 13 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

"Well, to us, the survivors!" Bojack 6 said as Bujin sat in his chair, "do you realize, there's only two from our original group left it's crazy huh?"

'Damn right I realize and Zangya will be resurrected wel maybe you plan to kill her again!' Bujin 6 thought.

"How many were we originally? Twenty? Thirty?" Bojack 6 said.

"Twenty-seven" Bujin said.

"Ha ha! They weren't very resilient!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In another apartment of Universe 6.

"We have to end this soon! Syd is already gone and I almost died! Let's go home!" Kat 6 said.

"I knowbut they will revive her we still need a little patience, May?"

"Another day and I'm ready Bojack will be destroyed" May 6 said as a knock on the door got their attention as Serena 0 entered.

"I want to make a deal with you girls" Serena 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They're so out!" Mai 26 smiled seeing all her companion out cold thanks to the liquid Kento 22 gave her to spike the drinks.

Mia then left her room to see Zato waiting at the end of the hall, "come in! There is so much we can do before tomorrow!" Zato 21 smiled.

"Lead the way!" Mia smiled as the two ran down the hall.

A.N. Please Review.


	29. Round Two Begins

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Round Two Begins

The next day all the fighters returned to their tournament balconies as round two was about to begin.

"Man I am so tired!" Zato 21 yawned.

"How late did you stay up?" Kento 0 asked.

"Well, Mia and I hung out till three in the morning till we both decided we need to get her back incase her universe discovered she snuck out" Zato 21said.

"Looks like everyone here" Reyoto 21 said looking out to the all the other fighters.

**"Welcome everyone to this second day and this second round of the first and last great inter-universe tournament!"**

(Quick! Everyone seen star wars right? Well play this link now! watch?v=JaPf-MRKITg)

The sound of music then began as bald aliens with instruments and big black eyes played.

"Well well! A musical interlude..." Trunks 16 said.

"Alien music?" Goten 16 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"This music is great!" Pan 18 said.

"It's awfully bad" Bulla 18 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What in the world? What is this racket!" Reyoto 21 growled.

"I don't know but I kind of like it" Zato 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

"Original and rhythmic, their wind instruments are real fine!" Tapion 3 said listening with his eyes closed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"What a horrible noise! It sounds like an exploding glaviot!" Babidi 11 yelled covering his ears.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"I don't know what everyone is complaining about this music sounds fine to me" Nero 0 said.

"It's getting mixed response from everyone" Saiya 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

"Ack! Someone shut them up!" Kento 22 yelled.

"Come on dude listen up it's not that bad" Yamcha 22 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII

"It sounds like the awful music that you play in your receptions" Cold 8 said to Cooler.

"Excuse me? That is not similar at all! They play Punk Firgindan Symphony! Me , I play Firgidan Classical Symphony!" Cooler 8 yelled.

"And what a bad taste! The Figrindan Classic Rhythm is much better" Frieza 8 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

"Ugh! What is this disgusting sound!" Armageddon growled.

"I have the right mind to engulf their souls" Master said.

"Oh come on boys it's catchy" Towa said tapping her foot.

"All I hear is noise" Kento 23 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

"WHAT IS THIS INSULT!?" Super Buu 4 yelled as Bardock 3 and 0 looked over.

'Hmm….is this what I saw, or...?' they thought as Buu teleported to the band location.

"You call that a performance? A meeting of the size of millions of people live and you hire that!? It is an insult to the world of music! The Figrindan, it's not played like that, beginners! Give me your instruments!" Buu 4 yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

"Now this is too much, I'll stop him" Southern Supreme Kai said.

"On the other hand, it's true that it's not very good" Grand Supreme Kai said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"Intervene? When we'll be able to hear Majin Buu play music?" Vegito said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buu then held out his arms as mini Buu's spurted out and took three of the instruments.

"No you, you're playing great!" Mini Buu said to one of the players

(Now here is where things hit's this century! watch?v=KwQ729mDNb8)

All the mini Buus then began to play as all eyes widen.

"Wow! Now this is more like it!" Zato 21 said tapping his foot.

"Whoa! Yeah!" Pan 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"Incredible what a fabulous harmony!" Frieza and Cooler 8 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"This is beautiful!" Tapion 3 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"This is a musical revolution! I did not hear such a thing over millions of years!" South Supreme Kai said with a tear in his eye.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

"It's the same as before right?" Goku 18 asked.

"Uh no! This is what we call a Electro Remix!" Kento 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

"Now this has a nice beat!" Kento 22 said as the song ended and the people in the stands clapped.

"Well now that's music" Buu 4 said.

"That you sir, that was extraordinary work but why did you let me play?" one of the aliens asked.

"I can identify talent, and I've crossed you in my universe since you live in me, like many other artists" Buu 4 said.

"Oh!" the alien said shivering.

**"After this interlude, we're declaring the second round open! Thank you all again for being here!"**

"For this round the ring gravity is now 100 times that of Earth, some of the fighters not used to that will have a hard time" Kento 0 said watching the ring gravity shift.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh! This is when Nappa will get wiped by Frieza! Unless he is crushed by the ring itself" Kakarot 13 said.

"Idiot! Nappa can withstand such gravity easily, we all trained in more than that, besides we prepared a small plan just now, you'll see" Raditz 13 smirked.

"Hey snooker ball!" Nappa 13 said to Frieza8 as Cooler snickered, "aha! He turns on the spot! He knows when he's called this little one, don't worry I'm bald too but at least I'm not a midget, well I'm just coming to introduce myself to my opponent and former boss, I mean little chief would be more accurate" Nappa 13 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Does he have a death wish?" Nappa 0 said.

"No, for once they formed a plan" Saiya 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So many universes filled with Saiyans and only two with the Frost Demons, not too much ashamed?" Nappa 13 said.

"I'll like you in a minute you arrogant monkey" Frieza 8 growled.

"Dream on! You won't even be able to touch me! Everyone here is above you and I'm not talking about height, you won't be able to land a single hit in this whole tournament" Nappa 13 said.

"I'll make you suffer so much that you'll regret not having withdrawn!" Frieza yelled.

**"First fight! Nappa of Universe 13 against Frieza of Universe 8!"**

"Do you still have your flying seat? For a long time the belief was that you were cripple!" Nappa 13 said flying to the ring as Frieza flew after him as Nappa touched the ring.

"You will suffer!" Frieza 8 yelled.

"On by the way, I give up" Nappa 13 said.

"W-what?" Frieza 8 said.

"If you lay a hand on me you will be disqualified" Nappa 13 said.

"Ba-BASTARD!" Frieza 8 yelled.

One minute later.

**"Victory for Nappa by forfeit!"**

"Yeah!" Nappa 13 and Raditz 13 said clapping.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Frieza forgot to touch the ring, what a moron" Froze 0 said.

"Funny too" Frost said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

Frieza then landed back in his balcony as Bruter approached.

"Master are you ok?" Bruter 8 asked as Frieza smacked Bruter head off as a Vargas eyes widen.

"Come on! It's my universe, I'm allowed!" Frieza 8 yelled.

**"The Goku Son of the Universe 18 against Android 17 of the Universe 14!"**

"He, he,this old unfulfilled desire will finally fade!" 17 said landing in the ring with Goku, "kill Goku, I don't do it for Gero, I do it for me!"

"It's weird for me too, I've never fought you" Goku 18 smirked powering to Super Saiyan and punched 17 and sent him crashing to ground as the countdown began.

**"Thirty second K.O., victory to Goku son!"**

"So, darling still no interest in my help?" Yamcha 9 said to the shocked 18 as Cody and Molly 0 smacked the back of his head.

"Knock it off dad!" they both yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	30. The Fights Continue

(Perfect Carnage I am not sure if you know but this is the 5th story in my Dragonball Heroes series and in case you missed it, there are more than one of each character in different Universes for this story, the numbers I put at the end of their names stand for their Universes, Nappa 13 and Nappa 0 are the only two in this story so don't mix other characters up and enjoy the chapter)

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Fights Continue

**"Next fight South Supreme Kai of Universe 1 against Majin Buu of Universe 11!"**

"Well, the fights are moving at breakneck speed, it's already my turn" South Supreme Kai said.

"A moment" the Grand Supreme Kai said, "have you paid attention to what we heard about this Buu last night?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, be careful." South Supreme Kai then flew into the ring where Majin Buu landed.

'I know exactly what to do' South Supreme Kai thought as Majin Buu laughed, 'five million years ago, in some universes, was born the most terrifying creature of all Buu' he thought charging his kai that sent wind in all direction.

"Ha ha! This is fun!" Majin Buu 11 said.

South Supreme Kai then charged at Buu and punched him in the face then began to punch Buu in several places before sending Buu flying back as Buu jumped back up with a bunch of punch marks as Buu made all the hole pop out with his face still having that smile on his face.

'We destroyed him before he was born, but in other realms, that wasn't the case, he destroyed hundreds of planets, then attacked the Supreme Kais, I was the only one to give him difficulties, so much that it triggered a defense mechanism in him, absorption!' South Supreme Kai thought as Buu 11 charged at him as he dodged Buu punch, 'when Buu thinks he's beat, he absorbs the opponent, he takes his strength, but also the rest' he thought as Buu kicked him in face as he was in the air and whipped the blood off his mouth, 'from a wild instinctive creature, Buu became an Educated Athlete, but still evil, our Grand Supreme Kai then decided to sacrifice himself! He alone understood that Buu was actually immensely impressionable and the one from the Universe 4 confirms this!' he thought charging at Buu again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

"He sure thinks a lot, I am glad he took the information we gave him with care" Azumuri 0 said.

"There may be a chance to save the Buu from the path he choose, all he needs is a friend that's all he needs" Zato 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

'The Grand Supreme Kai pushed Buu to absorb him and at the last moment, he destroyed his own brain, Buu then became a three year old…pure and innocent...a playful idiot' he though as Buu dodged his punch and stuck his tongue at him as he put his hands for a Kamehameha.

"Bah!" Buu 11 yelled firing the blast as South Supreme Kai covered his face and took the blats as it hit as South Kai emerged with his shirt blown off and holes in parts of his pants.

'The only thing you needed then was a family, a loving one with a good heart' South Kai thought.

"Aha! You can hold on, cool!" Buu 11 said.

'And not those filthy sorcerers, it's a good fight but I see that in the long run, I'll lose I have a surprise for you' he thought slamming his hand in front of him and began to form a kai ball, 'in your universe I probably used this technique as a last resort!'

Buu eyes then widen as he saw how big and powerful the kai ball was getting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

"A high concentration of energy, like your technique" Goku 18 said to Piccolo 18.

"The strongest there can be, pushing ones power to that extent is a risky gamble" Reyoto 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

"It is fear that triggered the absorption and it is fear that reactivates that defense reflex!" South Supreme Kai growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"Ooooh this is a dirty move, left me with some very bad memories" Buu 4 said.

"Oh you so have no room to talk about using dirty tricks, you're the king when it comes to it" Buu Jr. 0 said sitting on the wall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"BUUUUU!" Buu 11 yelled flaring his power as South Supreme Kai hit him with the blast as pink blobs headed for him as covered him.

"Well it worked like a charm!" South Supreme Kai smirked as the blob turned into a massive pink blankets and wrapped around him as the giant blob formed Majin Buu panting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Majin Buu South Supreme Kai stood inside looking around and glowing with the shield he created to keep himself from being absorbed.

"Now let's find the Grand Kai and the other me" South Supreme Kai said as Azumuri teleported in.

"This was an excellent plan, now then the others told me that they never saw the pods so those kai have to be here somewhere, oh Kento told us to watch out for the antibodies and not to hurt the worms the worms will help" Azumuri 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII

"He absorbed him!" Goten 16 yelled.

"Stupid South" Trunks 16 said as Vegito smirked.

"What did you tell the Supreme Kais last night then?" Vegito asked.

"Everything, everything Majin Buu and his absorptions, Cell, Broly, Frieza, Vegeta...you they have the tight to know more" Gohan 16 said.

"I even told them so more details we learned about the Majins, that's why we have another agent in there can't risk a trap" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"No pods? How odd" Azumuri 0 said panting like South Supreme Kai.

"Absolutely nothing...completely different! None of the cocoons he described to me! Yet I feel a clear Supreme Kai presences, we are really part of Buu now, so a being absorbed for too long is no longer releasable, it's too late" South Supreme Kai said.

"Oh dear, well nothing we can do now we must head back I defiantly know that Super Buu has some pods within him but tricking him into absorbing someone maybe more difficult since he will know that there will be someone looking for the pods" Azumuri 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

**"If South Supreme Kai does not reappear in 10 seconds, the victory goes to Majin Buu!"**

"Shouldn't Buu have become very muscular or something?" Gohan 18 asked.

"You seem to know a lot" Goku 18 said.

"Kibito Kai explained everything to me, it seemed important to know, a part of Buu still lives with us after all" Gohan 18 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"Don't try, Buu your opponent is using a shield nothing will happen, I know that well" Buu 4 said.

'Ah ha! Thanks for the information moron! Now we can form a plan' Buu Jr. 0 smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"I have a dirty feeling that I'm the only one around not understanding what is happening" Babidi 11 said.

"You are you little moron" Tsumuri 0 said.

**"Time's up! Victory of Majin Buu of Universe 11!" **

"HUH!" all the Kai's of Universe 1 said as Buu flew back to his balcony.

"I don't understand" Buu 11 said.

**"The next fight was Majuub of Universe 18 against Nail of Universe 10, Majuub wins by withdrawal."**

"I'll have to fight against the one who gave me my strength, Master di I have a chance against him?" Majuub 18 asked.

"Of course with a well-kept Kaio-Ken you are perfectly at his level!" Goku 18 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"Well done, my Buu!" Babidi 11 said.

"Can I have a candy?" Buu 11 asked as South Supreme Kai appeared next to them.

'Where is Azumuri?' Tsumuri thought.

"I'm just passing through, oh, since I'm here, Dabura didn't you say you will never leave the Demon Realm?" South Supreme Kai asked.

"My beloved kingdom is nothing compared to my master Babidi's will" Dabura 11 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

"Okay!" Azumuri said finishing as spell as he whipped sweat from his forehead.

"Now if the time comes I will be able to stop Buu" Azumuri said turning as his eyes widen to we Towa approaching.

"Hello Azumuri" she smirked.

"Towa!" Azumuri growled.

"Your magic has reached its full power like mine, I wonder if were even now?" Towa smirked.

"I am in no mood to fight witch, so leave and stay out of my way" Azumuri said.

"You don't have a choice" she smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII

**"Next up is Trunks of Universe 12, and Vegeta of Universe 18!"**

Trunks 12 then removed his jacket as Vegeta approached, "no, keep the sword, I guess you didn't train as much as me" Vegeta 18 said as they flew to the ring.

"True, I've been busy, but I've improved" Trunks 12 said.

"I hope so, I don't mind holding back but only so much" Vegeta 18 said as they both landed and Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan 2.

"Can you at least do this?" Vegeta 18 asked.

"Sorry no" Trunks 12 said powering to Super Saiyan.

"Disappointing" Vegeta 18 said.

"Come and teach me then" Trunks 12 smirked.

Vegeta 18 then charged at Trunks with a punch as Trunks caught his fist.

"But this technique..." Vegeta 18 began.

"Has huge weaknesses?" Trunks 12 finished with a smirked as he swung his sword as Vegeta dodged.

"But?" Vegeta 18 said as he began to dodged all Trunks 12 sword swings as Trunks powered to Super Saiyan 2 and formed a kai ball as he charged at Vegeta and hit him with the blast causing a huge explosion on the ring.

"Not bad!" Vegeta 18 said emerging as he dodged Trunks 12 punch then tried to kick him as Trunks slammed his fist down on Vegeta slamming him into the ground.

Trunks 12 then kicked Vegeta 18 into the air and teleported above and swung his sword down as Vegeta teleported below.

"That's enough! Impressive...you compensate the speed loss by using this transformation only when necessary" Vegeta 18 said as Trunks teleported behind him and Vegeta teleported away from his sword and put his hands together for a kai blast as Trunks 12 put his sword back in its sleeve on his back.

"Right then!" Trunks 12 launching his own kai blast as the two massive blasts collided.

The blasts then continue to grow and grow until it exploded sending Trunks and Vegeta flying back and crashing into different balconies.

Trunks 12 then charged at Vegeta in balcony 19.

"Good technique" Vegeta 18 said dodging Trunks 12 punch, "your mastering of that state would have given serious problems to Perfect Cell but I have both speed and strength at the same time."

Vegeta 18 then dodged Trunks 12 punch as he smirked, "you're not getting away!" he said kicking Trunks in the gut.

"It's also useful for defense...but not enough" Trunks said reverting back to his base form and passed out and Vegeta caught him, "wasn't bad, my son" he said flying him back to balcony 12.

**"Thirty seconds unconscious! Victory of Vegeta! He could have waited for the end of our count...next fight: Pan of the Universe 18 against Kakarot of the Universe 13!"**

"You'll be fine Pan" Gohan 18 said as Vegeta 18 approached Vegeta 13 .

"Kakarot is unbearable, right?" Vegeta 18 asked.

"A real pain in the ass" Vegeta 13 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"Dad...do you think I'm going to win?" Pan 18 asked.

"I don't know Pan, this Kakarot didn't show his powers but he can turn into Super Saiyan" Gohan 18 said.

"Me, I can't" Pan 18 said.

"Yes you can, you're just afraid to, but I know you can" Gohan 18 said.

"Pan...it's just a tournament you can give up" Videl 18 said.

"Videl, I don't agree exactly this is just a tournament, so you wouldn't be risking anything even if you diem it doesn't matter" Goku 18 said.

"I don't wanna die, even if it's for a little while and I'll lose anyway" Pan 18 said as Vegeta flew in.

"Lose? What's this I'm hearing about losing?" Vegeta 18 asked.

"Come on, it's just a tournament!" Pan 18 said.

"Such an attitude...I am very disappointed" Vegeta 18 said.

"Gohan, you're not gonna say something? You should tell her to give up!" Videl 18 said.

"Videl, you don't understand, Pan wants to test her limits, I don't like fighting but I know how my father and his friends are she is like them" Gohan 18 said.

"What are you disappointed?" Pan 18 said to Vegeta.

"Because you descend from Gohan and Kakarot!" Vegeta 18 yelled.

'And I, do I count for nothing?' Videl 18 thought with annoyance.

"I thought you weren't like those sluggards, that you were a true fighter!" Vegeta 18 yelled pointing at Goten, Trunks and Bulla 18, "but I guess I was wrong, you're loser!"

"No! It's just that...okay, I'll fight!"

"Good! Forget what I said in the previous round, massacre this excuse for a Kakarot!" Vegeta 18 said.

"Right!" Pan 18 said.

A.N. Please Review.


	31. Madness or Evil?

A.N. Look I apologize again for the wait but now I promise that my focus is completely on this story the ending is drawing near and you will all be suprised at who wins this years Multiverse Tournament! So Please Review.

_**Chapter Thirty: Madness or Evil?**_

"Remember Kakarot, no moment of madness" Vegeta 13 warned.

"Pfff! I know how to control myself" Kakarot 13 said.

"Actually no, you don't" Vegeta 13 said as Kakarot flew into the ring away from pan.

"So..." he said powering to Super Saiyan, "try to hit me Halfling."

"AAAHHH!" Pan yelled flaring his power.

'What a ridiculous power and I have to be nice with that?' Kakarot 13 thought as Pan charged at him with a punch he moved his head to dodged, 'Vegeta you're stupid.'

"YAH!" Pan yelled trying to kick him as Kakarot dodged again.

'We take orders from no one' he thought as he smacked Pan away as she landed and whipped from her mouth and charged at Kakarot again, 'damn'

"Will you stop it?" Kakarot growled kicked Pan away, "you're outclassed stupid worm! Forfeit once and for all!" he said as his expression changed.

_"Why do I get all the freaks? I want to break each of her vertebras, crush her..."_ he said as his expression changed again.

**"But I can cope with me frustration! You seem Vegeta! I'm not crazy! Ha ha ha!"**

"My god! He's got split personalities so far I've seen three so far!" Kento 0 said.

"Is he even at the point where we can save him?" Nero 0 asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"Let's get it over with!" Kakarot 13 yelled charging at Pan as she jumped up from the ground.

"Ka-Me-Ha!" Pan 18 yelled as Kakarot grabbed her hands and held them over her head.

"Meha-nothing! I know this pathetic technique!" Kakarot 13 yelled.

"Me-Ha!" Pan 18 yelled putting her feet together and blasted Kakarot 13 in the gut breaking the armor and sending him flying back as he stood up with his armor falling as he laughed crazily.

**"Daddy's little brat is going to suffer!"** Kakarot 13 laughed.

Pan then charged with a kick as he caught her foot.

"Power Pole Extend!" Pan 18 yelled using the pole on her back to his Kakarot in the face then broke free and punched him across the jaw.

"Stupid brat!" Kakarot 13 yelled, " 'kill all the humans, Kakarot!'." He yelled slamming her into the ground, " 'don't kill the governor, Kakarot!'.'Keep calm, little brother!', 'Kill all humans!'." He yelled shaking Pan.

"He's repeating the words from his memories, this is a sign of madness when one reaches this point" Azumuri 0 said.

"He's going to kill Pan at this rate!" Zato 21 growled.

" 'Do not kill the little girl, Kakarot!' Your orders are not even consistent! And they say I'm the crazy one!" Kakarot 13 yelled.

"I f...I fo..." Pan 18 panted.

**"HA HA HA HA! **Poor pathetic waster! There is so much human in you, how could I spare your?! I killed them all" Kakarot 13 growled looking at universe 9 Yamcha, Tien and Krillin "In you place! They are there, I remember! These two I have pursued them for years! And him..."

"Hmmm?" Kento said as they all noticed Kakarot expression change to guilt and sadness as Nero 0 eyes glowed red.

**_"Krillin..."_** Kakarot 13 said as the memories of two you Krillin and Kakarot playing crossed his mind.

"So he was good at one point" Nero 0 said seeing the memory for himself.

"Forget! Forget! Kill the humans!" Kakarot 13 yelled punching himself in the face.

**"They were helpless...so naïve...so weak! You deserve to die when you can't protect yourself!"** Kakarot 13 yelled.

' "It is you who will protect the Earth now!"...Dad...grandpa...I can't compare to these monsters...I'm too young...too weak' Pan18 thought.

'No Pan that is not true!' Zato 21 yelled through thoughts, 'yes we are only kids and kids may only seem weak but we have the same blood that runs in our veins! The blood of Saiyans! Stop holding back! Let your anger go! Push it to its next level!'

**"You wanna know what I was doing too little human girls?"** Kakarot 13 asked as Pan 18 growled as her eyes flashed blue and gold kai erupted around her as Pan became a Super Saiyan.

"So there is still a little Saiyan in you!" Kakarot 13 smirked.

"I give up" Pan 18 said.

"Huh?"

"I gained an incredible strength, dad was right but I still have no chance against you It only be temporary! I'll soon be much stronger than you! I will protect the Earth from all individuals of your kind!" Pan 18 yelled as Kakarot expression changed again.

**"Victory for Kakarot of Universe 13!"**

"Amazing...she calmed down Kakarot!" Vegeta 13 said with a shocked expression.

'How interesting, Pan and even Zato may be the key to freeing Kakarot from this madness' Nero 0 thought.

"OH MY GOD! This is so unfair!" Pan 21 yelled.

"Like I said before if you trained more maybe you would be Super Saiyan" Zato 21 said rolling his eyes.

**"Next fight with Cell of Universe 17 against Bojack of Universe 6!"**

"Well, Gohan in exchanged for a duel between us, far away from the arena, would you like me to do anything special to Bojack?" Cell 17 asked as Gohan and Pan 16 looked over to Gohan 18 who was hugging Pan 18.

"My daughter was saved because she was brave like her, she'll pass this trail and she'll come back stronger, revenge does not interest me, Cell your match doesn't concern me" Gohan 16 said as Pan 16 stuck her tongue out at Cell as the bug flew to the ring.

"Each of us has killed the other, we'll have to settle that!" Cell 17 said landing.

"Yeah maybe we won't!" Gohan 21 said.

"Hi, worm!" Bojack 6 said powering up his kai with a yell.

"Really, I had been so proud of my power during the Cell Games, and now people just as strong come one after the other to fight me it was a good old days, I had some challenges back then today, I am incomparably stronger!" Cell 17 yelled powering his power to blow in different directions.

"Y-You think pushing me will be enough to defeat me? Opponents who show off, I saw that my whole life!" Bojack 6 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"You see? Much stronger" Goku 18 said.

"Of course" Vegeta 18 said.

"And with Towa little help, we don't know how powerful he'll get now" Kento 0 said.

"I wonder who will fight Cell in the finals?" Nero 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

"Let's do it, worm!" Bojack 6 yelled charging at Cell 17 who teleported away from Bojack punch and appeared behind him.

"You looking for someone?" Cell 17 asked as Bojack hit him with a massive kai blast.

"Even easier than expected!" Bojack 6 said as his eyes widen to see Cell 17 emerging unharmed from the smoke.

"IS that all?" Cell 17 said.

Bojack then charged at Cell swinging punches as Cell easily dodged all the attacks "that so sloppy."

"Will you shut up!?" Bojack 6 yelled as Cell caught his fist.

"Make me" Cell 17 smirked and he punched Bojack hard in the gut as Bojack coughed blood.

"Im-impossible!" Bojack 6 grunted taking a few steps back as he growled, "Energy Bonds!" he yelled as the ropes tied around Cell body "you can't move!"

"Neither can you" Cell 17 smirked.

"Uh...! They will cut you into pieces!" Bojack 6 yelled as Cell eyes glowed as he shot kai beams from them into Bojack chest and sent him flying back and crashing into the shield and to the ground.

"Bojack's Gang just got humiliated again!" Syd 6 said.

"I'm glad I decided to come after all!" Kat 6 said.

"Hey!" Bujin 6 yelled.

"IIIK!"

"I was joking, sir I don't have a problem with you!" Kat quickly said.

"Right, I can see what you're panning, you know! I know you're onlu here to kill Bojack!" Bujin 6 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

Bojack grunted when he saw a foot step in front of him and saw Gohan 16 glaring down at him with Bulla 16 and Zato 21 glaring down as well.

"Bad luck falling here!" Bulla 16 said powering to Super Saiyan cracking her knuckles.

"Hmph" Gohan 16 said looking away.

"He is so not worth it" Zato 21 said.

"He's in our aream we're allowed to punch him!" Bulla 16 yelled.

"No no" Vegito 16 said touching her shoulder.

Bojack was about to get up as Cell came from above and slammed his knee into Bojack back as Bojack yelled.

**"Death of Bojack! Victory of Cell from Universe 17!"**

"Already? He's such a fragile thing I'll leave you to clean up the mess, hmmm" Cell 17 said walking back to his balcony.

"If I someone manage to fight him I'll be sure to remember that comment" Zato 21 growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It seems to me that this Cell creature looks a bit like us" Cooler 8 said.

"Nonsense!" Frieza 8 said.

"Your new armor, sire we spent the whole night on it" an alien said holding up large armor with a cape for Cold.

"That's better!" Cold said putting on the armor.

**"We invite Tapion from Universe 3 and Krillin from Universe 9 to get in the ring!"**

"Mr. Organizer can you take me there?" Tapion 3 asked one of the Namekian Organizers taking Tapion and flew him to the ring.

"Although I'm high-level fighter Namek, this gravity seems enormous to me, while they do not see the difference!" the namek said as Tapion and Krillin both fell over.

'Urgh!..I weight a ton!" Tapion 3 grunted.

"By the rheumatic turtle!" Krillin 9 said stuck on his back like a turtle.

"Wrap me in your aura" Tapion 3 grunted.

"Well then Kaio-Ken Times one" Krillin 9 said as both the fighters erupted in kai energy and both stood up.

"Do not hesitate to leave if you want" Tapion 3 said.

"That's nice of you but I didn't come for nothing" Krillin 9 said as Tapion drew his sword.

'He is in defense position I should not keep the Kaio-Ken for long, I must attack' Krillin 9 thought as he charged at Tapion who swung his sword and Krillin blocked it with his turtle shell then slammed his elbow in Tapion gut and kicked him away as Tapion skid across the ground and stopped himself and he put his sword back in its sleeve on his back.

'What streghnth! He has some sort of shield' Krillin 9 thought.

'He is much too fast for me...I can't touch him' Tapion 3 thought as he put his sword away, "sorry I'll have to be more violent then GET OUT AND FIGHT FOR ME!" he yelled as tornado of energy swirled around him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Gah!" Tsumuri 0 grunted as he covered his mouth.

"Tsumuri is something wrong?" Kento 0 asked as Tsumrui removed his hand and they saw blood on it as Tsumuri eyes widen as he grunted and gripped his gut.

"It's Azumuri! He's being attacked!" Tsumuri grunted.

"Shit! Look who else not here!" Nero 0 said as they saw Towa was not at the 23 balcony.

"Shit! Azumuri needs to get out!" Tsumuri 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ya!" Azumuri yelled firing ka blasts at Towa in Buu as she dodged the blasts and fired as blast as he smacked it aside.

"What do you know, in magic were even but in strength it's obvious who is stronger" Towa said.

"Piss of you bitch! I may not be as powerful as you in strength but I sure as hell am now powerful enough to kick your ass with my true magic!" Azumuri growled as his eyes glowed and the veins in his body began to glow.

"Hmph you win, I'll leave peacefully and when we battle next time we'll truly see who is the master of magic" Towa said disappearing.

"Nasty bitch" Azumuri said teleporting back to world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

Everyone eyes widen as the full Hirudegarn stood behind Tapion.

"Well..that's something else!" Krillin 9 said with wide eyes.

"Attack" Tapion 3 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII

"So you can keep it whole in you after all" Vegito smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zato 21 said.

"Tapion and Hirudegarn are friends now?!" Goku 21 said as Zato 21 covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"Thanks to me amazing talents" Dr. Rachi 3 said.

Krillin 9 then dodged the massive beast foot as it roared.

"Sorry, I'm only here for the wish" Tapion 3 said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Krillin 9 yelled firing the blast at the Hirudegarn foot as it bonched off.

"Oh..."Krillin 9 said as the Hinrudegarn shot a blast at Krillin.

"Kaio-Ken!" he yelled powering higher and flew up to dodge the blast.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin 9 yelled throwing the disk as the Hinuidegarn disappeared, "nothing is working on him! Well, it's clear that it's not him I must attack."

Krillin then quickly flew down below for Tapion dodging the Hinuidegarn tail trying to stab him.

Krillin then failed to see the fist coming from above him and slam him into the ring cracking the ring.

"Oh! Is he okay?!" Marron 0 said.

The Hinuidegarn then removed it's fist as Krillin lay on the ground as the Kai-Ken form wore off and he remained motionless as the countdown began.

"Tapion will be hard to beat with that thing following his orders" Kento 0 said.

"Yeah the result off all this will be interesting" Nero 0 said.

**"30! Tapion of Universe 3 wins!"**

"Looks like things are about to get way more interesting than we thought Nero" Kento 0 said as Azumuri reentered the balcony looking like hell.

"Azumuri! What happened?!" Serena 0 asked.

"Oh you know just a witch getting a surprise one me!" Azumuri 0 growled.

"Towa! Oh she will get what's coming to her!" Nero 0 growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	32. Zato Shows Signs

A.N. Look Guest I really appreciate it if you didn't leave reviews like that, same goes to everyone else who left reviews like that I am sorry updating taking a little long okay at least I am not making you wait months for the next chapter so please be patitent! I was on Spring Break it isn't easy typing when you have other things going on, now with that said enjoy.

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Zato Shows Signs**_

**"Our next match was Vegito of Universe 16 against XXI of Universe 5 but by withdrawal Vegito wins!"**

"How lame" Goheta said.

**"For our next match Android 18 of Universe 14 against Arale of Universe 2!"**

"A child? This will be easy" 18 said flying to the ring.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh she in for it" Zang 0 said.

"Ten Zenie Arale knocks her out with one punch" Kento 0 said.

"You're on" Reyoto 0 said.

**"Begin!"**

"Ya!" Arale 2 yelled punching 18 in the jaw and sent her into the air then crashing into the ring hard creating creator as they saw 18 leg twitch as the countdown began.

"Oh poor mom!" Marron 0 said.

"Madam are you alright?" Arale 2 asked poking 18 with a stick.

**"30! Arale wins by knock out!"**

"What kind of android is that girl?" Zato 21 asked.

"A very powerful one" Zang 0 said.

**"Up next Gotenks of Universe 18 against Neckomajin of Universe 2!"**

"Hmmm?" Kento 0 said as he and everyone around them sensed something change in Zato 21 as the boy leaned on the wall and yawned.

"You all sensed that right?" Nero 0 asked.

"Yeah his aura just changed how peculiar" Azumuri 0 said.

"Hold on" Nero 0 said holding his hand to his eyes, "Shadow Screen" he said forming the lenses as his eyes widen to see Zato 21 silver aura around him and small whips of energy slowly moving around him from Kento 21, Goku 21, Gohan 21, Reyoto 21 and Vegeta 21.

"What do you see Nero?" Kento 0 asked.

"I don't know how to explain it but Zato 21 is getting energy unknowingly from Saiyan from his Universe and not even they are aware they're doing it" Nero 0 said.

"Zato not even aware of it" Kento 0 said.

**"Winner!"**

"What?! We missed the fight? Ah man!" Kento 0 pouted.

**"Gotenks of Universe 18 wins!"**

"Was there any doubt about it!" Gotenks 18 said flying back to his balcony.

**"For our next fight Majin Buu of Universe 4 against Tien Shinhan of Universe 9!"**

"Even I'm not stupid enough to fight him, I forfeit" Tien 9 said.

**"Our next fight Bulla of Universe 16 against Eleim of Universe19!"**

"We already know who will win this one" Kento 0 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmmm how odd" Armageddon said.

"What?" Master said.

"That Zato brat, his aura change is similar to someone I knew a very long time ago but it's not possible those fools I once knew are all gone" Armageddon said.

"Ah that's right there was only twelve Super Saiyan Gods before now there are only two, yourself and Harmony" Master said.

"Yes Saiyan Gods is now all but gone but a while back I sensed another of my lost brothers but now that little spark is gone I believe Harmony has gone something I think this Super Saiyan God power maybe the ten sparks of the lost ones finding their ways into new users, I think Zato may be one of them" Armageddon said.

"A Saiyan God?" Towa said.

"Yes if I am correct I believe this little brat will use this power of the Super Saiyan God" Armageddon said.

"Yeah right, that brat using a power of a Saiyan God like that will happen" Master said as they heard an explosion and saw Bulla had won the fight.

**"Winner! Bulla of Universe 16!"**

"She did welcome controlling herself this time" Nero 0 said.

"Who fighting next?" Kento asked.

**"Up next King Cold of Universe 8 against Bardock of Universe 3!"**

"Oh this will be good! Father of Goku against the father of Frieza!" Kento 0 said.

Bardock 3 and King Cold 8 then both flew in the ring and stood away from each other glaring at each other.

"I would strongly suggest forfeiting now" Bardock 3 said.

"You would like that wouldn't you Saiyan?" King Cold 8 smirked.

**"Begin!"**

Bardock and King Cold then charged at each other as Bardock dodge Cold punches as he powered to Super Saiyan and punched Cold in the face hard.

Cold then back flips and slaps Bardock with his tail smirking as Bardock then began launching a barge of kai blasts down at Cold

Cold deflects the blats and pointed two fingers at Bardock "DEATH BEAM" he said and shoots Bardock arm.

"Gah! Grrr!" Bardock growled forming a kai ball, "Saiyan Cannon!" he yelled firing the blast

Cold takes the damage as his skin is burned. "You will pay for that you filthy monkey!" he yelled as he flew and grabs Bardock head and slams it to the ground.

Bardock then spins around and kicks Cold hard in the face and kai blasted his armor.

Cold get a piece of the broken armor and jabs it into Bardock's leg then kicks him with his legs.

"GAH! How predictable I didn't even need my foresight to know you always play dirty when your desperate" Bardock 3 said pulling out the piece.

"Yes but I still have some more tricks and surprises. Tell me you know of my son Cooler's 5th form?" Cold 8 said licking his lips.

"You mean that form with a major flaw yes I know of it" Bardock 3 said.

"Yes well let's say some certain demons made a deal with me."

"I know of the demons deal with a majority of the members here and I could care less what they want your in my way and you're going to die" Bardock said.

"Let's see about that" Cold 8 said as he closed his eyes, "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH." Cold was going to fifth from and was bigger than Cooler in fifth form "This is power!" he then grabbed Bardock and punched him multiply then broke his armor.

"Like I said, one major flaw!" Bardock growled powering up and began to hit Cold with a series of fast attacks, "I'm faster!"

"That's where your wrong this form came with Demon powers, Shadow speed!" Cold 8 said as he had a dark aura around him and blocked each of Bardock's attacks and punched him on the face "I did not obtain this form like Cooler did, since this form came from the demons powers it has its upgrades." Cold 8 said wrapped his tail around Bardock neck.

"That may be true but with demons there is a cost to everything!" Bardock 3 yelled using a kai disk to slice off Cold tail

"AGH! You bastard." Cold grabbed Bardock with his hands "You know the phrase an eye for an eye, well in this case it's a tail for a tail!" Cold 8 yelled but as Cold was about to rip his tail Bardock blasts Cold's face keeping his tail still intact.

"Here Cold let's see how you like this!" Bardock yelled punching his repeatedly in the face then grabbed hit leg and slammed him into the ring.

Cold crosses his legs on Bardock's neck and slams him to the ground "I love beating monkey's in the morning."

"Well then you should know better than to piss one off!" Bardock 3 yelled freeing himself and kai blasted Cold eyes.

"GAH! You Saiyan bastard!" Cold 8 yelled as he removes his hands from his eyes and was blind.

"Now time for you to feel the pain you caused to so many, the years of torturer your family caused!" Bardock yelled grabbing Cold hands and his eyes glowed, "feel all the years of pain! The collection of sorrows! The ocean worth of tears! All their pain is now yours!"

"Gah like hell!" but before he could Bardock inflected Cold with his attack.

"Can you feel it?!" Bardock yelled as cuts began to form all over Bardock body, "every cut your son caused to Vegeta and every cut yourself and Cooler inflected on others! Every burn! Every broken bone!" Bardock yelled as burns began to form as his bones began to snap.

Frieza and Cooler were startled and terrified as Frieza looked at his brother "Cooler that's not a Saiyan that's a damn monster!" he said as Cooler nodded.

"Father has been blinded and is having his ass handed to him, he's ruined even with the demons power."

"Now then Cold any last words before you feel the deaths of over millions your family caused?" Bardock 3 asked.

Cold got up and he ripped off the mask from his mouth so you could see it. "I say this, my ancestor warning was right a Super Saiyan is a level never to be misjudged I felt safer when my son killed the Super Saiyan from my universe on that dying Namek but as for the lives me my family my empire has taken, they deserved it, they asked to die they ask to be conquered it is the law that even you Saiyans obeyed the strong conquers the weak, you taking other the Tuffles are an example of that and my empire continued it, SO DO IT! END MY LIGHT AND SEND ME TO THE FIRE BARDOCK!"

"Unlike my ancestors I know the error and barbaric ways of my people, that is why that will all end after this tournament, enjoy hell" Bardock 3 said hitting him with the last blow.

**"King Cold of Universe 8 died Bardock of Universe 3 wins!"**

Cooler went to the arena "Thank you Bardock" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, enjoy the throne in the short period you have for your end will come as well" Bardock said flying back to his balcony.

"The fights left are Dr. Raichi and Vegeta of Universe 13 then Gast against King Piccolo" Saiya 0 said.

"Hmmmm well we already know Vegeta going to beat Raichi and Gast will cream King Piccolo do we already know who will win the next fights" Nero 0 said.

"Well then let's just wait and see, we never know there other fighters unlikely to win may in fact be stronger" Kento 0 said.

A.N. Please Review.


	33. Saga New Target

A.N. You know what Guest whoever you are if you going to leave reviews like that even when I asked to please stop because I am working my butt off then just don't bother reviewing anymore if it's going to be another 'please update' or 'drop the story' because they are both annoying and with that said enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Saga New Target

**"For our Next match! Dr. Raichi of Universe 3 against Prince Vegeta of Universe 13!"**

"He calls himself a prince? What an ass, no offence to you grandpa" Zato 21 said.

"None taken you little brat" Vegeta 21 said.

Kento 22 looks at Vegeta 21 and Zato 21"Its fuuny kinda."

"How so?" Vegeta 21 said.

"Well in my universe it's kind of similar too Bardock 3's universe. In your universe Frieza killed Grandpa along with the whole Saiyan race but in mine Frieza decided to challenge him to a fight. Frieza aggregated Grandpa which caused him to go Super Saiyan. Since Frieza was in his first from he died immediately didn't stand a chance. As a reward the Saiyans made him the next king. But Grandpa adopted you and Tarble making him yours and Tarble's father. But also mine and Nero's uncle."

"You have a weird universe" Vegeta 21 said.

"Grandpa be nice" Zato 21 said.

"You know what funny your also Goku's brother and you actually love him."

"Ha! In your Universe!" Vegeta 21 said.

"And your Vegeta must be stubborn as hell as well right?" Zato 21 said.

"Actually he is kinda like my universe answer to Uncle Reyoto. Also for some reason he's more of a peace maker."

Then a Vegeta came only with a beard and potara earrings and Green samurai armor "Kento were you talking about me? Who is the clone of me and the mini clone of you?"

"Ew now I need to go throw up" Vegeta 21 said walking away.

"Grandpa! Ugh sorry about him and I am not a mini him I am what could be his future son and that is me and a baby" Zato 21 said pointing to Zato 0.

"I'm not a baby! I am five years old!" Zato 0 said.

"Wait wait so you are his future son, also sorry if I have offended both of you your new me" Vegeta 22 asked

"Uncle why are you here I thought you said you would stay in our universe too look out for any attacks from Saga?"

"That's why I came here Saga's gone Kento. I got Shenron to wish me to where Saga went too and I ended up here."

"Saga? Is he that demon hanging out with those other demon losers?" Zato 21 asked.

Vegeta 22 looks "He is probably hiding waiting to come, stay alert both of you he can come at any time."

Rachi looks at both Vegeta 22 and Vegeta 13 "The princes of scum"

"Freak of Science" Vegeta 13 said.

Then Rachi starts to hover above "You know prince some say that death is the greatest weakness in live. But I disagree I think it's a blessing let me show you. GHOST FIGHTERS SUMMON!"

Then Raditz, Tora, Hanasia and Kakarot from Univerese 3 came.

Kento 22 looks at the referee "That can't be allowed."

The referee sighed "**I'm afraid it can you see since they are dead they are not considered living participants his attack is allowed."**

"Tapion did the same thing apparently we can summon allies if they are not here by magic or in this case dark science" Zato 21 said.

"I know it's just, Zato that's our family alt universe or not."

"If that mad doctor is killed I wonder if their spirits will be set free?" Zato 21 said.

"I don't know but we can only just see how this plays out."

Rachi 3 then point his arm out "Slaves kill him."

The ghost Saiyans nodded and went for Vegeta. Kakarot and Tora grabbed his arms while Tora went to punch him in the gut.

"My turn!" Vegeta 13 growled powering to Super Saiyan and slammed Tora and Kakarot heads into each other than kai blasted them as he glared at the other ghost.

Raditz smiled as Hanasia back attacked Vegeta 1 Radtiz got his arm out "data double sunday" and blasted Vegeta 13 armor.

"Take more than that to finish me!" Vegeta said kai blasting through Hanasia chest and cracked Raditz neck.

"No matter Reload and Replace." Hanasia and Raditz were replaced with Turles and Tarble as Vegeta 13 saw Tarble but his mood changed.

"You got my brother huh? Well then since these ghost obviously won't stop being replace" Vegeta 13 said teleporting behind Raichi then destroying you sounds good"

Rachi then was blocked by a shield "You fool the demons were able to help me find more power. Activate Super Saiyan." The four ghost Saiyans went Super Saiyan and flew to Vegeta and started to attack him.

"True demons helped you but I got some help as well" Vegeta 13 smirked dodging the attack and kai blasting the ghost heads off.

Rachi angered "You will die."

Meanwhile in the shadows of the demon area Saga was hiding he held his arm out and clicked his finger's.

Rachi's ghost vanished and then Rachi fell "Damn this is not fair all I want is you mongrels dead that wish was going to wipe the multiverse of an illness."

Kento 22 looked at Rachi 3 "You're an idiot. Your wish would have never truly worked. The multiverse is unlimited. I don't know the laws exactly but a universe is created by each decision we make. So even if your wish came true it would have worked for a couple of seconds because some universe would have been created were your wish didn't happen and the Saiyans were still alive. My family is dead and gone I have accepted that but you can't accept the Tuffles are gone and move on. You could have been so much more."

"Yeah and enslaving Saiyans and never letting their souls rest, your no better than the Saiyan or that disgusting parasite Baby" Zato 21 said.

Rachi 3 was about to say something but explode by some dark fire as Vegeta 13 looked confused but somehow he was teleported back to his teams area.

The dark fire then came together and created a being "You two were both right Rachi could have been more but in the end he was a puppet. The puppet of the demons" Saga said.

"Interference! The outside party of this man shall be disqualified!"

"Who in the hell is that? Is that Saga?" Zato 21 asked.

Saga looked at the people "I cannot be disqualified I just popped for a visit" he said as he looked at Zato 21 "It wasn't Kento it was you boy."

"Me? I don't even know you" Zato 21 said.

"If you here for my son then forget it pal, no one is laying a hand on my child while I'm around!" Kento 21 growled.

"Shut it your son has a bigger role to play then you realize."

Vegeta 22 got in front of both Zato 21 and Kento 22 "Saga do not mess with the powers of gods, Super Saiyan god is a power that should only stay with the 12 and they're already been chosen."

"Super Saiyan God? I read about that there was once twelve Saiyan Gods but then after the War of the Gods there was only two Armageddon and Harmony" Kabra 0 said.

"Harmony I knew you would come. But I went to are reality a asked for help from someone that knows darkness. I shall get rid of a mistake and the Successor of Love. BLACK BEARD NOW!"

A shadow appeared behind Zato 21 and Kento 22 and two hands grabbed them both and they disappeared as Saga smiled and vanished.

Kento 22 and Zato 21 woke up at a new shadowy multiverse arena.

"What the hell is this?" Zato 21 asked.

Saga and Blackbeard appeared "Welcome to my own personal arena, My associate Marshall D Teach also known as Black Beard and I decided to have a special Tag team fight match for you two."

"Oh yeah that's totally fair" Zato said sarcastically.

"The rules are simple a team mate cant attack his partner, Fusion is allowed only if you have the requirements, Also only me and Blackbeard may use darkness and you two may use light AKA Super Saiyan" Saga said.

"Hmph and if we refuse to play your silly game?" Zato 21 said.

"I have enough energy to kill both your teams. Kento your uncle brother and the other 3 you lost your version of Krillin already, as for you Zato your whole family and as an added bonus that girl from 26 Mia was it would you really be able to live with yourself knowing her death happened let's say I'm lying because you have seen the other demons my power is equal what you saw was a small percentage of their power. Mine can cover the threats I made."

"So much lay a hand on any of them and your dead!" Zato 21 growled powering to Super Saiyan 4.

Kento 22 put his hand on him "Zato I don't like this either but we have to do this or the people we love die."

"Oh I'll do something alright, I am going to finish this guy off like I should have done that other demon" Zato 21 growled.

"Okay let's do this together he I want back on him for killing my family. Saga I have a question why did you kill my family? I'm not a Super Saiyan god whatever you call it so why did you?"

"For the fun of it and to get Harmony to put the power in the target I wanted" Saga smirked.

"What does that mean I was target practice for you until you found Zato!"

"How low! I have no idea what the hell this Super Saiyan God is but if your after it then it will be one cold day in hell when you get it" Zato 21 growled.

"Yeah I won't let you hurt Zato or anyone else Zato lets deal with this bastard for good."

"This is what my purpose for" Saga smiled as Blackbeard laughed

"Those two remind me of Ace and that Luffy kid."

Saga nodded "Show me anger, show me hate, show me what it is to be GOD!"

"Zato I'm sorry."

"For what? If someone should apologize it's these two when I'm done with them" Zato 21 said cracking his knuckles.

"I mean for not being able to protect you."

"Now you know how my dad feels but hey it a nice thought you got my back" Zato 21 said.

"No I mean, you see my sword has the power to make false Ki energy, I knew there was something different about you, so I made my sword make false Ki energy that could be considered that of this Super Saiyan God so the demons wouldn't be on your back but in the end the plan failed."

"I don't know what this Super Saiyan God is or even if I am one but don't worry we got these chumps" Zato 21 said.

Saga looked at Black Beard and they both nodded Saga vanished and went behind Kento and Zato and punched them in the back.

"You got your cheap shot now my turn!" Zato 21 growled teleporting and slammed his knee into Black Beard crotch.

Black beard laughed "Hahahah nice one kid but let me show you my devil fruit." Black beard Zato and pushed him away with his darkness.

"Hmph how lame" Zato 21 said launching a kai blast at Black Beard.

Black Beard vanished and slammed Zato to the floor Kento 22 got up and attacked Black Beard from behind.

Zato then kicked Black Beard had in the face as he quickly jumped away.

Kento 22 got behind Zato has Saga attacked Zato while Black Beard attacked Kento.

"Victory Cannon!" Zato 21 yelled launching the blast.

Kento 22 got up "Royal Beam!" The attacks hit both Black Beard and Saga.

"I hope that made at least a scratch" Zato 21 said.

Saga came out without any scratches. Black beard on the other hand was bleeding.

Kento 22 looked at Zato "Zato can I borrow some of your energy?"

"What the hell ever for?" Zato 21 asked.

"I want to try and ascend to 3 or a level in between. Saga has a power level equal to Towa and it took Twilight Saiyan 4 Nerento to actually damage her. Zato please I want to beat saga."

"And you do realize that if that plan fails I won't be able to stop him right? I'm a higher level you really want to take that gamble?" Zato 21 asked.

"Haven't all our incarnations took a gamble Zato Saga attacked me more than he attacked you it's my responsibility to finish him."

"I swear Kento if we die I will be kicking your ass for the rest of your eternal life in otherworld" Zato 21 said holding out his hand

Kento got his hand and touched Zato as Saga looked "This is my chance!" Saga tried to touch Zato's hand but Kento 22 put his over hand to stop Saga. Some of Saga's energy went into Kento 22

Kento 22 went on the floor hand on his stomach "Saga he did something to me during the energy transfer eh."

"I noticed, sorry Kento but for now if it's okay I am going to kick this guy ass but since he will escape and I know he will next time you meet him you will beat him" Zato 21 said.

Kento 22 got up "No I'm tired of running." Kento 22 closed his eyes "Zato I want you to do me a favor Saga is too powerful to just be left here, I want you to tell my brothers I love them."

"Forget it! If you're thinking about a suicide bomb then don't, you and I both know it won't work" Zato 21 said.

"No me and Saga and whoever the hell this Teach guy is are going to stay here for a long time you on the other hand are going to win this tournament and be with Mia."

"Hey you and I are supposed to fight for the final spot in the last round I don't like being denied a good fight" Zato 21 said.

"I know but Zato there's one thing you should know your my son I don't care what universe law says I've got a responsibility to you and the you from 0 and the Cora and Teten, I know I may not be your true father but I still have a responsibility nerveless."

"Even so a father shouldn't do something stupid like that Goku made that mistake with Goten and Goku once you really want to make that same mistake" Zato said

"Zato I ahhh." Zato and Kento see Kento's right arm had been covered with black aura.

"What the hell is that?!" Zato 21 yelled.

Saga replied "Mine and your energy is going through his body. But you gave him a portion of super Saiyan while I gave him full blooded demon energy, one power is higher than the other creating chaos in his body."

"Well aren't you clever" Zato 21 said sarcastically

Kento 22 started to feel different "Something is happening to me Zato."

"Yeah I can see that, we need to get it out" Zato 21 said.

Kento 22 look at his arm "Wait now I know" Then he pushed the dark aura to a wall and there was a portal to the original tournament "Let's go!" Then he and Zato jumped and returned to the original multiverse tournament.

"So what took you too so long? We couldn't get a lock on you" Harmony said.

Vegeta 22 wondered "I think Saga may have token them to his own personal made universe. Some kind of demon made universe."

"Of course and we all know who's the expert on that" Harmony said glancing at the demons balcony.

Vegeta 22 nodded "Rest you two because this demon attack was only the first of many yet to come."

A.N. Please Review and a big thanks to Greymon Leader for helping out with this chapter.


	34. The Final Round begins

**_Chapter Thirty-Three: The Final Round begins_**

After many fights, many deaths and many victories the last three rounds came to determine the finalist who will fight for the prize the last fights are of Zato of Universe 21 against Kento of Universe 22, Gohento of Universe 21 against Nerento of Universe 0 and Bardock of Universe 0 against Kento of Universe 23, the finalist so far are Vegito of Universe 16, Super Buu of Universe 4, Vegeta of Universe 18,and Cell of Universe 11 the winners of the next three matches will go up against these other finalist for the prize.

"Zato baby I am so proud of you for making it this far!" Serena 21 said hugging Zato.

"Mom I can't breathe!" Zato 21 gasped.

"Whatever happens son win or lose just know we are all so proud of you for getting this far, what happened you two losers? Couldn't make it to fight a kid?" Kento 21 said to Goten and Trunks

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"I too am proud of you Zato you are a real Saiyan if I ever saw one" Vegeta 21 said.

"Grandpa Vegeta making a complienment! I must have died in the last round!" Zato 21 said.

"Very funny smartass" Vegeta 21 said hugging Zato for the first time as the youth hugged him back.

"Okay Zato remember your training and do us proud!" Reyoto 21 said.

"I will guys!" Zato 21 smiled the famous Son family grin.

"Great work Kento you're doing awesome" Yamcha 22 said

"Yeah bro we can take anything now bro." Nero 22 said

"Father would be proud to see you Kento" Vegeta 22 said.

"Guys thank you. But I don't think I will win this fight I don't need to."

**"For our next fight Zato of Universe 21 against King Kento of Universe 22!"**

"This is it!" Zato 21 grinned as he stretched.

"This is it!" Kento 22 grinned and stretched.

"It's so scary to see how much he is like his father" Nero 0 said to Nero 22 watching the two fighters stretch.

"Yeah I never have seen him so excited for a battle."

"That brat always up for a fight" Reyoto 21 said.

"He got that from your side of the family" Serena 21 said to Kento 21.

"Yeah father would be proud." Vegeta 22 said.

"Why wonder? Raditz is over there" Nero 0 said pointing to his father leaning on the wall of Universe 0.

"No my brother Radtiz wasn't really that interested in his kids. I meant my father Bardock he would be proud." Vegeta 22 replied

"Well either way this Raditz is different and...where did Bardock run off too? After that last vision he's disappeared" Nero 0 said seeing Bardock was nowhere in sight.

Saga was just sitting on the stadiums roof eating popcorn and some fizzy drinks.

"Right after Master and Armageddon were both destroyed by their own creations Saga and Towa been enjoying watching those two demon clones of ours hurt people" Nero 0 said.

"Why is Saga just sitting there?" Chiaotzu 22 asked a little frightened.

"Why is he and Towa acting so friendly now?" Nero 0 said as Saga looked at them.

"Creep" Yamcha 22 said.

"This was her plan all along" Bardock 0 said entering the room, "she and this Saga character are following their boss orders but they're are both getting something out of this at first I thought the Master was going to be the puppet master to one of the fighters but I see now I was incorrect" Bardock 0 said as Bardock 3 joined him.

"It was Towa her dark magic is controlling Vegito dark side, the side of Vegeta that was still not forgiven for the Majin Buu incident" Bardock 3 said.

"You mean the incarnation of me when he was a Saiyan scouter then a majin?" Vegeta 22 said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but that Vegeta in him was a bastard and killed innocents when he let Babidi in, after that he was brought back only to help but he was still going to go back to hell when he fused with Goku into that being the darkness in his heart is the only thing Towa needs to make him her puppet" Bardock 3 said.

"Why not defuse him? I mean potara fusion does sometimes has its leaks" Yamcha 22 said.

"It's permanent you dumbass even if we separated them Vegeta would still be under the influence" Bardock 3 said.

"Hey don't call me a dumbass you prick just put him in one of the majins that will defuse him and get that harmony guy to come and fix him"

"Hey that could be what the demons want, if they got Vegito in me they would have them gain the secrets my brothers and I have" Zink said.

"If you want to free him he'll need to be knocked out so I can break the spell" Harmony said.

"Which will not be easy" Kento 0 said.

"Hmm let's see how this plays out so far we have a million possibilities with Vigito and the demons. We need to wait or their going to strike first." Tien 22 said.

"Zato and Kento match starting!" Reyoto 21 said.

"This is incredible." Kento 22 said

"Yep, normally in this situation I'd say 'let's go old man' but seeing that your close to my age and far from my father age I can't use that line" Zato 21 said.

"Zato would you like to be my brother?"

"Brother? I don't kind of weird considering my father from an alternate universe as my brother don't you think?" Zato 21 said.

"Eh not really there have been weirder stuff. As a brother it means we've got each other back no matter where we are." Kento 22 said.

"Oh you mean a comrade or a best friend sure I'm down for that" Zato 21 smirked.

"Yeah that kinda brother. Im going to miss this."

"What interacting with alternate versions of yourself?" Zato 21 said.

"No just getting this excited for a battle."

"Well with all these clowns around it does get interesting."

"Yeah. Hold nothing back!" Kento 22 went ss2 "An I mean hold nothing back"

"Are you sure?" Zato 21 asked.

"Yeah, listen I came here to become stronger. But I can't do that if I just miss out obstacles."

"So you basically want me to kick your ass?" Zato 21 said.

"No I want you to make it a fight worthwhile."

"Fine" Zato 21 said powering to Super Saiyan 4, "don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't be a smartass to your elders, Royal Cannon!" Kento 22 yelled at Zato and shot at him.

"I'm a smartass to everyone" Zato 21 said smacking it aside "and you're not my elder, we are close to the same age dude."

"So that's no excuse." Kento 22 punched Zato in the stomach.

"Who do you think I got it from?" Zato 21 said punching him across the jaw.

"Your mom" Kento 22 replied as some of 0,21 and 22 snickered.

"Oh you so don't want to get into a yo mama fight with me because your biological mom from an alternate universe is over there" Zato 21 said pointing at Kora, "now then let's see how well you take this" Zato said forming a red kai ball.

"One moment, Hi mom nice to see you."

"Hello to you too Kento" Kora 0 said.

"Uh hello? You can meet her after our fight" Zato 21 said.

"Hey I'm freaking orphan brat. Rayal beam x 10." Then Kento22 multiplied into 10 Kento's and fired.

"Weren't you the one who wanted a good fight? And no one calls me a brat but my Grandpa Vegeta" Zato 21 said I.T. out of the blast way and behind the real Kento and kicked him to the ring below.

Kento 22 I.T. behind Zato and stirke his back. "Well your gramps isn't the only one anymore."

"Victory Cannon!" Zato 21 yelled firing the blast at Kento

Kento 22 IT again and hit Zato on the head with his sword.

"Ow! Hey! I didn't know we were allowed to use weapons you jerk!" Zato 21 said rubbing his head

"Hey I said no holding back I meant it."

"Alright then time for my turn then" Zato said as a red kai flared around him and kai claws formed on his hands, "Saiyan Rage!" he yelled as he teleported fast struck Kento several times before slamming him to the ground and jumping away.

"I guess this calls for the big guns. I trained with my uncle last night to reach this level. I almost went it when you lent me energy. AHHAHAH" he yelled as Kento 22 went super saiyan 3

"Let's go then!" Zato smirked.

"Yeah Zato. Saiyan rage" Same affects only gold then Kento stroked Zato 3 times "Royal canon!" Then fired at Zato sending him to the wall.

"Hmph" Zato grunted as he pulled himself from the wall and charged at Kento and kicked him into the ring below shattering the ring in half.

Kento then kicked him breaking the ring completely.

"Okay I had enough of this" Zato said putting his hands together for a super charged Victory Cannon.

"There can only be one." Kento said putting his hands together for a super charged Royal Cannon

"Sorry dad but I need to keep my promise I can't let that wish be used for bad, Victory Cannon!"

"I know that's why your my son, I'm proud of you, Royal canon!"

the two blasts then collided as it began to push against each other, "looks like the winner is clear that brat going to be a problem" Towa said.

Saga looked "good night sweet prince and hello new god."

"I don't care if he wins or lose that's our bro." Yamcha 22 said trying to hold back the tears.

"I know you're not dead yet...you can't move can you?" Zato asked looking at Kento in a hole.

Kento then got up then got in a fighting position "Ah." He then punched Zato

Zato then smirked as he punched him hard in the gut and spin kicked him away from him.

Kento jumped back and hit Zato in the chest

"Saiyan Rage Level Four!" Zato yelled flaring in an all red kai as his eyes closed then in a fast move struck Kento ten times before kicking him to the air and teleported up and kicked him into a wall.

"Saiyan rage Level four." Then attack Zato 6 times.

"I like a good fight as much as the next Saiyan but it time to end this" Zato said powering up to his max power.

"Thats why I fight." Kento powered up to the max "Saiyan rage x 20" then went to attack Zato

Zato then dodge all his attacks as he smirked and slammed his knee hard in Kento gut knocking his wind then slammed his elbow down on Kento head.

Kento grabbed Zato's back then slammed him straight to the ground.

Zato then kicked Kento in the face as he pinned him to the ground and shoved his knee in his tail.

"Tell me did you ever train this?" Zato asked pinning him good to the ground.

"Yeah" Then another Kento kicked Zato back "love Tien technique." He said as he got up.

"Yeah and you will love this! Solar Flare!" Zato 21 yelled blinding him.

Several hits were then heard as Zato 21stood away in a fighting stance while Kento 22 stood away in his stance but panting as he smiled "I forfeit."

"You do realize you just ruined my finisher! Damn! I was going to take you out in a Dragon Fist and possibly kill or knock out and dazzle this crowd! Thanks a lot other dad! You ruined it" Zato said.

"Wait you were going to do that to?"

"Uh duh! Except mine is a Super Saiyan level 4 attack and I would defiantly won oh well" Zato said.

"Not really."

"Uh yeah really, you would have gotten beat old man" Zato smirked.

"I would have had my sword to your heart I would have killed you."

"Like you would kill your alternate universe son you're not a Raditz" Zato said.

"Hey!" Raditz 0 yelled.

"Not you that Raditz" Zato said pointing to Raditz 13.

"Well I have a lot of universe sons there wouldn't be much difference."

"Well love you too dad" Zato said rolling his eyes as he playfully punched Kento shoulder

"Come dude you really think I would do that actually kill you. "Returned the punch.

"No but if you did I'd haunt your royal ass."

"Hahah your funny." Kento 22 looked at the other universes "I will fight, I will fight the demons in the next war."

"I will be waiting for when that time comes" Zato said.

"One moment." Kento 22 went to see Bardock 0 "Can you show me."

"Show you what? What is to come in this battle? The future? What Zato truly is and will become?" Bardock 0 said.

"The future, my future any time I just need to know what's going to happen,"

"My visions don't work like that I can't show you and if I told you the outcome will always change but I can say this, your run with demons won't end just yet and 'she' will be a huge help" Bardock 0 said.

"Who's she?"

"Wait and see" Bardock smirked.

"Okay I trust you. But if this prediction is false I swear to Kami I'm going to kick your ass."

"I am never wrong, oh by the way when you buy that lottery ticket for fun in two weeks use a seven instead of a two for the first number" he said walking away

"Okay thanks gramps love you, 'money money in a dream mans world'." Kento 22 sang

"It's 'money money money always sunny in a rich man world' and no problem kid and save it your son will thank you for it later" Bardock 0 said.

"Wait what?...Uh? okay never mind."

**"The Winner Zato of Universe 21! Our next fight is Gohento of Universe 21 against Nerento of Universe 0!"**

Kento 21 and Gohan 21 then began to talk to each other as they came to an agreement, "we forfeit, if anyone can stop that demon brats it's Nerento we wouldn't last a minute" Kento 21 said.

**"Then Nerento wins by default! Now for our last match before the finals! Bardock of Universe 21 against Kento of Universe 23!"**

"Oh shit! I forgot grandpa had a match with that creep!" Kento 0 said.

Bardock then had a vision as he shook his head at the thought as Hanasia approached.

"No! You are not fighting him after what I just heard Bardock!" she said.

"What did he see mom?" Raditz 0 asked.

"That little monster is going to kill Bardock like he did to Armageddon in the last match" Hanasia 0 said.

"I wasn't going to I know I would be wished back but I'd rather not experience death by the hands of that" Bardock 0 said.

**"Then this is the end to the third round of the Multiverse Tournament! Let us congratulate our finalists Vegito of Universe 16, Buu of Universe 4, Vegeta of Universe 18, Cell of Universe 11, Goheta of Universe 24, Zato of Universe 21, Nerento of Universe 0 and Kento of Universe 23! We will now take a short break before the next fighters are randomly selected! Please help yourself to refreshments and food we can offer."**

"Ah man this is it only eight fighters left and only one gets out the winner and gets the wishes if it's any of those four villains then everything is done" Zato 21 said.

"Eat up Zato you're going to need all the energy you need" Kento 21 said.

A.N. This is it! I am now posting a new Poll so you can vote who will be the Multiverse Tournament winner! Thanks for being patient this far and I hope you enjoy and can wait for the next chapter!


	35. Battle of the a Finalists Begins

**_Chapter Thirty-Four: Battle of the a Finalists Begins_**

**"Ladies and gentlemen we have reached the point you have all been waiting for! The Finals let's congratulate our eight finalists!"** the announcer said as a big screen showed a recap of all the finalists fights starting with Vegeta, Buu, Cell, Zato, Nerento, Vegito, Goheta and Kento.

"Ha, ha, ha" Cell 11 laughed as Zato 21 and Kento 0 glared in his direction.

"I am looking forward to fighting either one of you particularly you Zato Hoshi, you remind me of Gohan in my universe before I blew him up" Cell 11 smirked.

"Piss off you over grown roach, if anyone of us fight you I guarantee you will meet a much deserved fate" Kento 0 said.

"Hmph we'll see" Cell 11 said walking away.

**"And now ladies and gentlemen here is the following fights you will all see for the first match of the finals it will be Vegeta of Universe 18 against Buu of Universe 4! Our Second match Perfect Cell of Universe 11against Zato Hoshi of Universe 21! Then it's Nerento of Universe 0 against Vegito of Universe 16! Then our last match will be Goheta of Universe 24 against Kento of Universe 23!"**

The screen then showed a battle chart of the eight fighters then showed all the fighters in their balconies.

**"Now fighters for this round the rules will change a bit, now each fight may bring one and one fighter to back them up in the fights, if the backup is defeated he will not help you in your next fight no exceptions, the other rules remain the same, if you or killed or knocked out for thirty seconds then your opponent moves onto the next round."**

"One backup huh? Do they have to be from our universe or can we pick someone who is here from another universe?" Zato 21 asked.

**"Yes you may choose a fighter from another universe if that fighter is here."**

"Any one you have in mind Zato?" Kento 21 asked.

"I have one person in" Zato 21 said.

**"Combatants choose your backup"** the announcer said as Vegeta 18 appeared on the screen.

"Kakarot time to redeem yourself obviously you could not be Vegito alone in your last match so if I am to win I will need your help" Vegeta 18 said as all eyes widen.

"Did Vegeta just say he needs Goku help?!" Kento 0 said.

"Wow Vegeta this will be great! Thanks!" Goku 18 smiled.

**"Combatant choose your backup!"** the announcer said as Buu showed up on the screen.

"Hmph I choose no one I already got almost everyone in my universe inside me already except for that universe" Super Buu said glancing at universe 0.

**"Combatant choose your backup!"** he said as Cell appeared on the screen.

"Don't worry about that he will appear soon" Cell 11 smirked.

**"Combatant choose your backup!"** he said as Zato Hoshi appeared on the screen.

"Alright then for my back up I pick, oh sorry about this dad this is no offence to you I love you but I really want to push the other Kento limits, yo! King boy I pick you" Zato 21 said to Kento 22 as Gohan and Reyoto 21 looked over at Kento 21 in the corner with a dark gloomy cloud over him.

"My own son would rather fight with a younger version of me? Is it because I'm old?" Kento 21 said as Serena patted his back.

Kento 22 went other to Kento 21 "No hard feelings?" He got his hand out.

"Fine but be careful that X on Cell chest has this dark magic presences like the other ones had" Kento 21 warned shaking his hand.

"Don't worry all Zato has to do or I have to do is break the x."

"Combatant choose your backup!" the announcer said as Kento and Nero 0 appeared on the screen as they whispered to each other we pick Gohento" Kento yelled.

"Oh looks like we get to redeem ourselves Gohan" Kento 21 said.

"Excellent.

"Combatant choose your backup!" the announcer said as Vegito was now on the screen.

"Gohan your with me!" Vegito 16 said to Gohan 16.

"Ok father" Gohan said.

"What about me?!" Bulla 16 yelled.

"Your brother stronger and we need it now more than ever" Vegito 16 said.

"Combatant choose your backup!" the announcer said as Goheta was now on the screen.

Goheta nodded "Gogeta of universe 21 if you can hear me I pick you."

"Us?" Goku 21 said.

"Ugh! Not that damn dance again!" Vegeta 21 groaned.

"Combatant choose your backup!" the announcer said as Demon Kento 23 was the last on the screen.

"Brother" Kento 23 said as Nero 23 joined him.

"You want to know what I find odd, during his match to the finals Nero 23 forfeit on purpose, why do you think he did that?" Zato 21 asked.

"Those two are up to something this has been planned since day 1 of this tournament." Kento 22 said

"That Nero seems more powerful but then again that Kento still hasn't shown the full extent of his power yet" Zato 21 said.

"Yeah we can only watch." Kento 22 said playing with two potara earrings in his hand.

Our first match Vegeta of Universe 18 against Majin Buu of Universe 4!"

"Come Kakarot time to defeat this guy again" Vegeta 18 said.

"This will be fun!" Goku 18 said flying to the ring.

"Do fusion" Buu 4 smiled.

"Let's go Kakarot" Vegeta said as they jumped away from each other.

"Fu-Sion! Ha!" they yelled doing a perfect fusion as they erupted in the gold light and base form Gogeta emerged.

"This charade is over! Absorption!" Tentacle's came out of Buu and stabbed Gogeta and was dragging him into his body.

"Big mistake! I am not falling for that again! Big Bang Kamehameha!" he yelled hitting Buu with the attack.

Buu put his hand on his stomach "uh oh." Then millions of people came out of him.

"Like that? I learned a while back from some Majin friends that if I hit the right spot all those trapped inside would be free so now it's time to finish you off" Gogeta said holding the rainbow ball of the Stardust Breaker.

"Gah ya." Buu was slowly turning to kid buu.

"Now's our chance!" Gogeta yelled throwing the Stardust Breaker and hitting Buu as he was changing.

"Kah yu blah mu ta." Kid Buu screeched as he exploded.

"Now to make sure he don't go an try any funny business!" Gogeta 18 said flying into the air and formed another large kai ball, "Big Bang Kamehameha!" he yelled hitting the ring below and blew it up to nothing with all Buu pink goo blobs.

**Vegeta of Universe 18 wins! Now give up a moment while we repair the ring again."**

"So in the end not even Buu could stand against those two whatever fusion they used" Goheta said.

"Someone help move those people, the hibernation sickness will wear off in a few hours" Kabra said.

"Trunks can you open a portal making the people go back to universe 4?" Vegeta 22 asked.

"Me no, Azumuri maybe" Trunks 0 said.

"I got this!" Azumuri 0 said as his eyes glowed and all the people that came from Buu began to glow.

"Good work." Tien 22 said.

**"And now Cell of Universe 11 against Zato of Universe 21!"**

"Are you ready?" Kento 22 said as he looked at Zato 21.

"As I will ever be" Zato 21 said flying to the ring as the three fighters all ended up getting slammed face first to the ring floor by the now heavy gravity.

"Whoa! That is some intense gravity!" Zato said powering up as he stood up.

"I hate gravity surprises" Kento 22 said.

"Are your ready boy? I've been looking forward to fighting you young Zato" Cell 11 smirked.

"I heard from the Gohan's your story Cell, I will tell you you're going to end up like all the other cell's." Kento 22 got his sword out.

"We'll see" Cell said getting into his battle stance.

"Why isn't his power raised like the others were? Every single person those demons made a deal with power rose dramatically but his hasn't changed" Zato 21 said studying Cell.

"He's hiding something I think he may be a special case." Kento 22 said while going ss3.

"Let's finish this guy!" Zato said powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"Yeah time to squash this bug." Kento 22 yelled as he stabbed cell in the leg.

"I think this is yours" Cell said pulling it out as he slammed his knee hard in Kento gut as Zato charged as Cell swung the sword.

"Whoa!" Zato yelled barley dodging the sword swing as Kento 22 got the sword in time "Royal canon!"

"Unlike last time it took Super Saiyan 2 power to destroy me in your universes and that was struggling very hard now I'm more powerful than your level three and I believe even with your level 4" Cell said emerging from the smoke.

"You're kidding Zato are you sure the demons isn't giving him a boost."

"I don't know but let's see if I can hurt the bastard!" Zato 21 yelled charging at Cell and punched him in the face and sent him flying and smashing into the shield.

"Hmph Death Beam!" Cell 11 yelled firing the blast in Zato direction.

"Whoa!" Zato yelled dodging it as he held out his hand, "Victory Cannon!" he yelled returning a blast.

"Royal canon!" the three blasts then collided and caused a large explosion as wind blew in all directions.

"Let's see what this can do" Cell said teleporting and punched Kento hard in the gut to make him cough blood then teleported in front of Zato and did the same.

Kento wiped the blood from his mouth "You okay." He looked at Zato.

"Fine" Zato growled.

"Hmph let's see how this will work, Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Uh-oh" Zato said as Kento teleported in front of Zato "Ka-Me-Ha-Me" powering his own one.

"Ha!" Cell yelled launching the blast.

"Ha!" Kento 22 launched the blast as the two collided.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Cell yelled as the two blasts exploded and sent Kento and Zato flying.

Kento used his sword to help himself up and used his other arm to help Zato up "He's a monster."

"A tough ass one, his power is at least close to Baby power" Zato growled.

"Seriously! Something has been done to him. No matter what his power level says something has happened to him." Kento 22 growled.

"Cell!" Towa yelled getting their attention, "stop playing around and finish them."

"Ah but Lady Towa I want to show them my final true form and ultimate power" Cell smirked.

"What power?" Kento 22 asked.

"This right now is my natural power level but as it turns out I have an X-form thanks to lady Towa" Cell said.

"What have they done! Cell how much power did they really give you."

'Enough" Cell smirked as his X glowed and his eyes glowed red and his power level began to rise up fast.

"What the hell his power level he was holding back on us now he's going full power with this new energy" Kento 22 gasped.

"AGH!" Cell yelled as his legs began to move into a new angel as two new legs spurted out with a large spider thorax as he began to glow and his body began to grow as a large shadow formed over them.

"Oh Kami, Uhh." Kento 22 looked at his right arm it was in pain. "Zato wake up Cell ascended from his perfect form to something even more ugly."

"I am awake" Zato groaned as Cell roared.

"You fools can call me Cell-X now!" he said in a deeper voice.

"Cell-X huh no matter what you call yourself you're always going to be the bug that got squashed by a super Saiyan." Kento 22 replied.

"Come Cell-X Junior" he said as the thorax under him opened up and a slime pod fell out and hit the ground.

"Ew!" Zato said disgusted at the sight.

"For some reason my gut told me Cell x would have a junior version of himself." Kento 22 said.

"AH!" The Cell-X Jr. yelled emerging with red eyes and high power level.

"Damn it." Kento 22 put Zato on his back then got his sword out and went to slash Cell-X Jr.

"Wait don't!" Zato yelled as Cell-X Jr. caught the sword with his bare hand then laughed as he kicked Kento across the jaw.

Kento got up then head butted Cell-X Jr.

"Ha!" Cell-X Jr. yelled punching his across the jaw.

"The rules said I am allowed to bring in only one backup but there is an exception for summoning aid as well so" Cell-X said as his thorax opened up again and small green balls with wings began to fly out as they opened to be giant eyes as they began firing kai beams.

"Whoa!" Zato yelled dodging the blasts.

"Huh." Kento dodged the the ki blats and slashed some of Cell-X's green balls.

"Uh Kento we got a problem" Zato said seeing they were surrounded by an over a thousand winged eyes.

"These things are dead Saiyan Rage Multi-Form!" Kento 22 went into Saiyan rage and summoned 3 more version of him then attacked all the green balls.

"Ya!' Cell-X Jr. yelled coming out in a surprise attack and kicked the Kento in the back and into the ground hard then punched another and pinned the last one.

The other Kento's disappeared "I had enough of you, you damn bug brat! Royal canon." Blasting Cell x Jr.

"Hmph time to end this" Cell-X said as Cell-X Jr. flew out of the smoke and onto his shoulder as all the eyes began to glow, "Death Rain!" he yelled as all the eyes began to shoot down and inescapable barrage of kai blasts.

"Zato!" Kento threw Zato on the ground and took the blast some smoke cleared Kento 22 was covered in blood and his cloths were torn "Is that all you got you bastard" Kento 22 vomited some blood.

Zato stared wide eyes as something snapped and a silver flame like aura began to surround Zato as his eyes turned white "AHHHHH!" Zato yelled sending powerful waves of kai energy in all directions.

"WHAT THE HELL?! His power is rising!" Kento 21 yelled covering his eyes as the power wind flew in all directions.

"That was what I was looking for, thank you prince." Saga said

Zato then swung his hand as all the eyes to his right began to explode then we swatted his left and all the eyes in that direction began to explode as he stared at Cell-X with an emotionless expression.

"Wait this looks just like that power Goku used during the fight with Slug so many years ago, the False Super Saiayn limit but this Zato aura is silver instead of gold, why?" Trunks 0 said.

"Could it be a false level of another super saiyan level. Could it be the that level!" Vegeta 22 exclaimed

"It is" Harmony said leaning on a nearby wall.

'Harmony what did you do to that boy?" Trunks 0 asked.

"I didn't the power found its way into him" Harmony said.

"Harmony is he one of the 12 who have been chosen is he a Super Saiyan god." Vegeta 22 asked.

"Yes but I must ask that you tell no one else, this would put Zato in danger so we want everyone to believe that this is just the first step to a new Super Saiyan level" Harmony said.

"I promise me and my family owe it to him." Vegeta 22 replied

"What Saiyan God is he?" Trunks asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He cares and loves people he chooses to fight for, their love gives him his power and his love for her makes him that much powerful" Harmony said.

"Love the boy fits it well. Trunks tell the other time force members when the time is right. The demons have eyes and ears everywhere." Vegeta 22 said

"Zato will be fine do you not feel that power? That boy will be able to defend himself and we'll keep an eye on him" Trunks 0 said looking to the arena as Cell-X Jr. flew towards Zato.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" he yelled launching the blast towards Kento.

"DAD!" Zato yelled teleporting in front of Kento and took the blast as an explosion hit and engulfed them in smoke.

"Thanks ahh." Kento de powered from Super saiyan 3. "Zato in our match you said you made some kind of dragon fist."

"Yes" Zato groaned as he whipped blood from his lip.

"Listen in your power level now how long do you think it will take you to make at full power?" Kento 22 asked

"Not long why?" Zato said seeing Cell-Jr. laughing.

"I'm going to keep Cell x at bay so you can get a decent shot. POWER BALL! Everyone with a tail cover your eyes!" Kento 22 threw a ball to the sky then turned in a ape with blood then tackled both Cell X and Cell x jr.

"Crap!" Zato growled as he channeled his power.

"You fool!" Cell-X said using his tail to wrap around Kento next to choke him.

The ape was choking but still had its hold on Cell x and Cell x Jr.

"YA!" Cell-X Jr. yelled charging at Zato.

"Saiyan Rage!" Zato yelled forming his kai claws and stabbed it into Cell-X Jr. head and ripped out the regeneration organ and fried it as Cell-X Jr. hit the ground dead.

"Let him go!" Zato yelled.

"Sorry this ape will make a fine appetizer" Cell-X said pointing his sharp stinger to Kento neck.

Kento stopped as the stinger was put through his heart. Ape Kento said in his ape voice "Zato." Then Kento fell cause a sound crash he wasn't breathing as returned to base form.

Zato then snapped as he yelled and charged at Cell-X "Saiyan Rage Dragon Fist!" he yelled as he punched through Cell-X body as the red dragon spun around Cell-X body as the dragon mouth opened to bit down on Cell-X head as Zato appeared and punched through a certain spot and came out the end holding the growth as he crushed it as Cell-X yelled before he blew up.

"It's over." Vegeta 22 said as he turned around

"Quick out of my way!" Azumuri yelled running over to Kento 22, "if I hurry we can save him!" Azumuri said.

"Zato of Universe 21 wins!"

"Uh" Zato 21 said as his power end and he coughed blood and fell over.

"Damn it quickly we need a Namek here also." Yamcha 22 said as he went up to Zato

"Hold on Zato!" Zink yelled jumping to the ring to use his healing power.

Kento 22 got Azumuri by the shoulder "Save Zato please." Kento 22 said with blood and tears coming from his eyes.

"Zink is taking care of him you need help to" Azumuri said as his hands glowed.

"Man Zato that was some display back there" Zink said.

"Uh" Zato grunted.

"I can't hold it I'm sorry Azumuri." Kento 22 said as he closed his eyes

"Just hold on for one second" Azumuri said charging his magic to heal Kento faster than the other Nameks could.

Kento 22 opened his eyes "oww my head." Kento 22 got up.

"Zato is almost done, man look at his hands, punching through Cell-X armor chest then his head broke ever bone in his arm and hand" Zink said.

"Just like my fight with slug. How long does he need to heal." Kento 22 asked.

"He's almost done but it looks like he will be out for a while" Zink said.

"Can me and him still fight." Kento 22 asked

"Yeah neither of you got knocked out of killed and they did say Zato won after he blew Cell up" Azumuri 0 said.

"Thats good. He's a good kid whatever univerese incarnation of him." Kento 22 replied

"Next up Nerento is going against Vegito" Azumuri said.

"That should be good come we need to get out of the arena." Yamcha 22 said picking Zato up and went back to their stands

"Come mother can't you see he is worthy why are you being so stubborn!" Mia said.

"Silence! I will not have my daughter defend some trash you are forbidden to see him and that is final!" Ota said.

"I would kill her but I don't want to risk Zato being disqualified after getting this far!" Kento 21 growled.

Kento 22 pattered Kento 21 on the shoulder. Then flew to 26 balcony

"Will you just for once shut up and mind your own business" Kento 22 told Ota 26

"Get lost you eye sore before I have you and that trash kicked out of here" Ota said.

Then Kento 22 got Ota 26 by the neck and forced her to make eye contact "Listen Nero and Kento told me about your mate. Told me how you really got into power you say males are tyrants well sister take a look in the damn mirror. Your no different from Frieza, Saga or anyone else who hates freedom so stop making yourself have this false proudness because in thee end your just pathetic." Kento 22 said

"Get your hands off me low class pervert!" he growled punching him away.

"Hold on one second, you announcer dude! Her whole universe all lost already and since I have no connection to the fights going to happen can you please let it slide if I were to kick her ass?" Hanasia 0 asked.

"The announcer nodded "Only if her team chooses to leave. They can stay and watch the fights or leave to their original universe its their decision in the end."

"So if I were to oh I don't know beat the living shit out of here Zato and any of the other finalist will not be disqualified right?" Hanasia asked.

"No not really" said the announcer.

"Excellent!" Hanasia said cracking her knuckles.

"Don't Hanasia she is so not worth it besides Zato will give her what's coming to her" Bardock 0 said.

"Yeah so Grandma you should probably just wait." Kento 22 replied.

"Fine! You just wait bitch! You'll get what coming to you!" Hanasia growled.

"Eh is the next fight starting?" Chiaotzu 22 said trying to calm Hanasia.

"Uh Kento I think you need to go back to your balcony, you never gave Azumuri a chance to give you new clothes" Kento 0 said as Kento 22 looked down to see he was naked.

"AHHH! WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE TELL ME BEFORE I WENT OVER HERE!" Kento 22 yelled.

"Here" Azumuri said making clothes appear on him.

"I won't live this down" Kento 22 blushed.

A.N. Please Review.


	36. Battle of Two Allies

**_Chapter Thirty-Five: Battle of Two Allies_**

"For our next fight ladies and gentlemen Nerento of Universe 0 with backup Gohento of universe 21 with go up against Vegito and Gohan of Universe 16!"

"Okay guys lets fuse up we don't know what may happen and we may never get another chance to fuse" Kento 0 said to the others.

"Okay Kento" Reyoto 0 said as he, Naomi, Saiya, May, Zang and Serena all glowed as they turned into kai balls and entered Kento body as his power increased.

"Ready Nero?" Kento 0 asked.

"Ready" Nero 0 said as they both slammed the red button on their watched as they were sent flying and collided as base form Nerento 0 emerged.

"Okay you two fuse up you both only got thirty minutes in that form" Nerento said.

"Okay" Kento 21 said as he and Gohan went into fusion stance.

"Fu-Sion! Ha!" they yelled doing a perfect fusion dance as the bright light emerged then from it Gohento emerged.

"Let me show you Gotenks morons how fusion should be used, a fighter shouldn't use this form coming up the most dumb-ass names for weak-ass moves in existences" Gohento 21 said.

"HEY!" shouted all the Goten's and Trunks' from 16, 18 and 21.

Vegito looked at Gohento and Nerento "So a Potara like fusion with a fusion from the dance this should be interesting" Vegito said.

"Okay Vegito let's make this quick I want to fight my Alternate universal son in the finals" Nerento 0 said.

"Hey! He's my universe son and if I make it that far you can take the king and I will fight my son head on" Gohetno 21 said.

"You know neither of you are going to fight your son or the king, that will be me and Gohan, right son?"

"Right dad" Gohan nodded.

"We'll see about as I recall we once fought alongside each other against Armageddon and we know how that ended" Nerento said.

"Yeah I beat Omega. Besides there's nothing to worry about." Vigito went Super Saiyan

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kento 22 looked at Zato "Em who do you want to win out of these two?"

"Hmm well honestly I defiantly know Nerento but Vegito won't go down so easily so this will be a fun match" Zato 21 said as Nerento powered to Twilight Saiyan level one.

"Okay Gohan I am half you so you sure you want to fight someone who knows all your skills" Gohento 21 said.

"Yeah it will make things much easier." Gohan 16 going kai form said.

"Hmph I can do that two but I have two Saiyans in me that can do that so I believe this would be Kai form times two!" Gohento said powering to his kai form.

"Idiot." Vigito went and slammed his foot into Gohento's stomach "I am the fusion of two saiyans making my Super Saiyan 1 into super Saiyan 2."

"I thought you were fighting Nerento? Fine I don't care who fights but watch who your calling an idiot because as I recall your half of one, no offence dad" Gohento said teleporting and slammed his foot into Vegtio head and sent him flying and crashing into a wall.

"I am fighting Nerento just wanted to teach you to respect your elders." Vigito got up and attack Nerento as Gohan kai blasted Gohanto.

Gohento then smacked the blast away as he glanced at Vegito "Uh I'm the same age as him smart one get your facts right before you go and start an argument."

"Let's see what you got Vegito!" Nerento said blocking Vegito attacks.

"Ever since the war I wanted to fight you see your power" as he I.T. behind Nerento and punched him in the back.

"You saw it at full power once Vegito and that power grown now" Nerento said slamming his elbow into Vegito face.

Vigito got up "Well guess what kids so have I."

"In case you haven't noticed it is obvious the time zone between our worlds are different because I'm a lot older now than last time so let's make this fun shall we?" Nerento said getting into battle stance.

"You know just because you're older doesn't make you wiser look at Roshi and old Kai." Vigito got into his own battle stance.

"Eh I didn't mean by that much I am not a kid anymore like before and I am never going to end up like those two old perverts" Nerento said.

"That's what they said show me your fusion Ka-Me-Ha-me." Vigito powering his attack.

"Twilight Cannon!" Nerento yelled.

"Ha!" The attacks collided.

"Victory Kamehameha!" Gohento yelled firing his blast at Gohan 16.

Gohan grunted as the blast hit him.

"Sorry about that, it is a fight" Gohento said.

"Yeah but like you said a fights a fight." Gohan jumped and punched Gohento in the jaw.

"Hmph" Gohento smirked as he slammed his knee hard in Gohan gut then kicked him across the ring.

Gohan got up "Maseko!"

"Whoa!' Gohento yelled dodging rolling away from the attack.

Gohan looked at Gohanto "How much time you have left."

"Got fifteen minutes!" Gohento smirked.

IIIIIII

"Another fifteen minutes of this and I'll die of boredom" Towa said.

Saga put his fingers on his head and made mind contact 'Mother when do you want the evil awakened in you know who.'

"Now is the time to see a real fight to the death" Towa said snapping her fingers as red spark flew from them.

Vigito stopped his attach "Eh ahh." Vigito put his arms on his head

Saga smiled "It's started, he will be our puppet."

"Yo Vegito are you okay?" Nerento asked.

Vigito got up he looks curiously at them as Gohan went to Vigito "Dad are you okay."

"Hmmm? Vegito you giving off a dark aura!" Gohento 21 said.

"Wait a second!" Nerento said glancing at Towa and Saga, "Vegito you need to listen to me, you need to fight whatever spell she put on you" Nerento said calmly.

"I know who my enemies are." Vigito said darkly

"Vegito I know this power evil magic better than anyone you can fight don't end up doing something that will haunt you" Nerento said.

"Bulla, Gohan, Goten, Trunks! Any ideas you saw his power!" Zato 21 yelled.

"If he lose control he'll blow this place up with more power than Broly!" Goku 18 said.

"We have to stop him!" Vegeta 18 said.

"Nobody can stop my father most certainly not you two" Bulla 16 said to Goku and Vegeta 18.

"Then what do you suppose we do?!" Zato 21 yelled.

"Let him burn it off" Bulla 16 said.

"Oh and risk the lives of all the innocent people here?! No thanks!" Zato 21 growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on Vegito it's me Nerento we fought side by side in the Armageddon Wars don't let that witch magic cloud your mind" Nerento said.

"Armageddon the true savior." Vegito replied

Yesterday 11:20PM

"Uh oh, Gohan I hate to do this but the three of us need to work together and knock him out before he hurts someone" Gohento whispered.

"But Gohento my dad must be there some were Dad?" Gohan asked

Vigito looked at Gohan "BEAM SWORD!" Vigito stabbed Gohan then used the sword to bring him to him.

"I will kill all of you if I have too!" Vigito yelled holding a dead Gohan by the arms.

"Gohan!" Videl 16 cried.

"Vegito! Remember who you are! You can't do this!" Gohento yelled.

"I remember you are the traitors you made me kill the true lord and your making me do it again. But I won't attack my true brothers and sisters." Vegito 16 yelled.

"So you're just going to kill all our friends because you can't fight a witch spell?" Nerento growled.

"No I'm going kill you traitors because your evil, despicable, filthy waste of life scumbags!" Vegito said powering to super saiyan 4.

"Enough Vegito! This is exactly what the demons wants! If we have to fight you we will! I won't let you kill my friends!" Nerento yelled. as he yelled and powered to Archangel Saiyan form and crossed his arms as Gohento yelled and powered to Super Saiyan 4 with the red hair.

"What the hell!" Pan 21 yelled.

"Yeah our dad's had Grandma Bulma remake the machine so they could turn SS4" Zato 21 said.

"That is it! I am going to become a Super Saiyan if it kills me!" Pan 21 yelled.

"Now not the time for that!" Zato 21 yelled

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay Nerento what's the plan?" Gohento asked.

"Take him down and avoid any more caulties" Nerento said.

"So let's see your true colors." Vigito said

"Victory Cannon!" Gohento 21 yelled firing the level 4 red blast at Vegito.

Vigito swatted the blast away then I.T. behind Gohento grabbed his tail and threw him to the wall.

"Enough Vegito!" Nerento yelled as he head locked Vegito.

"AHHH" Vigito grunted "as Nerento was throwback by the dark aura.

"Looks like I have no choice, you forced me to have to do this Vegito but I have no other choice" Nerento said standing up.

"Negative sword." Vigito was going to strike with a black beam sword.

"STOP!" Gohento yelled as he used his own kai beam sword to block Vegito attack "Nerento we need to stop fighting Vegito by fighting him were helping the demons."

"I know that, that's why I had to resort to this" Nerento said as he began to form a ball of light in front of him, "this orb of pure energy will clean out any evil and dark magic in him, but getting him to hold still will be a challenge" Nerento said.

"Leave that to me!" Gohento 21 said as he I.T. behind Vegito and arm locked him and wrapped his legs around him in a tight lock, "now!"

"Sorry about this Vegito, this will not be pleasant" Nerento said slamming the kai ball into Vegito forehead.

"AHHH!" then the dark aura came out of Vegito and it formed into some kind of shadow demon ape wearing Vegito's cloths.

"Holy Beam" Nerento said holding out his hand and hit the dark energy with the beam of light.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The shadow demon ape cried as it was destroyed.

"He's free" Gohento said releasing Vegito.

"Yeah but even with that said were about to see one pissed off Saiyan" Nerento said picking up Gohan 16 lifeless body.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay who's fighting next." Vegeta 22 asked

"Goheta and his back up against Demon Kento and Nero" Zato 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I forfeit" Vigito said getting up taking Gohan body and walking back.

"Vegito" Nerento said.

"Looks like staying in this form was a mistake, I need to reconsider my choice" Vegito said.

**"Winner! Nerento of Universe 0!"**

"Well we that said I guess your fight next?" Zato 21 said to Goheta.

"Yep" Goheta said

**"Our next match! Goheta of the Universe 24 with backup Gogeta of Universe 21agianst Kento with backup Nero of Universe 23!"**

"Goheta I strongly advise not fighting them, you saw what they did to their other competitors, let Nerento handle those two" Zato 21 said.

"No Zato I'm a member of the time force if I die then I die someone needs to fight. Gogeta lets go" Goheta said as he went to the arena.

"Ugh what a waste of our time" Demon Kento said.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours before I wipe that smirk away myself!" Gogeta 21 growled.

"Let's go" Goheta said as he went Super Saiyan 3 "Super ghost kamikaze attack!" Then the ghost went to attack the demons.

"Demonic Needles" Nero 23 said as the needles stabbed into each ghost and made them blow up before they had a chance to get near the two demon brothers.

Goheta then grabbed one of the needles and used two of them to stab himself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gogeta 21 yelled.

"I remember Nero once said when he was controlled by the Master he gained a shadow ability that let him split fusions, so AAHHH!" Goheta yelled and he pulled apart the needles and Gohan and Vegeta were went flying away from each other.

"Oh now I have three to play with" Nero 23 said as he licked his lips.

"Calm yourself brother I would like to know an explanation to this sudden separation" Kento 23 said.

"Simple so we can refuse ready Gohan!" Vegeta said

"When we learned all the mimic abilities we no longer had a reason to stay fused. But there is another fusion warrior you will fight."

Gohan 24 and Vegeta 24 get into positions "Fu-sion ha!" they yelled as they were engulfed in the ball of light.

"So that's their game, two fusion dance Saiyans against two demons" Kento 23 said as a figure came from the light wearing a crimson jacket "Yes you demons aren't that dumb. You may call me Vohanta."

"Like I give a damn, you think you the only Saiyans in fusion around here?" Kento 23 smirked.

"What?" Gogeta 21 said as his and every hero around eyes widen to see through images of an evil demon version of Serena, Reyoto and Naomi standing behind Kento and demon Zang, May and Saiya standing behind Nero.

"We grow tired of these games all eight Demon Saiyans said in unison.

"So looks like they demon all 8 decedents." Kento 22 said.

"Ha ha ha! You fools are so off" Towa laughed as she leaned on the wall of her balcony.

"What do you mean?" Kento 22 asked

"They are not descendants of anyone but instead the perfect dark replica of the Archangel Saiyan perhaps more powerful then Nero and Kento form their final union the small ounce of darkness in the eight hearts was all that was need to create this perfect being" Towa said.

"So what do these freaks do what is their perfect form." Vohanta asked

"The Necromancer Saiyan" Bardock 3 and 0 both said.

Correct, we will become the bipolar opposite of the Archangel Saiyan" Kento 23 smirked.

"Then show it." Vohanta asked.

"Oh no were saving that for the finally so for now contempt yourself with this!" Kento 23 said as he and Nero 23 teleported from fight and delivered powerful blows to the two fusion warriors guts enough to make them cough blood and break a few ribs.

Vohanta got up but he fell back down.

"Okay this brat packs a punch" Gogeta coughed.

"Weak, I hate wasting my time on weaklings" Kento 23 growled.

"I forfeit I got what I need" Vohanta said

"Hmph" Nero 23 said as Gogeta helped Vohanta up.

"You see we all had our suspicions about you all I had to do was be your punching bag till you admitted your true intensions" Vohanta said as he brushed himself.

"Ha ha ha, you moron you still do not know our true intentions, not yet any way" Kento 23 chuckled.

"Well we just have to wait and see" Vohanta replied.

Kento 22 looked at Zato 21 "we have to go against that."

"Only if Nerento fails" Zato 21 said.

"How many matches left to the final?" Kento 22 asked

Well right now it's Vegeta and Goku against us in the next match then it's Nerento against the Demons" Zato 21 said.

"Em I know you may not like this idea but I'm going to ask."

"What?" Zato 21 said glaring in his direction.

"We could learn fusion."

"Uh no, no offence but I don't even think fusion will work you saw they did to Gogeta and he is two Super Saiyan 4's I am just one it would be a waste of our time and besides we have the height thing going off it won't work and don't we need to be around the same age?" Zato 21 said.

"Or we could go back to my universe till the second round starts, we have a hyperbolic time chamber. We could train there and come back, we can use those watches or Azumuri magic so no time would be wasted in teleporting and we would get a large amount of training."

"Don't do that" Bardock 0 said.

"You two are to stay here trust us Zato must fight on as he is right now, no extra training or boost in power, he is to stay his current level" Bardock 3 said.

"Grandpa I understand. But I have a question that really scares me.." Kento 22 asked

"What is it?" Both the Bardock's asked.

"Are we going to die? I mean are we I need to know" Kento 22 shivered

"Nope trust me when all seems lost Zato going to lose it and you will all witness a first" Bardock 0 said.

"Still can't believe this brat one of the thirteen" Bardock 3 said.

"Don't you mean twelve?" Kento 22 asked

"Nope" both the Bardock's said.

"What are you guys talking about last time I checked Harmony, The demons and my uncle say there were twelve Saiyan Gods who this thirteen guy?" Kento 22 asked

"That secret stays with us" Bardock 0 smirked.

"Ahh you guys who see the future always keep secrets" Kento 22 said in annoyance.

"Because we have to for the kid safety" Bardock 3 said.

"Who safety? Zato?"

"Nope way younger" Bardock 3 said.

"Who? Come on give me hint! Whisper it if you can! Is it Nathan?"

"Nope" Bardock 0 said.

"Stop bugging, were not telling" Bardock 3 said.

Yesterday 1:23PM

"Ehh you guys are spoiler killers" Kento 22 said as he put his head down.

"Get used to it" Bardock 0 and 3 said.

"I'm going to dinner you coming Zato."

"Yeah" Zato 21 said.

**"Congratulations to all our winner of the first round of the finals! Dinner will now be served and the Second round will begin first thing in the morning!"**

"So there is another God? A number 13?" Saga smirked.

"A child from the sound of it" Towa said.

"So we need to find a child. Could it possibly be the sleeping child."

"The one trapped in that red stone? Doubt it, that Saiyan Titan is the one who put him in that" Towa said.

"Em so now we have some more work to do. we need to be cautious now we were ready for 12 gods but 13 now that will be a problem."

"One is a child it will be easy"

"Don't be hard headed it can take one more coin of gold to make an equal scale lower or go higher."

"Hmph, you have a point but as for the thirteen we know Harmony and now Armageddon brat is two of the gods."

"So and there is Zato making 3, so who are the other 10."

"Originally I suspected it to be the Time force brats but that seems unlikely now since they show no signs like Zato displayed."

"Don't be too sure. The Lord once told me some Gods power were split and in order to remake the power would require a certain fusion. The time force members may hold a part of the Gods and require this fusion with another from an alternative universes he said it was a 3 way fusion."

"And yet shouldn't they give off even a small percent of God power? No I have not seen this yet and I do not believe they are the ones Harmony would know it be too obvious to pick them."

"I think due to separation the power isn't strong another to show signs. The Lord told me at a price." Saga said

"Well whatever the case Doomsday has a plan involving these certain brats and we'll see if they are truly gods after his little experiment."

"Yes I was going to see him and tell him." Saga got up and went closer to Towa "and another thing Mother."

"What?" she said as Saga simply kissed her on the cheek "I love you mother."

"Love you too, now go take care of what must be done" Towa said as Saga nodded and opened a portal and entered the portal to another location.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"EW! I thought those two had a dating thing doing on but it's a mother son relationship, gross" Zato 21 said.

"Never pictured that bitch as a mother type" Kento 0 said.

"Neither did anyone else" Nero 0 said.

A.N. Please Review.


	37. Round Two of the Finals Begins!

**_Chapter Thirty-Six: Round Two of the Finals Begins!_**

**"And now ladies and gentlemen the second round of the finals has begun! We will begin the fight monetarily so please enjoy your breakfast and don't hesitate to ask for anything!"**

"Man this is good!" Kento 0 said pigging out like all the other Saiyans around.

"Next fight is Vegeta and Goku of Universe 18 against Zato 21 and Kento 22" Saiya 0 said.

"Why did you put a number at the end of their names?" Kento 0 asked.

"To save confusion of mixing someone up" Saiya 0 said as Kento 22 nodded at Zato 21.

"So how should we play this?"

"Well obviously they're going to fuse to Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta I've been studying all the people here and Gogeta of my universe and Vegito are the only two here who can go level 4 in fusion well with the exception of my dad and uncle in Gohento fusion...speaking of Vegito how is he? He's been upset since the incident and who can blame him" Zato 21 said.

"I'm afraid he has exiled himself to his room he won't come out at all, he has been pained not physically but pained in the heart. That shadow demon ape represented his entire darkness just because it's gone doesn't mean his suffering has stopped, he also is grieving from Gohan, poor guy" Vegeta 22 said.

"Even with the games over and Gohan revived he may do something hash" Azumuri 0 said.

"I know it may be better to leave him for the moment."

"You do realize he may change his wish and use the dragon balls in his universe to do something dangerous" Nathan 0 said.

"He may but he may not. I asked your Kento to talk to him since they experienced the same thing" Vegeta 22 said.

"I tried, dude won't let me in the room, I will have to I.T. in later when he gives off a kai signal" Kento 0 said.

"I understand, so boys my advice would be for you two too fight Goku 18 and Vegeta 18 when they are not fused, obviously they are going to go Super Saiyan 3, a fusion super Saiyan 3 may pose a problem his power level would be too close to Super Saiyan 4." Vegeta 22 said

"I want him at full power" Zato 21 smirked.

"Okay the match should be starting soon" Vegeta 22 said

"So other me and uh me any advice we should give to our son?" Kento 21 said.

"Well Zato should go Super Saiyan 4, it will give him the higher advantage from the lower Super Saiyan levels. Saiyan rage is handy but you should only use it if you want to go full on, I don't think you should try and use that power you used on cell only if we need to fight the demons, we're fighting friends now" Kento 22 said

"I don't even know how I used that power or in fact I don't even remember anything up till the point I saw other dad got take out" Zato 21 said.

"Side effect of using a False Stage, they never remember anything about it" Reyoto 21 said.

"Well you got this silver aura you literally were invincible hell you went a level that be equal to Archangel, I've got to say it was amazing." Kento 22 said

"I did? There is another level passed level four? AH HA! In your face grandpa! I told you I would surpass you!" Zato 21 laughed.

"You were five when you told him that" Kento 21 said.

"Oh I know and he said when pigs fly out his ass is the day I surpass him" Zato 21 smirked.

"Yeah but about Gogeta we should try and beat him before he activates Stardust Breaker that thing is literally unavoidable, once it gets us were screwed and he will be Super Saiyan 3 meaning it could take down you as Super Saiyan 4. But I have an idea attack on how to beat it" Kento 22 said.

"What?" Zato 21 said.

"We both can use dragon fist so my idea is a twin Dragon fist, to use it we need to go on each other's side then both do the Dragon fist punch at exactly the right time, our Super Saiyan levels will give us the boost the dragon's need to beat Gogeta" Kento 22 said.

"And if he finds a way to avoid it and make us use it against each other?" Zato 21 said.

"He won't you see the Dragon's will be in sync with each other one dragon will give the other one a sense of direction of where it's going" Kento 22 said

"Worth a shot" Zato 21 said.

"Okay but remember it will only work if we do it at synchronized time if not the dragon's will just deactivate" Kento 22 said

"Ok."

"So Zato how was sneaking out with the princess again?" Kento 21 asked as Zato spit take the water he was drinking and began coughing.

"Oh yeah how is that going I gave you all those sleeping portions" Kento 22 smirked.

"None of your business!" he blushed.

"Oh must be going good" Kento 21 smirked.

"Yeah I took pictures" Kento 22 smirked taking out a camera.

"YOU WHAT! GIVE ME IT!" Zato 21 yelled.

"Uh uh 21 you should see the one were their kissing ohh it's so cute" Kento 22 threw to Kento 21

"Dad you better sleep with one eye open tonight because I am going to kill you!" Zato 21 growled.

"Which dad hahah," Kento 22 laughed

"Not funny!" Zato 21 yelled lunging at Kento 22.

**"We will now begin our second round of the finals! Vegeta and Goku of Universe 18 against Zato of Universe 21 and Kento of Universe 22!"**

"Dammit!" Zato growled looking down at Kento who neck he was strangling, "you got saved this time!"

"Boys boys" Yamcha 22 got both Kento 22 and Zato 21 both up, then turned super saiyan "GET TO YOUR MATCH!" He screamed and threw them to the arena

"Sheesh" Zato 21 and Kento 22 said brushing themselves off.

"Okay than you need to have a talk with your subjects about their anger problem" Zato 21 said.

"Good work Yamcha if those two kept fighting they would never be able to do twin Dragon fist" Vegeta 22 said

"No problem Vegeta" Yamcha 22 said with a smirk

"So ready you two?" Zato asked Vegeat and Goku 18.

"Hmph" Vegeta 18 grunted.

"Yeah were ready" Goku 18 smirked.

"Okay let's get it on" Kento 22 said going Super Saiyan 3

"Let's make this quick Kakarot" Vegeta 18 said moving into fusion position.

"Right behind you Vegeta!" Goku 18 said going into position.

"Fu-Sion! Ha!" they yelled as they were engulfed in the light and Gogeta emerged.

"Ya!" Zato 21 yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4

"Let's go" Kento 22 rushed and took out his sword to strike Gogeta's 18 stomach

"Hmph" Gogeta said powering to Super Saiyan 3 and pointed two fingers and shot out his own kai sword through Kento shoulder.

"AHH." Kento 22 used his own to get the kai sword out of him

"Victory Cannon!" Zato 21 yelled hitting Gogeta in the face with the kai blast.

Kento 22 it behind Gogeta "Royal canon!" Blating Gogtea on the back

"Big Bang!" they heard Gogeta say from the smoke as he I.T. behind Zato.

"Oh crap" Zato 21 said.

"Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled hitting Zato with the blast and sent him crashing into the ring and making it shatter.

"Damn it SAIYAN RAGE!" Kento 22 went to attack Gogeta in the stomach 10 times then he grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground.

Kento 22 it to Zato 21 and helped him up "You okay?"

"I'm not a kid I can take a hit" Zato said as he spat blood.

"Is that all you got?" Gogeta said standing up with his arms crossed.

"Okay now it's my turn" Zato smirked.

"Let's see what you got." Kento 22 said

"Okay then" Zato 21 smirked as he put his hands together "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"You're not getting me with my move!" Gogeta 21 said teleporting away with Zato directly behind him.

"HA!" Zato yelled hitting him with the blast and sent him crashing through the ring and to the floor below as the ring shattered and massive boulder floated in all directions.

"Nice shot you were able to I.T. yourself while doing the attack impressive." Kento 22 said

"That I learned from uncle Goku I won't even tell you how long it took me to learn that" Zato smirked.

"Nice shot should have expected that since you trained under alternate versions of myself" Gogeta said standing on a nearby rock with his arms crossed.

"Yep and here is a move that my Uncle Reyoto taught me!" Zato smirked as he flared his red kai, "Saiyan Rage!" he yelled jumping to the air as he began to spin making a very fast spinning red kai wheel out of his body as he came flying at Gogeta, "Dragon Wheel!" Zato yelled as Gogeta tried to stop it with his bare hands trying to hold back to wheel as Zato stop spinning and roundhouse kicked Gogeta in the face and sent him crashing into a nearby wall.

"The trick of that move is to surprise your enemy" Zato smirked.

"Nice maybe I should go to your universe for some training, here's my combo. Saiyan Rage!" Kento 22 Picked Gogeta 18 and threw him to the air and attacked him "Dragon sword master!" Kento 22 summoned a glowing Dragon only in the style of a knight and attacked Gogeta 18 sending him to the ground. "I learned how to combine Dragon fist with Lost Vegedock" Kento 22 said

"Stardust Breaker!" they heard Gogeta yelled.

"Uh-oh! In coming!" Zato yelled.

"We need to do Twin Dragon fist." Kento 22 getting into a position

"But where is his attack coming from?!" Zato said looking around the floating boulders as he got into position.

"We need to rely on fate. Zato do you trust do you trust me." Kento 22 asked

"Yeah but if this fail I am kicking your ass!" Zato said powering up.

They saw the Gogeta at the distance "Ready TWIN DRAGON FIST!"

"Twin dragon fist!" Zato yelled launching himself for the attack.

Then Two Dragon's appeared both go twirling as they saw Gogeta and flew straight into him making a huge explosion.

"Did it work?" Zato said trying to find Gogeta in all the smoke covering the ring.

"Who were you two trying to hit?" Gogeta said standing away from them.

"Damn! He I.T. at the last second!" Zato said.

"Damn it lets try this again."

"Okay I am ending this" Zato said powering up as he gasped then ended up powering down to his base form and his head dropped as he floated mid air.

"What happened how come you powered down?" Kento 22 asked

Zato hair then began to move as a silver energy began to spark around him.

"He's showing another sign" Bardock 0 said.

Zato then looked up with glowing silver eyes as he held out his hand and as massive silver kai ball began to form and shake the arena.

"Zato don't use this attack Cell was the one who got this attack Gogeta is our freind" Kento 22 tried to shake Zato

Zato then shoved Kento away and looked over with the Son grin as he held the ball over his head and it began to form a metal armor on his arm, "Titanium Strike!" he yelled charging at Gogeta and punched the man hard across the jaw sending him splinting back to Goku and Vegeta and both crashing into creators in the ground below.

Kento got up and stopped Zato with his sword "Zato wake up you're going to kill them!"

"Hmm?" Zato said shaking his head.

**"30! Winner by double knock out! Zato of Universe 21!"**

"OW! Man Zato you pack a punch!" Goku 18 said rubbing his cheek.

"Show some faith Zato, he wouldn't kill them, just beat them with a single powerful punch" Bardock 0 said.

"That's the problem how do I now you were in control you" Kento 22 looked down

"Because he's your son, and he didn't even use the full power of that new level that was like what? What would you say? Five? Three percent of his new power?" Bardock 3 asked.

"I'd say seven" Bardock 0 said.

"You showed off Zato! You damned showed off Nerento used Archangel Saiyan because he knew Vegito was dangered by the demons, Gogeta on the other hand he wasn't you wasted that power Zato you wasted it at the wrong moment when it wasn't needed." Kento 22 said disappointed

"Wait what? What are you yelling at me for I thought you did that" Zato said pointing at Goku and Vegeta.

"In case you forgot moron he doesn't remember any of the False powers and it will be that way till he reaches the true power it self so keep it down before you ruin the future where we all live!" Bardock 3 hissed.

"What ahh!" Kento 22 fell down as his arm was hurting meanwhile Saga was in the dark.

"Yes Kento you hate him you want nothing to do with him he betrayed your trust" Saga said smiling evilly while holding a dark ball which showed Kento 22.

"What's up with you? What's wrong with your arm?" Zato asked.

Saga smiled "The fool doesn't remember when Zato and Kento thought against me with that idiot captain. Zato gave Kento some energy but I touched the arm during the power transfer because of that a part of me went in Kento, now I can use that part to cause doubt in him to split him and Zato apart, the demons will have a slaved king and a defenseless god" Saga snickered.

"Hmmm? Dark Screen" Nero 0 said forming the lens on his eyes as he looked out to Kento 22, "Dark Magic!"

"Who cast it and what is it doing?" Kento 0 asked.

Saga smiled "It is time to BREAK THE BOND OF FATHEER AND SON!" Saga said putting more darkness in the ball.

Kento 22 eyes snapped open "AAHH!" He yelled as went Super Saiyan 3 but his arm was different it had dark kai energy and it looked skinnier with long black nails combining from his fingertips asKento 22 then punched Zato 21.

"Hey! What the hell man! The fight over and you're supposed to hit them!"Zato 21 growled.

Vegeta 22 looked at Kento 22 arm "Zato that's not him! Those demons they did something too him. Think about it when you turned that false level Kento gave you crap, that wasn't him it was the demons messing with him, they lost Vegito so they picked him as his replacement!" Vegeta 22 yelled

"Okay then, I am going to knock some sense in his head then and make him fight back against this spell! I know he's more stronger than that!" Zato yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4

Saga smiled "Yes boy fight I love seeing family fall outs."

Kento 22 got his dark arm "Spector Cannon!" A dark blast went towards Zato 21

"Solar Shield!" Zato 21 yelled forming the shield to block the attack.

"Yo! We need a plan!" Kento 0 yelled.

Yamcha 22 looked at the Bardocks "Tell us what the future says come on."

Kento 22 broke the shield with his dark arm and punched Zato 21 to the ground

"This is up to Zato" Bardock 0 said.

"Grrr!" Zato growled as his eyes glowed silver as he grabbed Kento shoulders and headed butted him hard sending a spark into Kento similar to Nerento move on Vegito as a God Light entered Kento and ended up blasting Saga.

"this what I hoped" Saga smiled as he turned into some black smoked and went into Kento 22's arm. Then his whole body was erupting with darkness then a demon ape appeared but exploded in his place was Kento 22 only his Super Saiyan hair had four dark lines on it, his body had red tattoos, both his arms were skinny with black nails, his foot had black nails, he also had horns on his head and his tail was black with dark eyes.

"Yes I have unlocked a new Super Saiyan power one thought impossible to reach" Kento 22 said only with half of Saga's voice.

"What the hell" Zato 21 said wide eye.

"Boy you should be honored in fact all you should be honored you have witnessed birth of a new Super Saiyan level" Saga laughed

"And you will be honored to have your ass kicked by the youngest SS4 in all the Multiverse! Now release him now or pay the price!" Zato 21 growled.

"Eh eh you have no idea of what you're fighting this boy finally proofed his usefulness I have just put some seeds in him, he is now no I am the Super Saiyan that represents HATE! I am the Super Saiyan that represents FEAR! I am the Super Saiyan that represents ANGER! I have unlocked a Super Saiyan that could actually come close to a Auper Saiyan God even! I have unlocked Super Saiyan Demon!" Saga yelled

"Well see about that! Dad! Don't tell me your just going to hand yourself over to this clown! Your stronger than that!" Zato yelled.

"Lets see who is stronger love or a demon," Saga said licking his lips

"So boy can you really defat me with this power I possess?" Saga smirked

"I know I can!" Zato growled as a red glow began to come from his heart.

"Then prove it face super Saiyan demon AHH!" As more dark aura came out.

"AHHHH!" Zato yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 as he teleported behind Saga and kicked him into the side of the wall, "Come on dad! I thought you were going to beat Saga? Are you really just going to hand over your body to this creep without a fight!"

"Get it in your head boy your father is gone I'm here, Tail stab!" Saga's black tail extended and stabbed Zato on the arm as Saga I.T. behind Zato and punched him down to the ground

"No he's not! He's in there!" Zato growled slammed his knee in his gut and kicked him away, "I don't listen to my elders very well apparently and I'm stubborn as hell so I am not giving up!"

"That's what makes you cool Zato…Eh! Why did I say that Death Ka-me-ha-meha!" Saga yelled sending a black blast to Zato. sending him to the wall

"Not as cool as my father, no matter what universe he is from" Zato said getting up as he spat blood, "didn't you take a vow not to intentionally harm an ally? I can't say I'm disappointed your allowing it to happen with a fight."

"I'm not your father I am Saga the future!" Saga Yelled as two shadow tentacles went through Zato's arms forcing Zato to stand. "Time to finish what I started" Saga was about to take out Lost Vegedock but it burned him making him let go of the sword "What the hell cursed sword don't even need it." Saga sneered.

"You are not worthy to use the sword you weakling, my father is in there and I'd be disappointed if he gave up this easily, that make him a weakling and the throne needs someone who can defend his people and be a benevolent ruler."

"Well I guess the Heir of Bardock gave me his throne." Saga smirked cutting his cheek to give himself Bardock's scar.

"You moron, you think a scar will make you a worthy heir? Ha don't make me laugh you science project reject you will never be any more than a weak parasite, and I'm disappointed in you dad your willing to just roll over like his dog huh? Well that is a shame I thought you were better than that" Zato glared.

"You sound just like Bardock before I got rid of him." Saga raised his arm "you shall die the same way DRAGON FIST AMEGE AH." Saga screamed as his other arm had silver aura and looked normal it was causing Saga pain

"Looks like my power isn't as weak as you thought huh?" Zato smirked.

"Wait Kento touched you also during the power transfer that means a part of you is in here ah." Saga screamed

"It's call what happens when you mess with family you bastard!" Zato yelled forming the silver aura on his fist, "now get the hell out of his body!" he yelled punching Saga in the gut.

Saga had blood come out of his moth then his slver aurua hand punched him "Despite being a hand he is still fighting me."

"I would suggest leaving his body now or suffering the wrath of a really pissed off Saiyan!" Zato growled.

"Never I have come so close to AAAAHHHH!" Saga screamed has blood came out of his mouth and the arm punched him again a giant smoke came on the arena Kento 22 and saga were both on the ground.

"Well well well, what to do what to do" Zato said glaring down at Saga "I know, Victory Cannon!" Zato yelled kai blasting Saga.

Saga got up wiping out the blast "Good bye boy but we will meet again in the next time" Saga said as he I.T. somewhere else in the stadium laughing

"What an annoying creeper" Zato said glancing at Kento 22.

"What happened?"

"You let him in, that's what happened" Zato said crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about I remember twin Dragon fist but then everything is blank" Kento 22 said examining why he was only wearing his torn trousers.

"Saga controlled you, have your friends fill you in I need a Senzu and your sitting out the next fight" Zato said.

"Okay I had fun good luck."

Zato then looked back as he hugged him, "thanks, for everything."

"Dude I don't know what happened but I'm glad you're okay you're a good boy Zato I'm proud your my son no matter what happens" Kento 22 said hugging him more

"I'm not fighting alone, you may not be in the ring with me but you and everyone else here will fight with me in my heart" Zato said.

"iIn the heart" Kento 22 said putting his hand on Zato's heart

Kento 22 took out something out of his pocket it was a golden heart shaped necklace "I was going to give you this after the tournament but you should have it now" Kento 22 opened it too show Zato and Mia hugginh "That's why I took the pictures."

"DAD!" Zato blushed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Their love is Zato strength, his power is rising more" Kento 0 said.

"This was like the incident with Omega" Kento 21 said.

"What did you mean with the Omega incident?" Kento 0 asked.

"We didn't give it too much attention but during the Omega fight when Goku was forming a Spirit Bomb Zato was using the Solar Shield Technique to protect Goku, Omega attack broke it but the second one he created it was red and he claimed it was power by his friends and family love" Reyoto 21 said.

"So even before then Zato was showing signs of having a power beyond us all" Kento 0 said thinking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yeah sorry about that could you help me get to my spot my legs feel a bit weak" Kento 22 said

"Yeah but first" Zato said whacking him on the head to leave a bump, "THAT WAS FOR SPYING ON ME YOU NOSY JERK!" he growled as he helped him back to his balcony.

Yamcha 22 had a wheel chair "he probably may need it until he recover's Zato could you put him on?"

"Sure, oh and anything else you'd like to tell me dad? Do it now and take regret getting really hurt later" Zato said.

"Yeah" Kento got his sword "This sword was given to me because I was worthy. But your worthy also Zato take it for this match then give it back to me." Kento 22 said

"No I can't besides I suck with a sword" Zato said.

"Okay then I have one more thing to say" Kento 22 did the son grin "WIN THIS THING!"

"I plan to!" Zato smirked.

"You know this will be the first tournament Zato will ever win if he wins this thing" Kento 21 said.

Vegeta 22 nodded "may I ask you two favor?"

Yesterday 12:21PM

"What?" Zato asked.

"Could you not tell Kento he was taken over and became Super Saiyan demon and thought you he is just recovering and has no memory of it he only remembers twin Dragon fist" Vegeta 22 said.

"Fine but he will find out eventually when he figures out his kai aura changed" Zato said.

"He may he may not the next favor may my team go to your universe for one month you guys are updated with the Super Saiyans and other techniques, we would ask time force but they have a lot on their plate now with the demons and new students the reason one month is because we don't want to be away from our universe too long so please?" Nero 22 said.

"You will have to talk to my old man and crazy as uncle about that" Zato said.

"Okay your Vegeta 21 Reyoto 21 Goku 21 can we crash in your universe for one month" Yamcha 22 pleaded.

"Goku here is training with Shenron so right now it's up to us" Reyoto 21said.

"No" Vegeta 21 said.

"Ignore him you may all come" Reyoto 21 said.

"What got you upset dad?" Zato asked seeing his father up set face.

"Because Nerento about to fight those two demons" Kento 21 said.

"Oh man! The stress is killing me! The ring almost done being repaired and you know those two are going to destroy this whole place!" Azumuri 0 said.

Yamcha 22 put his arm around Azumuri "Don't worry I mean from all the fights we've seen this one should be a piece of cake,"

"No you have no idea what it will be like, I know you all saw the Armageddon war when he broadcasted it? This fight will be more deadly than that and these two are stronger than Armageddon and who knows what the Necromancer power will be like" Azumuri said.

"You may be right but Nerento will beat those two demons" Tien 22 said

"I hope your right" Azumuri said.

A.N. This is it! Will Nerento beat the Demons Kento and Nero and take on Zato for the grand prize or will Demon Kento and Nero win and take on Zato? Find out in the next chapter of Multiverse so please Review.


	38. Archangel Nerento vs Necromancer Kenero!

A.N. Sorry for the late update and thank you for not filling my review page with flame review so here is the next chapter and the next should be ready very soon so enjoy!

**_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Archangel Nerento vs Necromancer Kenero!_**

**"Now ladies and gentlemen the last match of the Finals Round two will begin in a moment!"**

"Yike only two fights left, this match then the match for the grand prize" Kento 21 said.

"And if Nerento loses to those demons they will fight Zato and...NO! I am not letting my baby fight those demons!" Serena 21 said holding Zato 21 in a death tight hug.

"Mom...can't...breathe!" Zato 21 gasped.

"At any rate this fight going to be one hell of a show" Reyoto 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look Vegito sitting in here feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to make things better trust me" Kento 0 said to Vegito in his room.

"How would you know?" Vegito said.

"Because Towa did the same thing to me and I ended up hurting all my friends, not one person all of them! Gohan will be brought back and he knew it was Towa behind your control and he won't hold it against you and right now with the way things are we need you and everyone else support, those demons are powerful and I fear for everyone here, if those demons wins we have to find a way to beat those demons" Kento 0 said.

"What do you suggest?" Vegito asked.

"You and I both know they'll wish for something dark, so if we wish to stop them we need a backup plan, send Bulla Goten and Trunks back to your world and have them gather the dragon balls and have them ask the dragon on how to stop this new threat" Kento 0 said.

**"And now ladies and gentlemen the last round to round two! Nerento of Universe 0 and Gohento of Universe 21against Kento and Nero of Universe 23!"**

"This is it, Vegito I am counting on you" Kento 0 said leaving the room as he returned to his balcony.

"Okay guys ready?" Kento 0 asked.

"As we will ever be" Reyoto said.

"We fused together now and don't hold back nothing because those guys sure as hell wont" Nero said.

"Let's get ready guys" Kento said as all his allies began to glow.

"Here we go" Bardock said as the eight were engulfed in the gold light then from the light Archangel Nerento emerged.

"Fuu-Sion! Ha!" Gohan and Kento 21 yelled as they from the light Gohento emerged as the two flew into the ring.

"This should be fun" Nero 23 smirked.

"Let's go then!" Nerento yelled.

**"And now ladies and gentlemen let the match begin!"**

Nerento and Gohento then charged at the two demons as the four fighter teleported as collisions were heard above.

"AHHH!" Nerento yelled as he and Kento 23 fists collided.

"YA!" Gohento grunted as he dodged shadow blasts that rained down at him from Nero 23.

"Brother! Let's get rid of the pest!" Kento 23 said.

"With pleasure!" Nero 23 said as Kent 23 kicked Nerento into the wall as they both charged at Gohento.

"HA!" Gohento yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 as he tried to dodged and block the two brothers attacks.

"Come on dad!" Zato 21 yelled.

"Get them! Show them who boss!" Pan 21 yelled.

"Grrr!" Gohento yelled quickly teleporting above them, "Victory Kamehameha!" he yelled firing he blast down on them and cause an explosion.

"Shadow Wraps" Nero 23 said as several black tentacles flew out of the smoke and wrapped around Gohento wrists and ankles then slammed him to the ground below and pin him down as Kento and Nero emerged from the smoke unscratched.

"Gohento!" Nerneto yelled charging at the demons as Keno 23 teleport above him and kicked him in the back and slammed him into the ring creating a large creator and pinned him there.

"How dose it feel to feel so useless?" Kento 23 asked.

"GRR! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nerento yelled trying to break free.

"Finish it!" Kento 23 said as Nero 23 smirked wickedly as he the shadow tentacle lifted Gohento in the air then slammed him hard into the ring repeatedly making the ring crack and create a creator.

"GAH! AH! AHH!" Gohento yelled with each slam.

"ENOUGH!" Nerneto yelled powering up and in a burst of light threw Kento 23 off as the golden fur and hair Archangel Saiyan Nerento emerged as he fired a blast at Nero 23 who dodged it.

"Okay that hurt" Gohento said emerging from the rubble.

"Good you've shown your true power" Kento 23 smirked.

"I am ending this now" Nerento said holding out his hand to form a gold kai ball.

"Hmph" Nero 23 said smirked as a massive demonic symbol glowing red form under Nerento and Gohento as shadow tentacles wrapped around them.

"Darkness await you both" Kento 23 smirked.

"Shadow pierce" Nero said as all went silent as a shadow needled impaled through Gohento chest as horror covered universe 21 balcony as Gohento was toss with lighting fast speed and smacked into the wall and hit the ground motionless as they ended up splitting apart.

"DAD!" Zato 21 yelled.

"PAPA! LET ME GO!" Pan 21 yelled as Reyoto 21 held them back from entering the ring.

"We have to wait for the end of the fight! If we go now we'll make Nerento lose the fight! We can still feel their kai but they will have to hang on till the end of the fight!" Reyoto 21 yelled.

"You're going to pay for that you bastards!" Nerento yelled.

"It is time! The battle destined to take place here on this very ring, when two sides of a coin light and darkness collided" Kento 23 said.

"We were promised the battle of a life time and now here it is" Nero 23 said.

"Alright you two bastards get ready!" Nerento growled.

"But first it's time you saw what we can" Kento 23 smirked as he and Nero 23 began to glow red.

(A.N. for this battle theme let's stick with **_Kingdom Hearts - Dark Impetus extended_** on youtube.) "Demonic fusion!" the both said as they collided into each other as a black ball of dark energy formed and wind blew in all directions.

"They can fuse too!?" Azumuri growled as the shadow ball explode as their eyes widen to see an identical version of Nerento but with black and red fur, evil demon red eyes and demon wing on the back of his vest.

"I am the Necromancer Saiyan Kenero you are the Archangel Saiyan Nerento let us see who power is greater!" he said as his power made the ring below them shatter.

"Holy Cannon!" Nerento yelled firing his blast at Kenero as the demon dodged as the two collided throwing punches and kicks each blocking and dodging each other attacks.

"This is intense!" Zato 21 said.

"They're even in power!" Azumuri 0 said as Kenero and Nerento jumped away from each other as they both formed kai balls.

"Holy Cannon!"

"Sin Destroyer!"

The Gold and Black blast then collided as it caused a massive explosion sending wind in all directions as Nerento growled and Kenero smirked.

"You see? This was destined for us to battle on this day! But only one of us may win!" Kenero smirked.

"Yeah let's see what you!" Nerento said.

The two then charged at each other again as they both delivered a punch to the other face as they jumped back away from each other.

"Hell's Wire!" Kenero yelled as black and red thorn tentacles came out of the ground and at Nerento.

"Heavens Chains!" Nerento yelled as gold tentacle of light began to collided with the other as Nerento and Kereno collided and threw punches and kicks as they avoid the two ropes flying in all directions.

"Look at them go!" Nathan 0 said.

"At this rate neither of them will win" Kelly 0 said.

"If that was the case" Bardock 0 said.

"Bardock what are you holding out on us?" Tora 0 asked.

"Kenero is toying with him" Ally 0 said.

"What?!" Raditz 0 said as another explosion hit as the two flew out of the smoke.

"Supreme Spirit Bomb!" Nerneto yelled forming the massive bomb over his head in a matter of seconds.

"Hell's Fury!" Kenero yelled as a hold opened up in the middle of the arena and a red kai ball began to form as the two blasts launched to each other and collided sending a wave of powerful wind in all direction strong enough to send all the fighters smashing into the wall.

Nerento was panting looking down at the smoke and prepared for the next attack.

"I had enough fun" Kenero said from behind Nerento as Nerento eyes widen then before he can attack two Shadow Needles stabbed through him then glowed and it sent the eight Saiyans flying apart and all crashing into the ground.

"Gak!" Kento 0 grunted as he coughed blood and saw his friends were as well as Kenero formed a kai ball over his head.

"NO!" Raditz 0 yelled about to fly in but Bardock stopped him.

"Hell Bombs" Kenero said as the ball launched eight blasts as they hit the eight Saiyans then from the smoke all the Saiyan laid motionless on the ring as the countdown began as Zato 21 felt something snap.

"Y-you SON OF A BITCH!" Zato 21 yelled.

"Daddy!" B.J. 0 cried.

**"30! Winner by knockout Kenero of Universe 23!"**

"Dad!" Zato 21 yelled running into the ring and slid next to his dad as Namekians and Majins began to heal their fallen friends.

"Z-Zato?" Kento 21 grunted.

"I'm here dad" Zato 21 said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't hold back, you can beat him I know you can Zato don't be scared about losing control, you won't" Kento 21 said.

"Okay dad" Zato 21 said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Later that day Zato 21 sighed as he looked at all the fallen Time Force members and his own father and uncle among them.

"At this rate we'll be slaughtered!" Kento 22 growled.

"I'm here!" Vegito 16 yelled running in as his eyes widen at the sight.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Bulla 16 said.

"Went to our universe and collected the dragon balls and made a quick wish, I know how to beat those demons!" Vegito 16 said.

"You do?!" Azumuri said.

"And he won't say it out loud" Bardock 0 said.

"Why the hell not?! I think this is important information here!" Vegito said.

"Because if you do he'll lose!" Bardock 0 growled.

"You mean Zato?" Vegito said as he looked over at the boy standing by his father.

"How is it that he has such a power inside him?" Kento 22 said.

"Destiny" Bardock 0 said.

"There is no way in hell I am letting my son enter that ring!" Serena 21 said.

"Serena please calm down" Reyoto 21 said.

"NO! My husband almost got killed! They all almost died and that guy been holding back! He'll slaughter Zato!" Serena 21 said.

"And if no one fights him he'll get the dragon balls!" Reyoto 21 yelled.

"But I don't want him to fight that monster!" Serena cried as Bulla 21 hugged her.

"I'm fighting" Zato 21 said.

"Are you crazy!" Pan 21 yelled.

"I have no choice, I made a promise that I am keeping, dad believes I have a chance so I'm walking in that ring and I am going to stand my ground! I am not letting him get the dragon balls!" Zato 21 growled.

"It's amazing how much he's like his father's" Reyoto 21 said glancing at Kento 0, 21 and 22.

**"And now ladies and gentlemen the final match has finally come! The winner of this match will win the three wishes of the dragon balls and be known as the Multiverse Champion and the Multiverse Strongest Warrior!"**

"This is it" Zato 21 said as his mother hugged him then member of his family as he began to head down the hall and into his balcony.

**"The Final match Zato Hoshi of Universe 21 vs. Kenero of Universe 23! Let's here it for our two finalists!"**

The stadium spectators then cheered as Zato glared at Kenero who smirked in his direction.

"Do you think he can win?" Pan 21 asked.

"I have always believed in miracles" Goku 21 said.

A.N. This is it! The Final match! Who will win? Find out in the next chapter of the Multiverse Games! And Please Review.


	39. The Final Match! Zato vs Kenero!

**_Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Final Match! Zato vs. Kenero!_**

(A.N. to begin the battle theme I found a song that works **_Fort Minor - Remember The Name_** this one will work)

"This is it" Zato 21 said as he took a deep breath as he flew to the ring.

**"Ladies and gentlemen the final match of the Multiverse Tournament!"** the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered and Zato could see on the screen to see half of it was him looking towards the screen and Kenero smirking as a countdown clock began to go off.

Zato then went into a fighting stance as he powered to Super Saiyan 4 as Kenero went into his battle stance.

'This is it' Zato thought as he felt his heart beat fast.

**"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 BEGIN!"**

"Victory Cannon!" Zato yelled firing his kai blast at Kenero causing an explosion as the Necromancer Saiyan flew out and delivered a hard punch to Zato gut.

"GAK!" Zato grunted as Kenero back handed him and sent him rolling as Zato caught himself and skid back a few feet as he spat blood.

"Come on Zato!" Pan 21 said.

"Saiyan Rage Level Four!" Zato yelled powering up as he charged at Kenero and began making a series of attacks Kenero easily dodged as he caught both Zato fists and slammed his knee hard in the youth gut as Zato coughed blood and Kenero smacked Zato away as Zato growled.

"What a waste of my time" Kenero said.

"Dragon Fist!" Zato yelled charging at Kenero as the fighter caught Zato fist and prevented the attack as Zato eyes widen as Kenero grabbed his neck and began to punch him in the face, gut, chest and any part of the body he could reach.

"Why don't you just quit?" Kenero said punching Zato hard in the gut making him cough blood again.

"ZATO!" Mia yelled as Zato hit the ground in Super Saiyan 4 and looked like he took a nasty beating as Zato coughed a few times and tried to get up.

"I am not going to lose! I won't let you hurt the ones I love! I refuse to let the multiverse fall into the hands of people like you! I made Mia a promise and I never go back on my promises! Not for the ones I love!" Zato growled as his eyes flashed a silver color before reverting back to his Super Saiyan 4 eye color.

"Hmmm?" Kenero grunted when he noticed the small change.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Zato yelled forming the red kai ball in his hand, "HA!" Zato yelled hitting Kenero head on with the attack as it caused an explosion as the smoke cleared to reveal the unharmed demon.

"Your weak" Kenero said punching Zato and sent him hitting the ground as he kicked him in the gut, "why do you fight me when you know I am stronger?"

"Because I have something worth fighting" Zato panted as he glared up at Kenero, "AND I'D RATHER DIE THEN LET YOU WIN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

"Stupid fool" Kenero said punching Zato hard in the gut and sent him flying and crashing into the wall causing a cloud of smoke as Zato fell from the hole he crated and hit the ground reverting to his base form.

"ZATO!" Mia yelled trying to go to him but was held back.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Pan 21 yelled.

"I-I'm not going d-down that easy!" Zato grunted as he began to painfully get back up as his Time Force watch began to glow.

"Just die" Kenero said forming a kai ball.

"I'm going to beat you if it's the last thing I do!" Zato yelled.

"Too bad" Kenero said as he smiled, "since I can take the dragon balls by force and have no need for them, I think I will star with her" he said pointing his fingers at Mia.

"NO!" Zato yelled as Kenero fired a kai blast at Mia as Zato teleported in front of her to shield her, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THE ONES I LOVE!"

Zato watch then began to beep loudly as it glowed.

"The time has come, Super Saiyan God Activated" Harmony voice said from Zato watch as Zato eyes turned silver as he began to fell as a silver aura began to spin around him.

"What the?!" Pan 21 said as she saw Kento, Goku, Gohan, Reyoto and Vegeta 21 all floating off the ground with white eyes as silver balls of energy flew out of their chest and spun around Zato forming a massive silver dragon that flew down and bit down on Zato and as Kenero kai ball hit Mia balcony was covered in smoke as all eyes began to widen as Mia blinked and opened her eyes to see Zato standing in front of them in new Saiyan God armor like Harmony wore had his entire body covered in the silver aura, his hair had the same silver glow and his eyes also silver but glared towards Kenero.

"WHAT!?" Kenero growled.

"Super Saiyan God" Vegito said.

"What?!" Pan 21 said.

"When I went back to use my dragon balls from my universe the dragon told me the only one who could be Kenero was one of the Twelve Super Saiyan Gods and Zato one of them!" Vegito said.

"Remarkable!" Reyoto 21 said.

"Behold Zato the Saiyan God of Mating and Warrior of Stealth" Harmony said from Zato watch.

"Saiyan God of Mating?" Pan 21 said.

"In technical terms love he's the god of love" Kento 21 said.

"Super Saiyan God huh? Well I don't care! You're not as strong as me!" Kenero yelled charging at Zato with a punch as Zato caught his fist as Zato held back his other fist as Kenro saw Zato skin become covered in metal.

"Iron Dragon Fist!" Zato yelled punching Kenero hard in the jaw and sent him flying back and crashing into a wall.

"Ow" Kenero growled as he whipped blood from his lip.

"Come on!" Zato said as the two charged at each other as Zato arms turned to metal as they collided and Zaot punched Kenero several times in the face and dodged Kenero attacks as he punched the demon in the gut and grabbed him leg as he spun him around fast and sent him flying and crashing into the ring.

"Look at him go!" Vegito said.

"So this is the extent to Super Saiyan God, never imagined I would see it" Kento 22 said.

"Still how a young boy is able to have that much power is beyond me" Yamcha 22 said.

"You little brat!" Kenero yelled with glowing red eyes as his kai flared wildly and the arena began to shake, do you think I will let you get away with this!? I AM THE NECROMANCER SAIYAN! MY POWER IS UNMATCHED!"

"Whoa! What's happening?" Mia said trying to get her footing.

"The negativity in the air, its rising fast" Zato said feeling the negativity as he looked to Kenero, "Of course! Your releasing negative energy into the planet! You're going to make this planet into a ticking time bomb!"

"That's right" Kenero smirked, "what better way to end this match then to go out with a bang! I will win! All the negativity here is draining all pure light you will not be able to create a Spirit Bomb!"

"Shit! He's right" Kento 0 said trying to keep standing.

"Our bodies are getting weak" Azumuri 0 said.

"No!" Zato 21 said seeing all his friends and family struggling to keep standing.

"What now hero!" Kenero smirked as he held his hand over his head as Zato eyes widen to see a black Spirit Bomb begin to grow, "this is the Soul Bomb! Made of the Negativity in the Multiverse! This will take out all you pesky brats once and for all!"

'What can I do?' Zato thought as he felt something and looked around, 'that energy it's not light energy from life it's something stronger.'

Zato then clenched his fists as he held up both his hands to the air.

"What are you doing? I told you already there is no energy for you to collect" Kenero smirked.

'Please, everyone whatever this energy I feel is lend it to me' Zato thought closing his eyes as his heart glowed.

"What?" Kento 21 said seeing his own heart glow with a silver aura as all the people within the arena hearts began to glow.

"The Negativity isn't affecting us now, Zato must have created a shield over us" Reyoto 21 said.

"Wouldn't that mean he's doing harm to himself?" Pan 21 said.

"He looks fine to me…Whoa!" Kento 0 said as the silver aura left his heart and flew over Zato as more silver aura began to build up a silver kai ball over Zato.

"He's found a way to create a new Spirit Bomb!" Azumuri said.

"What is this energy he's using? I never felt such a pure and powerful aura" Kabra 0 said.

"It's the one power in the Multiverse that can not be beat and is the most powerful of them all" Mia said.

"What would that be?" Pan 21 asked.

"Love, that kai energy is made from love" Mia smiled.

"This can't be!" Kenero growled.

'I feel it' Zato thought with his eyes still closed, 'this energy it's enough to protect everyone I love!'

Zato then opened his eyes as he yelled and the kai ball wrapped around him and began to glow as a massive kai made silver great ape emerged.

"DIE!" Kenero yelled dropping the ball as the ape caught it and his hands glowed as the ball began to shrink, "W-WHAT?! THE BALL IS DISOLVING!"

"Not even all the negativity in the Multiverse can destroy love that's why it's being dissolved" Azumuri said.

"People like you make me sick! Hurting others who done nothing wrong, getting enjoyment from causing pain and misery I won't let you get away with trying to hurt innocent people!" Zato yelled as the ape roared and charged at Kenero.

"No this can't be!" Kenero yelled.

"God's Judgment!" Zato yelled as his hands slammed on Kenero forming the ape in a prayer stance as it caused a massive explosion.

"ZATO!" Kento 21 yelled.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen I am not sure if you're seeing this but our sensors have been destroyed! We don't know who could come out of that smoke!" **

"I c-can't lose!" Kenero groaned as he began to stumble out of the smoke bleeding and barely able to stand.

"You still don't get it" Zato said emerging from the smoke looking just as bad as Kenero, "even with all that power you lack the most important thing any warrior needs to become stronger!"

"WHAT WOULD THAT BE!?"

"THE LOVE OF HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO SUPPORT HIM!"

"WHY WOULD I NEED SUCH A STUPID THING!?"

"God's Truth" Zato said as Kenero eyes widen as he coughed blood.

"W-what did you do?"

"With the last of my energy I used one final attack I used your own broken heart to set off" Zato said as Kenero coughed more blood, "may you find peace someday Kenero I hope you will be someday reborn with the love you needed."

"Damn...to be defeated...by such a little brat...even you won't have the power...to stop Nightmare" Kenero said falling over.

"Oh my god" Pan 21 said as the fan began to cheer.

**"According to our Namekians Kenero is dead! So the winner of the Multiverse Tournament is Zato Hoshi of Universe 21! Let's hear it for our new champion!"**

"I won" Zato smiled looking out to all the cheering fans and seeing his mother with tears of joy in her eyes and Pan just as much as in tears as he powered down and fell over.

"ZATO!" Mia yelled running out into the ring and went by his side.

"Poor little guy, he used so much energy he tuckered himself out" Reyoto 21 smiled.

**"We will now begin the repairing process and give our new champion some time to rest in the meantime stay tuned for out champion crowning and his three wishes!"**

"What was that power Zato used?" Kento 0 asked.

"I will have to do much research and find out" Azumuri 0 said.

"And to think that kid stronger than us" Nero 0 said.

"He will make a great hero" Trunks 0 said looking to the screen to see Zato still have the smile on his face as he sleept.

A.N. This is it the winner has been chosen! But it's not over yet! There are wishes to be made and goodbyes to be made as well so stay tuned and please Review!


	40. The Champion Nobel Wishes

**_Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Champion Nobel Wishes and Painful Goodbyes_**

"Ah look at him" Serena 21 said as they all watched the newly healed Zato sleep.

"Ahhh and I almost don't want to wake him up but he's got a prize to accept soooo" Kento 0 said.

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU BRAT!" Reyoto 21 yelled.

"YAAAAA!" Zato 21 yelled jumping out of bed and looked all around to see all the heroes of Universe 0, 16, 18, 21, 22 and 24.

"Good morning sleepy head" Kento 22 said.

"Have a nice sleep you lazy bum?" Reyoto 0 asked.

"Yeah...why the hell is everyone in my room?" Zato 21 asked as Pan 21 hit him in the head.

"WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! THAT'S WHY WE'RE IN HERE YOU IDIOT!" Pan 21 yelled.

"Okay! Sheesh you didn't have to hit me" Zato 21 said rubbing his head.

"Oh! We need to get Zato ready!" Serena 21 said.

"Ready for what?" Zato asked.

"The ceremony! You won and when you get your prize I want you to look nice" Serena 21 said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Zato asked.

"There's beyond repair" Kento 0 said holding up the torn up gi.

"Here" Azumuri said snapping his fingers as Zato was dressed in a nice white and black suit (the one teen Gohan wore before the Cell Games.)

"Nice" Kento 0 said.

"Okay let's go!" Pan 21 yelled grabbed Zato arm and yanked him out of the room.

"Whoa!" Zato 21 said when they reached their balcony to see all the decorations.

**"And now ladies and gentlemen there he is the winner of the Multiverse Tournament Zato Hoshi!"** the announcer said as Zato appeared on the screen and it began to rain confetti as the spectators clapped and cheered and others called Zato name.

"Wow" Zato said as he looked to Mia balcony but only saw Mia standing there clapping for him with a smile on her face.

**"Please step in the ring winner so you can receive your prize!"**

"O-okay" Zato said flying to the ring where a Namekian waited for him with the dragon balls as the Namekian spoke and summoned the dragon in Namekian as the dragon balls glowed and the sky grew dark as the light shot up and the massive dragon Porunga emerged.

**_"State your wish!"_**

"Okay for my first wish I wish for everything that the demons done since their return to be undone!" Zato said.

**_"So be it"_** Porunga said as his eyes glowed.

"My second wish..." Zato said as he began to blush, "I wish for my dad to have his mom back."

**_"As you wish."_**

"He wished for what?" Reyoto 21 said as a light flashed in their balcony as Kora 21 emerged from it.

"Oh! How did I get here?" Kora 21 said.

"Mom" Kento 21 said.

"Kento, brother!" Kora 21 smiled as Reyoto 21 hugged her.

**_"What is your final wish?"_**

"My final wish...I wish for everyone who entered this tournament and planned to use the dragon balls for good intention to have their wishes come true!" Zato said.

"What?!" Kento 0 said.

"If the dragon that powerful that means our wish to make sure those demons never rise again will come true" Reyoto 0 said.

"Can this be done?" Zato asked.

**_"It can be done"_** he said as Zato smiled as he turned to the camera and held out the Saiyan Peace Sign high in the air as all others followed doing the same.

**_"Your wishes has been granted, farewell"_** Porunga said disappearing.

Later that day ships began to take all the universes home as Zato looked at his ship then back as he clenched his fist, "Guy's I'll be right back!" Zato said to his family as he ran down all the ships.

"You know where he's going right?" Kento 21 asked.

"Yep, he's going to her" Serena 21 smiled.

Zato ran as he spotted Mia universe and saw Mia run out of the ship and spot Zato.

"Zato!" Mia said running down.

"Mia remember that promise I made I want to add to it! I promise you that someday I'll come to your universe and make everything right! I'll always be with you! I come to you! I promise!" Zato said as Mia hugged him.

"I am going to miss you so much!" Mia cried.

"Here" Zato said giving her a round crystal.

"What's this?" Mia asked.

"A piece to remember me bye, it's called a Zatora it has the abilities to show your emotions, it will turn red when you're mad, blue when you sad, green when your happy" Zato said as the gem turned blue.

"Here" Mia said removing her necklace and putting it around his neck, "this was made from my first hunt, please Zato never forget me" Mia said with tears in her eyes.

"Never!" Zato said hugging her close.

"MIA! Where are you?!" Ota yelled.

"Goodbye" Mia said.

"Bye" Zato said as Mia touched his face and kissed his lips as she moved away both not wanting to let go of each other hands but had to as she walked onto the ship looking at Zato the whole time as the door closed and the ship began to take off as Zato watched.

"Oh this is so sad!" Serena 0 cried.

"They will be together, don't worry he'll save his princess" Bardock 0 said.

"I WILL GET STRONGER MIA!" Zato yelled to the sky with tears in his eyes, "I WIL COME FOR YOU! I PROMISE!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man this has been some tournaments" Kento 0 said as they all flew on their ship back home.

"Zato will join the school in a month after training with Universe 22 in their home Universe" Trunk 0 said.

"Still, now we need to plan to aid those universe that need us" Reyoto 0 said.

"We already agreed that they will do it, when the time comes" Azumuri 0 said looking at Nathan and the others gathered together at a table laughing and talking.

"Yeah, they got this and with Zato as one of them it'll be easier" Bardock 0 said as their ship landed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

One week later

"What the?!" Hope said seeing a fast approaching item enter the planet atmosphere as he hit the alarm.

"What is it?!" Bardock said running down the hall as he looks outside to see a glowing red ball of energy fall from the clouds and crash in the forest.

"Something crashed!" Trunks said as he flew towards the forest fast and made it to the crash site as hit eye widen.

In a large creator with small fragment of red crystals was a boy coughing, covering in blood an cuts.

"MY GOD!" Trunks yelled running and helped held the boy in his arms, "what is your name? Who did this to you?"

"G-Golan" the boy groaned before passing out.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Akina said flying in.

"We need to get him to the med wing now!" Trunks yelled.

Later that day the boy lay groaning and sweating in a hospital bed covered in bandages as Bulma typed on the computer.

"So what did this?" Trunks asked.

"He was trapped in this crystal" Bulma said showing the image of the gem when it entered the atmosphere, "but before he was put in there someone torture this poor boy."

"Like Nathan" Kento said.

"Golan huh? Funny his name as an anagram spells Logan" Azumuri said.

"I guess we can call him that if he wants" Trunks said.

"Will he make a full recovery Bulma?" Naomi asked.

"Of course, all he needs now is rest and from the looks of it the poor dear is having a horrible nightmare" Bulma said.

"Here" Azumuri said touching the boy head as the boy quit moaning, "that should last until he fully recovers and when the shipment of Senzu Beans get in."

"Poor guy, well when he wakes up maybe he can tell us what happened" Frost said.

"Maybe but for now, let him rest" Trunks said as they all began to leave the room.

"Ash" Logan said in his sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII

"Looks like all is going according to plan" Towa smiled.

**_"Yes, thing look that way_**" Nightmare smiled from his throne.

"What now my lord?"

"Now we move onto phase two, finding the Thirteenth Saiyan God."

To Be Continue.

A.N. Please Review and Thank you for being patient with me, now before I beginning the New Dragonball Heroes I am going to finish up all my other stories oh and be ready because Cross Epoch Heroes II is going to be published next with new the One piece cast returning with the cast of Toriko! So Summer coming up meaning I will have a lot of spare time to write write write! So thanks again!


End file.
